The Savage Life
by keeperoliver
Summary: Lily and Harry were saved from the Dark Lord, by a legend. How would this affect his life. A Harry Potter.Pairngs H/G  Hr/N R/LL I acknowledge the fact that I own none of what I write, other than the story line itself.
1. Chapter 1

A Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 1

A/N: Well, it seems I strike again. If I keep having these darn thoughts, I will be writing for what ever is left of my short life, But, at least I will go doing what I have loved doing for the past 10 months, and that is sharing my stories with my family I have gathered here on FFdotNET. This is my take on Harry leading a different like, being brought up by someone other than the Dursleys. I hope you enjoy it. I have done a lot of research about the main character, other than Harry. Incredibly, he fits in well with the Harry Potter world, sharing names of characters. Have fun reading. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

ASL; A night of sorrow.

The British Prime Minister was deep in thought, as to the problems his people were facing. Her Majesty has placed in his hands the task of finding a solution to the number of deaths that were cropping up every where. All of these deaths were the same, no apparent cause. Not a mark on the bodies. All body parts normal and healthy. Yet the look of horror on all the victims faces.

He had requested his Magical counterpart to update him as to the situation, but it seemed she had disappeared, and the wizards were in the process of finding her replacement.

He had asked the city's Chief of Police to assist him, but he was at a loss of ideas. How do you find an answer to a question no one knows. People were dying with no apparent cause, in locked homes, to include windows. Not just single individuals, whole families.

He needed help, and fast, before more people died. But who would be up to the task he was asking. And then he knew. He asked his aide to come in. "Benson, I need to you to pull out a file on Clark savage Jr. You may have to go back a few decades. I seem to remember him helping us with a problem some forty years ago, but, I do believe he is still active in this world. He supposedly is retired, but, in this time of need, I am sure we can ask for, and receive his help."

"You say forty years ago sir, wouldn't that put him a little too old for the help we will probably be needing? That would make him, what, seventy or eighty years old."

"And your point being, Benson?"

"Well, sir, at that age, you're body starts to deteriorate. With your body, goes your mind. Are you sure we shouldn't be looking for someone younger with a fresher mind?"

"You do realise that I am 61 years old myself, don't you Benson, and that I am still as fresh in my mind, as I was thirty years ago. Just because your body may not be able to do the things you were capable of back then, does not mean you are now incapable of thinking as well. Now, try to contact Mr. Savage, if you will. You will find him in the United States. New York City to be more precise, and the Empire State Building to be exact. Now, if you will, I still have work to do.

TSL-}

He had received the call three weeks ago. The Prime Minister had asked for his aid, and he would have passed on it, except for the number of unexplained deaths, with no apparent cause. Whole families dying.

He has been here for two weeks, listening to street talk, reading the papers, and talking to the Prime Minister, and his contact with a secret society. It seemed that a tyrant with terrorist tactics was trying to take over the United Kingdom. He had an army of followers, called Death Eaters, and were behind the deaths of the populace. The contact was not specific with his explanation of the cause of these deaths. He kept saying something about the killing curse.

During his research, he had come up with the idea, that though they seemed random, the deaths were part of a search pattern, in which the Death Eaters were searching for somebody.

Clark had found several leads, that always led him do dead ends, in alleys, or restrooms or abandoned buildings. He now knew what to look for in the Death eaters though. They were always dressed in Black robes, and they all wore death white masks. He was a little upset at the way they had escaped his trailing them. He was sure that he was not spotted.

Clark had arrived here with his two remaining associates, Andrew Blodgett Mayfair, and Theodore Marley Brooks. They were holding offices in the PM's building, following Clark's trails, and plotting them on a large map of the London and surrounding areas. They had to, at times, go to a different map, as the pattern started to expand out. It finally brought them to the city limits of a small town called Godric's Hollow.

Clark had rented a room in the town Inn, and wandered around, becoming familiar with the town.

Finally on the last day of October, he found an area of unaccounted activity. There were people entering what appeared to be a vacant lot, but as soon as they entered the property, they disappeared. He watched the property for better than five hours. Three people had entered, and three people had left. The whole time they were on the property, they were unseen. When they did show back up, it was as if, they just reappeared.

The sun had gone down, and the kids had started their trick or treating. It was chaotic, with all the kids running around, but Clark was enjoying the moment, when a dark and sinister looking individual appeared about a block away from where Clak had been holding surveillance. He watched as the figure walked up to the gate of the property, and pulled out a stick, and waved it around. Suddenly, a small family cottage appeared. The Figure walked through the gate, and approached the door. Rather than knock, he used this stick, and lights started to come from the end of it, hitting against the door, battering it. It held for a while.

From in side the house, he heard a man scream, "Lily, He's here, take Harry, and Run."

Clark heard a woman scream no, but was soon hushed, when the door was soon blown off it's hinges. The figure then entered the house, where followed a display of different colored lights, that ended in a dark green light. Clark entered the house to find a young man of no more than twqenty or twenty one, on the floor. Going over to him, Clark saw the look on the young man's face, and knew he was dead.

He then turned and went upstairs, when he heard, "No, not my son, not Harry. Take me instead."

Clark had looked into the room, and saw a beautiful young lady standing in front of a crib, protecting the child it held. "Move out of the way, woman. There is no need for you to die. I just want your boy."

"NO!, You can't have my Harry. I would rather die, than for you to have my Harry."

"So be it. If this is what you want, then who am I to argue. As he lowered the stick towards the young woman, Clark had thown something into the air between the figure and the young lady. When the Figure said some strange words, a strange green light was emitted from the stick. However, it had hit the barrier Clark had thrown. The light hit the Barrier, and bounced off and hit the figure in the chest. The figure was in shock at this act. With one last curse, he hit the crib, causing it to explode, showering the child with wood splinters, the largest causing a huge gash in his head, in the shape of a slanted Z, or more to the point, a lightning bolt.

The figure fell to the floor, but as he fell, a green mist started to leave his body. Doc spotted a covered urn, and captured the mist in the urn, to examine it later. He turned to the young lady.

Lily cried as she realised this gentleman had just saved her life, and her son's life. However, she just realised that James was down stairs. She ran past Clark, and saw the body of her husband. She collapsed at his side, and cried. This was how the next individual found them. Lils' you alright, where issss...NO! James. Please be alright."

"Sirius, James is dead. He died trying to save Harry and I. It would have been for naught, if it hadn't been for him." Lily pointed upstairs to see the figure of Clark Savage Jr.

Clark came down stairs, holding tiny Harry in his huge hands. Clark was easily seven feet tall. He had short golden hair, and Golden eyes that sparkled, in the light.

Sirius stood up, holding his wand on the descending figure. "Who are you?" He threatened. Lily pushed his arm down.

"Pads, he saved mine and Harry's life. Don't treat him like that. Please sir, forgive my friend. He is just trying to protect me. Can I please have my boy?"

Clark handed Harry to his mother. Harry looked at Clark, and smiled brightly, and waved bye bye to him. Clark smiled at the young child.. "I know your names. You are Lily, and that is Harry. And you are Sirius, or Pads, which must be a nickname of some sort. I am Clark Savage Jr. I also have a nickname. My friends call me Doc."

Sirius almost jumped out of his skin, "Doc Savage, THE Doc Savage, from America?" You can't be. Doc Savage must be 80 or 90 years old now. You only look like thirty or thirty five."

"It's a long story, and one we don't have time for. We must get out of here, before any of the Death Eaters come here to follow up on this oneupstairs. Who was he by the way?"

Sirius replied, "Lord Voldemort, the leader of the Death Eaters. You're right, though, we must get out of here."

They left the house, but not before Lily had to say good bye to her husband, "James, why did it have to be you? Why were we the ones he was after? How could he feel threatened by Harry? He's just a baby. That damned Prophecy. Dumbledore had to tell us. It's not fair. We haven't even been married two years. I'll miss you James, but Harry will know of you, I promise. I love you James. I will always Love you." She collapsed against his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks, staining them with the dust from the rubble from the explosion.

"Excuse me Lily, did you say Dumbledore? Could that be Albus Dumbledore?"

"That's right Doc. Albus Dumbledore. Do you know him?"

"Yes, we met about fifty years ago, while I was training with Arsene Lupin. He was teaching me Arcane Magic. Never really believed in it until now. Please hold on a minute, I want to retrieve something right quick. He went back in the house, and came back out a few seconds later, with a tiny broomstick, a stuffed wolf, a stuffed dog, several photo's, and two wands. James and Voldemort's.

As they were leaving, they were approached by the biggest man Doc had ever seen. Being seven foot himself, this man had to be about nine feet tall.

"Lily, Sirius, you're allright Where's James? And who is this bloke?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid, James is dead. Voldemort killed him. Harry is all right, as well as Sirius and I. This is Clark savage Jr., better known as..."

"Blimey, you be Doc Savage, aren't ya. Be knowing of you, I do. Eard of ya, when you helped out with the werewolf case some forty years ago. Right brilliant piece of work that was. So what are ye doin ere?"

"It's a long story sir, and I'm afraid we don't have a lot of it. Right now, we have to find Albus."

"Alright, I'll be takin Lily an Harry wit me, and Sirius can take you on the bike."

"Hagrid, You take Lily and Harry on the Bike, and I will Side along with Doc. I think it will be safer that way, with Harry."

"If'n your sure Sirius. Don't want to be puttin you out or nuttin."

"I'll be fine Hagrid. We'll meet you where? You haven't said where we are going."

"Oh ya. Lily's sister's house in Devon. #4 Privit Drive."

"Hagrid, you better not tell me that was where He was going to leave Harry, if anything happened to me and James."

"Ummm, well we had to take him some where, and Sirius and Remus were not his first choice."

"I will rip that old goats beard off of his face. That bastard was going to leave my son in the care of my sister, who hates any thing magic. My sister who is married to the lowest pond scum imaginable. Owww, he better have a good explanation for this one."

Both Sirius and Hagrid backed away from Lily, as she let loose her tirade. Lily was well known for her temper.

Lily climbed into the box car, holding Harry, and Hagrid climbed on the huge bike, and took off down the road. Once out of sight, he pulled the throttle, and they rose up for their long flight to Devon. Sirius told Doc to hold his shoulder. He did, and then felt like some one grabbed his head, and started pulling him, like he was a piece of salt water taffy. And then it was over.

Albus and Minerva had been talking when they heard the pop of someone aparating. They were surprised, when they saw Sirius but Albus was more surprised by the second individual.


	2. Chapter 2

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 2

Doc Savage, it has been a while since we last me. What forty-five years ago, I would imagine."

"Your imagination never fails to serve you Albus. Yes, just about forty-five years ago was when we last parted ways. How are you doing?"

Albus was nervous. He never anticipated this scenario. He didn't want to control young Harry, he just wanted him safe from the publicity he would be exposed to if brought up by a magic filled family. But his mother, and Doc savage. He would not have any say in what they wished to do. "I have been fine Doc. How long have you been in country?" He asked with trepidation.

I was asked to come here some four weeks ago. I have been here for three weeks. Monk and Ham are here with me. They have been tracking my footsteps, leading me to where they thought the death Eaters would strike next. They were correct with their assumptions, as I just managed to get to Mrs. Potter before this Lord Voldemort was able to hit her with this killing curse. Her and Harry were saved by a weird set of circumstances. It would seem he didn't want to kill her initially, but her stead fast stance between her and Harry, not wanting him to get his hands on her son, pushed him over the brink, and shot the curse at her."

Lily then thought of the moment he just mentioned, "Doc, how were you able to stop the Killing Curse, when no one else has ever had a defense for it?"

"That was due to a very dear friend of mine, and his thoughts on chemical engineering. You remember Johnny, Albus? He and Monk came up with a compound that had the intensity of Steel, but the lightness and transparency of plastic. They called it plexi-steel. Marvelous stuff, really. I had a piece with me to act as a shield for any stray bullets. It is hard to see in the day light, and darn near impossible to see at night. I threw the piece I had between you and Voldemort, to protect you. It worked better than I thought."

Lily added, :Thank goodness for that. Now, if I might ask a question of the Headmaster, WHAT the hell are you doing here in front of my deranged sister's house? Were you planning to leave my son with this hypocrite, and her walrus of a husband? You better be careful how you answer this Albus, as I am already pissed off tonight, and I don't provocation to turn your head into that of a jack-ass."

Albus broke out into a laugh. He had no doubt that Lily would follow up on her words. "Lily, we are here, to report Hagrid's findings to your sister, should anything have happened to you and James. If he were to come out of it alive, Harry would have been left with Petunia, until Sirius was able to collect him. Seeing as how none of this is necessary, she does not need to be disturbed. The question is now, what are we going to do with you? Where will you be staying. Black Manor is a possibility."

Sirius jumped in, "Absolutely not. I loathe that place, and want nothing to do with it. We will buy a place, and live there. We will get wards put up to protect us, and Harry. We will get Remus and he can stay."

Albus stopped him there. "Sirius, I don't think it is a good idea to have Mr. Lupin stay with Lily and young Harry. His condition does not set well with me."

Doc spoke up, "Albus, did you say Lupin?"

"Yes Doc. Remus Lupin. He is a werewolf. He has been for twenty seven years. Why?"

"Is he kin to Arsene Lupin? You remember he taught me about the magic world, and Arcane Magic. I trained under him and Holmes, before that episode with the werewolf. If he is a werewolf, we have the facility to harness his transition. He will be save, as will Lily, Sirius, and Harry. They will come with Monk, Ham and I, to the United States, and live in our complex. Patricia has been wanting another woman to talk to, now for years. With both being red heads, should make for an interesting time. Would you and Mr. Black join me in New York City, Lily. We have more than enough room, and I would like to train Harry, in several fields. You and Sirius would be of great assistance, in his up bringing. I have a feeling we have not seen the last of this Lord Voldemort. OH, by the way Albus. As Voldemort succumbed to his curse, a green mist left his body, and I happened to capture it in this jar. Do you think you can have it analyzed? It may not mean anything, but you never know?"

"You say it left Voldemort's body, as he died? Merlin's beard, this is worse than I thought. I believe that mist was meant for young Harry. It is a piece of Voldemort's soul. You have saved young Harry a great deal of pain in the future. With this piece of soul captured, it will make it harder for Voldemort to return. He will still be able to, but he will have to sacrifice another container in order to do so. I imagine he already has a piece set aside in order to do this." Albus remarked.

Sirius questioned this statement, "Are you saying that he has made another Horcrux?" Lily gasped as Sirius said this. She has heard of Horcruxes, and what it takes to make one.

"I'm afraid he has made more than one. Knowing Voldemort's feelings about Magical numbers, I would say he made six. This would have made seven. What Doc is holding, is a Horcrux."

Doc ended the conversation with the next statement, "This is all well and Good. We have brought up a lot of useful information, but, Young Harry, and Lily, need some rest. We will continue this conversation later, If you don't mind sharing a room Sirius, with me, Lily and harry can share a room at the Inn where I am staying at in London. There you will meet my two companions. Shall we go?" Albus took Harry, Minerva took Lily, and Sirius took Doc, Leaving Hagrid to take the bike back to Hogwarts.

TSL-}

They apparated to The Leaky Cauldron, and from there they traveled to the hotel that Doc was staying at. The London Regency Hotel was a plush establishment that housed some very influential people. Royalty often stayed there. Doc owned an entire wing of the top floor of the hotel. He and his comrades had used it on several occasions, in order to get away from the hectic lifestyle they normally lived.

The wing was specially designed for Doc. Once they entered the wing, the first room they entered was a reception room. This was a small room with a desk, and three chairs. The next room they entered was a large living room, with corridors leading of to the left and tight of the room. It was here that Sirius and Lily met Doc's two companions, "Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Minerva, Albus, I would like to introduce Andrew Blodgett Mayfair. He wishes to go by the name of Monk. And this is Theodore Marley Brooks. He likes to go by the name of Ham.. Monk, Ham, this is Lily, Minerva, Sirius, Albus, and Young Harry Potter." Monk and ham got up and greeted the group. Monk was the first to grasp Lily's hand and kiss it tenderly. He liked to think of himself as sort of a ladies man. He bowed as he kissed her hand, and said, "Enchante Mademoiselle, It is my pleasure to meet you."

Ham pushed him out of the way, "Please do not let the buffoon fool you my dear. He has enough manners to get him in trouble most of the time, and hospitalized the rest of the time. I, on the other hand, am pleased to make your acquaintance. If you should ever need anything at all, please just let me know, and I will do my best to make it happen."

"MONK, HAM, behave yourself. This young lady has been through too much already this evening. We will talk about it in a while, right now, let's find them a bed to get some sleep. Sirius could also use a bed. Monk led the three down the Left Corridor, and gave them the first two rooms they came to. Sirius wished to stay close, as he knew this was going to be a rough evening for Lily. Sirius made sure that her and Harry were settled in, before he kissed her forehead, and left for his room.

Monk made his way back to the living room, and got seated next to Ham. Doc brought them up to date on what had happened, and they both felt bad about what they had tried to do. It was not uncommon for the two to try and win the affections of a beautiful young lady. With Doc around, they never had much luck, but, on occasion, one or the other would get lucky. However they were not aware of the circumstances that had occurred, and tried to work their magic, on a recently widowed woman. They stayed in a miserable mood for the next week.

Doc told them of his plans for the young woman, her son, and her two friends. They were excited about the idea of them having a family again, after twenty five years or so. When Clark Savage the Third died, it left a hole in all of Doc's friends hearts. He had only been nineteen, when they lost him to a mysterious aliment he came in contact with while in the jungles of Bolivia. It had been ten years ago that they lost two members of their group, When Renny, Named John Renwick, and Johnny, named Johnny Littlejohn, died in a earthquake, while building a bridge over a local river in Africa. Just a year later, They lost Long Tom, named Thomas Roberts, a year later. He had never been the strongest of the group, and it was just a matter of time before he died. Even with the Age restorative drug that Doc brewed, he could not outlive his frailties. Doc, Monk, Ham, and Patricia were all that was left of their family.

Doc had told albus all about his Age potion that he brewed, that kept them all so young looking. He had received it from a cousin of his. Lord Greystoke, other wise known as Tarzan. They were called Kavuru Immortality pills, made by a tribe of natives who owed their lives to Tarzan when he diverted the course of a herd of rampaging Elephants and saved the Chiefs daughter, personally.

Doc retold the details of the evening, leaving out nothing. Albus was impressed with Doc's investigative skills. Holmes had lived up to his promise to see that there will always be some one there to protect the innocent.

It was at this point that Albus and Minerva decided to go back to Hogwarts. Again, Monk and Ham had to make their play, and Gave Minerva a kiss on the hand. They were shocked when she replied, "You know of course even if you are older than me, that I look old enough to look like your mother. Being that as it may, I appreciate your attention, and your gentlemanly manners. I thank you kind sirs for your hospitality, and Minerva curtsied for the two. They broke out in huge grins, and bid Minerva farewell.

TSL-}

Sirius had been right, It was a rough night for Lily. He heard her scream about two hours after he left her. He got up to go settle her down when he saw Doc enter her room, and soon, she was quiet. Sirius watched the door for fifteen minutes, and Doc never left the room. Sirius opened the door a crack to see what was going on, and he saw Lily crying into Doc's shoulder, with him rubbing her back. He heard a funny noise, like a thrilling noise that left a peaceful feeling in his chest. He didn't see where it was coming from, but it also seemed to quiet Lily down, as well.

She fell asleep in Doc's arms, and he laid her down and got up to leave. Sirius hastily closed the door, so as not to appear like he was spying. He got in his room, and in his bed, when his door opened once again "Hopefully she will sleep the rest of the night. Do not worry Sirius, I mean Lily no harm. Get some sleep. Good night."

Before Doc got the door closed he heard, "Thank you Doc, for saving Lils, and Harry. If I had lost them as well, I don't know what I would have done. Probably something foolish, like go after Wormtail, or get myself thrown in Azkaban for doing something stupid. Good night to you Doc."

TSL-}

Lily and Harry slept the rest of the night, and woke up about 10AM to the smell of someone cooking. Lily did not realise how hungry she was. She changed Harry's diaper, and put on some clean clothes she transfigured from his old set. She did the same for her, and walked in to the living room, to find Monk, Ham, Doc, and Sirius sitting down to breakfast. She joined them, and placed Harry in the high chair Doc provided.

"It smells delicious. Who's the cook here?" She asked.

Sirius pointed to Doc, while he continued to eat. Monk and Ham looked at him as if to say, get some manners. They both rose, as Lily went to her seat, and Ham helped her with her chair. She thanked him and took her seat. Monk, who was sitting next to Harry, played with him, while Harry ate. Harry loved the attention he was receiving from the funny man. Monk made airplane noises while he delivered Harry's food to his mouth. Harry would open his mouth and take the food, before it was pulled away. This is the way he ate for the rest of the meal. Monk taking two bites, and then giving a bite to Harry.

Ham got into a conversation with Lily, avoiding any mention of her late husband. Sirius stopped eating long enough to see the interaction of the two men, with Lily and Harry. Harry seemed to love Monk, and Lily was interested with what Ham had to say. He smiled to himself. We couldn't have found any better people to help us then these three individuals.

Lily had asked Doc if there was any way that her and Harry could get to Diagon Alley, to get some money , so that they could purchase some clothes, and other necessities. Doc said it wasn't necessary, but Lily wouldn't hear any thing of it. Sirius said he would take her, while Doc made arrangements for their return to New York. He also sent a letter to Remus, to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron. Remus hadn't heard of the tragedy of the previous evening.

After stopping at Gringott's and shopping for what she needed, they finally went to the Cauldron. Remus entered about 10 minutes later, and joined them at the table. He cried when Lily told him about James, and almost passed out when Sirius told him about Doc Savage.

Then, Lily laid the news down on him. "Moony, Doc has asked the four of us, You, Sirius, Harry, and Myself, to come live with him in New York City. We have agreed, and hope you will as well. Please say yes Moony. We are all the family we have left, and I can't bare to lose you. We will come back, after all, Harry will be going to Hogwarts. But I need to get away from England for a while. It is becoming increasingly harder to live here, with the threats of the Death Eaters. Even with Voldemort gone for a while, he still keeps people in fear of their lives. I don't want Harry brought up in that environment."

"Lily, how can I go to a place like New York City, with my condition. Where will I get the wolfs bane formula to control my transformation? Where will I stay once I'm transformed? Lily, I can't put you and Harry in jeopardy. Sirius can help me when I am under the influence of the full moon, but he can't watch you and Harry both."

"Moony, Doc already has that figured out. He said there is a part of his HQ, that will work perfectly for your condition."

"I will have to talk to Doc, before I agree. By the way, where is Harry?"

"Monk asked if he could watch Harry while we did our shopping. You should see those two. Harry has taken to Monk like nothing I have ever seen before. Moony, you have to go with us. You have to help me move on with my life. You and Sirius are all that I have left to be there for Harry."

"Lils, believe me when I say, we are not all you have, and you know it. I saw you last night, crying in Doc's shoulder. He held you like he has known you all your life. Lily, you couldn't have been in safer hands. By the way, I have been meaning to ask you. Did you hear a weird noise last night? It was sort of like a whistle, but not quite. Like a Bird song, but still not right. A beautiful comforting sound is what it was."

"Yes Sirius I heard it. It was coming from Doc. He says he makes this sound when he is excited about a revelation, or trying to calm some one. He often doesn't know he is doing it, although last night he did. He said I needed it to calm down, and get back to sleep. It's kind of hypnotic, and it worked. I slept good the rest of the night, and Harry didn't wake up once after he did it."

Remus broke in on the two's reverie, "You make it sound like Doc is one amazing individual."

"He is Moony." They both said together, laughing at the coincidental answer they both gave.

They returned to the Hotel, and Remus was struck by the luxury of the suite in which they were staying. He could get very used to this.

They introduced him to Doc, Monk, and Ham, And he got into a conversation with Doc, about his great great uncle Arsene Lupin, who had trained Doc. They talked about Different other subjects, when Doc asked him about the wolfs bane formula. He told Doc, and Doc asked Monk, who was a chemist if he could brew it. Monk gave Doc a look like he had hurt his feelings. "What am I, a child? I am a chemist for Pete's sake. If it can be done, then I can do it. If you can get me the ingredients, I can create it. Probably improve on it."

After one more trip to get the ingredients for the wolfs bane potion, Doc Got them ready for the return trip to New York City. They arrived at Heathrow, and Boarded a private jet that was taking them to JFK. Doc, prior to take off, Took a straw, cut it short, and placed a piece in each of Harry's ears. He told Lily, that Cabin pressure would be greater than the pressure in the ear drums of a person, and could be quite uncomfortable for a baby, since they couldn't relieve the pressure. Harry slept for almost the entire flight, not bothered at all by the cabin pressure problem. The same couldn't be said for Remus and Sirius. Neither had experienced any thing like this, and were going crazy at the difference. They kept rubbing their ears, trying to get the discomfort to stop. Finally Doc took pity on them, and showed them how to release the pressure, and to chew gum, to keep their jaws moving, to release the build up of pressure. There were no more complaints for the rest of the flight.

Eight o'clock in the evening, the Aircraft finally landed in New York City. They departed the plane, and walked to find their luggage. They walked to a special stall, that soon produced their bags. With these collected, they walked outside and got their first look at what they called the new world.


	3. Chapter 3

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 3

Doc got his guesta settled into their rooms, and made some tea for them. As they returned to the living area, they found a place to sit, and talk.

Lily had put Harry down on her bed, and placed pillows around him, to keep him from rolling off the bed. It wasn't really necessary, being as Harry was 15 months old, but she wasn't taking any chances.

As she got settled in her seat, between Sirius and Remus, Doc began. "Mrs. Potter, I know that you don't really know me, and I wouldn't be surprised if you said no, but I have a few requests to ask of you. First, I would like to train Harry for five years, once he is two years old. I would also like you three to train him in his magic. I would also like to add a fourth to the list for the magic.

Second, I would like to retrieve your husbands body, and return it here. Third, and this may be difficult for you to take, I would like to attempt to bring him back to life. Yes, I know that most people think this is impossible, but, I have found in my travels, it is never good to believe in something, just because it has never been done. I have that when a person dies, he is not gone completely. That is, of course, if he or she died un-naturally. While your body functions have ceased, your brain waves continue to function. I found a way to stimulate brain functions of a believed dead person, and have this person take control of their body functions, and start to regenerate them. I fear the longer the person is unaffected, the harder it is to bring them back. If Remus and Sirius were to take be back, to recover your husband's body tomorrow, and I can get started, I feel the chances of bringing him back are better than fifty- fifty. It is a ritual I learned, when I was helping a tribe of natives in the jungles of Peru."

Lily stared at Doc, as if he were a god. "You're telling me there is a chance of my getting James back, and you want my permission to attempt it? Doc, if there is any hope of bringing my husband back, then by all means, do it. I want my son to grow up with his parents, not just his mother. Sirius and remus would be great Fatherly figures for Harry, but they are not his real father. Please, any chance to bring him back, is better than the alternative."

"Then it is settled. I will have Patricia, my cousin, come over, and help you with Harry. Ham and Monk will be here also, to help protect you. I'm afraid that I have made many enemies in my life, and they would be more than happy to get revenge, by hurting people that I chose to call friends, and, if you will accept my offer of friendship, it would make me very happy."

Sirius joined the conversation, "Doc, you have saved two of the people most dear to me, You are talking about bringing back a third, and accepted a fourth, where others have rejected him because of a condition, not of his own making. Now you are asking to be our friend. As if you needed to ask. I would deem it an honor to be considered your friend."

Remus continued, "Doc, I don't know you personally, but when you say you trained under my great uncle Arsene, which in it self, is a miricle, as he was a very secluded person, or so my father told me, then I feel we were friends, before I was even born. I think you have three very loyal friends in us, and like you said, I hope we can make it four. As Harry grows up, he will make it five."

"Thank you all. Friendship is a very strong bond, that I take very seriously. Lily, there is one more request I have of you. Starting tomorrow, there is a series of body enhancing vitamins I would like to start Harry on. My father did this for me, and I would like for Harry to have this same treatment. I assure you, there is no bad reaction to them. It will make his bones stronger, as well as his muscles. His brain functions will be significantly higher. His recovery from injury significantly shorter. He, in essence, will become me."

"Can I ask you a question, Doc?" Lily asked

"Of course."

"Why are you doing this for me, and Harry? What have we done, that you are being so kind to us?"

"Lily, I once had a son, Clark Savage III. He was lost to me, at the age of eighteen, while helping others. It has been my hopes to find someone to take over for me, when my time comes. I would like Harry to become that person. I see in Harry, the future of both the magical, and the mundane world. I would like to prepare him for this responsibility. With your help. and that of Your husband, Remus, and Sirius, as well as Monk and Ham, I believe Harry will become even greater than me. He will also be trained my some ofd the greatest minds known to man. That is why I do these things I am doing. Not just for you, but for the world. I also have a plan for Harry to acquire the help of friends his age, to assist him in his worki. We will know, when we find these people. I plan to move back to England, with all of you, when Harry turns nine. He will then train under Albus Dumbledore for advanced magic. If we have found any of his friends at that time, they will train with Harry as well. Now, I would assume every one is tired after their long journey, and I suggest we all get some sleep, and start of fresh in the morning."

They all said good night, and Lily gave Doc a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Doc Savage, for what you have done, and what you wish to do. You don't know what it means to me." and Lily left to join her son, in sleep.

TSL-}

Lily woke the next morning, feeling refreshed, and in a better mood than she thought she should since she lost James. She felt a hope that wouldn't have been there if not for Doc. She sat up, and noticed that Harry was not in the bed with her. She got up, and went to the living area, to find Monk playing with Harry, and Ham sitting and talking with what Lily thought was the most beautiful women she ever saw. She had long red hair, a perfectly symetrical face, and a shape that most women would kill for. This must be Doc's cousin she thought. She walked over and Greeted her. "Hello, you must be Patricia. I'm Lily Potter. Doc has told me all about you. I'm afraid he left quite a few details out."

Pat looked into Lily's eyes, and saw s kind, and forgiving face, and a hidden beauty, that was dieing to get out. "That would be Doc. He forgets at times that people see things, that he takes for granted. Like he never mentioned to me how beautiful you are. And your son Harry is a doll. He and Monk have been playing for over an hour know, and he isn't tiring one bit, while Monk looks like he could use about a four hour nap."

Ham asked Lily and Patricia if they were ready for breakfast, but Lily said that she would take care of it. Pat joined Lily in the kitchen. "I'm afraid I won't be much help, but I will try just the same."

Lily just laughed, "It's fine, I'll just take care of the food, if you will just keep me company."

Pat readily agreed, and they had a lively conversation. Pat told Lily how Doc and her friends had already left, and would be back, probably by three in the afternoon. Lily asked her about Doc's adventures, and Pat just laughed. "Girl, we don't have enough time left on this planet for me to tell you about Doc and His adventures. He has done more than any one could ever imagine. He has seen things, done things and accomplished more than you could believe. When Doc says something is possible, it usually means it will get done, like ressurecting your husband. Oh, by the way, Doc asked me to give Harry his first Vitamin dosage. Harry is amazing. I didn't have to fight with him to take it. He has such a pleasant personality. He just pulls you into his charm, and you get lost in it."

"Patricia, I have noticed that about Harry. I know this sounds bad, but he does seem to control your emotions. Do you notice that when he is around you, nothing seems bother you, when normally, it would. I mean, it's not a bad thing, but, it's really quite amazing, if you stop to think about it."

"Lily, would you please start calling me Pat, and as for Harry, I think you may be over reacting to his charm. Some children have that affect on people. In India, Children are it's country's greatest reward. They are cherished, and loved for their calming affect on the adults. Unfortunately, not all countries see this as being the case. They use their children as Cheap Labor. This is what Doc is trying to put a stop to. Are you sure you don't need a hand with breakfast, I feel useless here."

"If you could make some tea, I believe that is all we need."

"Uhhh, do you mind if I make coffee instead. I am quite adept in making a mean cappuchino."

"I'm afraid I have never gotten use to the taste of coffee. What is this cup of chino you're talking about?"

Pat laughed, "That's cappuchino. It is flavored coffee. Like what is your favorite ice cream?"

"Now your talking. Chocolate all the way."

"Alright, that's my favorite also. Let me make you a double chocolate mocha latte, topped with whipped cream, and sprinkled with nutmeg." Pat was up and moving, making her specialty. She already knew what the guys wanted. Monk with his thick coffee, almost like mud, and Ham, like Lily and her went with the cappuchino.

Lily called every one in, and they enjoyed their meal. Harry sitting next to Monk. "Lily, I think you lost your son. Monk has taken to him like flies on sugar. He's acting like a kid again."

Lily knew what her next question wwas going to be. "Pat, if I can get personal for a minute, How old are you, Monk and ham. I would guess that you are thirty, and Monk and Ham near forty, but, I kinow that they have been around for more than eighty years."

"Well, I am eighty two, Monk is 99, and Ham is 98. Once again, Doc is the reason. Well not just Doc. His cousin is really the reason for this. I don't know if you are aware of this, but Doc's other cousin is Lord Greystoke, other wise known as Tarzan. Tarzan sent Doc a regenerative liquid that restores a persons age If taken once a year, on the first day of the year, at the stroke of midnight. It allows a person to repeat the year you just lived in age, not actions. It is not a time travelling elixir, but a sort of fountain of youth. However, Doc has run out of a most important ingredient for this elixir, and his supply of the potion is running out. We don't know what affect this will have on us, when we run out. Will we be living a normal life, or will we spend an accelerated life time. Doc won't even speculate on this."

They finished their meal, and Monk and Ham did the dishes, and Lily was able to get Harry back for a while anyways. Harry cuddled with her for a bit, but then got bored, and wanted down. He walked around for a bit, looking for something. He then raised his hands, and Moony and Padfoot, his stuffed animals came zooming in from his room. Lily and Pat saw this, and Pat almost came unglued. "Did you see that Lily? What did Harry just do?"

"I believe Harry just did a bit of magic. He wanted His toys, and he called for them. It's called Accio. It is a summoning spell. It is common for children under eleven to do uncontrolled magic, but, it is usually under stressful conditions. Harry it seems, is more in control of his magic, than I would have guessed."

There were no more examples of Harry's magic, and the rest of the morning went by.

At two, Doc, Remus and Sirius returned with the body of James. Remus had a concealment charm on his body, so no one could see it. Lily hugged her husband's body when they arrived. She kissed his lips, and whispered, "I hope soon my darling, we will be back together again."

Doc then explained what he was going to do. "Lily, I have to give James a shot, at the base of his head, to inject the fluid into his brain. This will cause his brain to start working hard to bring his fuctions back into it's control. this may take a few days, as the electrical impulses begin to take affect. If we are really lucky, he may even be back with us tomorrow. We managed to get James while his body is still fresh. Let me take into my lab, and I can begin the process. It shouldn't take long for me to do this. In one hour, you will be able to sit with him, and Help him, if he shows signs of awakening. Be patient, if it is not immediate. If in two days, he hasn't shown any signs, then it would appear that the experiment is a failure." And Doc left, taking the body of James with him.

Doc laid James on the bed in his lab, and got the syringe that he used for the procedure. There was a long thin needle attached at the end. He worked this needle into the base of James skull, getting as close as he could to it, in order to get to the stem of James' brain. This is where the fluid had to be injected. He finished, and Cleaned of the excess fluid, that dripped down from the entry point. Doc then attached a thin wire to the base of his spine, to stimulate his nerves. This would help speed up the process of the brain to bring James' body functions back. It took Doc twenty minutes to complete the whole proceedure, and he went and told Lily he was done. Lily, Remus, and Sirius joined James, and waited.

Expecting a long wait, Lily decided they should try and sleep in shifts, with two people awake at all time, to keep the other company. Remus slept for four hours, and then replaced Sirius, who would sleep for eight hours. then he would replace Lily for eight hours. However, Sirius had only been asleep for two hours, when Lily felt movemant in James hand. A sort of grasping and Holding. More of a twitch at the start, but, got stronger as he began to awaken. Remus woke Sirius, and left to get Doc.

Doc came in to see James begin to become animate. He looked like he was having a nightmare, but, Doc knew it was just his body reacting to the brain's impulses. In another hour, James eyelids began to flutter, and in another hour, his eyes were open.

James looked around at his surroundings, and then they fell upon the sight he had been dreaming of. His darling Lily. Tears were forming in her eyes, and looked like large diamonds trailing down her face. Lily got onto the bed, and layed beside her husband, holding him for all she was worth. As his body functions began to get stronger, and more controlled, he put his arms around her, and she laughed at her reaction to this, as she jumped at the feeling of James' embrace. She settled back down, and fell into his hug, and they became one. Sirius and Remus got up and Left, while Doc checked James' vital signs He was coming along better than he expected, and felt that Lily was James best medicine right now. He left, and joined The rest in the living area.

Monk had gotten Harry's broom, and Harry was flying around, avoiding all the obstacles Monk and Ham had put up. They were amazed at the skills the child was showing. His reflexes were keen, his eyesight was sharp, and his instinct was instantaneous. No matter how the two changed the course they set up, Harry was able to avoid the objects in his way. Harry even began to fly faster, but it affected nothing.

This is what Doc saw as he entered the living area. He saw Harry dart through the course like it was nothing. He called Harry over, and when Harry got to Doc, Doc put a blindfold on Harry. He asked Harry if he was alright, and Harry nodded his head. "Harry, do you think you could fly through the objects with your eyes covered." Harry thought for a minute, and he started nodding his head. "Good, then go ahead, but go slow OK." Harry once again nodded, and started the course. Harry felt the obstacles as he approached them. He went through the course, and continued, even after the two changed the course around him. The six adults were in awe of Harry's abilities. Harry came back to Doc, and Doc took of the blindfold, and picked Harry up. Harry hugged Doc. "La u Doc."

"Love you too Harry. Harry, how would you like to go see daddy?"

"Dadee. se dadee."

Doc knocked on the door, before he entered his lab. James and Lily were just sitting and talking, when doc brought them Harry. He was about to leave, when James called out to him. "Doc, will you join us for a bit please."

Doc smiled, and took a seat by James' bed. James began to express his thanks for all he done, and Doc told the two young parents of their child's abilities.

While the three chatted, in the living area, Sirius finally got up the nerve to ask Pat the question he wanted to ask her, since he first met her. "Patricia, would you consider going to dinner with me one evening? I know I'm younger than you, but, my experience will make up for it. Your only what? 7 years older than me. maybe 8?"

Her, Monk and Hamm started laughing at this, and Remus and Sirius had a strange look on their faces. Pat saw their looks, and started laughing again, "Sirius, I'm sorry for laughing, but, the situation called for it."

"Why is that? Am I too young for you?"

"Just a little, Sirius, How old do you think I am?"

"Well, I don't wish to offend you by guessing wrong."

"Don't worry about offending me, go ahaed and guess."

"Alright, I was thinking 28, maybe 30. That would put you 6 to 8 years older than me."

"OK so that puts you at 22, correct?" Sirius nodded. "Well then, that puts me 60 years older than you, as I am 82."

Sirius and Remus both fell on the floor. This got another round of laughter from the three still sitting.

"Sirius got back up, "You're serious, aren't you?"

Pat couldn't help it, "No, you're Sirius, I'm Pat."

Remus started laughing. Sirius got burned by his own joke.

"Laugh it up, Moony. This is the only chance you'll get at me. Don't forget who the prankster is of our bunch. I will pay you back."

They talked further about Pat's age, and her appearance. Pat finally gave in, and agreed to go to dinner with the young Marauder.

Doc finally decided to let the young family have some alone time, and excused himself from the presence.

Doc had been thinking, this was going to be a very thrilling experience for both him and Harry. He was looking forward to the future with great anticipation. He had a feeling that Harry was going to be a great champion for the people. There would be nothing he could not accomplish. The enhancers that Pat started this morning, have already begun to work. Harry's little flying lesson was witness to that. Oh, yes, Harry was indeed going to accomplish many great deeds.

TSL-}

A/N: Well, that was the last chapter...Of Harry's infant life. When next you meet him, he will be seven years old. There will be two more people being introduced, ones you already know. One will be with Harry through the rest of his pre-Hogwarts years, and one he has yet to meet. I hope every one enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I was able to shed a little more light on one Clark Savage Jr., other wise known as Doc savage. Until next time, this is Keeperoliver wishing every one a good day. Smooches to my sweetheart, and hugs to all. Manly hugs for the guys, you know, the one armed hug.


	4. Chapter 4

The savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 4

Harry had been brought up knowing love of Family, Friends, and of his fellow man. At five years old, Doc asked him to take a creed. One that Doc had taken when he was a young man. One that he has lived by and tried very hard to keep. It has not always worked the way he wanted it to, but, for the most part, he abides by it. Harry stood with doc, that day and made the pledge.

{ Let me strive every moment of my life, to make myself better, to the best of my ability, that all may profit by it. Let me think of the right, and lend all my assistance to those who need it, with no regard for anything but justice. Let me take what comes with a smile, without loss of courage. Let me be considerate of my country, of my fellow citizens, and my associates in every thing I say, and do. Let me do right to all, and wrong no man.}

Harry took those words to heart, and strived to live by them. If Doc could do it, and he has taught me to be like him, then he could live by this oath.

At six years old, Harry was already a giant among men. He stood at 5' 5" and weighed 180 lbs. He was trained in seven different fighting styles, had a black belt in all, and in two, he was considered a master. He trained with the Army Rangers, and the Navy Seals. He was a sharpshooter, with weapons. He was a medal winning fencer. His IQ was 180, and his memory was photographic. He cut his hair short, like Doc's, mainly because, when it was long, it was quite unruly. The scar on his forehead never went away. Pat had tried cosmetics, to hide it, but, Harry would immediately go wash it off, as it felt stiff on his skin.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus had trained him with magic. Doc asked James to talk to the President of the American Federation of Wizards, to allow this to happen. James was surprised when the President took the request, and without looking at it, signed it. He asked James to pass on his greetings to Doc.

Since James had returned, he and Lily became closer than they were before the incident. He had realised that life was too short, and fragile, to ignore the obvious. It was obvious he was in love with his wife and son. In fact, he considered all in this group, family. He owed more than his life to Doc Savage. He owed him his soul. He had become vast friends with Monk and Ham. Patricia was like the sister he never had.

Doc asked the group to join him for a glass of lemonade, as he had something he wished to discuss. They all found a seat, with Lily settleing in on James' lap. Harry sat next to his father, and between Moony. Sirius sat next to Pat, as he and Pat had become quite close. Monk and Ham flanked Doc on the other couch.

"I have been approached by the AMA, to speak at a seminar for Laser Surgery. It is being held here, in the World Trade Center, and will be attended by surgeons from around the world. It will include Dental surgery as well. Harry, I have been asked by one of the surgeons from England, a Daniel Granger, to see if you could escort his daughter, Hermione, on a tour of New York City. I made no promises, as this is strictly up to you, but, he said if you would, then he would like to return the favor, and have us visit London, and he will allow Hermione to give you a tour. I wasn't planning on going back to England until you were nine, but, you have excelled beyond my expectations, in all fields presented to you. I now feel it is time for you to train under Albus Dumbledore. I know this is not your normal routine, but, if you do this, it will speed things up, and get you trained properly."

"Doc, I would have done this, if you just asked, without the promises. I think diplomacy is the best solution to any problem, and if Hermione doesn't mind being escorted by me, then I shall consider this an act of diplomacy on my part. Besides, it will give me a chance to maybe learn something of the Brits. I do hope that she is not a air head."

"Harry. be nice. You haven't even met her, and already you start making character assumptions. She may be a very pleasant girl."

"You're right mom. I should hold my tongue until I have met, Hermione." He turned to Remus and whispered, "My luck, all she can talk about is which fashion stores she wishes to got to next."

Moony chuckled, "Or which shoe store, or, heaven forbid, which fast food chain."

"Oh, I hope not McD's. I can't take all that fat. Being from England, I hope she likes fish."

TSL-}

Doc and the group entered TWTC, and followed the marquees leading to the conference. They found the room designated for it, and upon entering, he was beset by a man in his late twentys to early thirties. "I hope you are Clark Savage, as I have been embarrassed too many times this morning? My name is Dan Granger."

"Hello Mr. Granger, and this time you are correct, I am Clark. These are my associates, and family. My cousin Patricia, Monk, Ham, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and this is Harry."

Dan almost fell over. He was expecting a boy of 6, not 15. "I'm sorry Clark, I thought young Harry was only six. He is much too old for Hermione. She is only six."

Doc smiled at Dan, "Harry is only six, Dan. He's just big for his age."

"Mr. Savage, Harry is big for a person twice his age. Harry, if I may ask, How tall are you?"

"Not a problem sir, I am 5' 5". I weigh 180 lbs. Just thought I would throw that in."

"What do they feed you here in the States, that makes you grow so tall? Please let me take you over, and introduce you to my family."

They followed Dan a short distance, Harry saw a a woman and a girl, both with brown hair. The mother had short hair, while the daughter had long wild hair. All he could think of is wet finger in socket. When he was introduced to the two, Emma looked at Dan, and Dan just gave her a look of tell you later. Hermione just stared at the young man who was to be her escort. Being just six years old, she shouldn't have the thoughts she was having. Hey eyes were as big around as half dollars, and her jaw dropped.

Harry looked to Dan, "Sir, if you don't mind, we will take our leave. Hermione, would you like to accompany me on a tour of our fair city?" He held out his hand to her.

Hermione blushed at his manners. She wasn't used to this kind of treatment. When Harry got her outside, she was in shock once again, as Harry took her to a huge Limo. He opened the door for her, and followed her in. The tour followed the route taken for the Macy Christmas parade. Hermione would be hurting in the morning, if she continued to crane her neck like she was doing. Harry was surprised by her questions, as they were quite intelligent. In fact, everything about her was intelligent. He felt upset with him self, for even thinking oh her as being an airhead. Hermione Granger was a challenge for Harry himself. Instead of the mall, she wanted to go to the Library. In stead of shoe stores, she wanted to visit Juliards. The day went by so fast, and he had such a good time, Harry asked Hermione How long her and her parents were going to be in town.

Harry brought her back to the WTC, and they joined her parents, and Harry's family. Moony looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, and Harry gave him a thumbs up. Remus laughed. Doc soon joined them, and offered to take them all out to dinner. At first Dan said no, but, Hermione tugged on his coat tail, nodding her head. Dan looked up to Jean, and she was also nodding. "Looks like I have been out voted."

Doc took them to a very posh restaurant, specializing in French Cuisine. Harry asked if he could order for Hermione, and she agreed. Harry ordered one order of Chateau Briand, and two plates. Hermione looked at him like, thats not natural. She realised why he did this, when the food arrived. It was a full seven course meal. Harry split every thing when it arrived. Hermione was thankful for Harry's order. She was stuffed by the time they were finished. "Thank you Harry. If you hadn't ordered, I would have to call for a take out bag.."

"I have eaten here before, and knew what to expect. If I had known that Doc...ooops."

Dan spit the drink he was taking back in his glass. "DOC SAVAGE. You have got to be kidding me right. The Doc Savage."

Doc looked over to Harry. "Sorry."

"Yes Dan, the Doc Savage, I'm sorry if I mislead you, but people tend to go beserk when my name is mentioned."

"Ya, I guess I did go a little overboard."

"Actually, you acted quite reserved, compared to others I have met. My wardrobe takes a beating whenever I am found out in public. That is why I chose to eat here. People are used to it, and because people get a chance to see me, I and my guests get to eat free. It's sort of like free advertising for the owner."

"You must be good friends of the owner then?" Asked Jean.

"Well, I guess you could put it that way. You see, Jean, I am the owner."

Jean just blinked, while Hermione and Dan just laughed.

They left the establishment, and Doc took the Grangers back to their Hotel, promising to pick them up in the morning.

The Grangers stayed for a week, and Harry and Hermione had become very good friends. He brought her back to Doc's suite, and showed her around. Hemione drooled over the books in Doc's library, mostly written by Doc. There wasn't a part of the suite that didn't get her excited. The lab, the communications room, every thing.

Once the week was over, Doc promised to meet them in one week, for their return to England.

It was the longest week of Harry's life. He wanted to get to England, and resume his friendship with Hermione. Harry didn't meet many people his age, and thrived in her companionship.

TSL-}

Upon their return, Doc and his group, once again set up their quartres in the Regency Hotel. Doc called Dan, and set up a meeting for this weekend, but, asked if Hermione could spend some time with Harry. It was agreed, and the next morning, Dan and Jean dropped her off at the entrance to the Hotel. Harry met her, and took her up to their suite.

They enjoyed their time together, and it did not go unnoticed by Doc. He decided to try something. "Hermione, have you ever tested you Intelligence quotient? I would like to test you for it, if you haven't."

Hermione shook her head no, but, if it had to do with a test, she would enjoy it. Doc took out several briefcases, and set up different areas for different types of tests. He and Hermione were at it for two hours, and he told her to go join Harry in the living room, and he would total her scores.

Hermione found Harry sitting in a lotus position, with his eyes closed. She thought he was sleeping, when in fact, he was throwing out groups of numbers, mutiplying, dividing, squaring, adding and finding their square roots. It was to strengthen his mind. He did this every day for two hours. He was still like this, when Doc came out. Rather than disturb Harry, he waved her over, and they went to her bedroom. He left the door open, though. "Hermione, You are an amzing young lady. The test you took, put you at a ninth grade level. This means, that you would fit in well with high school students. I wouldn't do that to you, as you would not be looked at as normal. When I said you would fit in, I meant academically. However for you to know this, is enough for you to feel proud. At six years old, you can do the work of a student who is fourteen. Now, I have to talk to your Mother and Father, as I have a program I wish to enroll you in, which would keep you from attending school, and train here with Harry."

Hermione jumped up and hugged Doc, "Do you really mean it, Doc? I would be able to train like Harry does? Oh, I hope mom and dad say it's ok?"

"Well, right now, it will just be school work, until I find out something. You interest me, Hermione. You are not your average youngster. I feel there is more to you than meets the eye.. As a matter of fact, come with me, I want you to talk to Lily, if you don't mind?"

Doc led her to the other side of the living room to the Potter's suite, where he found Lily and James talking. "Lily, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure Doc, in private?"

"Oh no, here is fine, I just didn't want to disturb you and James."

"Well come on in. Oh, Hi Hermione, I didn't know you were there. Come in and find a place to sit."

Doc brought in a couple of chairs from the room next door. "Lily, I would like you to perform a test on Hermione for me if you would. I believe she has the arcane in her."

Lily raised her eyes at this. This was how Doc talked to her about magic, when they were around people not in the know. Lily pulled out her wand and asked Hermione to bring her chair closer. She handed Hermione her wand, and asked her to grip it by the base, think about wanting to read something in the dark, and say, "LUMOS."

Hermione thought about what Lily said, thinking about reading a book, when there really wasn't enough light. She held the wand tight, but. was corrected by Lily, "Loosen your grip sweetheart, you don't want to break my wand."

Hermione blushed at this, and loosened her grip. Thought once again about the light, and said, "LUMOS."

The tip of Lily's wand turned bright white, spreading a soft glow through out the room. Hermione gasped at this, and dropped the wand, thinkiing it was on fire or something. The light immediately went out. Lily clapped her hands togehter. "She is Doc."

"I'm what? What did I do, Lily? I'm sorry if I broke your stick."

"No, no, Sweetheart. you are fine, you didn't break my stick. Well, it's not really a stick, It's a wand. Now, don't take this the wrong way, but, have you ever done something, mostly when you are upset, that you can't explain?"

"Like what?"

"Well, like move something, or knock it over. Change the color of something."

Hermione gasped. "How did you know? My mother got me a horrid pink sweater, that I just loathed. The next morning, it was green, my favorite color. Then there was this time I wanted a cookie, but I couldn't reach the cookie jar. I wanted it so bad, the jar just appeared in my hands. I was like three years old. But how did you know this?"

"Hermione, don't be afraid, it is common place for children with magic to do uncontrolled magic, although, it sounds like you are just like Harry. He was able to control his magic, when he was 15 months old."

"What do mean magic? Like the magic they show on TV?" Hermione asked?

"No, sweetheart, that's stage magic. You have real magic, let me show you. Doc, can you try what Hermione just tried with my wand, please?"

Doc took the wand, and thought about light, "LUMOS." Nothing happened.

"Now Hermione, try it again, but, this time, don't think about the light, just say the word.

Hermione took the wand again, and said "LUMOS." and once again the wand glowed, Hermione brought the tip of the wand up to her face and looked at the light. She saw no bulb, or anything out of the ordinary, just the wood of the wand. "How do you turn this thing off, without dropping it?"

"Just say NOX."

"NOX." and the light went out. "That's so cool. Can it do anything else?"

Lily and James laughed. "For now, that's enough. You will learn a lot more, when you go into training, as I assume that is what Doc is intending."

"That it is Lily, starting tomorrow with a visit to our old friend Albus."

TSL-}

Hermione and Harry had never seen such a place as Hogwarts. They had both seen castles, but not as big as Hogwarts. They arrived at the gate, and as soon as they got there, Hagrid was there to meet them. "Why if it isn't Doc Savage ere to pay us a visit. How ya been Doc. Hello Li...James. Is that you?"

James laughed. "Yes Hagrid, it's me. How have you been you old dog?"

"But, yer dead. Saw so meself, I did. Be you a ghost or sumtin."

"Hagrid, I'm as real as you are. I will talk to you later about it. Right now we wish to see Albus about Harry and Young Hermione."

"Thas right, Harry, where is the little bugger."

"I'm right here sir."

Hagrid looked at the young man in front of him. "Thas not Harry. Harry is only what, six years old?"

"I'll be six in two days. Why do you ask sir?"

"Harry, your almost as big as your dad. It ain't natural."

"Hagrid," Lily said, "Can we talk about this on the way up to the castle."

"Sure Lily, Hey did you know Molly and Arthur finally had the little girl they wanted? Yup, as a matter of fact, she will be celebraten her fifth bithday in a couple of weeks. You should drop in and pay her a visit."

"Thank you Hagrid, we just might do that. What day is her birthday?"

"Eleven August."

The reached the castle, and Hagrid waved goodbye to them. They reached the Gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office. Lily approached it and started calling out sweets, when the gargoyle moved. There at the top of the steps was Albus Dumbledore. He waved them up.

He had them sit when they entered. "Now to what do I owe this pleasure, Doc, and is that James I see sitting with Lily?"

"Yes Albus, it's me. In the Flesh."

"It's good to know your formula works, then Doc."

"Thank you Albus. But we are here for a different matter. We are wondering if you are ready to start training Harry?"

"He's still a little young isn't he? Six I fear, is not old enough for him to grasp the knowledge I am ready to pass on to him. Now this young man looks like he could be trained. What are you son, twelve or thirteen."

"I will be six in two days sir, I'm Harry."

For the first that they can remember, James Lily, Sirius, and Remus saw a look of astonishment on the face of the Headmaster. Siruis and Remus broke out laughing.

"You are Harry Potter? But you are too big to be the Harry Potter that I remember?"

"Sorry to disappoint you sir, but that's me."

They talked about Harry and how he got so big, and then they talked about Hermione. Albus agreed to train Harry, but was hesitant about Hermione, until Doc showed Albus his findings in her test. Albus read the results, and looked over the top of his glasses at her. He pulled a wand out of his desk and Handed it to her. She immediately said "LUMOS." and the wand lit up, even brighter than it did for Lily's wand.

"Is that all you can do, Hermione?" Albus asked her?

Hermione looked around, and pointed her wand at an object that laid on the shelf of the wall. It came right to her.

"Wordless." Lily said, with shock.

"Bring them by on Harry's birthday, and I will start training them. Are there any questions?"

Before Albus could excuse them, there was a knock on the door, Albus told who ever it was to enter, and in walked Severus Snape.

Severus walked in, and almost fainted when he saw two people he thought dead. "Lily, Potter, I thought you were both dead?"

"Sorry to ruin your day Sev, but nope, we are both alive and kicking." James replied. "Now, if you will excuse us, we have to be going."

"Lily, could I have a word with you in private, please?" Severus asked?

"James, I will meet you at the entry to the stairs. I won't be long." And she kissed James to let both of the men know how she felt. James smiled, while Severus remained impassive.

Severus turned to lily, "Lily, I just want to say I'm sorry for those words so many years ago. I was upset, but, I shouldn't have used you for my anger. I have regretted it since the moment I said it. I don't know if we would have become more than friends, but, now I guess I will never know. I so, however, wish to be friends, if you will have me back. I don't know what magic was used to bring you back, but, I will never make that same mistake again."

"You know Severus, I believe you. But you have to know, that I love James and Harry very much. For us to be friends you have to accept us all, including Remus and Sirius."

"Not the mutt Lily, I can put up with the wolf, but the mutt?"

"Sorry Severus, but, we come as a package. Take it or leave it."

"It may take a while, but, to regain your trust, I will try."

"Thank you Severus, that's all I can ask." And she kissed him on the cheek. She did not see the tear that fell from Severus' chin, after she kissed him.

TSL-}

The little girl was sitting on her seat in front of the kitchen table. It was her second favorite day of the year. The first being Christmas. Her dad made it a point to be off for all his children's birthdays and his anniversary. She waited for her slowpoke brothers to get down here, so she could get started with her birthday breakfast. All birthdays were started this way. It was ten O'clock. They should be up by now. Ginny was starting to get angry, when there was a knock on the door. Oh bother, who could be calling on this of all days. Her day. She got up to answer the door, when Molly pushed her back, and drew her wand. She opened the door, and near fainted. Lily and James Potter, were standing there. "Good morning Molly, may we come in?"

"If you answer this question, What is Arthur's nickname for me?"

"Excellent, Molly, you still don't trust anyone. Very good, Mollywabbles."

Molly threw her arms around Lily. "We thought you were dead, and you too James. Oh dear me, let me look at you. Just like I remember you. Oh, what am I doing, please come in."

Lily and James were followed by two more, one a small child about Ginnys age, and the other about Charlie's age. "Who have you got with you Lily?"

Ginny was looking at Harry with dreamy eyes. She couldn't believe a boy could look so dashing. Being five, she had dreams of her Prince Charming, but, this looked even better than her dreams. Why do they have to be so old? Hopefully, Harry Potter will look this good, when he grows up. Every one knew that her fondest wish was to be Mrs. Harry Potter some day.

"Oh, forgive me Molly, how silly of me, Let me introduce you. This young lady, is Hermione Granger. She is a friend of Harry's. Which brings me to this young man. Molly, this is my son, Harry."

Ginny started to cry, and ran up to her room


	5. Chapter 5

The Savage Life Keewperoliver Chapter 5

"Can some please tell me what just happened?" Harry threw out.

"Harry, I'm afraid that Ginny has has a crush on you for about a year now, do to your popularity, in the wizard world. She looks at you as if you were her knight in shining armor. When Lily told us that Hermione was your friend, she took it as her being your girlfriend. It broke her heart. Now, I'm sure she will be alright, but, it may take a while." Molly answered.

"Perhaps I should go talk to her?" Harry asked?

Hermione answered, "No Harry, I will talk to her. She needs a female touch right now, and you would only embarrass her more. I'll be right back." and Hermione took off for upstairs. Not knowing where Ginny's room was, she called her name. "Ginny, are you here? If you can hear me, This is Hermione.

When Hermione called out, a set of twins appeared at a door. "Who are you, and why are you looking for our sister?" one of the twins asked?

"Oh, hello. My name is Hermione Granger, and I met your sister downstairs. I'm afraid she mistook something that was said, and I am trying to find her, and explain it to her."

"Well, you've come to the right place. Ginny's room is right behind you. Just knock. If she doesn't answer, just call out her name, then your name, and enter. Ginny is a very secretive girl. She also enjoys her privacy. But, once you get to know her, she can be a right pain. Good luck in getting through to her."

"Might I ask who you are then?"

"Ya right, I guess we did kind of skip that part. My name is Fred, and this is George."

"No, I'm Fred, and your George."

"I thought today it was your turn to be George?"

"No, I was George yesterday."

"Are you sure, I could have sworn I was George yesterday?"

"Remember you tried to get Ron to eat that apple that you knew had a worm in it?"

"Yes, I do, and that was the day before yesterday."

"Oh ya, you're right, Yesterday, I tried to get Percy to dip his quill in the mustard jar. Ok, so you are Fred, and I am George."

Hermione's head was spinning from the conversation. She was sorry she asked. "Uh, thanks for the introduction, I think. I'll be off now, got to find Ginny."

"Why do you want to see me?" Ginny was standing in her door way. The twins banter had gained her interest.

"Hi Ginny, can I talk to you for a bit. I would like to explain something to you."

"I guess, come on in."

Hermione entered Ginny's room. It was small, but, very cozy. No girly colors adorned her room. They were all earth toned, and very comforting. She had a few posters on the wall, of women flying on brooms, playing some sort of a game. The figures moved within the border of the posters.

"May I sit?"

"Uh sorry, forgot my manners. Please do."

Hermione sat down and began, "Ginny, I'm afraid you don't understand Harry and My relationship. We are friends, but, not boy friend and girl friend. I have only known Harry for about a month. He is only six, but, as you could see, he is quite big for his age. Harry has no girlfriend, so, I guess you could say he is on the market. I must warn you though, he is not really interested in girls at the moment. I mean, don't get me wrong, he likes girls, but not in the sense of liking them, in a relationship sort of way. Oh bother, this is not coming out the way I want it to. Harry is in the middle of some intense training, and does not want to be distracted from his concentration. "

There was another knock on Ginny's door, "Who is it?" called out Ginny?

"Ginny, this is Harry, may I come in, please?"

"I suppose, although it is getting awfully crowded in here."

Harry came in, and took a seat next to Ginny on her bed. He kept a good distance from her, so as not to scare her. "Ginny, I don't know what was going through your mind downstairs, but, I do know that, while I like Hermione, There is no love interest between us. Well not in a 'I love You' sort of way. Hermione was the first one of my age, that I met. To be honest, I was afraid she was going to be one of those girls that goes on talking about herself, and clothes, and shoes, and how cute that boy is or so on and so on. In other words, boring. She turned out to be quite the opposite. She smart, entertaining, imaginative, and resourceful. I found in her, a sister, I never had. So, to say I don't love her, is not true. I do love her. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Both Hermione and Ginny were staring at Harry with expectancy. Hermione for Harry's admitting he loved her, even if it was as a sister, and Ginny acknowledging the fact that Harry was nicer than she had hoped for. She saw Hermione pull Harry up into her arms, and hug him very tightly, tears dropping from her eyes. "Thank you Harry. I want you to know, that you are the brother that I never had, and I, also love you. I also want you to know that, I will always be there for you."

Ginny's hopes started to grow again, as she saw the familial bond between the two. The two broke off contact, and Harry sat back down, but, Hermione went to Ginny, and pulled her up into a hug as well. Ginny couldn't help it. She broke out into a laugh, "You certainly love to hug, don't you, Hermione?"

Hermione laughed as well, "Only with people I know. And I know we will become good friends. Now, shall we go back down stairs, before your mother sends the twins up here to look for us. Those two will give you a head ache, if you listen to them for too long."

Ginny laughed once again, "Wait until you get to know them. That's when they really get bad."

Harry looked at the two, "What are you two talking about, I met Fred and George downstairs, and I found them entertaining, and funny?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, and Hermione giggled. They went on down the stairs.

Harry found out by listening that Fred and George were pranksters, but, were also excellent at potion making. Ron was a very strong strategist, and Ginny was a very strong and powerful witch. He wanted to know more about them, so he asked his dad if he could talk to him for a minute, and they walked outside, which drew Hermione and Lily's attention.

"Dad, I think the Weasley family is a strong wizarding family, and I believe that we may have more people to add to our training. If the twins are that good at Potions, perhaps Monk would be able to improve on their skills. Ron could become quite the brain for planning, and Ginny may be as strong as Hermione, even stronger. I think we need to call Professor Dumbledore and have them tested. I also think Doc needs to be here to see it."

"I have a feeling you may be right son. I was thinking the same thing, back in the kitchen. You go back inside, and I will try and round the two up. It shouldn't take long, you go stall for time."

"Right," and the two left in different directions.

Harry returned to the kitchen, "My father will be back, he went to go see some one. Now, Molly, would it be a bother to ask for some Ice Tea?"

"Certainly Harry, would anyone else care for some?"

They were in the middle of a conversation, when James returned with Doc, and the Fireplace flared, and Albus asked if he could come through. Molly was surprised at the new company. The whole Weasley family just stared at Doc. They all knew Hagrid, as the biggest person they ever met. But even for his size, He was paled in comparison to Doc. He may not be as tall as Hagrid, but, when looking at him, they were sure if the two got into a fight, Hagrid would be beaten into submission. Doc was what you would call, perfectly proportioned. The twins were awestruck. They wanted to know everything about this man. Ginny looked from Doc, to Harry, and back. If Harry turned out like Doc, she knew every witch in the world would be trying to get their hands on him. Ginny was not so sure that she wanted to be a part of the Harry Potter fan Club.

James met up with Albus, and talked briefly with him and Doc, telling them of Harry's request. They joined the rest of the gathering. "Molly, how are you this morning. It has been a while my dear."

"I'm fine Albus, and yourself? And who might this gentleman be?"

"Yes, I am fine. This is Clark Savage Jr, but, you might know him as Doc."

The twins fell out of their chairs, but, the rest of the Weasleys acted like they didn't know him from Adam.

George, or was it Fred, started, "THE Doc Savage? As in the adventurer Doc savage?"

Doc looked down at them, "Well, it's good to know that I am not a total stranger anyway."

Albus took over once again, "Molly, James and Doc have asked me to conduct a test on your four youngest, if you don't mind?"

"A test for what Albus, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

"It is a combined intelligence and power ranking test. It was performed on both Harry and Hermione, and as you can see, they are fine. It will take about two hours, but, it could have major repercussions on the wizarding world. Would it be alright to go ahead/"

"They will not be hurt?"

"No, Molly, there is nothing they will be doing to harm them."

"Alright then, do you want us to leave?"

"Only if you want to. I must say though, it will be quite boring for those not testing."

James, Lily, and Molly left for the living room, leaving Albus, Doc, Hermione, Harry and the four young Weasleys. The test began, and believe it or not, Ginny was finished one hour later, with the twins 15 minutes behind her. Ron barely finished in the time limit. While Doc graded the tests, Albus took out his practice wands, and handed them out to the four. He asked Ron to perform the Lumos, and the tip glowed brightly, and then he asked him to put it out. Ron just dropped the wand, and it went out. It worked, but. now what Albus was looking for. He then had George try it, and the tip lit up brightly, He asked him to end it, and George said extinguish, and the light went out. Albus was impressed at how George put it out. Fred tried, and the wand lit, and he said extinguish, and it went out. Not original, but effective. Then Ginny. He asked the same thing, but, before he was finished, the wand tip was glowing with a blinding light, with Ginny not saying anything. Albus didn't believe what he was seeing. He was going to ask her to put it out, when It just stopped glowing. "Ginny my dear, could you...?" A picture left the mantle of the fireplace, and floated into Ginny's hands. "Ginny may I have the wand back please, Thank you. Now if you will just put the..." The picture left Ginny's hands, and settled back down on the mantle.

Every one in the room were shocked at the show of power Ginny had just put on. Wordless and wandless magic. Even Doc took time out to watch Ginny's display. He looked to Harry, and winked. Harry felt very good about his decision.

"Ginny, that was amazing. Wandless and wordless controlled magic for a five year old is unheard of, in most cases. I say most cases, as I have in this room the only three to have done so in a hundred years, sitting in this room. It seems young Harry was right. Now Doc, have you finished grading those tests?" Albus asked?"

"I have Albus, and you will not believe the scores. Ron, testing in strategies, scored 97%. Fred and George testing in potions scored identical 96%. And Ginny testing in general knowledge scored 100%. Her score matched Hermione's."

"Excellent. Harry if Molly agrees, you have four new trainees. Let's call them in shall we. Ron, if you would be so kind as to ask the adults to join us." Ron ran in to get The Potter's and his Mom.

"Albus, I thought you said a couple of hours, It has only been a little over an hour?" Molly said looking over the table at her children.

"Indeed I thought it would, but, they proved to be quite brilliant. So brilliant in fact, that I would like to ask a favor of you and Arthur. Harry and Hermione are currently training with me, and I would like to ask These four to join us. With your approval of course."

"Training them in what? Albus, this is all very strange."

"Molly dear, these are very strange times. Harry is putting together a team of specially trained people to prepare for the future. Each will be trained in different fields. Fred and George will train in potions, and defense. Ron will train in strategies and offense. Ginny will train with Harry and Hermione in all areas. Molly, they all tested beyond Hogwarts third year classes. Ginny even showed wandless and wordless magic. Molly, your family is quite gifted, and you should be very proud of them all."

"Wandless and wordless magic? Ginny? I have never seen her perform any before, other than uncontrolled. What are they training for? Albus you still haven't answered my questions?"

"Yes, I was afraid you would ask that. Molly, I fear that When young Harry defeated Lord Voldemort five years ago, He did not kill him. Although the body was destroyed, the soul still lived. If Doc had not captured it, I fear Voldemort would be returning soon. However, because we have this piece of soul, it delays the return of the Dark Lord."

"Well then why don't you destroy this piece of his soul, and be done with it?" Molly was getting Frustrated with these answers. The more she asked, the more questions she had.

"We are keeping the Piece of soul intact, in case Voldemort finds a way to recover the rest of his pieces of soul. We are hoping when he returns it will lead us to the other hidden pieces. Let's call it a safeguard. With this piece in our possession, Voldemort may not know it's where abouts, and spend wasted time searching for it. It is the only piece of his soul that he did not give up willingly, therefore, it is the only one he can feel if it's missing. In order for him to return, He has to destroy one of his other Horcruxes to do it. This will make it a lot easier to control his actions, on our part."

"Very well Albus, I will speak to Arthur this evening, and give you our answer in the morning."

"Thank you Molly. I await you decision. Good day to you all."

After he left, Harry and Hermione went to the four Weasleys and congratulated them. "Excellent scores your four." Harry said, as he shook the three boys hands. He got to Ginny, and Picked her up and spun her around, "A perfect score all around young lady. Very impressive indeed. My hat comes off to you. You have to be good, to impress Doc. We have tested many Students in the past. Probably 100 a year, but, they all left him flat. Then in the past month, we have found five. What is is about England and it's magical strength?"

Doc looked up at Harry on that last statement. "Harry, what did you just say?"

"I said, 'What is it about England and it's magical strength?' Why?"

"Because Harry, that is the question that has been avoiding us all this time. Why is the magic so much stronger here in England then anywhere else? What could be the cause of the world's most powerful witches and wizards coming from England, or the whole British Isles?"

Ginny thought about it for a minute, "Doc, can I ask a question?"

"Please do Ginny."

"Well, you ask why the magic here in England is so much stronger, perhaps it has something to do with Stonehenge and the Druid pillars?"

"Ginny, how do you know about the Druid pillars?"

"Every one knows about the pillars, it's common knowledge."

"No Ginny, it's not, I don't know why I didn't think of it." James remarked. "Doc, what Ginny means, is that all pure bloods know of the Druid pillars. Stonehenge is a common known area, but, the Druid pillars are not. Ginny is absolutely right. This may be the cause of the magical strength of England."

"It's definitely worth checking out. Harry your choice of trainees is paying off with dividends. Hermione with her brilliant mind, and detective skills, Ginny with her knowledge of the Magical world, The twins with potions, and Ron could prove to be very valuable when it comes the time to face Voldemort. It would be great to know when he was returning, and one more thing I would like to find, that missing ingredient for our potion. That Severus Snape Lily, do you think he would help us?"

"I'm sure he would, BUT, he wears the Dark Mark, and though I trust him, it may not be wise for you to do so. However, I know a family who are the best Herbologists in the country. James, have you heard anything from Frank and Alice, their where about, I mean."

Molly broke in, "Do you mean Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

Lily lit up, "Yes that's them, do you know where they are, Molly?"

"I'm afraid so Lily, they are both in St Mungo's, in the incurable magic disease section. They were tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange and her husband with the Cruciatus curse for a long period of time. I'm afraid they will be of no help to you."

Ginny once again stepped in, "Your right mom, but maybe their son Neville can. I know for a fact that he loves plants, and knows more about them than just about anybody. We have been writing each other for a couple of months now, and there is some one else you should know about Doc, Luna Lovegood. Doc, Luna is a bit different, but I think she may be a seer. She has a strange way of seeing things happen, before they do. Sometimes it's only minutes, and sometimes it's days, but, when she does it, she is seldom wrong. I can ask her to come over one day, if you wish to talk to her. She is the one who told me of Neville, and how sad he was because he has his parents, but, can't talk to them. I told her that we should write to him, and that's how we got to know him."

Doc looked once more to Harry. "You know, you are truly becoming a seer yourself, do you know that, Harry? Ginny has brought me answers to questions that have been bothering me for years. If you see anyone else that may be useful to us, don't hesitate to tell me about them."

Both Harry and Ginny had huge grins on their faces, while Hermione was smiling as well. She saw it in their faces, that, though it was early, eventually, these two would be together. She felt really happy for them. There was no pain of loss, but, a feeling that she would have not only a brother, but, also a sister. She looked forward to that day.

Ron and the Twins were also Happy, as they were going to be training under the great Doc, Savage, although Ron had no idea who he was. He was just happy to be thought of as a brilliant strategist, what ever that was.

Molly was thrilled that Albus thought so highly of her children, as to be a part of personally training them. Then getting young Luna to maybe help them, would be fantastic. She felt sorry for the poor girl, as she was all alone in the house most of the time, what with her father writing that silly paper, and her mother working for the Ministry. She needs someone to become friends with. And then Neville Longbottom. He needs friendship in the worst way. Having a family, but, not having them, has to take it's toll on him. Almost seven years old, and never knowing his parents, yet able to see them whenever he wants, had to be heartbreaking. Yes, Doc and his family were going to help a lot of people, and she had a feeling, very soon. She would make sure that Arthur would agree to this training. She knew his weakness, and would play it up big time.

It was inevitable, Arthur caved like a collapsing tunnel. The four would be joining Doc and Harry. Ginny had contacted Mr. Lovegood, and asked if he and Luna could by tomorrow morning to meet someone, and he agreed for a ten O'Clock meeting. Molly had flooed Augusta, and asked her to be there with young Neville, and she agree as well.

Both Neville and Luna were both thrilled when both parents agreed to let them join, after they had both been tested. They had passed with outstanding scores in the written and Luna was excellent in the magical part, but, Neville was weak, until Harry let him use a different wand. His old one seemed to be fighting him. With his new wand, Neville mastered the spells much quicker. It was not a matter of being a squib, it was a matter of having the right tool for the job, which Harry noticed right away.

Harry's team was nearly set. He felt they were right, but, were missing something a vital piece. He would find them, and then they would be ready.


	6. Chapter 6

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 6

They had been training for over a week. Getting into shape was their biggest priority. Doc and Harry had pushed them hard, but, there were no complaints. Hermione, who had started her training a month earlier, found it easier to handle, where Neville, who was never taxed with over exertion, found it the hardest. Fred and George though, finding it hard, joked through out the ordeal. Ginny, Ron, and Luna just continued on. They were not restricted to the physical portion. Each had their special knowledge to work on as well. The twins worked with Monk, on their potions. Monk was ecstatic with the progress they showed. They were doing complex formulas, that college professors shied away from, due to the volatile reaction of the potion, if brewed wrong. The twins did it as if they were every day headache potions.

Ron got his training in the form of books, studying battle strategies, of many different conflicts, both winning and losing sides. What they did right, and what they did wrong. Locations of set up, for the best protection, and use of barricades. Troop placement. Available weapons. Ron thought he would never love reading, but, he was proved wrong, as he couldn't get enough of these books.

Luna was being trained by Doc, as he was the only one with Astrology training. Luna learned how to read the stars, plot a course by reading their locations, Meditation techniques. Doc even thought her how to read tea leaves, and life lines, or palm reading. Luna, being who she was, liked to dress the part, and would often be seen walking around with a turban on her head. She loved to tease Ron, and the twins, by predicting their future. She flirted with Ron the most, and he was becoming quite used to her quirky nature, in fact, enjoying it.

Neville was amazed by what Doc had for him. Doc has a green house, on a stretch of property, just outside the London City Limits, to the northwest. It was the biggest greenhouse Neville ever saw, and the plants it contained were both exotic, and extremely rare. Volumes of books involving the care, the cross breeding and other horticulture techniques, were at his disposal, and he reveled in it. Hermione often assisted him with his work. They were growing very close.

Hermione and Ginny were trained the Hardest, as they were being trained in all fields. Weapons, fighting techniques and styles, politics, etiquette, diplomacy. Doc even taught them dance. Ginny asked about this, and Doc explained, "Ginny, have you noticed that when you dodge a spell, it resembles a dance move. African dance it designed specifically for that reason. It also teaches you shadow walk, or the art of hiding. Never think of things as being wasted, or a waste of time. All habits are a form of self preservation. Singing is another. You listen to songs for relaxation, but, do you know an opera singer, by hitting the right note can do more than shatter glass. They can damage ear drums, curdle your blood, even stop a heart beat. This is what I will teach you, if, you are willing to learn."

Ginny listened to what Doc said, not doubting a word. She has seen what he can do, and at first she was astounded, but, learned to accept it as normal. She learned that Harry also had these abilities. Maybe not all of them, but, enough that it wouldn't take long for him to learn the rest, and as fast as he learned thing, it would only be a matter of a few years. Harry could already speak five different languages. He could cook, being trained by the world's greatest chefs. He was as good as the twins in potions, Smarter than Ron in strategies. He was a part seer, though Luna was a true seer, and far better than Harry. She looked forward to the time when she would be as knowledgeable as Harry.

Hermione felt that this is what she has always wanted, Friends that wanted to learn as bad as she did. The thirst for knowledge bringing them all together. Not only did they want to learn, but, they were having fun doing it. When the twins learned that James, Sirius, and Remus were the founders of the Marauders, the most learned pranksters in Hogwarts history, they promised them selves to take after the masters, and become the new Marauders.

TSL-}

Doc decided it was time for the group to go on a field training mission. He had been thinking of the news that Harry had brought up. Stonehenge would be an interesting start to them all.

He walked in on the youths, as they were relaxing after their physical portion of their daily training. "I hope you all did you best today, no shirking. Now, I have a question for you all. Are you up for some field training?"

All of them were on their feet, nodding their heads in acceptance. The look of excitement in their eyes.

"Alright then, I have been thinking of Harry's statement about the magic of England, and Ginny's reply about Stonehenge, and the Druids Pillars. I would like to pay a visit there, and bring every one with us. There are a number of tests I need to run, soil samples, plant samples, air samples, and water samples of the surrounding area. Have we got everything we need? Good, let's load up the Hummers, and be off. Ham, you take one, Monk you take one, And I will take the last one. Try to stay together. Let's be off."

They left the city limits, and headed for the open country. The trip lasted four hours, but due to their early start, arrived at Stonehenge around noon. They set up their tents, and Harry and Ginny started cooking their lunch. Neville started taking the soil, water, plant and air samples. Ron set up protections around the camp, with Luna helping him. The twins set up the equipment for running the tests. The adults gathered dead branches for kindling. Doc and Monk went and studied the marking that covered the Pillars of the ruins.

They all stopped, when a female voice rang out, "Who dares to desecrate the shrine of the ancient mages?"

Doc looked up, and pinpointed the area where the voice came from. He looked straight at the area, "We are not here to desecrate anything. We are here on a discovery mission for the scientific world. Nothing will be disturbed, and all will be as it was."

Another voice rang out, again a female voice, "You lie. Already, you have changed the aura of the most hallowed area. You disrupt the flow of energy that feeds our shrine. Be gone."

Lily broke in, "Surely others have been here, and you did not send them off. Why are you singling us out? We are no threat to your shrine. We have come here to discover the source of magic that makes England the magical power that it is. We are not here to steal this magic, just to discover it's source. Are you not interested to know what causes the aura protecting this area? Do you not wish to know how strong this magic is? Or how it is transmitted? We are magical, and there fore wish no harm to this most honored area. How are you connected to this area? Why are you protecting it? And for what reason, do you stop others from examining it?"

The first voice return, "And who are you to question our reasoning? You are probably here for the first time, while my sister and I have lived our life here. What we do and why we do it, is of no concern of yours."

Remus took over, "If it has to do with magic, then it is the concern of any who are attuned to it. What you do here concerns us, because we are a part of what this represents. We are wizards and witches, and wish to find our heritage. Is there a reason why we should be denied this privilege?"

There was silence for a few minutes, and then, the people belonging to the voices came forward. Two young ladies came into the circle of the Pillars. "We are the Druid Priestesses. I am Miranda, and my sister is Mariah Sykes. We have trained to become what we are for years. We belong to the Founder's Fellowship. We are sorry i8f we scared you, but, there have been others who have come, and damaged our shrine to the point where we had to do much labor to repair it." She looked at the people in the group, and their eyes fell on the twins. Like Miranda and Mariah, the were true twins. Little or no difference in their appearance. Miranda walked to Fred. She brought her hand up to his face, and gently stroked it. Fred almost passed out from the exquisite feeling the touch sent through his body, Mariah did the same to George. It was as if the two sets of twins bonded on the spot. The ladies with drew their hands from the gents faces, and turned to Doc. "You, are the leader of this expedition?"

"There are no leaders here. We all work together, each knowing what has to be done. I can however, answer any of your questions." Doc replied.

"What do you call your self?"

"I am Clark Savage Jr., but, you can call me Doc."

"So, you are a healer." Mariah stated.

"Yes and no. I can heal, but that is not why they call me Doc."

"Then why?"

"They call me Doc, because of all the degrees I have from my education. It is an honor, that I have accepted, gracefully."

"And the others, starting with you two?" asked Miranda.

"I am Fred, and this is George Weasley. My Brother Ron, And my Sister Ginny." They all acknowledged their names.

"I am Monk, er, Andrew Blodgett Mayfair, at you service." He bowed,

"Theodore Marley Brooks, pleased to meet you."

"Sirius Orion Black, and the honor is all mine."

"James Charlus Potter, and my wife, Lily Renee Potter."

"Patricia Savage, Doc's cousin."

"Remus John Lupin, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Wait, you say your name is Lupin, are you any relation to Arsene Lupin?"

"Yes, he was my Great Great Uncle."

Both girls came up and shook Moony's hand, but, both jumped in shock.

"You are different, you have a dark side, but, not evil. What does this mean?"

Moony looked to his friends. He was ashamed to say it. Sirius stepped forward. "Remus is our friend, and we do not look at it as if it were a dark side. We refer to it as him having a furry little problem, or him having his monthly. Moony is a werewolf."

Miranda and Mariah looked to each other and nodded. "We understand. We do not see it as being evil either. We see it as having keener senses that most, with slight side effects."

"Thank you both for your understanding."

"Well now that, that is settled, I am Hermione Granger."

"And saving the best for last, I am Harry James Potter."

"My sister and I are pleased to meet you all. You say you are here on a discovery visit. Looking for the source of magic for England. Well, you have found it. The magical cores of all dead wizards are sent here to feed the magic that is England. It started with Myrddyn Emrys, and followed with Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. The four founders of Hogwarts. We say the cores of all dead wizards are sent here, and that is true. You see, when a witch or a wizard dies, his or her magic does not. It is sent to keep the magic strong in England. England is the only country that is like this, thanks to the founders. Many evil wizards have come to try and take this power, but, the wards surrounding it, are the strongest known to wizard kind. Stronger than a blood ward. If you would allow us, my sister and I would like to assist you in your research."

"That would be most kind of you, thank you."

"CRAP! Lunch is ruined." Yelled Harry. They all looked over, seeing dark billows of smoke rising from the ruined feast. "It looks like sandwiches people."

TSL-}

It has been five years since that even took place. Miranda and Mariah became members of the group, and Have trained along with the others. The group has grown due to their rigorous exercise regime, but, Harry, at ten years old, was now over 6' 4", and tipped the scales at 240lbs of steel muscles. The magic contained in the group was enough to put a scare in any threat Voldemort's Death Eaters might muster. They took a page out of history, and called themselves the Light Brigade. This was Hermione's idea, and Ron was the first to back it. The rest agreed. Doc, and the rest of the adults were very proud of the accomplishments, and decided to go on another expedition. This one to find the plant needed to complete the age defying potion of Doc's. Between Doc, Neville, and Hermione, they felt the most logical place to begin, was the most uncharted land, the mountain range of the Himalaya's, in Asia.

It was in February, when they started this journey, and Doc figured six months for the search. He knew this was the year that the youth would be starting their school, and did not want to interfere with any training that the young ones could receive.

They flew to Mongolia, and chartered a flight to a small village at the base of Mt. Arakan, the sight that they agreed was the most probable sight of there find. They began their climb up the mountain, their third day there. It was a traitorous climb, filled with the chance of a avalanche, lost footing, and frostbite.

It was twenty days into the climb, when Harry saw what appeared to be a cave, off to the right of the route they were traveling. He and Doc checked it out, while the rest regained their strength. Harry and Doc entered the cave, and Doc knew right away, this was what he was looking for, and congratulated Harry on his keen observation. Doc stayed there while Harry went and Retrieved the others. Doc decided to set up camp and rest. To continue their trip in the morning, after a good night sleep, was the logical decision.

They started their exploration the next morning, after a hardy breakfast, and some exercise. The further they went into the cave, the warmer it became. They were all soon down to their shirt sleeves. Neville began to see the signs of plant life, and was taking samples as he went. The plant life was becoming thicker, and soon, signs of life forms were appearing. Insects, small animals, and soon larger animals.

It wasn't long, before they were faced with a large bear type creature. It appeared to take no notice of the group, and walked the other way, when it was attacked by a large cat. The bear pulled the cat off it's back, and threw it thirty feet away. The cat recovered quickly, and was back on the attack. The bear once again pulled the cat of, and this time, threw the cat into a wall. The cat was not as quick to get up this time, and was limping when it did. It called off it's attack, but, the bear decided it had the advantage, and went on the attack. This time the cat was fighting for it's life, and fought a different battle. The bear charged the cat, and the cat was ready for it. It jumped up on a rock formation to avoid the bear, and as the bear passed, The cat jumped on the Bear's back, and sunk it's large teeth and nails into the back of the bear. The cat's strong jaws came into play, and snapped the spine of the bear, thus ending the fight. While the cat feasted, the group left it, staying as far away from it as possible.

There was more wild life, as they moved along, and some of it got strange looking, like the five foot tall lizard, that walked on two legs. They found more of these, and they gathered together, for protection, as the lizard like creatures started to follow them. Harry and Doc, stayed on the outsides, while Ham and Monk took point and rear guard. All four of them knew what they were facing. Raptors, a type of Dinosaur. Meat eaters, hunters. Harry saw one charge. and using Docs mercy bullets, brought it down. However, the Mercy bullet was needless, for as soon as it was down, the others were on it, feeding. Doc and Harry shot five more, and the danger was past.

They found another cave. with a small entrance, that could be guarded easily. They found a squirrel type animal that Harry killed for food. It was a little gamey, but, edible. Harry stayed up for first guard. Ginny kept him company. They were sitting down and talking, when Harry straightened up, and told Ginny not to move. Ginny sat very still, when Harry shot his hand out, and Had a large snake in his hand, with it wrapping it's body around Harry's arm. Harry took out his knife, and cut off it's head. The head landed at Ginny's feet, and she saw the fangs, about three inches long, gleaming in the light. Ginny was shaking, as Harry drew her in for a hug to comfort her. The snake Harry had killed had to be about 12 to 14 feet long. "Sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to scare you. That was a Krait, a member of the Cobra family."

"Is it deadly?"

"Very!"

Ginny started crying in his arms. Harry used a stick, and put the snake's head in a box. The venom could be useful. The night , or day, it was too hard to tell, passed without further interruption's.

The next day, brought them into a valley, teeming with wild life. Sloth like creatures hanging from the trees. Antelope were dancing through the meadow. A stream was used to fill their water bags, and the two sets of twins caught a number of fish, using nets, saw dinner was provided.

It was here, that Neville made the discovery. Doc's plant was found. There weren't many, so Neville took as much soil as he could, when recovering the plants. He protected them as well as he could, and the following day, they started their trip back up.

They came across the Raptors once again, and shot six more, and didn't bother to stop and see if they were still being followed. What they didn't know, was Luna had a small stow away in her bag. A Mundiff, one of the first Fur bearing creature to walk the earth. It was a leaf eater. It had a long prehensile tail, and it's fur had dark brown stripes along it's light brown fur.

When they got to the exit of the cave, they set up camp once again, before they started the journey back down the mountain. Luna was still unaware of her stowaway.

It wasn't until they were back in London, until Luna found her Passenger. It jumped out of her bag, and climbed up her arm, and wrapped itself around her neck, and fell asleep. It looked like she was wearing a fur collar. Luna became very attached to her Mundiff. She named him Klinger, because of the it wrapped itself around her neck. It was a very friendly creature for the most part, but, if Luna was startled for some reason, like Ron sneaking up on her, He became very ferocious. His needle like teeth could inflict quite a bit of pain, as Ron soon found out. Even the twins didn't mess with Luna after that. The ladies loved Klinger, and Klinger loved the attention.

The expedition took a little over seven weeks, so there was plenty of time before the school year started.

Training continued, and it was soon when all were beginning to get anxious for the school year to start. There was a party for Harry and Neville for their birthdays. There was one for the twins, who missed theirs, because of the trip. and there was one for Ginny.

The letters for school arrived on Neville's birthday . Even though Fred, George, Miranda and Mariah were older, they all started school together.

Hogwarts better be ready, because here comes the Charge Of The Light Brigade.


	7. Chapter 7

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 7

There was one week left before they made the trip north. Their training continued until yesterday, then Doc decided to stop the training. They continued the conditioning and meditation.

Neville seemed to be a little out of it lately, lost as of he was escaping from something. Hermione noticed this first, and tried talking to him, but, all he ever said, "There's nothing wrong Hermione. Just thinking is all."

Finally, Hermione had enough, and went to Doc, to see of he could talk to him. Doc agreed to watch him, and see if he was alright. Doc agreed with Hermione concern. Something was bothering Neville. He approached the youth, "Neville, something is bothering you, what is it? I'm sure that I can help, if only you Will tell me."

"Doc, I would like to go visit my parents in the hospital, if I could. It has been a long time since I visited. I didn't want the others to know, because they are in St. Mungo's incurable ward. When Voldemort attacked the Potters, he sent Bellatrix LeStrange at the same time to my house. They tortured them until they lost their mind. I used to go once a year, but, since I started training with you, I haven't made it back. I think I would like to make up for some lost time."

"Neville, I think that is an admirable thought. If you don't mind, I would like to tag along."

"I would like that Doc, as I will need some one there to give me strength. Do you think we could leave now. I don't want any one to know we left."

"Sure Neville, let's go. I'll tell Lily where we are headed, and to cover for us."

When they got to St. Mungo's, and the Ward where his parents were, He was greeted by the healers there, asking where has been all these years. They led him to his parents room, and he and Doc entered. Frank and Alice just laid there, like always, staring at the ceiling. They never answered or looked at Neville as he talked to them. Doc looked into their eyes, and with his training, saw a spark of intelligence, meaning they were somewhat, but unresponsive. He took Neville off to the side. "Neville, I think I know what is wrong with your parents. A simple operation that will take an hour, should bring them back to you. I say simple, yet, it is never practiced by the medical profession, due to the high risk of a more serious brain condition. What they don't know is, that if they approached the problem from a different angle, the likely hood of further, is unlikely. If you would let me, I would like to try it on your mom and dad. Like i said, the risk is less, but, still there."

"Doc, anything is better than what I have right now. Until now, They were never given a chance. Please try the procedure on them. I will lock the doors, to keep the healers out."

Neville set up the wards to keep the healers out, and turned and watched Doc do his work. His motions seemed to blur as he worked, being so fast as to cause a person think it was magic. Like he said, He was done in an hour. Now they had to sit back and see what happened.

For fifteen minutes nothing did happen. Neville began to think Doc's operation failed. He was getting ready to give it up, when there was a groan from his father. Neville centered his attention on his father, missing his mother blinking her eyes. She was coming to faster than her husband. She then looked over to Frank, seeing he was starting to come to also. "Frank, can you hear me?"

Neville looked to his mother in amazement. It was the first he could remember, hearing her voice. The tears flowing from Neville's eyes were Happy tears. Tears of joy. He left his seat, and took up a spot next to his Mom. She turned and looked at Neville, as if he were a stranger, and then recognition set in. "Neville? Is that you?"

Neville nodded his head, and she grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug, spotting kisses all over his head. Neville was so thrilled, he just sat there and allowed it. Frank was alert at this time, and started to get angry at the sight of a strange man being kissed by his wife. "Alice, what is the meaning of this? We just get back, and you are kissing the first man you see. You better have a good explanation for this."

"Frank, will you shut up, and say hello to your son, Neville."

Frank's jaw dropped. His son was almost a full grown man. "Neville, my son. Is that really you? Oh, I never thought I would see you again, after that attack. Come here and let me look at you."

Neville didn't want to leave his mother, but, he would because it was his father that was calling him. He sat on his father's bed, while Frank looked him up and down, shaking his head in disbelief.

Neville was bigger than he imagined he would be, and was strong of body. His arms felt like steel, and there wasn't an ounce of baby fat on his.

So intent were they on their son, neither saw Doc standing of to the side, until Alice looked around and saw the giant of a man. She gasped, causing Frank to take notice. He then turned, and saw Doc standing behind him. He reached for something, but, it wasn't there. His wand was missing. He looked at Neville questioningly.

"Mom; Dad, let me introduce you to the person who brought you back to me. This is Clark Savage Jr. You can call him Doc."

"So, you are a doctor. And you saved us from that living hell. Thank you Clark Savage Jr. For giving us back our son, and our lives."

Alice added, "Also for giving us back our love. I never thought I would be able to say this again, but, Frank, I Love You. And you my precious, come here and give your mother a kiss."

Neville did, and he melted in his mother's embrace. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Neville forgot all about the wards, and cancelled them, allowing the healers in. They stopped when they saw Frank and Alice look at them. "How did this happen? How are they able to do these things? They were next to dead, and now, they are alive. Neville, what has happened?"

"Ask Doc, he is the one who did it, and personally, I'm right glad he did. Now, I presume you wish to run tests on mom, and dad, so I will leave you for about an hour, and then come back to see when they can be released. One hour."

He kissed his mom, and dad one more time before he left. Neville and Doc went to the cafeteria and got something to eat, and drink, before they headed back upstairs. They were surprised when they walked into a fully clothed Frank and Alice. They had been released, with a clean bill of health. They were hugged and kissed by all the healers, before they got through.

They got back to Doc's suites, and prepared themselves for another episode of hugs and kisses from the people inside the wing. Doc and Neville stood off to the side, as Frank knocked on the door. Monk answered. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we would like to see Lily and James Potter if you please." Monk was about ready to refuse them, when he saw Doc wave him on. He turned back to the two, "Won't you please come in. I will go get them."

Two minutes later, Lily and James came in, and looked at the two. At first there was no recognition, and then Lily shouted, "ALICE, FRANK, is that you? Merlin preserve us, it is you." And Lily launched her self at Alice, drawing her in for a well needed hug. Frank and James did the same thing, but, it didn't last as long as Lily's and Alice's. They finally got the two separated, and finished with the hugs.

Doc and Neville finally made their way in, and Frank told James and Lily what he had done. Lily went to Doc, and gave him a kiss of thanks. Doc took it in stride, and joined the rest, as they went inside. Sirius and Remus saw the two newcomers, and Remus always being the more observant, rushed over and pulled the two into a huge hug. "Alice; Frank, I can't believe it. Oh it is so good to see you. Sirius you old mutt, come her and say hello to our old friends." Sirius did, and started to flirt with Alice right away rekindling the good old days. Frank and James stood there and laughed as Alice and Sirius joked around with each other. It was indeed like old times.

The rest of the kids joined the group, but, Frank and Alice couldn't believ the tall one. He looked like an adult. Why was he with the kids. He then took Neville into a hug, whispered in his ear, and Neville nodded.

"Mr. and Mrs Longbottom. I would like to introduce you to Neville's very good friends. The oldest, Fred and George Weasley. Next, Luna Lovegood. Next to her is Ron Weasley. This lovely young lady is Ginny Weasley. Next to her is another lovely young lady, Hermione Granger." In a whisper he said, "They won't admit it, but, I think they like each other." He finished with, "And here are Miranda and Mariah Sykes. The twin twins, as we like to call them. They like each other too. Now have I missed some body?" And Harry was hit in the head by Luna's hand. She glared at him, and he finally got it. "I'm sorry, It seems that the vivacious Luna would like equal billing, so to let you know, Her and Ron happen to get along fairly well. Oh, and myself, my name is Harry Potter."

Frank and Alice nearly fainted at that one. They knew that Neville and Harry were the same age, yet, Harry had Neville by a good 14 inches, and 100lbs. Alice being thew inquisitive one, walked over, and felt Harry's arm. It felt like he was holding a steel rod. Neville had felt strong, but, nothing like Harry. She looked to Lily, "What are you feeding these kids Lils. They have to be the strongest kids I have ever seen, with this one being the cream of the crop. Son, you better watch yourself in school, as the girls will be on you like flies on sugar. I don't know if you have a girl friend, but, if you do, she better put her brand on your keister. Harry jumped, when Ginny zapped his tush. He went to a mirror, and saw Property of Ginevra Weasley printed on his pants. He looked at her, and she was admiring the ceiling, while whistling. The laughter was a welcomed sound in the household. The final introductions were made, and Frank and Alice were shocked when Sirius introduced Pat as his Girlfriend, and she just smiled. They now looked about the same age. In another two years, she would stop taking the de-aging potion, hopefully to start her slow aging process.

The following week, the two newcomers watched as her son, and his friends continued on with their physical training. What they witnessed was sheer brutality for any one else, but the young ones took it as every day workouts, and not once did they complain. They ran 5 miles every morning, did two hundred sit ups, two hundred one armed push ups, switching arms at the one hundred count, and two hours of meditation. She was equally surprised to see the other adults join in.

When Harry and Neville sparred, they thought they were trying to hurt each other. They were the biggest of the bunch, and did not wrestle with the others, as the others knew better. Frank and Alice thought that Neville and Harry were evenly matched, yet Neville never won. They didn't know that Harry was holding back, like Neville did. Neville knew he was no match for Harry, but, being the biggest of the group, after Harry, made him the logical choice for sparring.

Then the day came for them to be off for Hogwarts.

TSL-}

At platform 9&3/4 The young ones said their goodbyes to their Parents. Neville feeling lightheaded as he never thought he would ever be doing this. After getting on the train, they went their separate ways, with Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione finding a seat in a cabin near the rear. Harry's owl, Hedwig was resting in her cage, while the four talked. They were interrupted by on older lady pushing a cart, selling treats. They bought something to drink, and that was it.

They were enjoying them selves, when they were interrupted once time by a blond hand boy who reeked of arrogance. "I hear tell that Harry Potter was on the train, are either of you him?"

"I'm Harry Potter, And you are?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I am here to help you to understand that the right friends will get you places, while Muggle born, blood traitors and squibs will only bring you down."

"And what are these things you mentioned. Muggle born, Blood traitors, and squibs I think you said."

Draco pointed to each, as he recalled them. Hermione a muggle born, Ginny a blood traitor, and Neville a squib.

Harry sat there and said, "I think I can guess what the first two are, but, what is a squib?"

"It's a person who have wizarding parents, but, show no magical skills."

"Hmmm, Neville, are you a squib? I thought you had magical powers. You must have some thing, if the school accepted you."

"I thought so too, Harry, let me check." and Neville pulled out his wand, and started to shake it about, waving it wildly, causing Draco and his henchmen to back off. Neville brought it up to his face, looking at it closely, "Ahah, just as I thought, I turned it off." He made like he flipped a switch, and the wand started to glow,causing Draco to back up even more.

"A wand does not have an off/on switch."

"Of course it does, it's right here." Neville stated, showing Draco his wand. He made like he flipped a switch, and the wand's glow stopped. Draco gasped, and left the compartment, along with his friends.

Harry, Ginny and Neville laughed, while Hermione kissed him on the cheek and saying, "That was brilliant Neville, making Draco believe you could turn the power of your wand off and on."

"You mean you can't turn it on and off? I wish some one would have told me that, before I made a fool of myself." Neville finished.

They arrived at Hogsmeade station, and were joined by the other Friends. They had heard about Neville trick on Draco, and laughed and patted him on the back while approaching the boat. Hagrid greeted the first years, but, stopped the ten members of the Light Brigade. "Sorry chaps, but the boat is just for first years. You will have to take the carriages."

"Hagrid, we are all first years. Because of our training, Professor Dumbledore decided we needed to start school together. You remember me, Harry Potter."

Hagrid blanched when he saw it was Harry. At 6' 5", he was bigger than the last time Hagrid saw him. "Sorry Harry, but even if you are first years, you're too bid for the boats. Please take a carriage, and I'll explain to Professor McGonagall."

"Ok Hagrid, if you insist. Come on guys, before we miss the...Darn, they are gone. Alright people, I'll race you to the castle. One..two..three go."

They were the first ones to the castle, beating the Carriages by a couple of minutes, and the boats by 5 minutes. Minerva walked up to them and asked what year they were in. Neville said "First year, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva looked at the group, and especially Harry. "All of you are first years?"

Fred said, "Yes We are. Why, is there a problem?"

Minny shook her head, and led them to the alcove to wait for the other first years. After the rest joined them, and Minerva made her speech, she led them into the next room to wait for the rest of the school to settle in.

She then led them into the great hall, where they waited for the sorting hat to to finish it's song, and the sorting began. The first one of the group was Hermione.

The hat was put on her head. "Well now, isn't this interesting. You are different, aren't you. Brave, Brilliant, caring and cunning. Traits of all four houses. I'm afraid I can't place you, there fore, NO DECISION!" the hat called out. The Professors all gasped, except for Albus. He knew something like this was going to happen.

It happened nine more times. The ten were left standing when the others were seated. They soon had a table set up for them, and sat down. Albus got every ones attention, and started the feast. While they were eating, They received a message from the Headmaster, asking them to join him when dinner and final notices were completed. They ate in silence, knowing that every eye in the hall was on them.

After dinner, they left their table, to join Albus in his office. They were asked to sit down, and they had to double up, as the chairs were all taken. The boys sat first, with the girls on their laps. There were no complaints from any of them.

"I know this may sound funny to you, but, I was expecting some thing like this. That is why, I had a special area made up for you. Knowing there are just four houses, and that you all were equally qualified for each of the four, I have decided that you will have a house of your own. You must come up with a name for this house, on your own. You will set up your own prefect schedule. The school will try to fit you in with the rest of the school classes, but, I have a feeling they will become boring to you all. If that happens, then we will be bringing in special instructors to train you in your studies. These people have already been notified, and are on stand by. Mr. Longbottom, I understand that congratulations are in order, as you have your parents back. This pleases me to no end. It is always better to live with your parents than another family relative. Now, I think it time to show you to your quarters. They followed Albus to a first floor west wind hall way. He stopped in front of a young maiden, who bowed to the Headmaster. "Hello Sherry, these are your new wards. They will create their own password, once inside. Wait in there, until they let you know what it is. Good night students, I hope you find your stay here interesting."

Sherry let the ten students in, and they found themselves in a large common room with four large wing back overstuffed chairs, and two couches, sitting in front of a fire place. They sat down to consider what their password should be. Luna imparted, "What about Klinger?"

They all liked it, and that was what the password became.


	8. Chapter 8

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 8

The next morning, Fred reminded everyone that they were supposed to come up with a name for their house. Different names were tossed about, like Merlin House, Or Phoenix House, but nothing they could agree upon, until Hermione brought up, "Can any one tell me why we are here? Together I mean. Why is it we are separated from the other houses?"

Miranda and Mariah spoke out, "We are here, because we are so far advanced in our training, that no one else could understand our convictions." Finishing the thought together. Fred and George were so proud of their girlfriends.

"But why are we so far advanced in our training? Doesn't any one understand that we are here because Doc made us who we are. I think we should call our house, Savage House."

Harry couldn't resist, "You know Hermione, you keep it up, and you'll be as smart as me someday. Of course you are right. I feel our house should be named after our benefactor. He brought us together, had us trained, and as with Neville and myself, gave us a family we might not have normally had. Is there any one here that feels Savage House is not the right decision. Very good then. Hermione, as it was your idea, would you like to present it to the Headmaster, after breakfast?"

"Two things Harry. First, To be as smart as you, would mean for me to lose intelligence. Not going to happen. Second, I would be honored to present the decision to the Headmaster."

Harry grinned, "Cheeky little devil, aren't you, sis. Alright people, what say we get this started and head down for breakfast, as I see Ron is starting to fade away from not eating in 12 hours."

Laughing, the ten friends headed down to the Great Hall. Ready to start their first day at the famous school. They were stopped about half way there, when they were approached by Draco Malfoy, and Tracy Davis. "Potter, we would like to talk to you if you don't mind." Draco asked.

"Draco, if you are going to ask something, the least you could do, is address the individual by his first name." Tracy intoned. Draco was taken back by this comment.

"I'm sorry, you're right Tracy. Harry, can we talk to you for a moment, please."

"Of course Draco. Tracy, although we haven't been introduced properly, it is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you also Harry. What Draco and I would like to talk to you about, is, we would like you to become members of Slytherin House. I know we have a bad reputation, but, if you were to join our house, we are hoping that our image would change. "

Harry studied the Dark haired young lady, standing beside the Blond haired young man. He didn't see any deception in her eyes. He saw something in Draco's, but, not deception. It was more like desperation. Like he was really hoping Harry would accept this offer, and get Slytherin back to liked as a house. "Tracy, and Draco, we appreciate the offer, but, I'm afraid we have to decline. The sorting hat explained to us that were are so diverse in our traits, that we fit in every house equally. It was because of that, that we are not sorted into one of the original four houses. We are quite happy with this turn of events, as we feel if we were to become members of the original houses, we would be split up, and that would never do. Thank you any way. Now, if you will excuse us, We have to get Ron here, to breakfast, before he passes out."

Tracy made one last plea, "Don't totally reject us, please Harry. Just think about it for a while. I am sure there is a way that we can assure your getting into the same house."

"We have to talk to the Headmaster this morning. We will ask if there is something that can be done. Now if you will excuse us." and the ten left a bewildered Tracy, and a sullen Draco.

"Tracy, I don't think we are going to be getting Harry and his friends into our house. I wish I could have told him the real reason for us wanting them there."

"Draco, we do not wish to appear weak in front of Harry. Did you see how he looked into our eyes, as if reading our minds. He wasn't the only one, either. The blond haired girl with them was just as intense as Harry was. Even if they are not in our house, I feel a lot safer, now that they are here. The whole group instills courage to those they meet. I look forward to our first class together, to see how powerful they are."

TSL-}

Ron was eating the moment they were at the table. How was he able to do that. It was almost as if, he had the plate full of food waiting for him. They all got settled in, and began to eat, as well. Hermione, being a light eater, finished her meal, and headed for the Headmaster's seat. She was soon joined by Harry.

Albus saw them coming, and motioned them forward. "Well Harry, Hermione, have you decided upon a name for your house yet?"

"We have sir, and Hermione will be telling you, after I ask a question first, if you don't mind?"

"And what would that be?"

"Sir, we were approached by Draco Malfoy, and Tracy Davis, before we arrived for breakfast, wanting us to join Slytherin House. Their was no deceit in their eyes, but, Draco had a look of desperation in his. Why is Slytherin House so disliked?"

"Well, I should have seen this one coming. Harry, Slytherin House has been the house to support the dark arts in the past. Voldemort, and many of his Death Eaters were in Slytherin. Not all of the Death Eaters were from Slytherin, but, Certainly the strongest. It is because of this, the other houses fear what will come from the house. Draco's father is a Death Eater. Though purebloods, the Davis family is not a supporter of Voldemort's. Tracy's older brother is in Ravenclaw. I have a suspicion that they want you to join Slytherin House for protection, not image. However, since you have already been sorted, we can not change this decision. Now, if you will enlighten me, Hermione, as to the name you have selected for your house?"

"Of course Headmaster. The name we wish our house to go by, is Savage House."

Albus' eyes were twinkling a brilliant blue. He smiled at the two, "Excellent choice. Savage house has a tough no-nonsense ring to it. I believe you will bring honor to to the name. Now, one last thing I wish to impart upon you. At the end of the day, I wish to pay a visit to your House, and all it's members. As you do not have a professor designated as your Head of House, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well sir, as we do not know any right now, we would like to hold off until the meeting this afternoon, if you don't mind. If we have any questions, or complaints, would it be alright to come to you with them?"

"That will be fine, Harry. Now I have your schedules here. I'm afraid that having you all in the same class, would be too much for our classes, so I had to divide you into two groups. You, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville will be one group, and Ron, Luna, Fred, George, Miranda and Mariah will be the other group. I hope you don't become too bored with the classes."

Hermione took the schedules, "Thank you Professor. We will try and stay awake for these classes. Can't promise anything though."

Albus laughed at the young lady. "I look forward to the critiques from the professors at the end of the day."

Harry and Hermione left the Headmaster, and delivered the schedules to the resat of the house members. Fred and George beamed, as they saw that they had double potions, right of the bat.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Neville had Herbology, which brought a big smile to Neville and Hermione's faces This was followed by DADA. Neville knew of Professor Sprout, but, none knew of Professor Quirrell.

Professor Snape was known to be disliked by three of the four houses. Slytherin was the only one that actually liked the potion master. The six brigade students sat in the back, to themselves. They were in class with Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Severus was not pleased with the situation. First years, with no Slytherin students to proudly proclaim as being above the rest of these dunderheads.

He breezed through the room, "There will be no silly wand waving in this class. Take your books out, and open to page 36. I hope you are all able to accomplish this with out any questions."

The six Savage House students Had their books out already, and found page 36. They were waiting for the potion master to begin. Snape saw this, and did not realize that they had their books open, "Is our new house to slow to comprehend what I am saying. I asked you to take your books out. Is that too hard to understand?"

Mariah looked to the Professor, "Sir, we have our books out , and open to page 36, liked you asked."

Snape was beside himself with anger, He was not used to students talking back to him. "Then please tell me what the potion is I am asking you to prepare?"

"There is none sir. It is telling us that the proper potion must be brewed exactly as prescribed."

Snape was slack jawed. He needed to be careful around these new students, It seemed they were more proficient, than he assumed. "What is your name?"

"Mariah Sykes sir."

"Well, Miss Sykes, do you agree with this assessment?"

"No sir."

"You do realize this is a school sanctioned book, and is the basic material for all first years. To question it, is saying that the author is wrong in his observation."

"Not at all sir. For a first year, it is primary for them to follow the book to the letter, to avoid injury."

"But you just said you disagree, with the assessment?"

"And I do sir. Even though we are first years, we have been working potions for, what Fred, four years now?"

"I believe that would be a good guess."

Snape was baffled by what was happening, "So, you say first years need to follow the instructions to the letter, but you think the instructions are wrong?"

"No sir, that's not what I am saying."

"Then will you please explain to me what it is exactly what you are saying."

"Of course sir. As you know, the instructions for these potions are basic instructions for use by beginners. It is the safest way for a student to brew a potion, without having an accident. However, if a student is beyond basic knowledge in brewing, he or she knows that there are better ways to brewing potions, such as stirring, gathering pulp, crushing, and so forth. Certain beans are used where it is asked for just the juice. To cut these beans would be difficult, there fore crushing them would extract the most juice. Does that answer your question sir?"

Severus was thrilled with what he had just heard. He was a potion master because he knew that by following the text to the letter, though right, was not always the best answer. He looked at the six students, with a different prospective. "Miss Sykes, would you please remain after class, as well as your friends."

"Of course sir."

"Now, if you please, follow the instructions for the potion an the board, for a simple wart removal potion."

The six were done in half the time allotted. Severus checked their potions, and all were perfect. He smiled to himself. Finally, students who knew something about his favorite subject. What he feared the most was, keeping them from being bored. The rest of the class didn't get their potions finished.

After the class was done, the six remained after, and were approached by the Professor. "I have been teaching here now, for 10 years, and have yet to see anyone who even recognized a cauldron, let alone knew how to use it. You have shown me there is a chance that someone out there knows what they are doing. May I ask who it was who taught you potions?"

Fred answered for the group, "Of course sir, his name is Andrew Mayfair. He is a brilliant chemist."

"A chemist, you mean he is a muggle?"

"Well, yes, but , he knows of the wizarding world. We also learned from a witch, who asks to be remained nameless. Professor Dumbledore knows of who we speak, and that is enough for you to know. Dr. Mayfair is not against using his name."

"You have named your house, may I ask what you named it?"

"Savage House."

"I should have know. The witch was Lily Potter, wasn't she?" Severus asked with gentle words.

George smiled, "We knew as soon Doc's name came out, you would piece it together. Yes Mrs. Potter was the witch in question. She asked that you be told that she has forgiven you for your remarks, and would like to be friends, but you must know that she loves her husband very much, and will come hunting for you, if you try to hurt Harry, although, I think that would be reckless on your part, as Harry is more than capable of taking care of himself. Now, sir, if we may, we have a class to get to."

The four remaining Savage house members were going through their morning. Neville and Hermione were instant favorites of Professor Sprout, and Harry and Ginny were not far behind. They didn't even attend class. She had the four work in Greenhouse number five, which was her most feared greenhouse. The plants in that one were feared by adults. Neville and the rest did what was asked of them, mainly, take splices from the plants, and replant them for more volume. It took Neville and Hermione all of 20 minutes to complete this. Harry and Ginny cleaned up the house, and straightened up the plant arrangements, trying to keep certain plants apart, as they tend to fight each other. The worst being the Venomous Tentacular, and the Devil's Snare. There were also small versions of the Whomping Willow. When the class was finally over, and Professor Sprout came in to check, she was tickled by the work they had done.

Their next class was DADA, Harry was very disappointed with this class. There was something about the stuttering Professor, that was not right. He felt a second presence about him, like there were two different people living in the same body. He told this to Ginny, Neville, and Hermione. They knew better than to doubt Harry's feelings. They would discuss it with Professor Dumbledore this eyeing at their meeting. Another thing they were upset with, was the spells used were things taught to them when they were five. The class he thought would be fun, was Harry's least favorite subject, and it's Professor was his least favorite instructor.

The rest of the day, was quite boring for the Savage House students, as there was no wand work, except for Transfiguration, where they were asked to change a matchstick into a needle. The four did this right away, and had to sit out the rest of the class watching. Minerva saw this, but, said nothing, as they had already done what she had asked.

The point total at the end of the day was no surprise to the students in any of the houses. Savage House had excelled in every class, receiving more than 200 pts. Slytherin was next, with 40 pts. Even with Professor Snape's prejudice, he was not able to counter act the points that Savage House accumulated. Snape however, was not upset. He was looking forward to the class that would have Harry Potter in it. If he was anything like the other six, he would be be hard pressed to deny them points. Even though they would be paired with Slytherin and Gryffindor houses.

TSL-}

After dinner that evening, and while they were sitting in their common room waiting for Professor Dumbledor, the Brigade talked about their first day. Except for Potions and Herbology, the day was a complete bore. There were no tests to their skills. Charms was nothing but theory, DADA was a waste of everyones time. Transfiguration presented no challenge.

Hermione listed everything they said, and would be binging them up to the Headmaster.

Albus showed up at 6PM, and was asked to sit, and was brought some tea by Luna, and biscuits by Ginny. Then the meeting began.

"Well, how did your first day go? Did you learn anything?"

"Well sir, we learned that other than Potions, and Herbology, the day was a complete bore. We also learned that the DADA instructor was not only incompetent, he showed Harry to separate life auras. It is something that needs to be investigated. We would like to continue with Potions, and Herbology, but, wish to fill the other classes with our own training. We ask that you allow Remus, Sirius, Alice, Frank, Lily, James, Heck, the whole team here to help in this training. We feel we would get more out of it. Also, will we be the only students in Savage House?" Hermione presented to the Headmaster.

"I was hoping you would come to this conclusion. They will be here. As for Professor Quirrell, I ask you keep an eye on him, as I had my doubts about him. You're wishing to continue Potions and Herbology surprises me. Professor Snape did have a talk with me, and he had nothing but outstanding comments about you, especially you Mariah. And Pomona was thrilled at your expert knowledge Neville and Hermione. Finally, have you seen anyone that you would like to have in your house. You know we can't really change houses, like I told you this morning. But, if you know of any exceptional students, we can arrange a transfer. I do not want you leaving Savage House, as it will, enable you to continue to train."

Harry brought it up once again, "Sir, as we told you this morning, Draco and Tracy wanted us to go to Slytherin House. What if they wished to come to Savage House?"

"Well, that could be arranged, but, I fear that there may be more than those two who will wish to transfer. The more there are, the harder it becomes. Then there are the other houses to consider. What if they wish to transfer to Savage House? I believe that what you have right now, should be left at that. If you wish, I will have a talk with the Sorting Hat about making guidelines for future students?"

Harry answered, "That will be fine Professor, however, I request that if any student becomes threatened, and requests a transfer, it should be given. The safety of the students is paramount. Now, about those teachers we asked about, where will they be quartered? We have more than enough room here for them."

"No Harry, I believe that, even if related, teachers and students should be separated. It is to maintain a sense of individualism."

"I understand Professor, I don't particularly wish to wake up to hearing my mother screaming out my fathers name in the middle of the night."

Neville added to that, "You know Harry, I don't think I would mind hearing my mom and dad screaming each others name in the middle of the night. Of course my parents are still new to me."

"Well as nice as this conversation is, I will leave you all now, so that you can get your homework done."

"Oh don't worry about that Professor, it's done already. But, if you have some place to go. or something to do, we will talk later. What do we do about those classes?"

"Other than the two you spoke of, all of your classes are canceled, however, your training is still to continue. I will try to have two here tomorrow, to continue your training. Good evening to you all."

"Good evening professor."

After the Professor left, Harry had a thought, "Hermione, do you think Draco and Tracy would consider talking to us as a group?"

"I'm sure of it Harry, why?"

"Because I think they are afraid of something, and I want them to be safe. Maybe they can't transfer, but, we can give them a safe haven for them to go in case of trouble. I'll be right back, I'm going to see if I can't find them. Ginny, do you want to come with me?"

"Sure Harry, I could use the exercise."

The two walked the halls of Hogwarts, for about a half an hour, when they came across an argument taking place in the lower floor corridor. Draco and two girls were surrounded by several other Students, some were fifth year students. Draco and the two girls were backed to the walls.

"Listen Malfoy, you're father isn't here to protect you now. We are tired of this crap you have been pulling. We are here to put an end to it, right now. Do you have anything to say, before we beat the crap out of you, and have our way with these two whores of yours?"

"Leave Tracy and Daphne out of this. They have done nothing to you. It's me you want."

"You're right they have done nothing, but why waste good material, and I would have to say that they are both good material."

The big one that had been doing the talking raised his fist, getting ready to strike Draco, when his wrist was in the steel like grip of Harry Potter. "It seems to me, that you like pushing people around. You're name is Nott, isn't it? Do you have a problem with Mr. Malfoy?"

Theodore was used to getting his way, His size usually was enough to threaten anyone, however, he was the one threatened. This guy was huge, and his grip was like he had his hand in a vise. He couldn't show weakness in front of his gang though. "Look, I don't know who you are, but, if you don't leave now, you will live to regret it."

"Gin, does this guy scare you?"

"Hmmm, no, I don't think so Harry, why does he scare you?"

"Naaa, not really. Get the joke there Gin. Nott, not. Oh come on Gin, it was a play on words. It wasn't that bad, that you have to make faces at me. Hey, what's with the tongue. That's so rude. Fine, then you handle this." and Harry let Nott go. Nott shook his hand to get the circulation going again. He looked at Ginny, and got a hungry look in his eyes. "You are pathetic leaving your girlfriend to defend her self."

"Hey, she asked for it. Besides, she hasn't beat up on any body for a while. True, you're no threat, but you will just have to do. Oh, and your friends, they can join in if they want. I'm sure Ginny will not mind."

Ginny grinned at the last statement. "No boys, I don't don't mind. I hope I don't disappoint you. I'm a bit small, so take it easy on me, alright. Oh, hey Nott, what's this on your shirt?"

Nott looked down, and Ginny flipped him in his nose, rather hard. He raised his fist once more, and this time, Harry didn't grab his wrist, and he swung at Ginny. Ginny deflected his punch, and caught him with a punch of her own, right in the stomach. With the wind knocked out of him, he was unable to talk, so He just waved his arm for his gang to get her. They moved in on her, but, she was faster. A leg sweep, brought down two of Nott's gang, while the other three grabbed nothing but air, as Ginny went down to do her leg sweep. She came back up, and kneed another in the jaw. Stepped on ones chest that was down, brought her elbow into a third. She then threw a Palm thrust to the fourth ones jaw, and the last one, she gave a roundhouse kick.

Nott looked at his five gang members, all down for the count. He looked back at Ginny, who Had a shy look on her face, as if she were embarrassed, then struck like a cobra, hitting Nott in the shoulder with her tensed fingers. The last blow, dislocated his shoulder, sending a blinding pain through out his body.

Harry pulled Draco, Tracy, and Daphne out of the midst of the wreckage that was Nott's band of thugs. "Draco, would you and your friends come with us, to talk with the rest of my friends. I think you may need our help."

"Thank you Harry. And Ginny, that was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?" Draco was staring at the little redhead. Tracy and Daphne were doing as little of their own staring at Harry.

"Oh, just something I learned along the way. No big deal. Hey Harry, that tired me out, how about a ride home?"

"Sure, hop on Gin." and Ginny hopped on to Harry's back, and rode piggy back the rest of the way to the Savage House. Harry whispered the password, and they all entered.

Harry walked to the couch, and allowed Ginny to climb off his back, and sit on the couch, beside Hermione. She told them about their encounter, and much to Draco, and the Girls surprise, the rest of the room just laughed, except for Fred who said, "Poor guys, probably didn't even know what hit them. They should feel happy though, it was just Ginny. I would hate to see what would have happened if Harry got in on it."

They had a laugh, even Draco and his two friends getting in on it. Then Harry asked what it was all about.

"Listen Harry, what we asked you earlier, well, that wasn't the whole truth. The truth is, we are scared. My father, and mother are in big trouble. Since Voldemort was killed, the Death Eaters have taken up the reigns of terrorism. Notts father, along with Crabbe and Goyle's father are leading the Death Eaters, into rebuilding They have robbed us blind. Father is not an innocent in all this. He has done his share of evil. But mother is totally innocent. She wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm afraid they may hurt her, and father is powerless to stop them. That thing you saw in the hall way, was sons of death eaters trying to be like their dads. They think that with the Dark Lord gone, the Malfoy name is nothing anymore. His power was stripped from him, the moment The Dark Lord died. We wanted you in Slytherin House to stop Nott and his gang."

"Well the Headmaster has decided that Savage House will remain, thus no transfer. He also said that no new students would be allowed in Savage House, because there would be others from other houses who wished to join. However, I told the Headmaster, that if any student were in danger, they would find a safe house here. Welcome to your safe house Draco, Tracy, and Daphne."


	9. Chapter 9

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 9

Minerva was in a rage. Albus had just told her that all Savage House students would be released from all classes but Potions and Herbology. She felt it was an outrage. How could a House be exempt from classes when the rest of the school was required to attend.

Albus tried to calm down his Assistant, but, she was too riled up. He finally cast a silencing charm on her, which only made it worse, when she started to throw things. Once again he had to take drastic measures, and put a full body bind curse on her. He managed to set her in a chair, and asked her, "Minerva, If I take the charm off, can we talk peacefully, or will I have to re administer it?" She nodded her head, and Albus removed the silencing charm. She glared at the Headmaster, but held her tongue.

"Minerva, I ask you to pick a name of any student in Savage House, to perform an experiment. I ask you to test them in any subject, in any year. If they fail your test, I will have them return to classes. If he or she passes, then I hope you recognize the fact that they are indeed trained beyond what you can teach them. Agreed?"

"You say any subject?"

"That they are currently enrolled in, yes."

"They have to be enrolled?"

"Be fair, Minerva, you can't test them in something they don't take, or study."

"Fine, any year though?"

"Yes."

"Very good, I chose Luna Lovegood."

"Very good." Albus wrote on a piece of paper, tied it to Fawkes' leg, and asked him to deliver it to Luna.

Fawkes soon returned with Luna, and Klinger wrapped around her neck. Minerva saw the animal that Luna was wearing, and asked her about it.

Luna's large pale blue eyes looked at Minerva, and smiled. "Hello Professor, This is Klinger, he is my Mundiff. Would you like to hold him, while I answer your questions?"

Minerva didn't know how to respond. She was curious about the creature, but did not know it's disposition. Finally he curiosity got the better of her. "Yes, if you don't mind Miss Lovegood."

Luna handed Klinger to Minerva, and he immediately made his way up her arm, and wrapped around her neck. Minerva had a sudden sense of peace and tranquility, and started to pet the Mundiff. Klinger sort of sighed at her petting, and went back to sleep. Minerva continued her petting and started to test the young girl. She had seven questions for her. She answered all seven questions correctly. Each one was from seventh year studies. She then asked her to transform a table into an Armadillo. She was surprised when Luna did it. Very few European witches or wizards knew what an Armadillo was. She then asked her to do a disillusion charm, and Luna disappeared from sight. She then came back. "Alright Albus, you win. I would swear I had her fooled with the Armadillo trick. Luna, where did you get this amazing creature?"

"He found me really. He sneaked into my bag, during a trip we took. He can do tricks, as well. Klinger, come here boy." Klinger disappeared from Minerva's neck, and was on Luna's lap. Minerva gasped at that. "Klinger, can you get me that cup on the desk please?"

Klinger's tail shot out, wrapped around the cup. and brought it to Luna.

"Do you know what else it can do?"

"Klinger is a work in progress. Every day, I find something new about him. I suspect you already know of his calming presence. He is very protective, and for a little guy, is quite ferocious. And there are times, I can feel him in my mind, asking questions about someone or something. It's not often, but, still, he can do it."

"Where did you find him?"

"In the Himalayan Mountains, in a cave. There were other creatures there, but, most of them were not the friendly type. Like I said, he just crawled into my bag, and I didn't notice him, until we got back to England. I asked Doc if I could keep him, and Doc said , "Ask him if he wants to stay?"

Luna didn't even ask the question. She felt the first mind probe from Klinger at that time. "Stay."

Minerva leaned forward to pet the Mundiff, and he raised his head, and licked Minerva's hand. It was not sticky, or wet, it was like velvet being drawn against her skin. She cupped her hand against the face of Klinger, and rubbed his cheek. "Miss Lovegood, you have an adorable companion here, and I believe a very good guardian, who will not let anything Happen to you. As you can tell, it is magical, and mystic."

"Thank you Professor, and Klinger says you can pet him anytime." Luna giggled.

Minerva laughed as well. She then excused herself. Luna got up to leave as well, when Albus asked her to stay a minute. "Luna, do you know why Professor McGonagall picked you for this test?"

"Oh yes Professor, she thought me to be the weakest of our group. Quite tricky of her, really. I hope I made you proud?"

"Extremely proud Miss Lovegood. Harry was correct in choosing you for the team. Have you had any visions lately?"

"Yes Professor, I have. I saw Harry playing with a three headed dog. He said he looked forward to it."

Albus laughed at this. He could imagine Harry and Fluffy playing together, along with Hagrid. "That's all you have seen, no other visions about Professor Quirrell?"

"Not as yet sir. Harry has definitely felt the two different life forms in him though. Is it possible for a stronger life form to control another life form?"

"Oh quite my dear. It is deadly for the original body, as when the dominant form leaves the other life form dies, unable to sustain his or herself. Now a few more questions for you. How are The three Slytherins taking to Savage House? Have they fit in with the other students?"

"That's an interesting question sir. They don't ignore us, but Draco and Tracy don't go out oif their way to mingle with us. Daphne, on the other hand, is trying to be too friendly with Harry, and if she continues, Ginny just may have to have a talk with her. Daphne doesn't know about Ginny's feelings for Harry, and Harry isn't showing any signs of acceptance towards her, which causes her to try harder."

"Well, I'm afraid that is a little out of my hands. Perhaps we should find someone else to put in there to sort of ease her out of the picture. Let me think on it. I will come by this evening, and have a talk with every one, and I will have the new instructors here for the visit. I thought that there would be just two, but, all of them wish to be here, including Patricia. I'm afraid I may have to take Harry up on housing some of them in Savage House. Please inform him of this when you return. Thank you Miss Lovegood, for this entertaining conversation."

"Oh, anytime sir. I quite enjoyed it." And Luna skipped out of the room, leaving a laughing Albus Dumbledore.

TSL-}

Draco and Tracy were returning to Savage House, when they were cornered by Nott, once more. He only had two thugs with him this time. "Malfoy, you haven't got you protector this time. I told you before, if you didn't change your ways, we were going to have to do something about it."

Draco reached for his wand, but, Nott was quicker, and disarmed Draco. His two 'Friends' grabbed Draco's arms, and pulled them behind his back, while Nott began beating Draco up alternating between hitting him in the face, and the stomach. Draco was in a bad situation, when Luna showed up.

"What's going on here. You should let Draco go. He is defenseless, and you three are taking advantage of him."

"Go away tramp, before we do the same to you." Nott called out.

"Well, it seems you need to be taught some manners." And Luna went into action. She pulled Klinger off her neck, and put him down. She advanced on the two Holding Draco, and threw an elbow into the solar plexus of the closest one. He let go of Draco, and bent over, trying to get his wind back. Luna stomped on the toes of the second one, but, didn't get to finish what she started, as Nott hit her in the back, sending her sprawling to the floor. Klinger saw this, and started to grow. No one noticed that where Klinger once was, there now stood a sabre tooth tiger, complete with foot long fangs. He roared, and Nott looked up, and had an accident. The front of his pants were soaked. Klinger walked up to Nott and looked him straight in the eye, and licked his mouth, as if eyeing a meal. Nott turned to leave, but, Klinger swung his paw, knocking him to the floor. Klinger put a paw on his back, and Nott was not able to move. He then turned to Nott's 'Friends' and they just passed out. Luna looked at Klinger, with a smile. "Oh, goody. Another thing we get to experiment with. Klinger I wish you could tell me what all you can do."

Klinger changed back to his Mundiff form, and went to Luna. Nott got up and took off running down the hall way. Tracy was helping Draco, and Luna went over to lend her assistance. Tracy smiled at her. "Thank you Luna, and thank you Klinger." Scratching Klinger's neck. Klinger just sighed.

The two girls helped Draco back to Savage House, when they got inside, Fred and George took Draco to his bed, and laid him down. Tracy told Harry what happened, and what Luna and Klinger had done. Harry looked at Luna, "Don't ask me, Harry, It's the first time I ever saw him do that. He wasn't mean though, he just looked tough, tough enough to make Nott soil himself. Fred and George should have been there for that. But, what are we going to do about this Harry? It's not safe for Draco, Tracy, and Daphne to walk the halls."

"We will discuss it with Professor Dumbledore tonight. I think it time for us to make a stand. I cannot allow for anyone to be bullied. A Sabre Tooth Tiger! Klinger, you really are one of a kind."

TSL-}

Professor Dumbledore greeted his guests, and led them through the halls, to Savage House. They drew quite a few stares from passing students, especially towards Doc. although Patricia and Lily got their share from the boys. When they got to the dorm, they were allowed entry, and were greeted by the Brigade. They all walked to the sitting area in front of the fireplace. Albus had to conjure more seating. Harry told Albus about the attack on Draco and Tracy, and Luna and Klinger's help. Albus looked at the mundiff with a new appreciation. Tracy was holding Klinger at the time, and her and Daphne were stroking his fur.

"Where is young Draco now, Harry?"

"Fred and George took him to his room, so that he could lie down. He's alright, no broken bones or internal injuries. He may have a shiner for a few days. Professor, I think we need to train the three so that they can protect themselves. Until they are trained, we will be sending one of us with them when ever they leave this room."

"That's probably a good idea Harry. Now, I have set up a schedule for your classes and your training. Doc, why don't you tell them."

"Harry, the only class you will have outside this room, will be Herbology. Potions with Professor Snape and Monk, will be in the dorm. your first class will be tomorrow. Since you are so advanced, you will be taking both classes by your selves. No other House will share this time frame. All other time will be spent on your training."

They were interrupted by the there portrait guard. "You have a visitor Harry, a Professor Snape."

"Please let him in."

Severus entered, and stopped as soon as he saw Lily. His heart started beating faster, and he found it difficult to catch his breath. "Professor Dumbledore, I thought it might be a good idea for me to talk to the students about what they could expect. But' it appears you are busy, so I will come back later."

"No, that's quite alright, Severus, as we were talking about their classes. I believe you already know every one here, except for Patricia. Patricia Savage, this is Severus Snape, our Potions Professor."

"Nice to meet you Professor." Patricia greeted him.

Severus thought there was no one more beautiful than Lily, but, this woman came very close. "It is nice to meet you also Patricia. I hope we can get to know each other better."

"Severus, there was another attack on Draco earlier. This time they got to him before any help could arrive. He is alright, Luna got to him before any real damage could be done. She had help from an unexpected source. It seems Klinger is a shape shifter. He took on a form that Young Theodore will not soon forget. Draco, Tracy, and Daphne will no longer be residing in Slytherin House. They will reside here I would put them in guest quarters, but there none available. Please make arrangements for having their personal belongings moved here. Now if you no longer need me, I will be getting back to my duties. Have a good evening." and Albus left.

The Brigade broke off and went to another section of the dorm, so that the adults could talk.

Lily broke the silence first, "Severus, would you care to sit down, and join us for tea?"

"Thank you Lily, that would be nice." He sat down across from Lily and James, and Lily poured him a cup, with a little cream, and one sugar. "You remembered how I like it. I'm impressed."

"Severus, it wasn't that long ago, that I would forget."

"Lily, Twenty tears is a long time."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Still seems like yesterday though. So, what have you been doing with your self? Keeping busy?"

"Mostly school. Don't have much of a social life."

"I guess we will have to change that. James and I have been learning how to play muggle sports, including bowling. You should try it. There is also horse shoes, ping pong, Basketball and Baseball. In the winter, there's ice skating, Hockey and sledding. Severus, no one would ever be bored, if we had all those activities."

"So, why are you telling me?"

"You said you had no social life, so I just told you, that there were things we could do together, as a family, and James and I would like to think of you as family. Like my brother."

"That's how you feel. How does James feel about that?"

"Severus, we were kids when we had our differences. I would like to think we have grown up since then. Sirius might have a little problem with it if you keep hitting on his girlfriend. But, yes, I would like you to join us as family. We know that Voldemort will be returning, and you will be called to his side, but, we are hoping it will be as the spy you have been. We need every bit of help we can get. If we could get you and Lucius to join the light, that would be a huge advantage."

"James, I would never side with the Dark Lord again. I have seen his ways, and don't agree with them at all. He treats own people with the same distaste he has for his enemies. I can't speak for Lucius, but, if he is in as bad a shape as Draco says he is, then the odds are he may be willing, if he had any hope of ending this all. Narcissa and Draco are his life, and he will do anything to protect them."

"Then if you can set up a talk with us, we can show him what we are capable of. Doc, Monk and Ham have taught us to be winners. He has taught the Light Brigade how to be strong, and they will teach Draco, Tracy and Daphne the same. If they show strong traits, perhaps Doc and the rest of us will also teach them."

"I can test them if you wish James. Perhaps tomorrow evening?"

"I think we should let Harry and the brigade train them for a bit Doc, at least until they can work together, and trust each other."

"Now Lily, I wrote down all those games you told Severus, and I propose we approach Albus, and try to get them approved for recreational purposes. I believe the kids would to have something to do when they are done with the school day."

The Brigade listened in on the conversation, and were doing a happy dance when James brought up the games.

Draco looked at them like he didn't know what they were talking about. They were all sitting around Draco's bed, keeping him company. They explained them to him, and both Tracy and Daphne liked the idea, and Draco couldn't take the concept of playing a game that didn't involve Brooms or magic.

Harry then told all three that the Brigade would be training them in hand to hand combat. It all started with conditioning. He told Draco about the run every morning, and Draco, Tracy, and Daphne groaned. "Well, it's either that, or we fight all your battles for you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."


	10. Chapter 10

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 10

A/N: The start of this Chapter is due to the brilliance of Dukebryman. He suggested it, and I hope I do it justice. I also wish to thank all of you who have Reviewed, Favored and Alerted this story.

TSL-}

Minerva was still upset over what Albus had done to her. She needed a way to get back at him. She was a known prankster in her youth, but that was many decades ago. She had lost much of her pranking imagination, over the years. She needed a fresh new idea. She needed help. She needed Sirius Black.

Sirius was enjoying his breakfast with the rest of the adults, when the floo flared up, and Minerva stepped through. Sirius was never one for holding back, "Minnie, how good to see you, would you care for some tea and crumpets?"

"Yes, I would. I also need some help."

Sirius looked up at the professor, who was always his favorite. He smiled at her, and poured her a cup, and handed it to her. "Now, Minnie, what is it I can help you with."

The rest of the adults were also interested in the answer, as they pulled in closer to hear what she had to say. Minerva looked around at the others. This is not going to be easy, "Black, I would like some help, paying Professor back for what he did to me yesterday."

Sirius leaned back in his chair. He didn't think his favorite Professor was capable of revenge. "What is it he did to you, Minnie?"

"Would you please quit calling me that. It makes me feel like your talking to a cartoon character. One that would normally be dinner for my animagus form. Now, Professor Dumbledore felt it necessary to put me in a full body bind, and place a silencing charm on me. Completely uncalled for. I wish to return his act with one of my own. However, it has been many years since I have done any pranking. I figured, i would talk to the best prankster Hogwarts has had in years."

"Well, thank you for the compliment Min-erva. Do you know how you want to pay him back. Private, Public, or hidden?"

"Hidden?"

"His never even knowing he was pranked."

"What good is that? You want the person to know he or she was pranked, in order for it to be effective."

"Not if every one else knows it. Suppose he or she walks around like he or she doesn't now anything happened to him, but, every one else sees it. It could go on for days, before he or she begins to suspect any foul play."

Minerva's lips started to curl. "Oh, I was right in coming to you for this. I like that. Do you know what you want to do, and how you want to do it?"

"Do you mind if a get some help?"

"As long as Albus doesn't find out, I don't mind."

"Does he still keep his stash of Lemon Drops, on his desk?"

"He is never with out them."

"Thank you Minnie, I think that is all I need to know. I will get to you at lunch. Monk, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Monk grinned, knowing he was going to love what Pads had planned.

At lunch, Sirius stopped Minerva before she entered the Great Hall. and gave her a bag, telling her what they were, but, not what they would do. Minerva then went to the staff table, and seeing Albus had not arrived yet, Switched the candy bowls, giving Albus the material Sirius handed her.

Not twi minutes later, Albus walked in, and took his seat, Greeting every one at the table, including the new personnel. The first thing he was to wave his hand over his eating area, looking for any suspicious enchantments. Finding none, he reached for a lemon drop, out of habit. He popped it in his mouth, and started to suck on it. His face contorted into a tight circle. His mouth closing so tight, he felt his jaws pop. His eyes started to tear. His ears started to hurt. His mouth was closed so tight, there was no way for him to get this extremely sour treat out of his mouth. He had to swallow it. He did this, and looked at Minerva as if questioning her. She just kept eating, all the time thinking, excellent. That old coot's face looked like dried up fruit. She thought that was the end of the Prank. She didn't know Sirius very well.

Albus was still trying to get that bitter taste out of his mouth. Monk had used Alum, to get that effect. They were all waiting patiently for the next phase to happen.

Doc sat there, shaking his head. It has been many years since his friend had this much fun. He saw the glimmer in his eyes. Even Ham was feeling the joy of anticipation. It was as if they had found a fountain of youth here at Hogwarts. Doc looked at his friend, Albus. Not feeling sorry for him, as he knew there would be no harm done. No he was looking to see the effect the potion would have on him. He didn't have to wait long.

Albus had a mouthful of Asparagus, when his hair, and beard turned a sort of green with hints of brown in it. His hair started to take a scalloped look. In short, his head looked like an Asparagus spear, with eyes. He then took a bite of his honey glazed ham, and sweet potatoes. His hair became the color orange, with a sticky sheen to it. Through all of this, the students and Professors watched the Headmaster kept running through the color changes as he continued to eat. Albus heard the snickering, and looked around, to see what was causing this. He looked down to see if he had dropped food on his clothes, but, saw nothing. Then he looked at the lemon drops, back up to Minerva, and then back to the students. Something was going on, but, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what.

He took the lemon drops in the candy dish, and left for his office. He was going to have Severus check these out, to see what was in them. He flooed the Potion master, as soon as he got to the Office. Severus walked through the floo. "Severus, I am sure, Minerva did something to these Drops, I was wondering if you could check them out for me."

"What makes you think that Headmaster?"

"When I had one this morning, it was like every thing that was sour in the world, was put in that little drop. my mouth closed so tight, I couldn't spit it out, so, I swallowed it. Then all during lunch, I kept hearing the students, and the Professors, snickering. Now, Severus, I like a good prank, but, I also like to know what the prank is, and who it is on. In this case, I believe it is on me, but I'll be darned if I can figure out what it is."

"Other than the sour taste, you didn't notice any changes? No weird odors? No sense of feeling out of sort?"

"None."

"I will check it out, and let you know later on today, what I find."

TSL-}

Severus couldn't believe what has been asked of him in the past twenty four hours. Lily asking to become a part of her family, as the brother she never had. James asking him to talk to Lucius, and try to set up a meeting so that Doc could talk to him. Then this afternoon, Albus wanting him to check out his candy, for a prank. The candy part was simple. It seemed that some one had used a muggle ingredient called alum, which when ingesting, causes your jaw muscles to tighten.

He found traces of something he was not familiar with. There was not enough of this substance to really do any harm, so he just took it as being an after effect of the Alum, or a residual from it.

He briefed the Headmaster what he found, and then tried once again to contact Lucius. It was like he was avoiding him. He received no return messages from his owl post. They never answered their floo calls, and No one has seen or heard from them in two or three days.

Severus for once, was worried about someone. He and the Malfoys had become good friends, with them making him Draco's godfather. He had to tell Doc what he felt.

Doc agreed with the assessment from Severus. He thought it might be a good idea for his young team to put their skills to the test. "James, would you please call the Kids here please, including Draco."

"Sure Doc."

James returned with the thirteen young adults.

"Harry, how do you feel about taking on a mission?"

"Great."

"How would you feel about taking on a mission with Draco?"

"Doc, if Draco had more training, I wouldn't mind going on a mission with him, but, to try it now, could get him hurt or killed."

"Unfortunately, Draco is the key to the success of this mission, as he is the only one who knows the area."

Draco looked up at this, "Malfoy Manner?"

Doc nodded his head. "There has been no word from either of your parents for over two days. I fell it needs to be investigated, to ensure there is no one hurt. Harry you can go, or you can have another team go. It's your choice."

Harry looked to his friends. "Fred, George, Ron Miranda, and Mariah. Do you want to try this?"

The twins, both sets, just grinned. Ron rubbed his hands together. Draco looked concerned. If Doc was this anxious to get this done, then he felt he had a right to be concerned. Why Doc didn't do it on his own, was a bit upsetting. To trust children to accomplish this was ludicrous. However, he knew better than to challenge Doc's wisdom. Besides he had already been saved twice by the Brigade.

"Alright, then that's settled. Harry was hit in the arm by the red headed fury. "Why couldn't we go? Hermione Luna and I."

"I don't think it would be a good idea to send all our eggs in one basket. If they should fail, or be captured, we need back up. If that should happen, we will be that back up. Please Ginny, I know you want to get into some action, but, so does every one else. You will be in on the next mission, I promise. Right now though, Ron needs to be there for strategy, and the two sets of twins for their mind link. Draco has to be there for any wards they may encounter, and the lay out of the house."

"Fine, but, you know they won't fail. It's just not fair. We can do what ever the twins can do."

"Can you communicate without speaking?"

Ginny looked at Hermione, and raised her eyebrows. Hermione looked at Luna and turned her head. Before they knew, the Weasley twins were caught in an invisible net, with Klinger poised to strike, if they tried to retaliate. Although impressed, Harry stood by his decision. However, he would keep in consideration the girls actions. It was very impressive.

Doc listened as Draco went over the Manor's floor plan, and the wards he knew were in place.

They were then taken to Hogsmeade and from there, Apparated outside of the wards of Malfoy Manor.

Fred and Mariah checked the wards, and found no change in what Draco said. They were easy to take down, without triggering an alarm, and proceeded on to the Manor. Draco led them through a secret passage that ran beneath the Manor, and into a sort of office, that was vacant. Draco cracked the door open to see if there were any Death Eaters, or his parents walking the halls. It was clear, and the group started their search. They found traces of magic, but, that could be from the Malfoys, plus it was days old. There was no sign of any one on the two top levels, so they proceeded to the basement. Ron stopped them. "Draco, is this the only way into the basement?"

Draco answered, "No, there is an exit to the grounds, on the south side of the Manor."

Ron sent Fred, and Mariah to the back entry. Then they continued down the stair way. They stopped when they heard a conversation taking place. It was no one that Draco knew.

They all used Disillusion charms, George helping Draco with his, and entered the basement. There were two men sitting at a table playing some sort of a card game. They seemed to be guarding a door, that was bolted. George and Miranda got behind the two guards, and together, they stupified them. They then used body binds to keep them secure. Draco unbolted the door, to find his mother and father chained to a wall. He didn't know any unlocking charms, so Miranda used Alohamora, and the chains fell to the wall. Draco caught his mother, and Fred caught Lucius. The enervate seemed to perk them up enough to get them upstairs. They went to the back of the house to find Fred and Mariah in a heated battle with four Death Eaters. George and Miranda slipped behind the four, and soon had them in a cross fire. It was over soon, and Grabbing two of the DE's, Apparated back to Hogsmeade, and went into the castle via the secret passage.

The Adults were impressed with the four youths, as they had not only found the Malfoys, they managed to bring back two DE's for questioning. Ginny just rolled her eyes, "I told you they were more than capable of taking care of this."

Draco listened to this light banter. He had just seen five kids go in and kick six grown Death Eaters butts, Saved his mother and father, and bring back two of the Death Eaters for questioning, and Red was acting like it was a walk in the park. The more he saw of the Brigade, the more he wanted to be a part of this amazing team. They took every thing with an amusing side note. Yet they were the finest fighting team he has ever seen, and they were just kids. He was afraid to see the adults in action.

Tracy and Daphne were thinking along the same lines as Draco. Daphne was taking it a step further. What if the whole school were trained this way. Voldemort, and his Death Eaters would not stand a chance. She would have to think on this. She knew Slytherin for the most part, would refuse to train with the Brigade, and quite possibly report this training to their families, who were Death Eaters. No, there had to be some careful planning made.

Lily had flooed Severus, and asked him to bring some veritaserum. He joined them within 5 minutes. He saw Lucius and Narcissa, and went and sat with them. When he learned that only five kids went in and took care ogf the problem, he vowed on his life, to help these people in any way he could. Death Eaters had nbeen terrorizing the wizarding communities for years, with no retaliation. And here, five youths walk in, kick butts, and managed to capture two top death eaters, Dolohov, and Yawlish. Lucius told Severus that they had been betrayed by Bellatrix, two days ago, and chained to the wall. They hadn't eaten in all that time. Severus called for a house elf, and had him bring some food for the two. Lucius thought a minute, and Called for his house elf Dobby. He was there immediately. He had Dobby grab some clothes, and bring them back here. Dobby was back in a flash. He was then asked to help out in the Hogwarts kitchen. He was about to leave, when Harry asked to stay for a minute. "Mr. Malfoy, would it be possible for Dobby to answer to our call, if we needed him?"

"Well, yes I suppose, although I hardly think you will ever need him."

"You never know, sir. It is also a possibility that he could come in handy if we needed to get in somewhere, that is highly warded. It seems he can get through them with no problems. Dobby, are there any wards you can't bypass?"

"Dobby doesn't know sir. He has been able to go where ever Master asked him to so far."

Harry looked at Doc with high hopes. "Doc, I believe we have the start of an Army, if you are willing to go along with my idea."

Doc knew what Harry was getting at, and liked what he was getting at. "You wish to train an army of elves for combat?"

"Partly, I think they should train with wizards, and become teams. Depending on how many elves we can get to join. Dobby, do you know any other elves who would join our group?"

"Dobby thinks he might know a few. How many is sir asking for?"

"Do you think you could find twenty five to start with? That would be one for every one here. They will train with their partner wizard, and become a member of the Brigade. With this, we can expand to greater numbers, as the need arises. Do you think you can find that many Dobby?"

"Dobby can try, sir. He will be back in a bit." And Dobby was gone.

Harry had every one sit, as he explained his idea. Severus and Lucius became very excited at the idea. Lucius had been hoping to find a reason to leave the Death Eaters, and Join the light. This astounding young group of warriors was just that reason. He now had hopes to end this reign of tyranny called Voldemort.

Draco had never seen his father this excited before. He looked like he was ready to fight the Dark Lord himself. Draco looked once more to Harry, and felt once more, like he wanted to be just like him. He walked over to Harry and asked to speak to him alone for a minute.

They walked to the side of the room, and Draco started,"Harry, you are an amazing character. Before I started Hogwarts I had no hope for our future. Father felt he had made the wrong decision when he joined the Dark Lord. After He was defeated by you, father was had to spend almost our entire wealth, to keep out of prison. Yes, he has done some bad things, but, he has also saved many lives, by using his position with the Dark Lord. The other Death Eaters were jealous of his rank in his army, and once the Dark Lord was gone, they took advantage of this, and started to attack father, with false claims of dark magic, muggle persecution, wizard torture, and bribery. He has been looking for the right person to join to protect our family. You are that person Harry, and if you will have me, I wish to jon the Brigade. I also know of others who would join right now, to stop the attacks the Death Eaters have been committing. There is a first year Ravenclwa student, who's family has been tortured for their refusal to back the Dark Lord's ideals. His name is Anthony Goldstein, his father is Raymond, mother Elizabeth and a younger sister Erika. Elizabeth was attacked this summer, and was nearly killed. If it wasn't for a large number of wizards showing up, sh probably would have been. This was in Diagon Alley, in the middle of the day, with a hundred people there. They did nothing to help her. There are others as well. Susan Bones' mother and father were killed, leaving her with her Aunt. Hannah Abbott's uncle runs the Leaky Cauldron. Hannah says that people are attacked in there while they are eating. These are just the first years I know. There are probably a dozen stories out there from families that are devastated by loss of family, finances, property, and such."

"Draco, we are just a few right now. We are strong, but, we can't be every where. To train to our level, would take years. We have just started with you, Tracy, and Daphne. Do you know what it would take to train the number you talking about. Talk to this Goldstein, and see if he is willing to train. Then talk to others, and see if they are willing to join us in our run in the morning. Fitness is they key to everything. I will talk to Doc, and see what we can do. I can't promise anything, but what ever we decide, it has to be a full attempt, or they will not be with us long."

"I understands Harry, I will talk to Anthony. Thank you for listening."

They joined the others, and sat back down. They had just settled in for a discussion, when Dobby came back with the twenty four other house elves. Dobby asked to be paired with Draco, and Draco smiled. "I would be honored Dobby, thank you for having faith in me."

"No sir, thank you for accepting me. It is our wish to end this conflict, as well as yours."

The training over the next month was a grueling one for the new recruits, but not a one dropped out. Christmas time would be here soon. Harry had his encounter with Fluffy, and as Luna predicted, Harry and Fluffl became friends. That is after Harry showed him he was not afraid of him. Klinger they had learned was only able to change into animals from his time frame, but, that was more than enough. A twenty foot high dinosaur could be quite frightening. Luna and Klinger had become a favorite among the girls in the school. The games that James brought forward to Albus had been accepted right away. Bowling had become a favorite, with both the students, and the Professors. Severus was no longer lonely. His acceptance by the Brigade had turned his life around. Lucius and Narcissa had become strong allies to the Brigade. All of the adults were now members of the Brigade. They were no longer students. they were an elite fighting force, led by Doc, Sirius, James, Remus, Lucius and Severus. Harry was asked to join the Leaders, but he refused. He was no different than the other students. That, and he was beginning to show an interest in a certain red haired witch, and didn't want to separate him self from her.

They had divided the brigade into teams. James. Lily, Harry, Ginny, Hermine and Neville had become team # 2. Doc, Sirius, Draco, Tracy, Ron and Luna became Team # 1. Remus and Ham, Fred, Mariah, George, and Miranda became Team # 3. Frank, Alice, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Patricia, Tonks and Monk had become Team ALPHA with Anthony and Daphne in training. As the rest of the students in training became strong enough, they would be added to a team. The elves had also begun training with the teams, and they were an amazing asset. They were tireless, hard working, extremely strong, and fiercely loyal.

Unfortunately The Death Eaters had also been recruiting. Fenrir Grayback had been able to gain the backing of the werewolves. It was not a huge gain for the Death Eaters, as there were no wizards in there horde, other than Fenrir. However, on a full moon, they could be devastating.

Professor Quirrell had been quite busy. He knew that certain students had been pulled from the classes, but, has not yet been able to find out the reason. He had seen a large number of students running around Black Lake. He had heard talk around the school about something called the Brigade, but has yet to figure out what that was. Wormtail has been keeping tabs on his Death Eaters for him. He was furious about the loss of the Malfoys. He was now down six of his inner circle. The loss of Bellatrix, and Rudolphus, Dolohov and Yaxley was more than he could take. There were no replacements for the experience he lost. He now had four members of his inner circle.

Quirrell found it disturbing, when the weak minded one tried to gain control. He had to keep showing him how futile his attempts were. Lord Voldemort was no man to mess with.


	11. Chapter 11

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 11

Albus was hesitant as he sat for his breakfast meal. He looked at every thing around him, for signs of any tampering that may have been done. He took the candy dish that had his store of lemon drops, and dumped them in a little bag, to have Severus check them later. He cleaned all his silverware and plates and goblets for any prank potions or powders. He looked to Minerva for any sign of mischief from his dear friend.

When the food was served, he took a small sample from each group, and called for a house elf to test them. He knew it was wrong to use a elf as a test model, but he knew they would not be hurt. The house elf that appeared, was unknown to Albus, but, he didn't think anything of it, due to the number of elves Hogwarts accepted due to pureblood families that were followers of Voldemort, that had been sent to Azkaban.

Dobby knew why he was here, and accepted the Headmasters request, and sampled the foods. Nothing changed, and the Headmaster seemed relieved. He then poured some pumpkin juice for the elf. When he drank it, Dobby's nose grew to about a foot in length. Now Albus seemed happy at his findings, and released Dobby to return to his duties. Dobby popped out of the Professor's sight, but, popped back to a space between Sirius and Severus. They both took that as the time to watch the Headmaster.

Albus put the container of pumpkin juice aside, and decided to drink water instead. He ate his breakfast, and washed it down with a sip from his glass. He continued to eat, when all of a sudden, he became very nauseous. He looked to his water, and knew he was under the effects of another prank. He again looked to Minerva, but saw that she was unaware of his dilemma. He looked further down the table, and saw no one with any suspicious looks on their faces. In fact, they were all involved in conversations, oblivious of the Headmaster.

Using an Aguamenti spell, Albus replaced his water, with his own, and continued his eating, although he really wasn't up to it. He was determined not to show whoever it was doing the pranking, that he was feeling any ill affects. As soon as the fresh water entered his system, he felt much better. What he didn't know, was the minute he did it, he broke the spell, by bringing it to it's fruition. Writing appeared on his forehead. 'Compliments of Professor McGonagall' spread across his skin above his eyebrows.

Albus noticed the students at the Savage House table were staring at him. He looked to see if anyone was standing behind him, but, saw no one. He then conjured a mirror, and took a look at his face, and saw the markings on his forehead. He looked to Minerva sheepishly.

Minerva looked at him with a stern look, "Don't ever silence or bind me again, Albus."

Albus just answered, "I will never do so again, without first giving you a warning, Minerva."

"That is not what I stated."

"This is true, but, at least you will know when to block my spells."

"If that is the best answer I am going to get, It will have to do, but, I will always be on my guard around you."

"Understandable, Minerva."

TSL-}

James' request for the sports and recreations to be added to the school, was happily accepted by the Headmaster, and the School Board of Directors. A whole seventh floor wing was made into the game area. There was a bowling alley, complete with 12 lanes. An arcade with with games, and many other games for the students and Professors to enjoy. Fred, George and Sirius, being entrepreneurs, opened a booth for equipment rentals, and a snack bar, with all types of finger foods. The twins approached Sirius the minute they learned that the sports and games had been accepted. Sirius liked the idea of being able to have fun, and make money at the same time. They had gone to the Headmaster, and put their request in front of him. He saw that by doing this, he saved the school thousands of galleons, and accepted the proposal.

They kept their prices very reasonable, with shoe rentals 2 sickles, ball rental 1 sickle, and the arcade games at 1 sickle per play. The food was all the favorites of the twins from the United States. Weiners, Hamburgers, Pizza. Soft Drinks were available, to wash the food down.

Albus enjoyed his time in the Bowling Alley, a soft drink always sitting in front of him. He liked the atmosphere of excitement flowing from the bowlers. He also enjoyed playing the game as well, often taking Minerva with him.

Every one in the school enjoyed this entertainment, with one exception. Professor Quirrell. Not being a socializer, he stayed away from any source of large groups. He instead would sit in his chambers, exchanging letters with his own group of followers. He was planning some entertainment of his own. The type of entertainment that would mean Destruction and Devastation. His two favorite words. He was also trying to find out what ward were placed on the item of his attention. The Philosopher's stone was the key to his being here. He hated being around all these inferior people. The mudbloods, halfbloods and sympathizers. It turned his blood, just to think about them. They would soon learn the word fear.

He thought about the words Wormtail had passed on to him, about an area where he felt magic, but, was unable to gain access to, because of a barrier. There was no way to get through. He also couldn't get into the recreation area, which Quirrell couldn't understand, because it was supposed to be an open area, to all people. He tried himself, but, couldn't get within fifty feet of the area. They must be hiding something there. Uh well, he wasn't going to worry himself about it. There was much more that needed to be done.

TSL-}

Christmas Break was fast approaching, and every one who wanted to go home had signed the permission slips. For once, the number wanting to stay, far exceeded the number leaving. Plus, there were quite a few families wishing to attend Christmas celebration with their children here at the castle.

Lucius and Narcissa were feeling very good about their decision to leave the dark lords control. The followers of the terrorist had been sending out warnings of the Dark Lord's return, very soon. They did this by using raids on small magical communities. Killing and destroying being the biggest part of their message.

Draco was feeling quite at home in the Savage House. Him an Tracy were More than accepted by the friends they had made. Daphne and Andrew we becoming more than friends, and Tracy loved that her best friend was finally getting over her one sided love of Harry. Ginny had made it quite clear to all, that Harry was hers. Harry had taken it in stride. He knew of her feelings toward him, and had started to gain feelings of his own toward her. Her fiery spirit, competitive attitude, her thirst for knowledge, and her strong sense of protecting those she loved, had shown him, how much he cared about her. He knew in the future, he would succumb to her beauty, but, for now, he would jus like to remain friends. Sh accepted that, but, with a clause. If he should find he likes someone else, he was to tell her right away. Harry did this, Knowing there was no one else for him.

Sirius and Patricia had become engaged, and would be married during the Christmas break. Professor Dumbledore would perform the ceremony. James was his best man, and Lily was the maid of honor. Doc would be giving Pat away.

Doc had always wondered why Pat only married that one time. She had been chased by hundreds of suitors, but, only that one time did she accept. It was an ill fated affair, for not two months after they were married, he was killed by a gang of cut throats. She promised herself to find the one person she could love, that could not only protect him self, but, her too. Sirius was that man, even if he was a boy when thy met. It has been a while since she had taken the age defying elixir. There were no aftereffects of her stopping it's use, and she just aged naturally. She now looked the same age as Sirius, 31 years old.

James and Lily had talked about having another child. Lily wanted to give Harry a sibling, before she was not able to have anymore children. They agreed that the time was right. They wanted to talk to Harry about his feelings on the matter. Harry was delighted that they wanted another child, but, why did they want him in on their thoughts. He was not the one to be deciding this, although he did appreciate their asking his feelings. He was thrilled that after 11 years, they wanted to try once again for a child. When asked if he preferred a brother or sister, he said, "BOTH!" Lily laughed so hard, she had to excuse her self, as she had to go to the bathroom. James also found this funny, because he felt the same way, another son, and a daughter.

He had to talk to Doc, to see if there was any way to ensure this.

TSL-}

A raid had been planned for the Death Eaters by Wormtail through the spirit of Lord Voldemort, who for some reason, had chosen him to be his messenger. They first thought to be joke by Wormtail, but were soon proven wrong, when Wormtail told them secrets only the Dark Lord would know. From then on, when Wormtail brought them plans, they listened.

The raid would be conducted during the day, when the alleys of Diagon Alley would be filled with shoppers. The raid would come a a complete surprise, or so they thought. It would have been if, Harry hadn't decided to use Dobby as a spy. Dobby knew the best hiding places for him to spy on the Death Eaters, while they resided in Malfoy Manor. The other House elfs were briefed by Dobby of his actions, and did their best to cover for him. Dobby passed on the information to Harry, which he passed on to Doc.

Doc had asked for volunteers for this mission, and he received positive replies from all of the house members, including Lucius and Draco. Draco had been told that he couldn't, until he was more trained. He was disappointed, but, saw the reasoning behind the decision. He would be putting other members into a problem of protecting him, Lucius was accepted, but, only after he agreed to be disguised.

Te day of the raid, Doc's crew was in position, as well as twenty Aurors. Forty total defenders were in place. When the Death Eaters apparated to the Alley, they were the ones surprised. How ever the surprise was short lived, and then a fierce battle began. People from both sides were falling. Harry saw a streak of green headed for Hermione,while her back was turned. He conjured a wall between her and the death ray. The wall exploded when hit, and thanks to the shiels Harry put up, Hermione was spared. Neville showed his thanks to Harry. and Harry accepted it.

Monk had been hit with a minor curse, which caused blisters to form on his chest. It was irritating, but not something he could not endure. Fred and Mariah were fantastic together, as they continued to leave a path of Death Eaters lying on the ground.

Ginny was devastating. By her self, she was taking out the opposition, as if they were non existent. There had been over a hundred Death Eaters, led by Fenrir Greyback. Their numbers were down to less than thirty when Fenrir called retreat. The remaining death eaters left their partners to the Aurors.

The defenders had sustained casualties as well. The worst, was Ham. He had been hit by the killing curse. Doc had never shown emotion before, and neither had Monk. Both were crying over their fallen comrade. Patricia soon joined them. They had been very close during their long life, and hated to lose their friend. Unlike James, Doc was not able to bring back Ham, due to the use of the Age Defying potion. Ham had been granted a much longer life because of it. The three had been joined by the Brigade, to share in their grief. Doc picked up the body of Brigadier General Theodore Marley Brooks, and with Dobby's help, returned to the castle.

There was no talk among the Brigade members. There was however a look of determination, showing on all their faces. The Death Eaters would be paying a high price for the death of their friend, starting with the person they all felt was behind it all. Harry had told them his feelings about Quirrell being the host body of Lord Voldemort. He felt the dark waves emanating from the DADA Professor. Albus was told this, and asked them to watch him, and if he showed signs of going after what he thought was the Philosopher's Stone, they needed to take action.

It was during the raid, that Quirrell made his attempt, but, Fluffy was too much for him. He was torn up pretty bad, before he managed to get away.

Harry had asked Dobby to look in on the DADA Professor. Dobby got to the Professor's chamber to find Him bleeding in many places, and being tended to by the one he heard they called Wormtail. He returned to tell this to Harry.

Upon hearing of Wormtail, James, Remus, Sirius and Harry asked Dobby if he could take all of them to the Chamber of the DADA Professor. Dobby nodded his head, and took then to the room with Wormtail working on the DADA Professor. The two did not stand a chance against the enraged wizards. Unfortunately, with the shape Quirrell was in, even the stunner Sirius threw at him, was enough to bring about the demise of the Instructor. Wormtail was bound up tighter than a drum, and his wand taken.

Dobby brought them back to the Savage House. Albus was there as well. He saw the traitor Peter Pettigrew, and the bloody body of Quirrell. When asked what happened, the three just said all they use were stunners. The Pofessor was already in this shape when they arrived there, the stunner was too much for the weakened man. When they moved Quirrell, his turban fell off, and the face of Lord Voldemort was revealed He was also dead. By using his horcrux to bring him back to life, when he died, the horcrux also died. Yes he could come back by using another Horcrux, but each time he died, the Horcrux died with him. And each time, it would be in a different body.

TSL-}

Christmas was a somber occasion this year, as there was one less to celebrate the occasion.

It wasn't until after his funeral, that the Brigade began to realize that Ham would ever be with them again. His passing was a low point, but, it was also a rallying point for the team that was assembled. The training took on a more fierce atmosphere. They became more determined to put an end of this cult of terrorists.

The only Bright spot was Sirius and Pat's wedding

With no word from Wormtail, and their leader, and the loss of so many of their numbers, Death Eater activities stopped. Fenrir had become the new leader of the Death Eaters. He had counted on the werewolves to become his new fighting force, but, they had turned away their support when there was no word from the Dark Lord.

Greyback would have to find another source of manpower. There was less than thirty Death Eaters at his disposal. His leadership was not in jeopardy, but, his strength was never in planning. He had no idea where to go next. His followers were no better.

TSL-}

Upon returning to classes, the Brigade members were more centered in their work. More focused in their achievements.

Hams loss was beginning to take it's toll on Doc, and it took a concerted effort of the entire house members to bring him back, with Monk and Pat being the biggest contributors. Once he regained his composure, he wished to talk to James and Lily.

"My friends, I have to ask you something, that you will not like. In fact, you may hate me, after I say it. I only ask it, because after losing Ham, I find that we are all at the hands of the fates, and are therefore expendable. I have no one left other than Pat, and she can't carry on the Savage name. I need someone to carry on the Savage name, if anything should happen to me. I would like that to be Harry. I would Like Harry to become Clark Savage the third. Please don't take it like I'm trying to steal Harry from you. It is just that Harry and I have become very close, and I feel he is like my own son. Don't give me an answer right away, as I feel we are in no immediate danger. Please talk among yourselves, and Harry. It is just something I wish you to think about. I have a feeling that I am not long for this world, and would like to leave a legacy. Harry is the closest I have to that. I am sorry if I have turned you against me for asking this, and Understand if you wish me to leave. Excuse me, while I leave you talk about this."

James and Lily were shocked beyond talking, and just watched as the man who had given them something to live for walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 12

James and Lily were still in shock over Doc's statement. He wanted them to give up Harry to be his heir. To change his name from Harry Potter to Clark Savage III. They owed their lives to Doc, and would do anything for him. But to give up their only child was not something they were willing to do.

Lily walked to Doc, and placed her hand on his arm, "Doc, if you would ask any thing else of us, we would do it gladly, But, to ask us to give up our only child, is something we can not, or, will not do. Please understand we owe you so much, and it hurts us, when you ask one thing from us, and we won't comply."

"Lily, I understand completely. I hold no grudges against you or James. What I ask, is incomprehensible. It should never be asked to give up one's child, for such a selfish reason. Please forgive me for making you and James feel so selfish. It is I who should be feeling Bad. And I am. I can't believe I asked that of you. I know how close you both are to Harry. I will carry on with I must do, and I will never approach you three again. I dishonored the name of Savage and for that, I must leave you all, to face my own demons."

"No, you will not. No one knows what was said, and no one has to find out. It will be our little secret. But, I think I may have a solution to your problem, if you are willing to listen to it?"

"What would that be Lily? I am willing to listen to anything that may bring me an Heir. I have been stupid for the last 40 years. I was married once, and I loved her dearly. She gave birth to my son. She died a short time after giving birth, and my son died at the age of 18. He never did achieve the level of training that Harry has. He wasn't a disappointment, don't get me wrong. I loved him, but, he was not like me, he was like his mother. He wanted to heal people, not fight them. That was the reason he died, helping those who were not able to care for themselves. It was a plague that was devastating a tribe of natives in the Congo, of Africa. He had discovered the source of the plague, and had discovered a remedy, but, was unable to perfect it, before he lost his life to the illness. Monk and I finished his work, and the tribe honored my son, by creating a life like image of him, and erected it in the middle of their village. They have stated that it has saved their tribe three times, since erected. Once by a stampede of Elephants, and twice by attacking tribes. Oh, sorry about that, starting to ramble there, and losing track of what we were talking about. You said you may know a solution to my Problem?"

"Yes, Doc, if you are willing to go with me to a village not to far out of Devon. There is a place I would like you to see."

"Lead the way, dear lady."

Lily laughed at her friend for the endearment he used. She whispered to James what she was going to do, and he beamed a smile to her.

They then went to Minerva's office, and Lily asked if she could use the floo to visit Flamel House. Minerva knew what she was talking about, and smiled. "Please Lily, and Doc. Be my guest."

When doc landed, he started walking immediately, to avoid falling on his face. Something he learned from a long time ago. He entered a fair sized that was evidently used for gatherings. The chairs were lined up in a semi-circle, like those in a theater, with one chair sitting facing all the others.

Lily led him to an office that was Rather small, but, comfortable looking. Behind the desk, sat an elderly woman, who looked up at her new arrivals. "Can I help you?"

"Yes Mrs. Carry, you can. You may not remember me, but my name is Lily Potter, but you would remember me as Lily Evans."

"Of course dear, I remember you. You use to help us on weekends some fifteen years ago. What is it I can help you with Child?"

Lily blushed at being called a child, but, carried on, "Mrs. Carry..."

"Please dear, call me Agatha."

"Ok, Agatha, my friend here, is looking for someone, and I was hoping you could help us?"

"Who is it he is looking for?"

"An Heir. To carry on his family name. If he can find the right person that is."

"Well, shall we go visit our family then."

Doc was never one to show his emotions, but, right now he was showing one, Confusion. "I don't wish to seem rude, but, could some one please tell me what this is all about?"

Lily giggled at Doc's confused state. "Doc, this is Flamel House. It is an orphanage for Magical children. It is the only one in England that is strictly for Witches and Wizards. What I am hoping is you can find the one child that you can adopt, that will bear your name."

Doc dropped back a step. "Lily, I don't think I can do that, with me being a 'Muggle', as you put it. That and the fact, that I am single. Thank you for trying to help, but, I don't see how this could be a solution to my problem."

"If I may call you Doc. You would be surprised at what can be accomplished in the magical world, if you are deemed as acceptable." Agatha finished when she saw Doc nod his head at her asking him for permission to call him Doc.

She led them upstairs, and called for the children to come and greet a visitor. There were ten children who came out. They introduced them selves to Doc. As they passed Doc, he watched them all, and greeted them as well. He stopped when he met a set of twins, A boy and a girl. Their names were John and Mary Smith. They were about four years old, both with golden blond hair. The boys hair was close cut, and fit his head like a helmet. The girls was long, past her shoulders, and slightly curled. Doc greeted the rest of the children, but when he was done, he asked about the twins. Agatha brought the two back to her office, and told Doc about their known history.

"Well Doc, there is not really much to tell you. The twins were found in the middle of a village that was destroyed by Death Eaters. They were the only survivors, and that was only because when a near by building collapsed, they were trapped under the debris. They were protected from the rafters, by two crossed telephone poles. A miracle, really. There were no adults around where they were, and the blood samples of the dead were matched to those of the children, but there was no finding the parents. That was a year ago. Would you like to talk to them?"

"Yes please Agatha."

When the two children were led into the office, Doc asked the boy, if he would like to sit on his lap, and if the girl would like to sit on Lily's lap. The children agreed and got them selves comfortable.

Between Doc and Lily, they gained the trust of the twins, and then Doc asked the big question, "John, Mary, would you both like to be my children?" Doc held his breath, waiting for their answer.

John looked to Mary, and she nodded her head. He thought about it for a minute and then answered, "If you take both of us, then yes sir, we would like that very much. But, if you only want one of us, then the answer is not. We are twins, and would like to stay together."

"That is the only way I would do it. I could never separate twins. Agatha, what will it take to bring these two into my family?"

"Approval from the MoM. Do you have any contacts there?"

"Would the Minister work?"

It was Agatha's turn to be shocked, "The Minister of Magic?"

"Yes, but, if that is not acceptable, then would Albus Dumbledore work?"

Agatha almost fell out of her chair. "You know Professor Dumbledore?"

Lily was laughing, which caused Mary and John to start laughing.

Agatha gathered her self, "Could you please contact either."

Lily figured it would be easier to contact Albus than the Minister, and floo called the Headmaster. Albus answered right away, and she told him of what was going on. He talked to Agatha, and then he was asked to come through to properly conduct the business.

Albus came through, and witnessed the adoption papers, and signed them as chief warlock of the Wizengamot. The entire visit took two hours, and Doc left with the twins, as his children.

He renamed them as Clark Savage III, and Fatima Monja, after his wife.

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, they were attacked by more people than they realized were there. Every one of the enrolled students were there, asking questions. Thw twins were held by every one of them briefly, making the twins skitterish at first, but, as they got used to it, they began to enjoy the attention.

Clark and Fatima became celebraties in the house for months, Fatima had her named shortened to Teema, and Clark became 3PO, after a movie character. Draco was once again lost, as he didn't even know what a movie was. Remus and Sirius knew, it was time to introduce muggle technology to the wizard world, starting with a VCR, a television, and some movies.

Doc helped with the problem of getting the devices to work in the castle. He had a generator set up in the lower level of the wing, and magic blockers around the Muggle equipment. They were even able to get a pop corn machine to go with the movies. Every on was welcome every friday evening for movie night.

Draco, Ron, Luna, Tracy Neville Daphne, Anthony, Arthur and Molly were sitting front row at every movie. Draco had never seen anything like it. It was so real looking. When he finally figured out 3PO, from Star Wars, he laughed his arse off. 3PO sat right beside him and Tracy. "Hey there I am. This is great. I wish we had one of these in the Flamel House. Sis, isn't this awsome." 3PO had pop corn thrown at him to hush him up, and he laughed at every one, but, he quieted down, so the others could enjoy the movie.

Teema and 3PO began their training with the morning run, and meditation. Doc did not push them hard, as he did Harry. They loved the run, always finishing ahead of most of the older trainees, because of their energy level. They were impatient with the meditation part, as they were to full of energy to sit too long. They soon learned patience, and began to make Doc proud. The two were fast learners, and were very powerful.

Doc and Monk missed Ham very much, and wished he could see the twins. He didn't admit it often, but, Ham loved children. They got over the loss of their friend eventually, as they knew it was a part of their life style to expect the loss of one of their members.

Albus became a fan of the twins, as he watched them go through their training. He saw the young Clark become stronger each day. Teema was often seen with Hermione and Ginny, reading in a corner. They were soon joined by Tracy and Daphne. Albus felt good that the twins had found a place for them selves, and were loved and cared for like they were, and wished the other children were as fortunate as them.

TSL-}

The end of the first year was here, and the kids were preparing to leave for the summer. Lily and James had purchased a home, for the group of friends, who were more like Family. They called it a house, but, it was an estate. It had 14 bedrooms, six baths, two kitchens two living areas a huge finished basement, with another kitchen, and bath, as well as two more bedrooms and a living room. Sirius and Pat were the recipients of the basement. 3PO, and Teema shared a bedroom for the time being.

There was a full size swimming pool in the back, and a large yard, surrounded by 8' high hedges. Pat loved this, as she loved to sun bathe, usually sans clothes. She did this when the kids were gone, other wise with a very skimpy bikini. She really hated tan lines, and refused to use tanning beds.

It was a muggle estate, so it was fully equiped with all the utilities. It was in a good neigborhood, with friendly neighbors, though not too close They continued with the Friday night movies, and they connected the floo with the floo network, it was set up in a separate room, in case neighbors were visiting. They would explain that they were just visiting.

Every morning, the Brigade got together for their training, and ran the entire length of the housing area four times for their five mile run. After about two weeks, they were joined by some of the local kids, and some of the parents.

Harry, Neville, and Ginny shared their birthdays, since they were so close together. Ginny and Harry were getting very close now, and would often be seen walking the back yard, and losing them selves, to reappear twenty minutes or so later. 3PO, and Teema would go looking for them, and come running back, laughing, being chased by Harry. They would start making faces, telling every one it was gross, what they saw. It was only kissing, but to a four year old, that was gross.

Hasrry and Ginny had a problem with one of the girls in the neighborhood, as she had an instant crush on Harry. Her name was Romilda, and she was a year younger than Harry. Antoher problem, was explaining Harry's height and build to the neighbors. 12 years old, and he was 6' 7" and weighed 250 lbs, with not an ounce of fat on him. Romilda wouldn't take the notion that Harry and Ginny sort of liked each other, and tried her best to get Harry to notice her, even to the extent of wearing short skirts and revealing blouses. This was enhanced by her wearing bras stuffed with toilet paper. Harry and Ginny laughed, when one day, she could be seen walking around the block, with toilet paper hanging out of the back of her blouse, making it look like she had a white tail.

At he end of the summer, it was hard to explain to their neighbors that they would be gone until next summer because of their going of to teach school. They told them that they were Professors at a very exclusive school.

One week before heading back to school, they went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. They broke off into pairs, and each went to a different location, so as not to tie up the business with too many students. Harry and Ginny were walking past one store, called Eylops Owl Emporium. Harry looked in the window, when a beautiful white owl caught his attention. The owl saw Harry, and it's eyes got huge, and started fighting it's restraints to get to him. Harry decided to enter the store, and ask about the owl in question.

The owner said she was an evil owl, that would not let anyone near her. He had tried to sell her a dozen times, but once they got close to her, she would hiss and start flapping her wings. Harry asked if he could try, and the owner said, "I would not if I were you, I saw her when you first stopped, and she started in right away. Usually she waits till you get near her, before she starts in." Harry just shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the predator. "Hello there pretty girl. Are you looking for a home? Would you like to come home with Ginny and I? We have a nice home, with plenty of room for you to fly around in."

The bird looked to Harry and Ginny, and rather then hiss, she cooed. Harry walked up to her, and started to scratch her neck. She closed her eyes, and rubbed her head against his hand. "How much do want for her?" Harry asked the owner.

"If you want her, you can have her, but the cage will be 5 galleons. I'll give you 2 bags of treats for her. I have had her far too long. It will be good to get rid of her."

"A deal then, and I would like five more bags of treats also. It's a long school year, and I want to make sure I have enough for her." He got the owl, the cage and seven bags of treats for seven galleons. He didn't realise that a Snowy owl usually went for fifty galleons, as they were quite rare in the wizarding world. They were too hard to train, and were very violent.

They returned to the estate, and Harry sat down, with the owl in front of him. "What should we call you pretty girl. Do you like the name sparkle?" The owl roughed her feathers in distaste. "Ok then how about Blanc, which is French for white?" Nope, "Well, what do you suggest?"

The owl, flew to the library, and came back with a book titled Greek Gods and Goddesses. The owl then opened the book, and found the name she was looking for. She looked back up to Harry and Ginny, and hooted. Harry looked at the name, "You want to be named Athena?" Again no.

Ginny looked down on the book, and noticed that the Goddess Athena had a familiar named Hedwig, and she was a Snowy Owl. "Harry, I think I know what she wants as her name. Do you wish to be called Hedwig?" The owl cooed as if to say thank you.

Harry looked at Ginny, then at Hedwig, as that is what she wished to be called, and gave up. "How did you figure that one out, Gin?"

"Well, when she refused Athena, I read on, and found out Athena had a femiliar named Hedwig. She too, was a Snowy Owl."

Harry looked back to Hedwig, "Are you this Owl, Hedwig, are you Athena's familiar?" Hedwig didn't say anything. She just looked back at Harry. She turned to Ginny, and Blinked her eyes. Ginny blinked back at Hedwig, and then let out a laugh like she had never done before.

Hedwig became a part of the family.


	13. Chapter 13

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 13

The three weeks that Harry had before the train ride back to school, he spent his time learning about Hedwig. Her likes, dislikes, moods, and her temper. The store owner said she was very temper mental. Harry didn't see it. She was a calm peaceful bird, but, she definitely knew what she wanted. She was serene with her actions, if Harry brought her something she didn't want or like. He did find out, she had a vice. She liked wine. She had to have a goblet of wine every evening with her meal. It was a hard one to figure out, as Harry didn't drink it himself, and had very little of the adult drink in the house. She didn't like the cheap wines either. It wasn't high end wines she preferred, but, middle of the class.

She also liked some of her meat cooked, and some of it raw, it depended on the type of meat. She liked her steak medium rare. Her chicken had to be perfect. Completely cooked, but, juicy. Pork had to be the same. However, mice, rats, squirrels, and other rodents were eaten raw.

To say that Hedwig was a strange bird, was an understatement. Any snack food that Harry, Ginny, or any one else was eating, she had to be included in the treat. She loved chocolate, so Remus was her companion when he was treating himself to this confection, she was right there by his side. She loved Potato Chips, which was Ginny's favorite snack. She loved buttered pop corn, which was Ron's favorite treat when watching movies. Harry liked to eat fresh fruit, which Hedwig didn't like, so for snacks, Hedwig left Harry alone, except when he had Bananas. These she liked.

She liked to hunt three to four times a week, and would not bring her kill home with her. She took care of her kill on site. She preferred Squirrels, Rabbits, Snakes, and an occasional Mouse or Rat.

She would answer immediately, when called by Harry or Ginny, but, would answer to no one else. It was not that she didn't like any one else, but, they were there for her purchase.

She was a very vain bird, as she wouldn't go near Ron, Monk, or the twins when eating. Ron and Monk, were food stuffers, and the twins were food fighters. She preferred to be clean. She preened herself constantly, and would seek Harry or Ginny, when she wished to be brushed.

TSL-}

The adults accompanied The kids to the train station, and said goodbye to them, before the kids boarded the train. Harry, Ginny, The two setsa of twins, Hermione and Neville, Draco, Tracy Daphne and Andrew were settled in to their cabin, when there was a knock, and in walked Romilda Vane, Harry's love struck stalker. She happened to be a first year witch, and Harry couldn't have been less pleased. She was like a bad case of Poison Ivy, hard to get rid of.

Romilda saw the cabin was full, so she said hi to Harry, but, ignored every one else. Harry just waved to her, and tried getting closer to Ginny. Ginny Knew what he was trying to do, so she figured she would help him out, and put her arms around him and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Romilda's eyes flared, and she stomped out of the cabin. Harry thanked Ginny, by kissing her on the cheek, which gave her a jolt. Harry had never showed this much affection.

After the train arrived at Hogsmeade, and the students made their way to the castle, and got seated, The Headmaster asked them to settle down, so that the sorting could be conducted.

Savage House received two new students, Colin Creevy, and Katie Bell. Romilda was put in Gryffindor. Draco, Tracy, Daphne, and Anthony had also been resorted to Savage House. This was done through a letter of permission, by the Board of Directors.

The four were completely relieved at this, as they did not wish to expose them selves to Nott anymore than they had too. Draco was becoming much better at defending himself, and his control of magic was much better. Tracy and Daphne had come a long way, but, the biggest improvement was Anthony. He was at Luna's level, at the beginning of her first year. Of course, she was more advanced now. They had all taken to the exercise and meditation, and the hand to hand combat was coming along.

After the sorting , and meal, Professor Dumbledore gave his notices and warnings, and then release to the houses. Hermione and Neville were the Prefects for Savage House this year. They decided to have different ones every year, to share the wealth. Harry and Ginny were the first year Prefects.

The Friday evening videos would be continued, and they were amazed how many students brought movies with them to share wih every one. The other games had been continued as well. There were new bowling balls, added to te racks, and more video games were also add. A few pool tables were put in, and James, Sirius, Remus, and Severus were found there every evening. They would bowl three games, and then three games of pool. Butterbeer was the favorite drink for this occasion.

Harry could not be seen around the school, without Ginny, or Hedwig. They would always have others with them, but they were always different. Harry, Ginny and Hedwig were the constants.

One morning, about two weeks into the new year, Harry was seated in his chair, being entertained by Hedwig, and waiting for Ginny, who was running a little late. He heard his name called, and turned to see Ginny coming up the aisle towards him. He got up, and went to greet her. While his back was turned, and insuring no one was looking, Hedwig dropped a tablet in Harry's Pumpkin Juice, and then flew to the rafters. As soon as Ginny sat down, she took a drink of Harry's pumpkin juice. Harry took it from her, and finished it off. They felt a little rush, and then, (It was not supposed to be that way.)

Both Harry and Ginny looked at Fred, "What did you say Fred?" Ginny asked?

Fred looked at her and Harry, "I didn't say anything."

(Now what am I going to do?)

Harry looked to Ginny, and she looked back to Harry. It was plain to see they both heard the same thing. They looked across was more to Fred, who was busy talking to Mariah.

(Harry, Ginny, listen to me. Meet me in the empty class room, just down the hall to the right as you leave here. We need to talk.)

Harry and Ginny got up together, and went to the classroom they heard mentioned. When they closed the door, they heard the lock click, and felt a wave of magic shoot pass them.

(Please sit down, and I will join you. Please be aware, that this may un-nerve you.)

They sat in the two chairs siting next to each other, when Hedwig landed on the desk in front of them. (Ginny, you were not supposed to be a part of this. It was a mistake, and I am sorry. I put a bonding tablet and spell on Harry's drink. It was part of my plan to bond with Harry, to help him when needed. However, this may work out even better than I planned, as you are very perceptive. You proved that, when you picked up on what I was wanting Harry to name me. You see, I am that Hedwig mentioned in that book. I am Athena's familiar. I have been sent here by her to help in any way I can. I have the power to transform into other magical creature forms, but, will stay in this form for most of the time. Do you believe what I say is true?)

Harry felt rather than heard what Hedwig was saying, so rather than speak, he thought his reply. (For some reason, Hedwig, I think we both do. It is weird to have your voice in our heads, yet, it is calming. Are we supposed to be used for a special purpose?)

(You were, Harry, but Ginny became a part of it, when she drank first from the cup. Like I said, this may work out for the best, as another logical mind may be needed. To let you know, I will not stay in your mind. I will only use this bond, when I am needed. You and Ginny will also be able to communicate with each other. One thing I have to warn you about, is, now that it has started, your bond with each other will grow stronger, unless you, Ginny, wish to be removed from it. It has to be now though, while the bond is weak. Do you wish it to be removed?)

(Harry, do you wish me to be removed from this bond? If you ask me how I feel, I would rather keep it, but, I will do as you ask?) She lowered her head, as she said this, not wishing to look into Harry's eyes.

(Ginny, look at me please.) She looked up at Harry. (Gin, I want you to know, for about six months now, I have known that eventually, you and I were going to become more than friends. I knew eventually you would become my chosen mate. Whether it is now, six months from now, or six years from now, I knew it was going to happen. I wasn't expecting it to happen this way, but, I know one thing, it was going to happen. I can't say I love you right now, but, I can say I am very fond of you and wouldn't mind, if you wish to keep this bond.)

(Thank you Harry, for being truthful, and I have known as well, that we were meant to be together. I would like to keep this bond intact, but, I believe we should wait to tell anyone, other than our parents. I think they should know. Maybe Doc as well. Do you feel the same way Hedwig?)

(Yes and no Ginny. Yes to all you have said, but, no to no one else. There are others who need to know, so it will not seem strange to them, when you mind speak. Your house members are all your friends, and should know. I know, that is a large group of people, but, is there any one there who you don't trust? You are all there for a reason, and it is not safe to keep secrets from them, as it may save some ones life. If they are allowed into the house, without being accompanied, they are your closet allies. Trust in them, as you do each other. I will leave you now, and will allow you to get on with your training. If you are gone to long, some one may come looking for you. I will only answer to your calls, but, I will do what ever you ask of me, as long as it will not be to kill some one, unless it is as a last resort.) and with that, Hedwig left the two sitting there with a bewildered look on their faces.

How were they going to explain this to everyone, especially the part of Hedwig being a familiar to a goddess.

TSL-}

The book answered to the writing the student put in the book. It answered questions, gave advice, and listened. This person was trying trying hard to fit in with the rest of the students, but, failed miserably.

The Book was manipulating the student, giving what seemed to be sound advice which the student took.

It would be easy to control this one, and it looked forward to the time when the chamber would once again be opened. Another item must be used, to become whole again, besides the book. Perhaps the diadem. It was close, and accessible. Yes, that will work. Once whole again, and back in control, he would gather the other items, and move them to a safer location. This feeble minded student will be perfect for what I need to get done. He was however, getting tired of these weak minded so easy to control people. He wished he could find someone that was a stronger in the mind, as well as the body.

For the time being he will gain this student's trust, and start taking control of the body, slowly, to keep the person unaware.

Steps have to be taken, and this students identity had to remain secret to keep suspicion to a minimum. He didn't know who the Head Person was, but, whoever it was, had to be no ones fool, like Dippet was. Armando Dippet was a gullible old fool, and was easy to manipulate. His plan would have worked if it hadn't been for that accursed Professor Dumbledore, and his friend. He wished he had learned that person's name. But, no matter. He was back, and it was time to reinstate the pure blood ploy again. It was amazing what a few well placed meaningless promises make. He needed followers, and they were the easiest to persuade.

The next step was to get his puppet to kill all the cocks within the grounds. He would cover this up by having all the chickens killed, as if the person who did it, needed them for a ritual.

Next would be to announce the Chamber had been opened, and have his pet kill a few half blood and Muggle born students, to make it look like the pure bloods were behind it.

Then the final step would be to bring a student down to the chamber, to complete the sacrifice, and gain my body back. Then do away with this pathetic student, and lock the chamber up, once again, to never be found.

A simple plan, but, it would take time. He had plenty of that.

TSL-}

Two months later, saw Hagrid come into the school, holding up several dead chickens, and showing them to Professor Dumbledore.

Tom found out from his puppet that Dumbledore was the headmaster of the school. This changed his plans some what. He had to move it along slower. The Headmaster was no fool. He would know what was going on, as soon as it started. He had to plan carefully, and try to protect his puppet, as it was his only means of getting around.

Luna sat up on her bed, awake after having that terrible vision. She went down stairs to the common room, to find Lily, James, Doc, and Sirius sitting there.

"Doc, I just had a terrible vision, and need to tell you about, while it is fresh in my mind."

"Certainly Luna. Please go on."

"I saw the writing on the wall, (Enemy of the heir beware. The Chamber of Secrets has once again been opened.) I saw all the chickens killed, but, the cocks had been first, and the chickens as an aftwer thought. I saw a hooded student killing them, then writing the message on the wall, with the blood from the chickens. I also saw people being petrified, but, not killed. I also saw Neville working feverishly in the hot house to bring about the maturity of a certain plant, but, I could not tell what plant it was. I saw Hermione being one of the students petrified. I'm afraid that's all I saw Doc. I can't explain what it means, just that one student is behind it."

"Luna, you must explain this to your house mates, so that they may be on the alert. Tell Hermione what you saw, so that she may take precautions, to prevent this. I believe I have dealt with something like this before, where one student died. If the Chamber has been opened again, then there may be more deaths. We have to tell Albus about this, however, I think he already suspects it. No on is t leave the house alone. You must ensure they all know this."

The house students were made aware of what was going on, about the vision of Hermione being petrified. Neville finding out what was needed to cure the Petrification. Mandrake roots were not in season. They needed another five months to mature. Neville knew of a procedure that would speed up the process by two to three months, by use of a sun lamp. By placing this lamp on the plant twenty four hours a day, until they matured would indeed speed up the process.

Other precautions were taken, such as taking mirrors with them, to see around corners and avoid meeting what ever it was doing the damage.

Harry and Ginny in the mean time, had plans of their own. They were watching any suspicious movements by other house students one of them was behind these threats, and they were determined to find him or her.


	14. Chapter 14

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 14

Harry and Ginny had told Doc of their plan, and Doc agreed, but, decided he would also search for answers on his own. He remembered his encounter forty some odd years ago, and tried to figure out some of the clues he had, when the incident suddenly stopped. Hagrid was the first place he thought of. He had been expelled from school, because the Ministry thought he was behind the whole affair. Albus and Doc were the only two who actually thought Hagrid innocent.

Doc made his way to Hagrid's hut, and was greeted by the half giant. Hagrid asked him in, and Doc followed him into the hut. Doc was greeted by Fang, who came up to Doc, and sat next to him, as he scratched behind his ears.

"Hagrid, tell me about your story of what happened those forty years ago, when the Chamber was first opened. Try not to leave any thing out. I need every Little detail you can think of."

"Well Doc, it's like I told the Ministry, I had found an Acrumantula egg, and it hatched. I was caring for the spider. I called him Aragog. I was hiding him in a trunk, feeding him twice a week. I didn't think any one knew about him. But, one night, Tom Riddle approached me, and told me he knew about the spider, and if I didn't get rid of it, permanently, he would turn me in. I told him I couldn't do that, and Tom said that he would do it. Aragog heard our conversation, and made a run for it. Tom tried to kill him, so I bumped into him, causing him to miss. He got mad, and turned me in, as the heir. I was expelled, and was to be thrown off campus, but, Professor Dumbledore stopped that, and gave me the job, as grounds keeper for the school. I later found out, that Aragog had made it into the forest, and took up residence in the deepest, darkest area."

"Hagrid, can you take me to talk to Aragog? I would like to ask him a few questions."

"I don't know if he will let you in Doc, he really doesn't like humans. He likes me because I'm half giant."

:I'm willing to take my chances, Hagrid. I think as long as I'm with you, I will be alright. It may also save anyone else from trying to get in and questioning him."

"Alright Doc, I'll try, but, I can't promise you anything. Aragog has a considerable sized family, and they are less tolerant of humans, than Aragog."

"Thank you Hagrid. Noe lets see if he will let me talk."

It took a while for them to reach the area Aragog selected for his nest. Doc was aware of the spiders all around him, varying in sizes from the size of his fist, to the size of Fang. Hundreds of them perched in different areas around the nest. Hagrid called for Aragog, and the biggest spider Doc had ever seen, climbed up to the top of a dirt mound. "Hagrid my friend, why have you brought this human into our nest. You know how I detest them. I also don't know if I can control my children from devouring him. I believe you have made a grave mistake in coming here human."

"I just wish to ask you two questions Aragog, then I will leave,"

"Ask them then and be done."

"Do you know what killed that child forty years ago?"

Yes, but, we do not talk about it. It is our sworn enemy, and avoid it, if at all possible."

"Well then, has anything strange happened this year, to cause you concern?"

"Yes, all the spiders are leaving the castle, and finding their way here to our nest. We fear, it is happening again. Our enemy has come back. Now, that was your two questions. I will leave you with one last word. The creature you are looking for can not be looked at. To look at, it is to die."

"Thank you Aragog, you answers have given me much to think about. Now, if you will allow it, we will leave here, to never come back again."

"Go with haste, as my children grow restless, and hungry. A tasty human would be quite a treat for them."

Doc and Hagrid made a fast retreat, before the spiders could advance on them, and made it back to the hut, unharmed. They sat there, catching their breath, and Hagrid made them some tea. While he did this, Doc thought about what Aragog had said. He would get Hermione to do a little research for him. That was probably the worst mistake Doc had ever made.

Doc asked Hermione to try and find what the greatest fear of an Acrumantula was. She researched the library, and got the information she needed, and was ready to head back, when she was stopped by Penelope Clearwater, a fourth year prefect for Ravenclaw. She asked Hermione if they could talk for a few minutes, before she made her way back to her dorm. Hermione agreed, and they sat back down. Penelope just wanted to know about Savage. She was curious to find out, if it was great as she had been told by various students through out the school. She never mingled with any of the students from the new house. She spent most of her time with Percy Weasley, and he told her that he thought the Savage House was a bit over rated.

After talking, the started to leave the library, and Penelope was going to step out into the hall, when Hermione stopped her. Hermione silenced her, and took her mirror out to look. She had heard a noise, and was leery to just jump out and face it. When she and Penelope looked into the mirror to see, they met a set of huge yellow eyes, and that was the last sight she had. Both her and Penelope had been petrified, joining Colin Creevy, Justin Finch Fletchley and Mrs. Morris, Filch's cat.

Doc was worried about Hermione. It had ben four hours since he sent her off. She should have been back an hour ago. He went out to go find her.

Irma Ponce was just closing her library. She was putting out the candles that were not the everlasting type. She had just finished, and was going to close and lock the entrance, hen she saw two figures hiding the door frame. She called out to them, but, they didn't answer her. When she went to them, she found them petrified. She was ready to call he Headmaster, when Mr. Savage found the students also. "Oh no, what have I done. Hermione. how will you ever forgive me. How will I ever forgive my self." Miss Pince, please call the Headmaster, and have him come here immediately please."

She hurried off, and soon Albus was there. He saw the two young ladies, and feared for he worst, until he saw the mirror in Hermione's hand. "Doc, do not worry, Hermione and Miss Clearwater are alright. They are just petrified. Neville has been working with the Mandrake root, and should be ready in a month. We then can brew the potion needed to bring them back to us. I fear, if you hadn't thought of giving the students mirrors, Her and Miss Clearwater would be dead. Let us take them to the hospital wing, and get them settled in. I will take Miss Clearwater, if you can take Hermione."

Doc gently picked up Hermione, and brought her up to the hospital wing. He laid her on the bed, and held her hand, when he took her hand, he felt a piece of parchment folded up in it. He took out the paper, and unfolded it. It was a page from a book, with Hermione writing added to it.

She had discovered that the creature was a Basilisk, and that it was travelling through the tunnels that held the water pipes that supplied the school. Doc was so proud of his students, and he had to start telling them, more often. Hermione's smart thinking, had not only provided him his answer, but, also saved her own, and Miss Clearwater's life. The way she had her hand on Miss Clearwater, showed that she had stopped her from going straight out into the hall.

TSL-}

The members of Savage House were in shock. Their own Hermione was now one of the casualties. That was two members of their House who were in the hospital wing, petrified. Colin was taking pictures of the message written on the wall. He has just finished, and was taking pictures of the surrounding area, when he took a picture of two huge yellow eyes. That was the way he was Petrified, taking the picture.

Flashback

Albus was getting ready to open the camera, when Doc stopped him. "Albus, I think we should examine the camera, before opening the case. We have discovered a way to see the last image with out opening the camera, however, once the case is opened, then the image is destroyed. Please let me check into it."

End Flashback

Doc had yet to examine the camera, but, now he had to see what it was that they were facing. He got the camera, and had Monk help him get the image. Monk had discovered that when the Iris was opened, to take the picture, when the image hit the film, it sent a reverse image back to the lens. This reverse image, was in fact a regular image, as it is reversed when the picture is taken. Buy using the solution that Monk had developed, a faint image could be seen in the lens. Although not as clear as the film, it would show what the last picture was that was taken.

When they were done, all they saw was two yellow balls, about the size of beach balls. The rest of the view was blurred, and could not make out what ever it was holding the yellow balls in the air. Doc, however, knew what it was holding the yellow balls in the air. A head.

Doc explained his idea to the rest of the house members. Frank had to catch Neville, as he had passed out. If this is what Hermione faced, then she was indeed very lucky.

This new development caused Harry and Ginny to look harder for the one behind the opening of the Chamber. Doc told them of his visit to Hagrid, and of how Tom Riddle had turned him in as the Heir, because of his holding a dangerous creature in the school. Even though they knew the Acrumantula was not able to do the things being done, the incidents in the school ceased, so they had Hagrid expelled. Doc told them of what Hermione found, and how he was getting around un-noticed. But, the question was, where was he being kept, when not roaming the halls.

From that moment on, no lone individual, could be seen walking the halls They were seldom seen walking in pairs. It was mostly groups of five or more. Even Nott was seen walking with a small army behind him. They were not a threat, however, as no one wanted to be in the halls, any longer than they had to.

That was the way Savage house decided to monitor the halls, by patrolling in groups of five. This was the way it went for the next five evenings, and there were no further signs of the Basilisk.

Neville told Professor Snape that the Mandrake roots were ready, when he wanted to prepare the potion to end the plight of the petrified students. Severus and Monk worked together to brew the potion. it would take fourteen days to brew it properly. There was no hurry, as the petrified students were safe from harm. Since the attacks only occurred during the evening, Visits to Hermione, and the rest of the students were conducted during the day. Any night time classes were cancelled, until the matter was settled.

Harry was wondering what the link was from the attacks forty years ago to the incidents taking place now, and he kept coming up with nothing. There were only four people that attended any thing during the two incidents. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Doc. But, there had to be something or someone else. Aragog somehow knew what the creature was, but, that was already determined. The four already told every one what they knew, so who, or what was he missing. He looked over the report from forty years ago, to see what he was missing. Luna decided to join him, as she was the one who told of Hermione's fate. Harry appreciated any help he could get

Luna was reading the report, when she asked Harry, "Harry, why isn't the name of the student who died mentioned in this report?"

Harry pulled Luna into a hug, and kissed her cheek, "Luna, I don't know what I would do with out you. You are brilliant."

"Thank you Harry, that was a very nice compliment, but, how does a question provide you with an answer?"

"Well, Sis, what it does, is fill in a hole. A hole that I have been to blind to notice. And you my love, with your all seeing eye, found it right away."

"Oh, well in that case, I am glad I could help."

Harry asked Doc, but he didn't know the answer, but, he was sure that Albus would know.

When Harry found out that the one who died, was a ghost in the school named Moaning Myrtle, he took his group to go ask her some questions. The lavatory she inhabited was one that no one used, because of her constant crying.

Getting Myrtle to talk about the incident, was harder than he thought. She felt she was being teased once again for being a baby. Harry had to get her to talk, but, how. He decided to try it with just Ginny and himself.

This worked, and as Harry talked with Myrtle, Ginny explored the Lavatory. Harry didn't notice when Ginny was stunned, and levitated away. Harry found out that the Entry to the Chamber was the sink, but, had no idea how to get it to open. He tried different spells, but, there was a very strong shield protecting the entry. While doing this, he noticed Ginny was missing. He went back to the dorm, thinking she may have gone back there, but, it wasn't to be. Then Professor Dumbledore used his Patronus to contact the house members. They were needed back at the lavatory Harry had just left.

When they arrived, Albus showed them the message on the wall. Ginny had been taken, and would die for the sins of the enemy of the Heir. Harry tried using his mind link, but, there was no reply. He hoped it was not too late.


	15. Chapter 15

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 15

A/N: This is just a quick question. I know this may sound vain, but, until recently, I had been carrying 9 C2's for this story. It recently dropped to 7. All I ask, is for the two owners of the C2's to contact me. I wish to know what I did wrong, to cause you to drop me? Thank you. Ollie the Keeper.

TSL-}

When Harry discovered Ginny was not on the dorm, he asked if anyone had seen her? He received no answer from anyone. He then tried to contact her with the mind link again, but, still nothing. So, he tried to contact Hedwig, (Hedwig, please I need your help.)

There was a flash, and instead of the Hedwig he was used to, there was a beautiful white Phoenix, perched on the coffee table in front of him. (Harry, I know what you need. Please just grab my tail, and I ill take you to Ginny. Before you go, I want you to call for Gryffindor's sword. And above all else, Protect your weapons. Are you ready to try and summon the sword? Good, just call for it.)

Harry held both hands out in front of him, palms up, "I call on the sword of Godric Gryffindor, to answer my plea. Please come to me." And immediately, the sword was in his hands. He attached it to his belt, secured his wand, and grabbed Hedwig's tail. There was a flash, and they were gone.

The people standing there were surprised by the image that just passed, but, they were soon back to alertness. Doc had them to protect the area around the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle's, to keep others out, in order to protect them. He, James, Sirius, Remus, Lucius and Severus stood at the sink that Harry had said was the entrance. No spells were able to penetrate the shield used to protect it. They had to sit and wait for any message from Harry.

Hedwig appeared at the side of a stream of water running through the Chamber. On the other side of the small stream, was the visage of a face, Harry supposed was Salazar Slytherin.

Harry looked around, and saw Ginny stretched out on the ground, unconscious. Standing over her was a boy. of about sixteen years old, and an 11 year old Romilda Vane. Romilda was clutching a book in her hands, and the expression on her face was blank. Her eyes had a vacant look to them, as if she were not here. Open, but, not seeing.

The boy was just a image, not a substantial being. But, he had the look of being ready to become just like the three around him. He looked to Harry, "At last, I get to meet the famous Harry Potter. Romilda has been writing about you all year. About how handsome, brave, smart, and courageous you are. I thought she may have been over rating your size, but, in fact, I see she underestimated it. Not a problem though. You will soon be nothing to anyone. First I would like to ask a few questions?"

Harry was trying to delay any actions the image might try, so he answered, "If I can, I will answer any questions you might have."

"Excellent, First, how were you able to defeat the strongest wizard of the century?"

"Okay, first off, he wasn't the strongest wizard of this century, Albus Dumbledore was, and is. Second, I didn't defeat him, Doc Savage did. Doc used a substance known only to him and one other. It reflected the curse aimed at me, and destroyed your older self."

"What do you mean, my older self?"

"We know who you are Tom Riddle. You are the person that became Lord Voldemort. Your obsession with Power, and immortality, drove you to become this monster."

"You see it as a monster, I see it as a savior of the pure blood reign of the wizarding world."

"Why would you, a half blood care about Pure blood supremacy?"

"How do you now such things? No one knew of my lineage."

"I told you, Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of this century."

"Yes, so you did. Well, I suppose since you are being so honest with me, I can be the same with you, especially since this information will never leave this chamber. I chose the Pure Bloods, because they were so easy to get them to listen, and to control them, such as Romilda here. They are so obsessed with dominating the the world, it was easy to gain they support. Thus, they made it easy to control them. To make them my slaves. Yes, my slaves. That is what the marks are. Slave brands. A very hard spell to break. Thus far, only one has been able to break it. Lucius Malfoy. But, that will soon be taking care of. Since you know who I am, and what my intentions are, what plans have you set in place, to try and stop me?"

"Come on Tom, you don't really expect me to answer that do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." He pulled Romilda's wand out, and hit Harry with the Imperious curse. "Now tell me what I need to know about your plans to stop me."

Harry shook off the Imperious, and laughed at Tom, "Tom, have you forgot the main issue of wands. It is the wand that chooses the wizard, not the wizard choosing the wand. Romilda's wand will not be as effective as your own wand, not that it would do any good. The Imperious curse does not affect me. My mind is too strong. Now, I have a question for you. What are your intentions towards Ginny, and Romilda?"

"Very well, I will answer this. Romilda will be disposed of, once I have completely drained all of Ginny's magic, thus restoring myself to human form. Even now,her magic is slowly being given to me. She grows weaker, as I grow stronger. Now enough of this, it is time you met my pet. Now come to me, familiar, to the greatest of the four founders, Come to me, Familiar of Salazar Slytherin."

The jaw of the giant image of Salazar's face, started to drop, and a scraping noise started up. A shadow began to appear in it's mouth. But it was soon joined by another shadow. Hedwig flew into the mouth and attacked the eyes of the Basilisk, before it could make it's way out of the exit. The Basilisk had never felt such pain before, and it was beating itself against the walls of the passage. It was not able to dislodge the Phoenix, as it continued to destroy it's eyes. Hedwig then left the tunnel, leaving a blind and bloody mess. The Basilisk continued it's way down the passage, and was finally free of it's confinement. It was dazed as it laid there, not able to comprehend the sense of blindness. It shook it's head left and right.

"Forget your sight, use your sense of touch, and heat. Use your tongue to find your pray." Tom told the Basilisk. It stopped it's head from swaying, and focused on finding Harry. Harry pulled the sword from it's sheath, and held it out in front of him. The tip following the head of the Basilisk, as it moved.

The Basilisk finally centered on Harry, and lunged forward, to strike. Harry had been prepared, and turned the head, by hitting it with the side of the sword. The snake reared back up into it's striking posture, to try and center on Harry once more. Harry stood his ground.

The Basilisk made another attempt at striking Harry, and this time, Harry stuck it with the point of the sword, in the side of it's head. The snake reared up once more, yanking the sword from Harry's grasp. The sword was embedded in the side of the face of the Basilisk, creating more pain. It became incensed with this pain, and started to thrash on the ground, trying to dislodge the stinging object from it's face. It finally was able to get the sword loose, and it dropped twenty feet from where Harry was standing. Tom tried to retrieve the sword with the Accio spell, but, it wouldn't respond. Harry called for it, it right away, it was once again in his hand. This time, Harry charged the Basilisk, while it was dazed from the pain, and He drove the sword deep into the open mouth of the Basilisk, and into it's brain. The snake made one more move to rid itself of the object that caused so much pain. By doing this, a fang struck Harry's right arm, sinking itself into his flesh. Harry felt intense pain, as the fang broke of from the mouth of the Basilisk, staying in Harry's arm. The snake made one final gasp, and died right there in the stream of water. It's head falling a mere five feet from Harry.

Harry sat down, and pulled the fang out of his arm. It was already turning a slight green from the venom coursing it's way through his blood stream.

During the fight, Romilda had dropped the Diary of Tom Riddle. Harry reached across the the area between him and the diary, and picked it up.

Tom saw this and screamed, "What are you doing, put it down." Instead Harry took the Basilisk fang, and opened the book, and drove the fang into it's pages. Ink started running from it's pages, and Tom screamed as his image started breaking apart. Harry pulled the Fang from the pages, and drove it into the other side, causing Tom's visage to break up even more. One more time, Harry pulled out the Fang, closed the book, and drove the Fang into the cover. Tom's image completely blew apart, and the threat was gone. However the damage was already done. Harry felt his life slipping away. Romilda had collapsed, and Ginny was starting to come around.

Hedwig landed near Harry. (Harry, hold your arm out, I can heal your wound, and cancel the affect of the poison in your system. Hurry, as the poison is a very fast acting poison.) Harry held out his arm, and Hedwig cried tears into the open wound. Green foam left the wound, trailing down his arm, as it left. The amount of foam was unbelievable. It came from the wound like lava from a volcano. It took a minute, but the foam ceased to come out, and Hedwig dropped somemore tears onto the wound, sealing it up. Harry passed out, nad it left Ginny as the only alert and awake person down there. (Ginny, Harry will be alright. He needs to rest, but, I think we need to get him out of here. Try and get the young lady over here, by Harry. Have them each grab my tail feathers, then you do the same.) Ginny did as she was asked, and grabbed the sword, Fang and Book, and grabbed the tail feathers of Hedwig. Hedwig then flashed the three youths into the Savage House Sitting area.

Hedwig and Ginny were surprised when they found the room vacant. Hedwig flashed to the Hospital wing, and got Madam Pomfrey, and brought her back to the sitting area. While she checked on Romilda and Harry, Hedwig flashed back to the Bathroom, to find the house members standing guard. She got Lily, James and Doc's attention, and for the first time, contacted Lily with her mind link. She explained the situation, to her, who then explained to the rest of the house members. Hedwig then flashed her, James and Doc back to the room with Harry and Ginny.

When they arrived, Ginny was sitting there with Harry's head in her lap, crying over him. Romilda was sitting in a chair near them, also crying. She saw Lily and James, and ran to them. "It's my fault. I did this. Harry is dead because of me. I was the one who opened the Chamber."

Ginny looked up at this. "Romilda, listen to me, Harry isn't dead. He is in a bad way, but, he will survive. Now, calm down."

Romilda tried to calm down, but, too much had happened in the past three hours. Lily got her attention, "Romilda, listen to me sweetheart, try telling us what has happened, Start at the beginning." Romilda was about to start, when the rest of the house members entered the room. They settled in to listen to Romilda's story.

"Well, what happened is this. When I got my letter from Hogwarts, I was so excited, but, then was sad, because I knew I would be leaving Harry behind. Professor McGonagall told me not to tell anyone she knew, if she didn't know if they were magical or not. It was the secrecy of the Ministry of Magic that kept me from telling anyone. Of course I did not know you all were witches and wizards. When I went to Diagon Alley to get my equipment, and kind old wizard saw me, and said that since this was my first year, I should keep a diary, and he gave me one. He told me it was free, but to guard it well, as she didn't want anyone to know her secrets. I didn't start to write in it, until I was on the train. That was when it started to answer what I wrote. I just thought it was a magical Book, and continued to write in it. It gave me reasonable answers, so I continued to write in it. Then I started to find my self in strange situations. I would wake up, covered in blood and feathers. At other times, I found myself in places I didn't know how I got there. Or even why I was there. It was mostly that bathroom, with that ghost in it. Then, people started coming up petrified, and I was becoming scared. I told the diary about what was going on, and it said it was me doing this. I cried, and he tol;d me he could help, but, only of he was allowed to enter my mind. I agreed, and the next thing I knew, I was lying here in this room, with Harry, Ginny, and Madam Pomfrey."

Every one knew what had happened, but, Madam Pomfrey was the one to explain to Romilda that had possessed her, and had her doing these things. She was being used, the moment she started writing in the diary.

Romilda cried even more, when she knew she was the one doing all those terrible things. She apologised to every one, and asked for their forgiveness. She thought she was going to be expelled, and thrown into Azkaban prison for her crimes.

Doc had called for Albus, while the explanation was going on, and Albus heard this last bit. "Miss Vane, I can assure you, you will not be going to Azkaban Prison, and you will not be expelled. Stronger people than you have fallen under the influence of Tom Riddle. Do not be scared by this occurrence. I will handle it, and you will be cleared. Now, Madam Pomfrey, how is young Harry?"

"He is weak, magically drained, tired, and recovering from the affects of Basilisk Poison. But, I expect a full recovery. It may take a week, but, he will be fine. I think he has a fine medicine in Miss Weasley. I believe he is drawing on her strength. Now, if you will excuse me, I must get back to the wing, to care for my other patients in the wing. Mr. Longbottom I believe has told me that the Mandrake root potion is about done, so I must prepare the Petrified students ready for their return." And she left the members of Savage House.

James and Sirius carried Harry up to his bed, followed by Ginny. They tried to get her to leave, but, she glared at them, and for their own health concerns, decided to let her stay.

When they were left alone, Hedwig flashed into the room, and joined them in their mind link. (Harry, can you feel me in your mind?) Harry took a minute, but answered, (Yes).

(Ginny can you feel me also?) (Yes). (Good, as I have something very important to tell you both. My time here has come to an end. My Familiar calls me back to her side. But, she wanted me to leave you with a gift.) There was a glow on Harry's Lap, and when it ended, there was an egg where the glow ended. Harry saw it through Ginny's mind. (Is this a Phoenix egg Hedwig?) (Yes it is Harry, and I wish you to name her Hedwig as well, if you don't mind. She will be pure white, as myself. She is what you would call a snow Phoenix, but, that is only because of her coloring. It is also very rare for a female Phoenix to be born. There is only one female born every ten thousand years. This is that female. She will be the queen. Her place will be at your side, but her presence will be needed else where at times. She will notify you when that will take place. Now, Harry, it is time for me to leave. Ginny take care of him for me. I wasn't here long with you two, but, it has been memorable. I have grown to like you both. Please be well. Good bye Harry, Ginny) And she was gone, once again by the side of Athena.

TSL-}

Harry and Ginny were sitting on his bed, talking, when his doors flew open, and a brown blur came flying into the room, to land on both Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione, you're back. How long have you been with us?" Harry asked, while Ginny hugged her best friends.

"Not 15 minutes, Harry, and now, tell me all about your adventure. You could have waited for me you know." Hermione joked.

"Well, Hermione, I don't think I could have kept Tom talking that long. But here goes. After you were petrified..."

Harry's explanation took a while, but, Hermione was captivated with the tale, and was full of questions. They were there for over an hour, until Neville came and got his girlfriend, to join him for lunch. She kissed Harry on the Cheek, and did the same for Ginny, and was dragged out of the bedroom by her boyfriend.

The rest of the school year went by fast, and they were getting ready for the summer. Harry and Ginny were approached by Romilda before they left for the train. "Harry, Ginny; I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you last year. I don't mean in school, I'm talking about last summer. I know you don't like me around, and I promise I will stay away from you all summer." Ans Romilda got up to leave.

"Romilda, that is not what Ginny and I want. We would like to have you as a friend. I just want you to know, that Ginny and I are close now, and that is what we both want. Can you stand to be our friend?"

"Guys, it would be my honor to consider you a friend. If it wasn't for you, who knows where I would be now." Harry didn't want to tell her where she would be now. He just accepted her friendship, as did Ginny.


	16. Chapter 16

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 16

Doc had been concidering taking his young trainees on another excursion, so he talked with Lily, James, Frank, Alice, Lucius, Narcissa, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius. They had just settled in, when the youths came in, "Hey guys, what's going on?" Harry asked?

Doc answered, "Harry, kids, I need to talk to your parents about something. If the answer the way I think they will, I will tell you about it. Right now, I have to ask you to leave, please."

Harry narrowed his eyes. Doc was not usually this secretive, but he trusted him to fill them in, if he could. "Sure Doc, just let me know."

The kids left, and the parents all looked to Doc, for answers. "Okay, what I have to ask you, some people already know. For the others, it is part of the training that we go on a little adventure, to see how well the group works together. I would like to take them to an island off the cast of Africa, on the south east side. A place called Madagascar. There, I hope to find a creature Luna has been talking about. People think she makes these creatures up, but, believe me when I say, there is truth behind every fairy tale. Luna has been talking about a magical creature called a Mindrag. I have been reading National Geographic, and it seems that Madagascar is a mystical place, with some areas not yet explored. There have been sightings of some fantastic animals, that can not be explained. I believe one of them is the Mindrag that Luna was talking about."

Sirius was the first to speak, "Do you have a description of this so called Mindrag? I mean what sort of an animal is a Mindrag?"

Doc was afraid this question would be asked. "Yes, I have a description. It is about three feet long, with a whip like tail. It has wings, and can fly. The wing span is about four feet. It also breathes fire, and it's bite is deadly. In all sense of the word, It is a dragon, with snake like characteristics, It is as fast on the ground, as it is in the air. I also believe it is the last known survivor of the species."

Frank, Alice, Lucius, and Narcissa could not believe what Doc was saying. "You mean you believe this creature truly exists. That it is deadly, and fast? And that you want our children to go find it?" Alice fired back in fear. She did not like the idea of exposing their son to danger, even though it was what he was trained for.

Narcissa agreed with Alice, while Frank and Lucius thought about the ramifications of proving to the worlds that this creature did exist. Not only would it bring fame to the group, but also fortune. They were both pure bloods, and being that, they were both keen on the idea of increasing their status in the wizarding world. Frank was not as obsessed with the thought, but, none the less, it did intrigue him.

Doc stood up to answer the ladies. "Please, listen to what I have to say, then I will answer any of your questions. This past year, we saw what happened with the young Miss Vane. She had been possessed by a vile creature, and almost killed a member of our family. If Harry had not received the training he has, and had not been tested prior to saving both Ginny and Miss Vane, it would be hard telling what might have occurred. I want all of your children prepared like Harry and the rest of the original children. Alice, Neville has already been on one expedition. but, the rest have not. Harry and the rest of the original members will make sure nothing happens to you children, but, we must know how the will perform under certain situations. You all know of Luna's pet. It is called a Mundiff. Klinger is a mystical creature. Mystical creatures, if treated right bind to magic. So, if one of our members could bind with this creature, it could save another species from dying out, never to be known by the world."

"But, why the kids? Why not us? We have more experience than they do. We are less likely to fold under pressure. Why the kids?" Alice asked?

"Because they are the future? They are the ones who will be fighting against odds that no one can really fathom. Because this is what we have been training them for. I know you all feel that this is too much to lay at their feet, but, we have to make sure that they can take over fighting for freedom, and prevail over all obstacles. We have to know if they are ready for this much responsibility. What is the sense of training them, if you don't want them to use this training. You will make it look like you don't trust them, or that you are worried that they will fail in their attempt to become what they are setting up to be. Are you willing to break that trust we have been creating, because you are afraid they are not what they believe them selves to be?"

Narcissa was about to answer, when the kids stormed into the room. Draco saw his mother was ready to answer Doc's question, and he stopped her. "Mother, I feel the same way my friends do. We must know how compatible we are. We must know what we can expect from each other, if we are to survive. I have to know if Harry or Ginny can depend on me in a time of crisis. Tracy has to know if she can depend on Hermione to protect her, if she gets hurt. Neville has to know if Anthony can protect his back, if the need arises. Don't you see mother. We have to be able to rely on each other, if what we have been training for is is to succeed. We have to know who we can trust. I have to know if the faith that Doc has in me is justified."

Narcissa and Alice fell silent, and Frank and especially Lucius beamed at their boys. The whole time Draco was talking, Neville was at his side, with his hand on his shoulder. They were surrounded by the rest of the Savage House students. The unity among the members was witnessed by all the adults in the room, and pride was on the faces of them all, even Narcissa and Alice.

They all agreed on the expedition, and Doc made the arrangements. Doc asked Luna and Ron to stay behind.

"Luna, I believe that Klinger will be a most important part of this expedition. His abilities to change, could come in handy. Ron, you have to protect Luna and Klinger at all costs. No harm must come to the two, do you understand?"

"Sure Doc. Believe me when I say, as long as there is a breath in me, I will not allow any harm to come to either one of them."

"Good. Now go get some sleep, and be ready bright and early. We will be leaving tomorrow."

TSL-}

The flight to Madagascar had been a long one, and when they arrived, Doc had arranged for a meeting with a rental agent, for the rent of a house large enough for his group. What he expected, was not what he received. The only property big enough to house his family, was a motel. It was just recently completed, and though not plush, it did have everything they needed, including a restaurant. They chose the rooms and made themselves comfortable. It was large enough for everyone to have their own room, and still have many rooms left open. They retired for the evening, and got some well needed sleep.

The next morning, the met in the restaurant, and had breakfast. Doc had made arrangements for a guide to lead them to the uncharted territory. There, the Guide would leave them, and would return in one month for them. He would wait one week, then leave. He would return every week after that, to check to see of they returned. The journey to the uncharted territory took a couple of days, through some very thick jungles. The guide left them in a clearing that was on the outskirts of the uncharted land. He bid them farewell, and left. Doc and the adults set up camp, while the kids gathered wood for their campfire. The had more than enough food, to last two months, even with Monk and Ron's appetite. They had set up protection around their site, to prevent any predators from entering unwelcomed. They also posted guards, around the tents for added security.

The evening passed without incident, and they broke up into the selected groups, to begin their search. Neville and Hermione also made use of the trip, to find plants that were unique to the area, and took samplings, to see if they could be used for potions. During their search, Neville had found over a hundred species of plants that he had never seen before, or, some he thought to be extinct.

Harry and Ginny found wildlife that would only be found in this lush atmosphere. One of these animals, was a large lizard that when frightened, would expand it's skin around it's head, causing it to look quite ferocious. Draco and Tracy were a part of his team, and when they saw the lizard, Tracy became quite attracted to it. She walked up to it, and it hissed violently, but, calmed down, as she talked to it quietly, getting it to calm down, and lower it's skin. She held out her hand, and it slowly walked forward, and extended it's tongue, testing for any treacherous motives. He found none, and went to Tracy, and allowed her to pick him up. There was no magic in the lizard, but, it did have a sense of self preservation, that would prove helpful later on. Tracy kept the lizard, and named it, Rainbow, due to the color of it's hood, when it was extended.

After four more hour of searching, the group made it's way back to the campsite, and found everyone sitting around the fire, relating their stories. Everyone was interested with Rainbow, and took turns holding it. Doc knew of this species of lizard, and was surprised to find it here. It was a species that was found in the Australian deserts. It fed on large insects, and small rodents.

Neville and Hermione showed Doc and Monk their different plant finds. Monk had become excited over a few. He knew them to be quite rare.

It was another two weeks, and many hundreds of miles, before Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Tracy, found what they had been looking for.

The had just come upon a clearing of about 100 meters in diameter, and sat to take a breather. They sat to eat lunch, and Draco was about to eat his sandwich, when he was knocked down by a streak of green that came in so fast, no one had a chance to react. I was gone before any one knew it, and so was Draco's sandwich. "He could have at least said thank you." was Draco's reply.

"Did anyone see what it was?" No one answered. So, Draco pulled out another sandwich, and looked around, before he took a bite. He had just taken a bite when he as attacked gain. This time he was ready, and used a spell to trap the creature. It was a net that entangled the creature in it's webbing.

Draco looked at the thing trapped in the net, and it cost him some hair, as a stream of fire shot out of it's mouth. Draco fell backwards, and put the fire out in his hair. "Cheeky little git, aren't you? Just exactly what are you?" Draco almost passed out, when it answered him, "I could ask you the same question."

Harry, Ginny, and Tracy were looking at Draco, and his smoldering hair, and the creature trapped in the net. They heard Draco talk, but, not the creature.

"Well, my name is Draco, and I am a wizard."

The three looked at Draco as if he was going off the deep end.

"What is a weezard?"

"Not weezard, wizard, and a wizard is a magical person."

"Ahh, magic. I know of magic. It is all around us here. I am called Spyronicus. I am a Madia Temple Dragon, used to protect our temple from invaders. Unfortunately, our temple, and all of it's protectors, except me, were destroyed many cycles ago, by a volcano that erupted."

Harry, Ginny and Tracy were still watching Draco. He looked like he was in a trance. Sort of like he was listening to something. Finally, Harry couldn't take it any more. "Draco, are you alright?"

"Sure, Harry. I'm just talking to Spyronicus."

"Well, then, why isn't he answering?"

"He is answering. Can't you hear him?"

"No, Draco, I can't. And I don't think the girls can either."

"That's right Draco. All we hear is you. It's kind of spooky, watching you staring at that creature, and then saying something, expecting an answer from it."

Draco explained what had been said, when the dragon asked if Draco could please take this binding of him, as it was quite uncomfortable.

The three gasped, as the creature turned out to be what they were searching for. The dragon stretched it's wings, looking for damage. Finding none, he folded them against his body, and continued his conversation with Draco. "Since the eruption, I have had no purpose in life. I have been flying around looking for a reason to continue my existence. You are the first creature I have been able to talk to, in over a hundred years. I have seen other of your kind, but, was never able to talk with them. Why is that? Why are you the only one I can talk to?"

Harry listened as Draco talked to the creature. "I have a theory, but, if it is true, you may not like it?"

"It has to be better than flying around, with no purpose in life?"

"I suppose that's true. Well, a friend of mine..."

"What is a friend?"

"Well, a friend is one that is close to you, look out for you. Care for you if you are hurt. Watch over you as you sleep. Be there for you when you are sad. Make you laugh, when needed. A friend is, a friend."

"I would like a friend. I am alone, and would like to have someone care for me."

"If you will allow me to finish, perhaps you may get your wish. Like I was saying, a friend of mine said that a magical creature, such as yourself, could bond with another magical being, such as my self. I believe, since I am the only one to be able to hear you, we have may formed a bond. Why me, I haven't the foggiest idea. But, if you can accept this, then you wish will be granted, and you can come with us."

"Thank you Draco. I would like that. Life here is so boring. For some reason, I am not able to get past a certain point. What would happen if that were to continue, and I can't leave this area."

"Then, I will get my friend, and figure something out. One way or the other, you will be able to leave this area. Now, shall we move out?"

All three friends and Spyronicus went with Draco, back towards the camp. Spyronicus flew ahead, to see if he was able to leave the area. He returned 10 minutes, and landed on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, this bond you spoke of. Is it permanent, or temporary?"

"It should be permanent. I have never heard of a temporary bond."

"Then, I wish to thank you. This bond has released me from my task, and I am free to go."

They continued to walk back to the camp, when Tracy was surprised by a large snake that fell out of a tree overhead, and started to crush her in it's coils. When Draco screamed for her safety, Spyronicus flew to her, and blew a large stream of fire into the Boa's face. The Boa released Tracy, and started to crawl off, when Spyronicus Flew to it, and sunk it's fangs into the snake's neck, killing it. The boa happened to be the longest snake they had ever seen, easily being over 20 feet long. That is other than the Basilisk Harry and Ginny saw.

They finally made it back to the camp. Luna, as expected, was the first to greet them, when she saw the Mindrag. "He is beautiful. He is just what I was expecting."

"Draco, who is this wonderful creature?"

Spyronicus was surprised when, "Hello there, My name is Luna. Do you have a name?"

"Do you hear me, Luna?"

"Of course I can. Why do you ask?"

"Because up till now, only Draco has been able to hear me."

"Really, how interesting. Doc, can you hear both sides of our conversation, or can anyone else, besides Draco hear both of us?"

Doc answered, "I can only hear you, Luna. Judging by you answers, I take it he was surprised when you answered him."

"He was a little startled. Why is that only Draco and I can hear him?"

"Well, I think Draco and he have bonded as familiars. With you, I believe it is because of your abilities due to Klinger's bonding. Why don't you get him, and see if he can communicate with him also."

Luna ran to her tent, and came back with Klinger. She used her mind link with Klinger, (Klinger, can you talk with this Mindrag?)

Klinger looked at the Dragon, (Can you understand me, guardian of the temple?)

(I can feel your thoughts ancient one. You are much older than these other creatures, and much wiser. Why are you with them?"

(I felt a strange bond with this young female, and left my home to be with her. She brings me much joy, to be around her, and all of her friends are kind, and fun to be around. They also have many adventures, some of which, I have been on. They are never boring, and they all care for each other. If you wish to join them, I am sure you will be treated the same as I am. They are very caring beings, and very protective of one and other. I wouldn't mind having another friend to talk to.)

(Thank you. Friend is a new feeling for me. One that young Draco here has started to teach me, and I have now found three I can talk to. Already my life has turned around, and I have found a new meaning for my existence. My name is Spyronicus, and I take it your name is Klinger?)

(That is the name the young female gave me, and I like it better than my old name, which I will not say, as it is difficult to say by anyone other than me. Perhaps you should tell her your name.)

"Hello young female. Please forgive me for not giving you my name. It is Spyronicus. And you are?"

"Hello Spyronicus, My name is Luna. Would you mind if a shortened your name a little?"

"What is wrong with my name? It is a very noble name."

"Oh please, don't be upset, I just thought it would be easier for all if we just called you Spyro?"

"SPYRO! You know Luna, I like that name. Yes, I like it a lot. Thank you. Spyro, yes, that will do nicely. Hello Draco, my name is Spyro."

Draco was laughing so hard, he wasn't able to answer Spyro right away. Spyro just watched as Draco was holding his sides from laughing so hard. The only thing was, he was the only one laughing. No one else, besides Luna, knew what he was laughing at. With Luna not joining in on his laughter, everyone was at a loss for a reason.

Draco, told them the conversation with Spyro, and soon every one was laughing. Spyro then knew what Klinger meant about this being a very caring, fun loving group of people.

It was three days later when, when the Guide returned to take them back to civilization. Frank, Alice, Lucius, and Narcissa were pleased with their little adventure, and the way the kids got along with one another. They then knew that Doc knew what he was talking about, wanting to see how the group of kids handled them selves.

What no one realized, was that Harry's army was growing in number and strength. They did not know of the strength of Klinger, and Spyro. Not to it's fullest extent anyway. They knew that Klinger was a very powerful creature, but, did not know how powerful. Spyro was an unknown factor.

Savage House was soon to become one of legend. They had the backing of the gods, and were joined by two of the most powerful creatures to ever walk the earth, or fly, in Spyro's case.


	17. Chapter 17

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 17

Upon their return to England, many changes had occurred. 3PO, and Teema had grown dramatically. 3PO and Teema had been given the same potions as Harry, and the effects on 3PO were the same as Harry's, but, Teema was the first female to be given the potions, and it affected her differently. At six years old, 3PO was 5' 2" tall and weighed about 100lbs. Teema was 5' and weighed about 75lbs, but, she also became much more durable. She never seemed to tire out. She extended her running to 8 miles a day, and her training was 50% more than everyone else. When they did 100 push ups, she would do 150, and so on down the line. Doc wondered why the potion worked so much better on her than it did on his son. Monk explained that he believed that it was due to the female chemical balance. It was much more attuned to her body, than a male was to his body.

They had been back 7 days, when Neville came running into Doc's Room, "Doc, we have to go back to Madagascar. Hermione and I need more plants."

"NEVILLE, calm down, and explain to me why you need more plants, And are you talking all of your specimens, or a specific one."

"Oh, sorry Doc. Your right, I should explain myself better. Hermione, Monk and I were working with the plants, and found two, which, when boiled with aloe vera, stimulated the heart rate so much, that, if taken before you were to battle, it would virtually make the Killing Curse ineffective. A person taking this serum, would be immune to it. The person taking it, would have an increased heart rate, but, the blood pressure would change to coincide with the rate, thus making it safe for the person to continue on normally. the effects of the serum lasts for 12 hours, and the effects would change slowly, allowing normal functioning to to occur. Doc, a person could go into battle, not fearing the Killing Curse."

"Have you tested this on a subject. It wouldn't seem like a very advisable thing to attempt. Yes, it would be great to have something like this to have, but, to test this theory would be putting someones life in danger. You have to think of the ramifications of your studies, before putting them to the test. I hope you have not tested this potion on anyone, without doing more extensive studies."

"Well we have tested it on rats, and on pigs, but, not humans as yet. Both thee rats and the pigs survived."

"Have you stopped to consider that perhaps you used the spell, but, were not really intending on hurting the creatures, thus making the spell ineffective."

"Well, no, that never occurred to us. Does that mean we have to try it before and after the potion is administered on a subject?"

"In order to get a true reading, yes it does. You don't want to continue on assumptions. That could get someone hurt or killed. All facts need to be known about the subject, before you can feel safe about it's use."

"Well then, how will we know if the curse effective?"

"Neville, ask Lucius to assist you. His past association with the Dark Arts, should be of valuable assistance. You have to be sure that a potion is going to work, before you attempt to use it on a fellow human being. I am not an advocate of the use of lab animals in testing drugs, potions,and such, but, it is a necessary evil. Try to limit the effects of any negative reactions to any new substance before trying it on a fellow human. Science is a wonderful subject, but, with deadly side effects. Many drugs have been pulled of the market, because of poor understanding of the residual aftermath, or, side effects of the drug being used. This one could have some very bad side effects, since it deals with the heart."

"Well, if that's the case, we still need to go back to Madagascar, if we are to continue testing, as we don't have enough samples to work with."

"Okay, do you think you remember the coordinates to get there safely, with out having to fly. You only have about two weeks, before school starts. And do you think you need the whole team, or just a few members to go with you?"

"No, I think just the two sets of twins would do, since we were so close to each others search areas, and I think two days would be enough to do our search."

"Find out if they wish to go back, but, you need to take two adults with you. So that would make a team of eight."

"Alright Doc, I'll ask the twins if they wish to go back."

The twins agreed, as well as Frank and Alice, and the trip was made.

They used a port key, for their travel, each one having an individual key, just in case they were separated. They divided up into two groups, and started their search. Neville and Hermione, with Alice were one group, while the two sets of twins were with Frank on the other.

Hermione and Neville were the first to find the plants they needed, and Neville dug up the plants, taking as much soil around the roots as he could, to keep them flourishing.

The twins and Frank found a few of the plants that Neville needed, but, found something else. They found a family of monkeys, where the parents and two small ones were dead. Two other small ones were alive, but, just barely. It looked like they were attacked by a large predator, possibly a cat. They bundled the two small monkeys up in their coats, to keep them warm and protected, taking different fruit from the surrounding trees, for food for the two. They gathered all their findings, and put them in sample gags. They didn't bother to dig them up, as Neville did.

They stayed the night in their camp, and went to bed, after setting up the wards around their site. Fred and George offered to keep the first watch, and were the ones to see for the firat time, what it was that had attacked the monkees. A very large Panther tried to get through the wards. It circled the camp a number of times, testing it in different areas, but finding no means of entry. Finally after about an hour, it gave up, and went in search of other prey.

The next morning, they broke camp, cancelled the wards, and port keyed back to the Manor. The two young monkees were nursed back to health, and became attached to the female twins, Miranda, and Mariah.

They very curious, and mischievious. They also took the house elves very well. So well in fact, they helped out when Fred and George used the elves for pranks. They were fast, agile, and quite sneaky. They were also quite strong for their size. The twins figured, judging by their strength, they were taken by surprise, when their parents were killed.

TSL-}

When they were in the train heading back to Hogwarts. Their visitors were more than they ever saw, due to the fact they had four new familiars. They were the talk of the train, during the trip. When they needed to use the loo during the trip, they could hear little snipets of conversations taking place in the different compartments. There were no favorites, each one gaining popularity. The monkees were named Chemistry, (Chosen by Monk, in recognition of his long departed ape.) and Link, as in missing link.

The funniest part of the trip, was when Theo Nott came in to bother Draco, and Spyro burned his hair off, without burning his skin. While at home prior to leaving for school, Draco found out that Spyro had three different levels of fire breath. Normal fire, which was red, intense fire, which was orange, and spell fire, which was blue. The spell fire could melt anything metal it touched, and disintegrated anything else. Sirius learned a valuable lesson from this, as he lost a gold locket he found in the Black Manor. It was weird, because when the fire touched it, you could swear you could hear it scream, and it appeared to lose a shadow, that dissipated when it left. Doc informed Albus about this, and he just grinned. "One less to account for." is all the Headmaster said. Doc knew what he was talking about. Albus still had the one left from Voldemort's first departure. It was now in a more secure magic proof container. That was four objects down. Albus figured that Tom had made six Horcruxes, plus his own piece of soul, for seven. If this were true, then there remained three left to find. It had been decided a few years back, to allow Tom to take the Horcruxes as he went along, thus saving the time and energy wasted to try and find them.

The trip ended, and the students of Savage House was soon seated at their table, waiting to eat. The sorting found two more students in their house, Dennis Creevy, and Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's sister. They were both delighted to be in this new house, with their siblings. Colin and Daphne. Daphne and Anthony had become quite the couple. They were seen together all the time. They had taken to bowling, as their favorite entertainment, outside of the dorm, and were seen there, on most evenings, other than Friday nights. This was their favorite night of the week, as it was movie night. There had a huge bowl of buttered pop corn that they shared. They also had a love seat, that had their name sewn on the backrest, to let every one know who's it was. Of course, everyone had their own seat for this night, and their own treats. There was even a cabinet off to the side that held the different treats.

Harry was just getting ready to eat, when Hagrid came to him. "Harry, when you are done eatin, come to me hut, I have sumthin to show ya. It's not bad, I promise ya."

"Okay Hagrid, Can I bring Ginny with me?"

"Sure, just don't bring too many, as me hut won't hold that many people."

"Then it should be alright to bring Neville and Hermione too."

"Sure."

After they ate, they made their way down to Hagrid's hut, and met the new professor outside his hut. Hagrid led them in, and Harry and Ginny were greeted with the most beautiful sound they ever heard. Hermione and Neville couldn't hear anything. It was soon realised that what Harry and Ginny was hearing, was mind communication. Their Phoenix was hatched, and they had their Hedwig back. She was not quite fully grown, but, she was beautiful. Pure white, with sparkling blue eyes. Smaller than Fawkes, but, much more elegant, almost regal.

Hagrid then explained how Fawkes came down, just prior to the hatching, and sang a peaceful song, coaxing the newborn into hatching. While they were there, Fawkes popped into the room, and landed next to Hedwig. Then the most amazing thing happened. Not only did Hedwig bond with Harry and Ginny, but also, Hermione and Neville. But Fawkes joined her in their bonding as well. Hagrid witnessed the sight, as a pure white glow encompassed the six figures, and a feeling of total relaxation hit the four youths. Then, they experienced their first transformation, as all four were now Phoenix figures. Hagrid had to hold on to his table, to keep himself up. The was a red, blue, green and white phoenix in the place of Hermione, Red, Neville Blue, Harry Green, and Ginny White. They took off, and Hagrid went out to watch as they flew around the night skies. Then Hagrid witnessed another amazing sight, as the six creatures join together, and streaked across the skyline, leaving a trail of rainbow lights, red, white, blue, green, white, and red. The colors lasted ten minutes, and the school had left the great hall, to see the image. Colin was there, snapping away with his camera.

Soon the six Sentient beings landed, and the four youths changed back, surprising the gathered crowd. Lily and James gasped at the sight of their kids transformation back. A phoenix animagus only came along, once in ten thousand years, like the birth of a new queen. It was the final gift from Athena, and her Familiar, Hedwig.

The news of Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Neville's forms was soon the talk of the school, thus, it became the talk of the Magical world. It hit the front pages of the Prophet, but, the best story came from the Quibbler. Xenophilius Lovegood's weekly Magazine, had printed it's entire issue, concerning itself with the Phoenix. Luna had asked Colin, and the four students, if she could send the pictures to her dad, for the issue. They agreed, and thus the Quibbler issue became the number one selling publication in the wizarding population. It was followed by a story of Hedwig, then Spyro, then Klinger, Chemistry, and Link, and finally, Rainbow. With the pictures to go along with it, all of a sudden, people began to believe in Crumpled Horn Snorkacks, Blibbering Humdingers, Nargles, and what ever they came up with. The truth of the matter is, most of what they wrote, was true, or the creatures really did exist. Luna became one of the most popular girls in school. Ron became miffed, when boys began to ask her out. She refused, naturally, but it didn't stop them from asking.

Not long after this incident, another one came into focus. There had been an escape from Azkaban. Barty Crouch Jr, had made good his escape, during an exercise period, where prisoners were allowed to walk around the prison grounds. They were not afraid of escapes, because of the shark infested waters. However, Barty never left via the water, or port key, or apparition. He walked away, through a tunnel that traveled under the water, to the mainland, two miles away. He found out about the tunnel, from a book that was sent to him, by His father. Knowing the code of the family, he found the hidden missive in the text, and found out the secret passage location. It was right where it said, and he made his getaway. He also sealed the entry, so that it would never be found again.

TSL-}

The training continued with the students being helped by the Savage House.

However, there was a traitor in their midst, that was passing on information to the Slytherins. He was not a Savage House student, but, one that was training with them. The information passed on, was inconsequential, for the most part, but, it told Fenrir what the strengths of the student were, and their weaknesses. He didn't like what he heard, as the strengths far out numbered the weaknesses. The biggest weakness he found, was their faith in the students they allowed to train with them. The rest were trash, as he knew that even the weakest of the Savage House members were stronger than any of the Death Eaters. Luna Lovegood had proved herself a formidable opponent. Draco had improved his abilities 20 fold over the weakling he had been when he first joined Savage House. Tracy, and Daphne were the same. They had been attacked on several different occasions, but, they all achieved the same results. Nott, or any other Slytherin had their butts handed to them.

There were no plans of attack, no strategies, no secret weapons that they knew of, They just trained. The biggest difference was the addition of Spyro. Draco did not let anyone outside of Savage House know of his different levels of fire breath he had. Draco also learned of a few other of Spyro's hidden talents, like Dragon travel, Dragon speak, parsletongue, camouflage, and invisibility. Draco could speak to Spyro in his mind,over short distances. Nothing over 100 feet. He didn't know the reason for this, but, accepted it as a possible asset during a fight.

Luna had also found Klinger was showing more hidden talents. He was learning to transform into current animals, like a cat, a dog, a mouse, a rat, a squirrel, and a skunk. This was his favorite. He not only annoyed unwanted guests, but, he was able to kill and eat many Slytherin Familiars, including a Cobra. He learned to transform into flying creatures, such as a hawk, owl, and a vulture. This was another favorite of his, as he would sit on a perch over the entry to savage House, and look down on the students, as they passed by, giving an eerie feeling to all of them, as if being watched by death. He learned to mimic the sounds of some pretty ferocious animals.

There was even an attempt on 3PO, and Teema, to kidnap them, while on a trip to Hogsmeade, but, five house elves were more than enough to handle the DE's who attempted this. Dobby and his army, had trained with the Savage House students, so that no one else knew of their involvement. Dobby was not one of the house elves that thwarted the kidnap attempt.

TSL-}

There was decision made by the staff, for a Halloween party that would take place in the Bowling Alley. They called it a Halloween Bowl, where there would be dancing, as well as bowling. It was to be a party that would last until midnight, and the school sponsored it, so every thing was free, including the food and drinks.

It was a wonderful evening, and it was topped off by Luna. It was her turn to bowl, so she danced up to her ball, picked it up, while still dancing, and danced her approach and bowled, getting a strike. Not once did she stop her dancing. The applause for this form, was fantastic. She continued her dancing, bowing to everyone, as she continued her way back to Ron, who was cheering the loudest. Luna, once again, was bombarded with requests to dance, which she once again politely refused all, except Ron's. If Ron didn't love her before this evening, he was sure to love her after this evening.

Even Chemistry and Link danced to the music being played, often times with the females around the room, that were unpartnered. It started when Chemistry danced with Mariah, then Link danced with Miranda. from there on out, they either danced with each other, or with a female partner.

The evening ended, and everyone made their way back to their dorms, after enjoying a very fun filled evening.

The next morning, the students awoke to some disheartening news. It seems that another attack was made by the Death Eaters, this time on Little Whinning in Surrey. It seemed that Privet Drive was the center of the attack, and a whole family had been taken hostage.

Lily was reading the article, then dropped the paper, and started crying. She was not even notified, and the paper had disclosed the name of the family that had been take. A Mr. Vernon E. Dursley, his wife, Petunia, and there son, Dudley.


	18. Chapter 18

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 18

The Prophet dropped to the floor, and James picked it up for her, and then noticed the Headline. He continued to read the story, and felt a know appear in his chest. He knew the Lily and Petunia had a parting of the ways, when she was 16, but, still loved her sister. This had to be the worst he ever felt, to lose the last remaining member of her original family. True, she still had James and Harry, and they were now her family, but, Petunia was still, and always will be family.

James felt a tear form in his eyes, feeling the hurt Lily was feeling. As the rest of the House filed into the kitchen area, they noticed the state of the two elder Potters. Hermione was the first there, and asked what the problem was. James handed her the paper, and Hermione read it. She was at first confused as to why they were so upset at a article about an attack on a muggle community, and then she remembered Lily having a sister in that area.

"Is this Lily's sister they are talking about, James?"

"Yes, Hermione, Petunia is Lily's sister. They haven't spoken to each other in almost twenty years. Doesn't mean she doesn't love her though. When Petunia married that muggle, He turned Petunia against her sister. Not that she hadn't started to turn before that. She was jealous of Lily's being a witch, and her being left behind, when Lily went to Hogwarts. When their parents went to live with Petunia for a year, before Petunia got married, and they fought all the time. Lily was 14, and Petunia was 17. Lily left her, and lived with a friend, well, she went and stayed with Alice, who was her best friend in school. She stayed with Alice for four years, until her and I got married. She has never been back to see Petunia, and now she won't get the chance to ever see her again." James finished.

Luna had a confused look on her face, "James, why won't Lily get to see her sister again?"

"Because Luna, Petunia is dead, as well as her husband, and their child."

Luna still had the confused look on her face, "Why do you think she is dead? Did it say so in the paper? I don't think she is dead. As a matter of fact, I know she is still alive. For how long this will remain, I don't know, as she is with some very nasty people, but, for the moment I feel she is still alive, as well as her husband and son."

Lily knew better than to go against Luna's all seeing eye. If she knew her sister was still alive, then Petunia was still alive. "Luna, can you see where she is? Are there any distinguishing marks or landmarks to go by?"

"Hold on please, Lily, I am having a vision now. Yes, there is a shield on the wall, with a coat of arms on it. It is of a dragon, with a banner under it, and two crossed swords underneath that. The main colors are Green and silver."

Draco gasped, "That is our family crest. They must be in the dungeon, below Malfoy Manor. The Death Eaters must have taken it over, when My Father and mother left it, to seek safety here."

Lily's hope strengthened, as she heard the two youths collaborate their stories. There was a chance they could save her sister, and her family.

Harry and Ron got together, with Draco, to gather all the information they could get, and to find the best way in to the Manor. Draco knew what wards were in place when they left, but, more could have been added. They couldn't break the Fidelius charm that was in place, or change the secret keeper, as the original was still alive. Lucius joined in on the planning, and he had Dobby go check to see if any wards had been added to the ones already in place. Dobby was gone two minutes, and then returned. "Master Lucius, all of the original charms are in place, with no new ones added, however, there are many traps set on the grounds, for unwanted guests. There are several alarming spells, and confundus spells set up. It should not be too difficult to bypass these though. They are not of your quality."

"Thank you Dobby, for your report and for your compliment. They are both well received. Now, since the wards are the same, I can bring those down from here, with out alarming the occupants. I believe that the best chance to get you sister out Lily, is for a small task force to handle the situation. Too many bodies will most likely set off an alarm. I think Draco, and four others would be enough,"

Draco thought that it would be the students that would go, but, Doc felt different. "Draco, for this mission, I believe trained Aurors are needed, so James, Sirius, Remus and Frank should be the ones to go with you. They are more qualified to recognize the charms in place and to negate them. However, I believe one more team member is necessary. Dobby, do you think you could assist them in this mission?"

"Oh yes Doc. I think I could be of assistance, besides, if things get rough, I should be able to get them out in a hurry."

With Ron and Harry's planning, they had their assignment, and they were off.

They landed in a field about twenty feet from the boundary of the Manor, behind some bushes that Draco remembered being there. They were hidden from sight, and watched the grounds for two hours, to watch for the guards that were on patrol. Their were two, and it took 7 minutes and 33 seconds for them to complete their rounds of the grounds. It took 2 minutes for the guards to be out of view from the area of attack. that left three minutes for the team to gain entry into the Manor.

As the guards left the attack point, and before they were completely out of sight, the team approached the point of entry. As soon as the guards were out of sight, the entered the grounds. They found the alarming spells, and disabled them. They found the confundus charms, and disabled them, and went to the window they would use for entry into the Manor. Dobby popped into the room, unlocked the window, after he disabled the alarm and moved out of the way, to let his companions in. They got in with twenty seconds to spare, as when they closed the window, the guards walked past. Close, but, they made it. They then made their way to the dungeon. They stopped at a corner, and Draco looked around it, and saw a guard outside a door, where he assumed the Dursleys would be. He told James what he saw, and James took out the gas the twins had given him for just this occasion. James pulled the ring on the can, and sent it to an area not five feet from the guard. It was colorless, and odorless, so the guard was unaware of his fate. He passed out, and would have fallen, if not for James, who caught him with the levitating charm, and eased him down. The rest of the team joined him at the door, and checked for any more spells that might be keeping the prisoners from escaping. It was a mute point, as the Death Eaters felt there was no way for the prisoners to escape, being muggles. James opened the door, and saw the three Dursleys chained to the wall. Using the unlocking charm, he freed the family, and had Dobby to take them of the property. Dobby did, this, and then returned for the team. He took Frank Remus and Sirius first, leaving James and Draco. Before Dobby could return to get them, A Death Eater made his way to the dungeon. James and Draco heard him coming, and hid from view. The guard saw the empty spot where the guard should be, and ran to the cell. He saw the muggles were gone, and was ready to sound the alarm, when Draco stunned him. Then James got the idea to place the two guards in the chains, and changed their appearance to look like Vernon and Dudley. He didn't know what to do about Petunia. Dobby returned to take them out, when he saw the two on the wall. He smiled, and waived his hand, and an image of Petunia was chained to the wall.

"Dobby, how did you do that? Who is that?" James asked?

"Petunia Dursley. At least a look alike of her. It is a dummy that mistress had in her room, for when she was getting ready for a formal event, to hand her dress, so it wouldn't get wrinkled or soiled. Since she isn't using it, I figured that it should be put to use. I couldn't think of a better use, could you?"

James snickered, "Nope, sure couldn't. Do we have any more, for a guard?"

Dobby smiled once more, waved his hand, and there was the guard standing there. "Master Lucius was jealous of mistress dummy, and wanted one for himself."

James had to get out of there before he burst into laughter. Draco was in the same state. He never knew of the dressing dummies. Dobby grabbed their hands, and they soon joined the rest of the team. As soon as they landed, Draco and James burst out laughing, and Dobby joined them. The rest of the team stood there glaring at them like they were idiots. "What the hell is so funny James?" Sirius asked.

James told them, and they were all laughing, as they made it back to Hogwarts, the Dursleys in tow. They were questioned as to why they were laughing, and when they explained, Lucius went livid. He was ready to have Dobby go iron his fingers, when Narcissa hit him in the head, "If you ever tell Dobby to hurt himself again, you will feel the same pain he does, and Narcissa waved her wand over him, and he felt the magic. He now knew it was not safe for him to threaten Dobby.

Lily had run to Petunia, and pulled her into a hug, which Petunia rejected, and pushed her away. "Don't touch me witch. It is because of you, that we were taken away from our home. It is probably not safe for us to return now, if the house is even standing. You and your kind have ruined our lives, and we don't want anything to do with you. Now please take us away from this place."

Much to the surprise of Lily, it was Vernon that admonished Petunia. "Petunia,how dare you speak like that to your sister. It is not her fault we were attacked. She did not order it, or take part in it. Who she is, is not her fault. She could have left us there to die, but, she didn't. By the way Lily, how did you know we were still alive?"

'An angel told me. An angel name Luna." And she turned around looking for her angel, and the group parted for her to find her. She saw Luna standing there with tears in her eyes. She went to Luna in a run, and scooped her up in her arms, and they cried together. "You are my little angel. My sweet little angel. Don't ever change sweetheart."

Luna cried, "I won't mom."

More prophetic words were never said.

The exclusive story was given to Xeno Lovegood, and was in the next edition of the Quibbler. How the Dursleys had been taken, and how a brave band of freedom fighters had rescued them. A week later, the Lovegood home was destroyed in a fire, and Xeno was trapped inside, as the house burned to the ground. The body of Xenophilius Lovegood was found in the wreckage.

After the funeral, Lily went to the saddened Luna. "My sweet little angel, do you remember when you called me mom? I would like for that to become a more permanent title. I would like to adopt you, if you wished this?"

Luna fell into Lily's arms, sobbing . "Please, don't let this be a dream. I couldn't take any more heartbreak. I loved my father so much, but, you have become the mother I lost so many years ago. If this is what you want, then you can not believe how much I want it. Harry has been a brother to me, and you have been more than a mother to me, but, how does James feel about all this?"

"How would I feel about you calling me dad? How does honored sound? Or elated? Or thrilled, overjoyed, excited. Name any happy thought. In short, I would be proud to call you my daughter."

James stated.

James was pulled into the hug, and was soon joined by Harry. Two days later, Luna Lovegood was Luna Potter. She wished to change her name, as she knew if she married, it would change anyway. She was now known as Luna Star Lovegood Potter. Ron went to her, and gave her a hug for good measure. Harry pulled Ron off to the side, "Remember the talk you gave me about Ginny, when you first found out I liked her?"

Ron gulped,"Ya Harry, I do. Am I about to get the same speech?"

"Uh no Ron. You are about to get my speech. Do you know what will happen to you if you ever hurt my sister? Do you see that set of armor over there?"

Ron nodded. He watched as the armor just melted to the ground, then reformed, then melted again, then reformed. He gulped again.

"Get the picture, Ronald."

"Harry, if you are done scarring my boyfriend, may I please have him back?"

"Sure sis. Don't forget Ron, keep her happy."

Ron could have sworn Harry grew another three inches, as he was talking to him. "Oh and Ron, Luna is in a fragile state right now, and she will need comforting. Do not try to take advantage of it."

Luna lost it with that. "Harry James Potter, if you wish to remain standing, you will back off from Ron right now. I may not be able to do anything about it, but Klinger can. Do you catch my drift, HARRY!"

"Yes Luna, I catch your drift. Oy, having a sister is going to be hard to get used to."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Tell me about it. Ginny promised to pull my lower lip up over my head, if I ever threatened you again."

Ginny and Luna were both staring at the boys, with their hand on their hips. Colin took a picture of it. Lily and Tonks were laughing.

Klinger was sleeping on Daphne's shoulders, just taking a nap. He would never do anything to Harry, but, Harry didn't need to know this. Besides, Klinger loved Hedwig, but, was deathly afraid of her.

Hedwig was on her perch, feeling Klingers thoughts. She would never do anything to Klinger, but, he didn't need to know this. It was not because she was afraid of him. It was because he protected her angel.

Luna was seldom called Luna after that. She was called Angel by everyone.

Because of Vernon's scolding of her, Petunia changed her opinion of her sister. She knew the reason for her hatred of her sister was her insane jealousy. She knew it was not Lily's fault for anything that went wrong in her life, but, it was so easy to pass the blame onto her. She would never make that mistake again. Vernon would make sure of it. It also helped when James told them that they had found a house for them, closer to work for Vernon, and closer to the shopping mall for Petunia. There was also a school close by for Dudley.

Dudley was under the impression Harry was just a kid, and about passed out when he saw how big Harry was. He paled when he stood next to him, standing nearly 16 inches shorter than Harry. When he shook his hand, he had to shake the hand to get his blood flowing again. He was also in awe of the young ladies that surrounded Harry. His new cousin was Beautiful. She actually looked like an angel. Harry girlfriend looked like a goddess. His friend Hermione was gorgeous, and brilliant. There was not a female in the Savage House that was not beautiful. He wished more than anything, to be a wizard, just to be around these people.

Vernon always wondered why Petunia was the way she was concerning her sister. He was shocked by the way she talked to her. He met Lily when he first started dating Petunia, and wished he had met her first before he started to date Petunia, not that he had much of a chance with her. And after meeting James, he knew there was no chance. Still, that didn't give Petunia the right to say the things she did. Lily had been nothing but nice, since he has known her. He was also shocked at the size of his nephew, Harry. Most grown men were not as big as him. And he could feel the strength pouring off of him. Harry was not a person he would like to get on the bad side of. Then there was Luna. She was the most lovely girl he ever met. She was kind, loving, caring and friendly. This Ron kid better treat her right, although, he doubted Harry would let him treat her any differently. No, this was a very loving family, and Petunia denied him and Dudley from being a part of it. He hoped that it would change now. He wanted his family to share the love this family shared.

TSL-}

Fenrir was in a rage, he had just lost the biggest bargaining chip they ever had, and now they had nothing to get Potter and the rest of the brats. He knew the Dark Lord would soon return, and he didn't look forward to it.

He was expecting the Dark Lord soon. He was not expecting him now.


	19. Chapter 19

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 19

Vernon had a troubled night sleep. He couldn't get the picture out of his mind, where he and his family had been taken from their home, and chained to that wall. He heard the laughter from the people who had captured them, saying all the things they were going to do to them. It was frightening, the way they described the torture they were planning. It was also that other thing they were talking about. That blood ritual thing they were going to use on Petunia for the return of what's his name.

Vernon finally woke up, covered in sweat. Why had they been chosen as the catalyst for the return of this dark lord? What is it they had, that they needed? What is a blood ritual? It was all very confusing. He knew Lily would be able to answer some of, if not all of these questions. He made his way down to the kitchen area, to make a pot of tea. He was surprised, when he found the students already there, some of them sweating. Harry saw Vernon walking across the room, and greeted him, "Uncle Vernon, Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"No, not really Harry. Had nightmares all night. I think I need to talk to your mother, to see if she has any answers."

"Perhaps I can answer some of them. I am fairly knowledgeable in the area of magic."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. Can you tell me what a blood ritual is, first off?"

"A blood ritual? Where did you hear about blood rituals?"

"Those people who captured us, were going to use Petunia for a blood ritual, when they brought that dark lord back. Said it was going to protect him from the chosen one, who ever that is?"

"That would be me, and it's possible it might have worked. You see, if the blood taken forcibly from an unwilling family member is used in the reincarnation, it bonds the person reincarnated with the person of choice, that being me. Since Aunt Petunia is a blood relative, it may have worked. But, blood rituals are a very obscure magic, and is not a guarantee for success. First, the unwilling subject has to be a caring person who loves the chosen subject. Petunia hardly knew me, and at best, hated my existence. Next, they needed something of mine to make me the subject. A lock of hair, skin tissue, or a blood sample. I hardly think they had any of those, though it is not certain. Lastly, in order for the bond to take affect, I would have to be a witness of the ritual, and I hardly think I would willingly partake of such a circumstance. So, unless they were aware of a different ritual, I do not believe that it would have become what they intended."

"Alright, I can accept that answer, and it also answers my next question, as to why us. Now, can you tell me if this dark lord can really come back to the living?"

"He can come back, although, I would hardly call it to the living. He has come back three times already, and each time he comes back, he becomes more of a beast, than as a human. He has measures in place, that guarantees his return, but, those were numbered, and he is unable to recreate them, as there is only so much you can provide to create this magic. He uses these measures, but at a cost. I wish I could explain, but, I can't. It is dark magic, and if word got out that it was being used, it is possible that others might attempt it. Sorry if I didn't give you the answer you were looking for, but, it is for your safety, as well as every one else, that you don't know what it is he uses."

"Actually Harry, I understand what you are saying. It doesn't take a genius to know when to shut up, and listen, rather than open your mouth, and hurt people. If you say it is best I don't know, then we will leave it at that. I do have to speak to your mother though. What Your Aunt has done to your mother and Dudley and I is terrible, and I can't believe I let it go on for so long."

"Well, Uncle, I believe she should be down very soon. She likes to get up, and fix breakfast. She doesn't like to impose on the House Elves. Now, if you will excuse us, we have to go shower, and prepare for the school day." Harry stood up, with the rest of the students, and made their way to the showers, passing his mother on the way. Lily kissed Harry on the cheek as he left, then waved her hands across her nose, "I hope you are headed for the shower young man."

"Yes mother, dear. That is where we are headed now, Oh, Ginny, have you got the loofah pad, so you scrub my back? Then I can scrub yours as well."

"HARRY, you had better be kidding." Lily yelled.

Harry and the rest of the students were laughing as they climbed the stairs.

Lily found Vernon at the table, "Hi Vernon, what are you doing up so early?"

"Nightmares. Lily can I talk, while you fix breakfast? I will help, if you like."

"Thank you Vernon, that would nice. Now, what is it you wish to talk about? Oh, could you set the table please?"

Vernon got the plates from the cupboard that Lily pointed to, and started to set the table, "Lily. I would like to explain my behavior to you, when you and Petunia first had your fallout. When I first met you, I was quite taken with you. I didn't understand why Petunia was so upset with you, as you were sweet, charming, and very caring. She was harsh, cruel, and very vindictive. I thought I wish I had met you first. Then I saw Severus, and the way you two interacted, and knew you couldn't love me. It made me jealous, and I started to listen to Petunia, and felt the same way as she did. But, I changed, when I realized that what I felt was insane. You and I didn't know each other, and thus you could not feel the same way I did. I knew then that my jealousy was unfounded. Unfortunately, I never saw you again, and was unable to explain myself. You left, thinking I hated you. Then I heard that you married, and thought it was Severus. Petunia never mentioned James, and _ never saw the wedding invitation. _ Please forgive me for ever giving you the thought I hated you, as I never did. Petunia was poisoning Dudley and My thought and feelings towards you and your family. We both think differently now. Dudley has learned to tune out when Petunia is on a rant about magic. He never really thought bad about you, as he didn't know you. All he had to base you on was his mother, and he thought she was crazy. The way she went on about magic. He didn't know magic existed."

"Vernon, stop. You don't have to apologise for anything. Petunia felt the way she did, because the minute mom and dad learned I was a witch, they changed. You see, I am not the first magic person in the family. It had been two generations, since the last, and they were thrilled I was one. Petunia looked at it, as if I was special in their eyes. She may have been right, but, that didn't change how I felt about her. She was my sister, and I loved her very much. She just did not reciprocate the feelings. As for Severus, I loved him, but, not in the way he wanted. I loved him as a friend, not a lover. I was always backing him, when James and Sirius were pranking him, and teasing him. Then one day, James went too far, and I threatened to hex him if he didn't stop. Severus took offense to my sticking up for him in front of his friends, and called me something it took a long time to forgive. For the next two years, I was quite alone. I lost my beast friend, and hated James more than any one else in the world, because he caused the loss of my friend."

Their talk changed to other matters, not related to Petunia, and had an enjoyable time. Then the students came downstairs, to head to the great hall for their breakfast, and the rest of the adults, and Dudley came down for breakfast.

James asked Dudley, if he would like a tour of the Castle, and Dudley's eyes got huge, as he said yes. Vernon joined them, as well as Sirius and Remus. Doc, Monk, Frank and Lucius went to the lab, to work on the potion that Neville and Hermione discovered. They were making progress, but, it was a slow process.

Narcissa, Tonks and Alice left to clean the kitchen, by hand. They felt that Lily and Petunia needed some time together.

Lily and Petunia settled a lot of issues between them, and they each felt better about each other when they were through.

TSL-}

Fenrir Greyback was in a very foul mood. He was just returning from a session with the Dark Lord. His return was not a welcomed one, as he was more evil than his last return. He was more hostile towards his own people. His methods of punishments were more severe. The Crucio was used frequently. Fenrir was unable to fight off the feeling of why they allowed the Lord to continue this harassment.

Greyback was actually thinking of withdrawing his support for the Lord. He was tired of this pain he was being dealt, because the Lord's so called Death Eaters were so incompetent. He was for some reason, held responsible for their lack of training. When that muggle family was rescued, he was not even in the Manor, but, he was the one the Lord had made an example of. He was the senior Death Eater, and thus was responsible for their failures. The thing is, there was no mention of the fact, it was his planning that got this family in the first place. He could not be in two places at one time. He was conducting a raid, the night of the rescue, and it was another success. Once again, there was no mention of the fact he masterminded this. No, just the fact that the rescue took place, right under their noses, and not a single scratch to the perpetrators.

Then there was the fact that the ritual the Lord wanted, was to never take place, and the fact that more and more of his Death Eaters were falling to the light. If it wasn't for the ears he had in place at Hogwarts, he would feel his entire Death Eater squad was a complete failure. He need to get his inner members back. Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Severus, and Antoin. They were all in prison. The loss of the Malfoys was a disgrace. How were they able to fight the dark mark.

Lord Voldemort had other concerns, as well. He was down to his last two Horcruxes Hufflepuffs cup, which he was unable to get to, as he didn't know where Bella hid it, and Nagini, his familiar. It was strange though, he felt something like another presence, that he could not account for. Another piece of his soul, that was hidden from him. But how was this possible. He was aware that his Horcruxes had been well protected and hidden. But this feeling of this other piece of soul, which was also protected, was of great concern. He had to know where it was, who had it, and how it was protected. It was a key to his success or failure, and he felt that the person most likely behind it, was Albus Dumbledore, and his accomplice, Doc savage. These two have been a thorn in his side, since the Potter incident. Even though he was a muggle, this Savage was a very strong adversary. If not for the spy in Hogwarts, he would not even know of the Potters, Savage, or the power of the chosen one.

If he didn't take control soon, things would get out of hand. It was time for his master plan to be put into affect. It would take some time for it to come about, but, desperate times call for desperate measures.

TSL-}

Hermione and Neville were talking with Doc about their potion. They were feeling the time was near for them to try it out. Who the test subject would be was the big question. Doc wanted to be that person, but, the house wouldn't allow that. Sirius volunteered but, was denied this. They fought back and forth over who it should be. What they didn't know was that someone was making the decision for them. A shadow moved through the lab, and found the latest attempt, and drank it. He felt his heart rate begin to speed up, and he had the feeling of great elation. He left the lab, and headed for the meeting that was taking place.

The house members were still discussing what had to be done, when Lucius Malfoy walked into the room. "I'm afraid the subject has been selected for you. I have taken the potion just minutes ago. It is now time to test the results. I feel there is only one person capable of performing this spell. Severus `Snape. Draco, would you please call for your Godfather."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why had his father taken this upon himself. He started to question him, but Lucius cut him off. "Later Draco, right now, we need to get this done, before it is lost. Now please call for Severus. Draco called for Dobby, to get his godfather. Dobby left and returned a minute later with Severus. Severus was told of the situation, and tried to refuse the request, but Lucius told him that he had to try it now, while the potion was still at work. Severus was still fighting the request, when Lucius yelled, "You son of a bitch, do it. You know you want my wife, if this fails, you can have her all to yourself. Come on Snape, before you lose this chance. You always were a coward. That's why you lost Lily, and Narcissa. You were afraid to take a chance. Well, are you still a coward, or have you finally got the guts to fight for what you want."

Severus was enraged by this point. He heard Lucius tell everyone his desires. He did want Lily, and when he lost her, He wanted Narcissa. He kept losing to other men, and he was tired of it. He would never get the woman he wanted. He was fated to live alone. This was too much. He raised his wand and pointed it at Lucius. "AVADA KADAVRA!" The green light left his wand, and hit Lucius in the chest.

Lucius felt the pressure of the spell hit him, and collapsed from the force. He felt the spell run through his body, but felt no pain, or any damage. He laid there for a second, or was it a minute.

Narcissa ran to her husband, to hold him in her arms. She felt sure he was dead. She leaned over his body, was almost passed out, when he reached up, and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too." He told her. Narcissa was in tears, as were the rest of the house members. Severus dropped to the floor, in his own tears. He had just tried to kill his closest friend in the world.

Lucius tried to get up, but, he was weak. He called for his friend, and Severus came to him. "Severus, forgive me, please. I knew you were the only one in the school who would be able to cast that spell. When you refused, I had to bring up old memories that haunted you. It was the only way for me tpo get you to do it. I am sorry my friend for doing that to you."

"Lucius, I will forgive you this time, but, if you ever make me do something like that again, I will make sure I get the job done. This is not a threat, but, a promise. Now, Granger, Longbottom, I don't know if you are aware of this or not, but, that potion you have brewed is worth more gold than you could count. Make sure you save all your notes. Monk, you may want to help them with the paperwork for filing the formula for patent. As soon as the dark lord is taken care of, it will be best to turn it in right away. I think there may be more uses for it, other than the killing curse. Maybe even Muggle uses, such as heart attack, or stroke. Lucius, could you tell us what you felt, when you first took the potion, and when you were first hit with the spell.

Lucius did this, with every one listening to what the brave man said.

One more more weapon has been found, against the Dark Lord, and his Death Eaters.


	20. Chapter 20

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 20

He knew his master was back, as he received this information from a reliable source. He also knew he would be expected to report to him at the first chance he had. That wouldn't be until the next Hogsmeade visit. He had written notes, so that he wouldn't forget anything. It was a rather ridiculous idea, as he had so little to pass on. The Savage House student were quite closed lipped. Any information he received was from the run in the morning, and the training soon afterwards. For some reason he was not allowed into the Savage House confines.

His intelligence was meager, but, maybe there was something in it that he didn't see. He knew that James and Lily Potter were alive. He knew that Alice and Frank Longbottom were freed from their Crucio induced lethargic state. He knew Doc Savage was being housed there. He knew that Draco, Tracy, and Daphne were resorted into the house, As well as Goldstein. He knew some members of the training students were allowed into the house, but, not all. He knew that there were some strange animals kept as familiars, such as Klinger, and Spyro. The Mundiff, and Mindrag. He knew they had powers not yet developed. And finally, he4 new of the forms that four of the house members took. The Phoenix forms of Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Neville. He felt this was the most important piece of information he had.

The next Hogsmeade weekend was scheduled for this coming weekend, and he was hoping to get just a little more information from the group. It was Luna who provided this bit of information.

While listening in on a conversation between her and Ron, he heard, "Do you think it will be safe to transport the DE's from Azkaban to the Ministry, Ron? I mean, they are the most vicious of the DE's. Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Antoin. They were the top three DE's." She said just above a whisper.

Ron replied, a little louder, "Luna, my love, Doc knows what he is doing. He thinks they still hold vital information that could be used to end the threat the Dark Lord still presents. If we could get that information, we could end this war shortly soon after."

Luna just nodded her agreement.

He finally had something to report worth announcing. The Dark Lord would appreciate this bit of information, and possibly even reward him. Yes, all of a sudden this weekend was looking very good.

TSL-}

The weekend was upon the students before they knew it. Plans had been made, by the different pairs. Draco and Tracy were going to go to the three broomsticks for a quiet, yet, romantic lunch. There was no one going to be there while they were there. Each pair decided to let the others set the time they would be there, and not bother anyone else. It was like the school schedule. They each had their time slot, with half hour increments.

The school made their way to the town, to enjoy their time there. They left as a group, but, separated when they reached the town. Draco and Tracy first went to Honeydukes, to by sweets to last for a while. The then went to the Stationary store to replenish their school supplies. It was then they left for their half hour at The three Broomsticks.

Madam Rosemerta was dancing around the crowded lounge, receiving flirtatious remarks from some of the students, both male and female. She loved the feeling of a full house these weekends brought.

Draco and Tracy went to the table that was reserved for the Savage House Pairs. Fred and Mariah stood up, to let Draco and Tracy take their seats. Fred remarked, "Have fun, but, not too much. We don't want any accidents not, do we?"

"Buzz off, carrot top." Was Draco's return.

They waved to each other, and the two made their order, and talked while waiting for it.

They watched out the window, as students made their way past, going in different directions. Tracy saw her brother walk past, heading for the joke shop. She promised she would look for him, when they left. She wanted to know what he was getting their parents for Christmas, so they wouldn't double up the presents.

They finished their lunch, and were talking, when Harry and Ginny made their way to the table, for their turn. They exchanged pleasantries, and changed places. Draco and Tracy left the two friends they have come to know quite well.

Draco wanted to stop by the book store, and found the books that he was looking for, and went in search for Tracy's brother.

Draco saw Blaise looking worried, as he went down an alley by himself. When they passed the alley, it was empty. Tracy also saw Marietta looking around as if trying to hide from someone, or lose someone, before she made her way into the Owl post building.

They each wanted to see what was going on, but, knew that Doc would not like it if they separated to go on individual searches. They thought that Blaise would be the best bet, so they tried to follow Draco's Slytherin Friend. It was a lost cause, as there was too much time gone by, between his sighting, and their decision to follow him. They turned around, and saw Marietta leave the Owl Post shop. So there was another lost chance. They just left to go back to Hogwarts, frustrated.

TSL-}

He entered Malfoy Manor, convinced he had the information the Dark Lord would need. He knocked on the chamber door, where he knew the Lord would be. The door opened, and he walked in, and Bowed to the Dark Lord, staying that way, until his presence was acknowledged. He did not have long to wait, as Voldemort was interested to hear what he had to say. "Rise, and report."

He stood up, and told his L:ord what he knew. He was right when the Dark Lord took interest in what Loony had talked about. Voldemort was wanting his trusted DE leaders back, but, was confused when he just named three. "What about Severus Snape. Is he not also to be questioned?"

"My Lord, Why would Professor Snape be questioned with this group. He is a teacher at Hogwarts, He has been right along. He could have been questioned at any time."

"You mean to tell me that Severus never went to Azkaban? Then why hasn't he answered to his summons? Has another of my Death Eaters abandoned me? Grayback, why was I not told of this?"

Fenrir felt another session coming on, filled with pain.

There was not a lot of pain with this, as how could he tell something to the Dark Lord, that has been common knowledge. Why would he even think to bring it up. Severus had been at the last meeting before the Dark Lord was defeated last year. He did not know that he has been summoned since, and did not respond. He was then put in charge of the operation to free The Dark Lords top three henchmen. Fenrir was delighted to give this position back to someone else. He hated the responsibility. He loved the freedom of just being a Death Eater. Let someone else take the blame for a failed mission.

Voldemort learned from a different source when the DE's would be transported. He learned of the spot where they would come to port, and arranged for a little surprize for the party.

Fenrir and seven other DE's were waiting for the party to arrive. They saw the boat coming across the water, and prepared them selves for the assault. They watched as Bella, Rodolphus, and Antoin were pulled from the boat, in chains. They got to the dock, and the attack began. Two of the guards were taken out quickly, but, the rest had time to defend them selves, taking out a few of the Death Eaters. There was a heated exchange for a few minutes, when Fenrir was hit with a cutting curse, that disemboweled him. He looked down at his stomach, as he saw his inner parts leave his body. He followed his body parts to the ground, and was no more.

Bella, being alert, grabbed one of the wands from a fallen guard, and made short work of the remaining guards. She left the the dead DE's behind, and joined those still left, and made their way back to the Manor.

Voldemort was beside himself with rage. He sent out eight DE's, and was expecting eleven to return. When only seven showed up, and Fenrir was one of the missing, the other five were tortured for their allowing this. He praised Bella for her quick thinking, and grabbing the wand of the fallen guard, to make good their escape.

Back at the dock, the guards that had been AK'd, were coming around. They couldn't believe the potion they had taken worked. They were taken to St. Mungo's were they were treated, and then Obliviated of their memory of the incident. Doc made sure that no one knew of the potion. He had been suspecting someone of spying on Savage House, and had Ron and Luna stage this little information trip. He hated to give up these DE's, but, it was necessary for this to happen, and find the leak. He was given a list of names of the students that would be near enough to hear the staged conversation. He had Severus probe the minds of the students in question, and he knew who their spy was. It was going to hurt one of the students of Savage House to hear the name.

TSL-}

The students were asked to join a meeting of the minds, so to speak, and to get their input as to the recent escape of the DE's. He listened to the different comments made by the students, and felt proud of the ideas that had emerged. However his elation was short lived, as he knew he had to tell them all of the spy.

"Thank you all, for your input, and the plans to see that they get recaptured. Now, I must tell you of the plan that has already taken place, and of it's outcome. For several months now, I felt that there was a spy in your midst, that passing along information to the DE"s, and Tom. We had to find out who this spy was, so I had two students leak a plan out to several unknowing students. They are not in Savage House. The information was passed on, and the escape was made. It worked out, though, as the hated Fenrir Grayback was killed during the skirmish, by Remus, who posed as a guard. He was the only member of the House, who went on the mission. Now, for the bad part. Who our spy is."

This was when Tracy stood up, "Doc, you don't have to say his name, Draco and I already know who the spy is. At first, we suspected Marietta Edgecomb, But we found out later, she was just writing a thank you note to her parents for the money they sent her for her need of certain items. Personal items, that a female needs. Then we thought it was Blaise Zabini, but, found out later, that he was meeting a female from a different house for more than a friendly meeting. I will not say who this was, as it is none of our business. Now, for who it is. It is my brother Roger, who is the spy. I guess, I knew right along, with all the questions he has been asking, but, I didn't really want to believe it. But, when we were at Hogsmeade, I saw him go past the Three Broomsticks, and never saw him return. We went to go look for him, but, couldn't find him. We got so caught up on Marietta, and Blaise, we forgot all about Roger, until we got back to the castle. This is who it is, isn't it Doc?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so Tracy. Professor Snape confirmed this earlier this week. We just wanted to make sure. I am sorry Tracy." Doc added.

"No Doc, it's me who should be sorry. For bringing my brother into the training, ans exposing my friends to his treachery. I will understand if know one wants me around after this." She lowered her head in shame.

Ginny was the first to comment, "Tracy, you are not your brothers keeper. You could not know of his acts. It is not your fault. If not him, Tom would have found someone else to get this information from. We just have to be more careful around those not allowed entry in the house for now on."

"Beautifully said Ginny, and very true. now, I think we should let Roger carry on his plans to spy on us, giving him selected truths. This should give Tom a false sense of hope in his spy network. I also think it is time for us to have our own spy network, and I have just the right one selected for this. Luna, can you communicate with Klinger, over great distances?"

"How great are we talking Doc. We haven't really tested distance yet, only the school grounds."

"Well, then, let's test it shall we, Dobby, can you come here please?"

POP!

"You wish to see Dobby, Master Doc Savage sir?"

"Yes Dobby, I was wondering if you could do me a favor, Take Klinger to the grounds outside Malfoy Manor. I wish to know if Luna can communicate with him over great distances."

"Dobby can do that sir." and Dobby took the sleeping Mundiff from Luna's shoulders, and wrapped him around his own. Klinger settled back into his nap, and Dobby popped back out of the room, and onto the grounds, but, in the tree line. Dobby sensed some wards set up in the trees, but he did not touch one. Then, Luna tried to communicate with Klinger, and got an immediate response. I am here Angel. What is it you wish for me to do?"

"Nothing for now sweetheart, just have Dobby bring you back here, and we will discuss it."

Dobby Popped back into the Savage House common room.

Doc then asked, "Luna, find out if Klinger change into an insect form, and if he can, what is the smallest form of insect he can change into?"

Klinger disappeared form sight, but, Luna felt his presence, and tried to communicate, to which she received a reply. Then Doc had Dobby take Klinger back to the grounds, in his insect form, and to try and communicate once again.

POP!

And Dobby and Klinger were gone.

Luna sent her message, and had a big smile on her face, when Klinger responded.

Doc told her his plan, and she passed it on to Klinger, who did as she asked. He was in the Manor, and found the throne room of Voldemort, and found a place to get settled.

Now, there was reason for the Light to be in better position for the final showdown. With two Horcruxes left, Time was running out for the Dark Lord, However, Luna had a better idea. She passed it on to Klinger, and he agreed.

He left his perch, and went on a hunt. He looked for an hour, when he found his pray. Nagini was out hunting for food, when Klinger found her. Klinger landed near the snake, and changed into a Raptor. He bit the head of the snake off, and ate it, disposing of the victim. Klinger then clanged back into his gnat form, and took his perch. Tom was in very dire straits, and he didn't know it.

Luna informed the group of Klinger's accomplishment. Doc praised Luna for her Brilliant work. He had not even considered using Klinger as an assassin. He did warn Luna not to use Klinger in this capacity again though, as he might get caught, and did not want to lose Luna's familiar.

For the rest of the school year, Tom was silent. He was waiting for the final act to play out. He did not want to take chances. It would start soon. It was a plan that only he and One other knew about, and he never spoke of it in front of the others. Thus Klinger did not know of it either.

Both sides were set now. Each firm in their belief that they were set for anything.


	21. Chapter 21

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 21

A/N: I am thinking of writing another story, that is full of angst. It will be rated M for swearing, and possibly some sexual situations, in later chapters. There will be quite a bit of emotional pain, and quite possibly, no pairings for the main characters, except for Ron. It may change in later chapters. Please let me know what you think, or how you feel about this idea, in your reviews. The reception I have received about this story, has been remarkable. I can't thank you all enough for how well it has been accepted. You all are the greatest, and I love you all. As always, Ollie the keeper.

TSL-}

Draco was concerned for the mental stability of Tracy, as she had just been told that her worst fears, were in fact true. Her brother was indeed passing on information to the Dark Lord and his minions.

As he approached her, after their meeting, he asked, "Tracy, can I talk to you for a little bit. I have to know if you are going to be alright."

"I'm sorry Draco. I don't mean to be a burden. Why is Roger doing this? Why has he turned to the Dark Lord? Mom and dad have never shown either of us anything but love. Why has he thrown it back in their face? He never wants or needs anything, as they always make sure that we are both well cared for. I just don't understand."

Draco sat next to his girlfriend, and took her hand. "Tracy, my father was the richest, or one of the richest wizards in the U.K. He always got what he wanted, but, it wasn't enough. He wanted more, and the Dark Lord promised it. He promised him Power, riches beyond his imagination, and nobility. He fell in with this line of thinking, and it took years to realize that what he was told, was a pack of lies, used to bring in followers. Dad and Uncle Severus found these out, and also found out that the marks they were asked to take were more than just summoning charms. They were a means of Voldemort's complete control over his Death Eaters. As long as they believed in his ideals, they were never able to take up arms against him. They would accept his tortures, and never fight back. Once you broke this hold he had on you, you could feel your self control coming back. Another thing that my father and Severus learned, is that once you fought of the effects of the charm, the image began to fade. My father and Severus no longer have the image on their arms. You had to want it bad enough to endure the pain, as it was fighting the Dark Lords control, which was very strong. It is like a muggle trying to fight an addiction to a drug."

"Do you think Roger has taken the Dark Mark?"

"No, Tracy, I don't. He would not be able to answer a calling if it was activated. However, the Dark Lord would have to have some control over him, so, I imagine he made Roger take an oath, possibly even a blood oath."

"Can this oath be reversed, or is it permanent?"

"If it was a blood oath, it can only be terminated, when the Dark Lord no longer exists. That is why I fear this is the oath he was asked to take. I'm sorry Tracy, but, until the Dark Lord is dead, Roger is under his control."

"Have you mentioned this to Doc, or anyone else?"

"I don't have to. They are already aware of this. Doc, and Dumbledore have spent quite a few hours researching the effects of the Protean charm, after Dad and Severus found out about their losing the marks. If the Dark Lord had used Blood Charms on all of the death Eaters, there would be no chance for them to fight the effects. I don't understand why he used these marks for his Death Eaters, as they can be reversed."

"Maybe he didn't know a person could fight them off. Maybe he was so confident in his marks strength, he wasn't worried about anyone being able to fight off the effects. One thing I don't understand is, If he has died all these times, why is Roger still under his control?"

"Voldemort has never really died. As along as he has his Horcruxes, he remains alive, thus he maintains control of the DE's. If what Dumbledore, and Doc suspects, there is only one Horcrux left. Where it is, is what is stumping them. If they knew where it was, we could end this conflict sooner, by getting hold of it, and destroying it. We know he can't make anymore, because what ever he recaptures, does not double the piece of soul in him, and each piece he retrieves, is smaller than the last piece. He is virtually living on the barest thread of life. That is why, when he returns each time, He is more of an animal, and less of a human. This is why, there is no love in his heart, as I don't think he has one. He lost that, the first time he died. He must have had a heart, when he first started out, because he was willing to let Lily live, at Uncle Severus's request. He would only allow this for so long though. If Lily had refused to let him kill Harry, she would have to die."

"Well then, I hope Harry kills the Son of a Bitch , so I can get my brother back. I know he will have to Atone for his misgivings, but, at least he will still be alive."

TSL-}

Hermione and Neville were helping some of the students with there Herbology studies. They had received a letter from the Head of the DMLE, Thanking them for the potion that protected the guards during the escape. The Head wished they could go public with their secret, but, they knew it would change the outcome of the end battle, if the DE's knew that the AK would be ineffective. It had been used on two occasions by Healers on muggle heart attacks, and it worked perfectly. They had asked the permission of the families involved, before using it. They never said what it was, or where it came from, so it was safe from the wrong people. The patients were pronounced dead, before they administered the potion. It had to be given within 60 seconds for it to be affective. Too much longer, and it would be like bringing back a mindless person, like someone who had their soul sucked out by a Dementor.

They were also still working with the plants they brought back from their trip. They found uses for them in every day potions, that made them more effective. Professor Snape was thrilled at the chance to use some of these plants. He marveled at the range of potions they could be used for, and how much stronger it made them. Neville was becoming a potions master, at the age of fourteen, and his knowledge of Herbology, and these new plants only added to that claim. Having Hermione there to help him didn't hurt matters either.

There affection for each other was growing, as well. Neville never would have thought a beautiful woman, such as Hermione would ever love him. What could they possibly see in him. He was quiet, unassuming, and he thought not the best looking man. But, Hermione never let him brood over matters such as this. Whenever he started, she would stop him, and start pointing out his strong points.

Hermione never felt this way before, about anyone. She knew love, but, always as family. Harry was such a love. She knew she loved him, but, was not in love with him. Neville was different. She blushed around him all the time, because he was always paying her compliments, or helping her in some small way. She never allowed anyone to carry her books for her, but, she did when Neville asked her if he could. He was always there to help her with seating, pulling the chair out for her. He opened doors for her, allowing her to enter first, unless it was for a mission, and then he always entered first, making sure it was safe, before he allowed her to enter. They did all their exercises and training together.

All of this did not go unnoticed. Alice and Frank watched as their son was falling in love with this amazing young woman. They could see they were meant for each other. They were always together.

TSL-}

Luna was quickly falling in love with her new family. She was getting quite used to being called Angel. As a matter of fact, she was beginning to correct people when they called her Luna. She preferred Angel.

James and Lily were paying her quite a bit of attention. They saw her and Ron becoming very close. They knew of the warning Harry gave Ron, and they knew that Ron would never hurt her, but, were also glad that Harry was taking to his brotherly instincts so well. They also saw Harry notice when she was feeling down, and missing her father. He was there instantly, to provide her a shoulder to cry on, or some sympathetic words to calm her down. He would often be joined by Ginny, and together, they would get Angel back to her old self.

Angel also helped out when Lily had kitchen duty. She helped with breakfast, and with cleanup. She helped to clean the kitchen, like mopping, sweeping, putting away groceries, straightening the common room. She was by her new mother's side, when ever it was feasible. She still paid attention to Ron, but, Ron knew what she was going through, and encouraged her to be with Lily as much as possible. Angel was more and more loving her new family, and loving Ron for being supportive of her. The rest of Savage House was also helping her through this tough time.

Klinger, though no there, was in her mind every evening, to give his support, and to update her on what was happening. He told her of Bella and Rodolphus becoming Voldemorts lead followers, and training the other DE's in their deadly arts. Leading successful raids, and giving the new DE's confidence. There were fewer punishments given out by the Dark Lord, and more rewards. He also tols her about Voldemort taking Antoin Dolohov out of the room, and talked to him privately. Klinger couldn't find out what it was all about, but he was sure it had to do with all the planning that was going on. He was also sure that it was going to start, before the school year begins. This was by listening to side talks of the DE's. something about a huge gathering. He also told his Angel, that he missed her, and would be glad when he could come home and nap on her shoulder again. He liked napping on any shoulder, but, he preferred his Angel's shoulders. He liked the new name for his Angel, it sounded so right. He also liked the family that is now protecting. They were very kind, and there was something about Harry, that Klinger admired. A strength greater than he ever felt in another magical being, except for Hedwig. Now, there is a fine specimen.

Angel was also being protected by other house members, and that included Roger Davis. This worked out perfectly for both. Roger gathered information from Angel, while gaining her friendship. Angel passed on information, fed to her by Doc, or Professor Dumbledore, that was true up to a point. When the information passed on was used by Voldemort, it took away any doubt of Roger's spying. But, what they didn't know, was that Roger was beginning to fall for this beautiful young woman. He never openly admitted it to her, but, he began to feel hurt, every time he passed on this new information to his Master. He was beginning to doubt that what he was doing was right, and it hurt him. He would often fall asleep in pain from the self torture he inflicted upon himself. What was happening to him? He never felt so weak, both from the torture, and the conflict in his soul. He told no one of this, and if it didn't end soon. he felt something bad would happen.

Ron was just amazed at his beautiful girlfriend. She was the light in his life, and he would do anything to protect her. He knew he was in love, but, didn't want to admit it just yet, because he felt they were both too young to be feeling these emotions. But the facts were there for his viewing. He enjoyed the time they spent together, more than the time he spent with his other friends. He was jealous of the time she spent with the spy, Roger. He saw the look in his eyes when he was around his Angel. Why is it he was the only one to see this. He knew that Roger was falling in love with her, why didn't anyone else? Angel kept telling him that even if Roger was falling for her, it would only be one sided, as she only had eyes for him. This was the only thing that calmed Ron, knowing that Angel only loved him. It was funny, because if anyone else flirted with her, it didn't bother him. Both Harry and Draco were the biggest flirts. Even Daphne flirted, which made Angel laugh. Oh her laugh, it was like music to Ron's ears. The twins knew how to make Angel laugh the most. If they came within ten feet of her, Angel started laughing, before they even said anything. Fred and George adored her, as a sister.

He saw the love that Lily and James shared with their new daughter. They took her in with out any doubts, or remorse. It was a total conviction, and one that they were sure of. Angel fit in perfectly with her new family. She was a Potter, and lived the part very well. She bathed in the feeling of the love her family provided her. She glowed with the love that they shared.

Yes, Ron and Angel shared their love with each other, but, Ron, being who he was, was concerned about Roger. There was something there that tugged at his very heart strings.

TSL-}

The two sets of twins were also falling into a pattern. They were spending most of their time with each other. They would not do anything, if it didn't involve both George and Miranda, and Fred and Mariah. Miranda and Mariah had become quite the pranksters, with the training they received from the two Weasleys, and the three Marauders. Sirius and James loved the deliciously twisted thoughts the two girls provided for the pranks they did. They were never evil, but they were brilliant, and few were exempt. Luna, Lily, Alice and Doc were the exceptions. Doc only because they had not been able to catch him with a prank, and a few times, turned the table on them, and they fell for their own pranks.

They also brought them in on their concession for the bowling alley, and were very savvy business people. Their profit tripled when the girls took over the money management.

And kiss, boy, could these girls kiss. They were not bashful about it either. There were many catcalls when the two set of twins got into their tongue wars, though not around certain adults. They wouldn't be able to survive if Lily, Narcissa, Alice or Tonks saw them in action. The men were more discreet, except for Sirius. He wanted more. He always enjoyed a good show. Sirius was a sort of pervert, as he enjoyed watching a good snogging session, and if it led to more, all the better. He caught James and Lily on a few different occasions, and was caught himself on several occasions. It seems adulthood has not caught up with Sirius as yet.

The four have been used for several missions, and they always performed exceptionally well. Doc was impressed with their communications and interactions. They shared their knowledge, and performed with exceptional and precise movements. After Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Neville, they were the best working partners. The teams have changed, since they first formed them, as doc liked to keep the most fluid teams together. The initial teams were to see how they worked. Each four student team had two adult leaders. Remus and Sirius were there the twins two leaders. James and Frank were Harry's team leaders.

TSL-}

Harry and Ginny were growing in strength and power. They were the best team members, because of their ability to communicate from long distances. They could get into places that no other team could get into. Hermione and Neville worked perfectly with Harry and Ginny. They could all share their mind link, when needed, and each Phoenix form has a unique ability. Harry's was the ability to travel into the past up to four hours. Ginny's was the flame travel, which would leave a fiery trail, blocking off opponents. Hermione was able to create a strong wind with her wings, that would be more than enough to topple her opponents, and send them flying across a large area. Neville had the ability to see around earth's curvature. This means, he could see beyond normal vision ranges, better than any other being. He could see the sunrise hours before it actually happened. Although they sounded like weak abilities, if Harry had this power two years ago, Ham would still be with them. If any of them had their ability, they could have saved Ham.

Harry and Ginny were also becoming very close. Harry at first was hesitant about having a girl friend, but, the way he felt now, he wondered why he waited so long for it to happen. Ginny was the best thing that ever happened to him. Personally that is. She was his heart and soul, as he was hers. They shared thoughts, and knew what they each needed, before anything was said. They shared their blood, when they bonded with Hedwig. Their bonding was strong, yet like Hermione and Neville, not complete. However, when it was complete, then their powers would be hard pressed to defeat, and as they had the Phoenix forms, they would always stay light.

They had shared kisses, but unlike Fred and George, they kept their kisses private, and never went further than kissing. They were in no big rush to enter adulthood. And definitely not parenthood. There was too much going on right now, and didn't want to be distracted from what needed to get accomplished.

They also wanted to be around 3PO, and Teema, who couldn't stand to be around the mushy stuff, so the two sets of twins, were mostly avoided. Harry, Ginny, and Angel were there favorite companions. They learned much from Harry and Ginny, while Angel entertained them with her fabulous beast, and magical beast stories. The two had made their way to every-ones hearts, and could not remember when they felt this loved. #po was now 5' 7" and weighed about 170 lbs. Teema was about 5' 6", and weighed about 130 lbs. They both could run about a seven minute mile, when running long distances. If it was just a mile, 3PO could do it in 5.5 minutes, and Teema could do a sub 5 minute mile. Her body features were also starting to take the female shape, which was starting to worry Doc. The serum he used for 3PO and her, was accelerating her metabolism faster than 3PO's. She would be a women at 12 years old.


	22. Chapter 22

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 22

Five ladies were sitting at the table, drinking tea, and chatting, when James and Sirius came running into the room, with huge smiles on their faces. Sirius was dancing around, saying over and over again, "Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?"

Lily, Alice, Tonks, Narcissa all looked at Pat, and together they said, "He's your mate, you ask, so he will shut up."

Pat stuck her tongue out at them, but asked, "We give up mutt, what is it?"

Sirius stopped jumping, and looked at her with a hurt expression, "Mutt? Did you just call me mutt?"

"Yell you are jumping around like a dog wanting a treat, so ya, I called you a mutt. Now, what is it you want to tell us?"

Sirius scratched his head for a minute, trying to remember what it was he was going to say, before he was so rudely interrupted. James gave him an exasperated look. Finally Sirius remembered, "Did you know that Ludo Bagman was charged with illegal betting and accepting a bribe. He lost his job as Head of Muggle, and Magical Affairs. They made Arthur Weasley the new head. Arthur promptly presented us with tickets to a whole section of seats, for the World Cup Final for the Quidditch Championship, between Ireland, and Bulgaria. A whole section, that's like fifty seats, and they are prime seats, center top, just under the press box. It's enclosed, to protect from the weather, and is right beside the concession stand. Fifty seats, I can't wait to tell the kids."

"Um, Sirius. I hate to burst your bubble, but, have you noticed that Savage House has no Quidditch team, and the fact that not a single student has made any notice of it, or complained, or asked why? I don't think they are interested in Quidditch. For that matter, I don't think they are interested in flying on a broom. Yes, they can fly, but no one has ever asked for a personal broom." Finished Lily.

"But this is the World Cup, and it is only played in England once every twenty five years. They will jump at the chance to go. You'll see. They will be all over James and I."

At the end of the day, when all the Kids had returned to the Manor, they were presented with the tickets. Harry looked at them, "What are these?"

"Tickets." Sirius squealed.

"To what?"

"The World Cup, you silly goose."

"Ohhh, the World Cup. Of course. The World Cup of what?"

"WHAT? You don't know what the World Cup is? It's the single greatest sports event in the world. It decides the champion of the professional Quidditch League. This year, it is between Ireland, and Bulgaria, who features that new Seeker sensation Viktor Krum. He is still in school at Durmstrang. Isn't this great?"

"I guess. So when are you going?"

"You mean when are we going? August 15. So you have plenty of time to get to learn the game."

"Thanks Pads, but, I think I'll pass. Not big on spectator sports, you know. I'm sure every one else will want to go, but, not me."

"James, are you sure he's your son? Who doesn't like Quidditch?"

"Me. I'm like Harry, and think I'll pass." Ginny added.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Sirius yelled. "You're supposed to be excited about this. It's a once in a lifetime chance to see the two best teams of the season, play one game to decide who's champion."

"Still think I'll pass. Now if it was the World Series, and either the Red Sox, or Yankees were playing the Dodgers or the Cardinals, I would be there. Now there's a game, Baseball. With the strategies of the managers. Pitchers vs. the hitters. Spectacular Fielding. I can't figure out, why teams don't Sacrifice any more. It's becoming a lost art. They are more interested in the long ball. What is the sense in that. A person hits forty home runs a season, and he is called great. They don't address the fact that they strike out 180 times, to get those 40 Home runs." Harry proclaimed.

Ginny added, "I agree, there is nothing like a great pitchers duel. Remember when Roger Clemens struck out 21 batters in a game. That was awesome."

Sirius started to cry, "Where did we go wrong. They were supposed to be tearing down the walls, fighting for the best seats, near the concession stand, or the bathroom. Not talking about an American pansy sport, that is over in three hours. The most boring three hours you could ever spend, by the way."

"Look I'll admit, it's been awhile since the Red Sox have won a World Series, but, they have one some exciting games in there run. The Yankees on the other hand, keep on coming up with the best players, and thus win more often than not. But to say the game is boring, is like saying chocolate is over rated, for the best confection out there. Besides, how can you decide a champion, after one game. That's like football. A team goes all the way through the season and make it to the Superbowl, but, along the way, they loose some key players, and lose because of it. It's absurd."

In the end, It was the male adults that would end up going, as the students could care less about the World Cup of Quidditch. Doc was the one exception. He didn't see the logic in going.

TSL-}

Why was every thing becoming so complicated. Two months ago, life was easy for him, then Luna came into his life. She didn't really show any affection towards him, but, it didn't mean he couldn't care for the beautiful young lady. Every one was calling her Angel now, for some reason, but, he had to admit, it fit her perfectly. But, she was showing all of her affection towards the youngest male Weasley, Ron, I think, is his name. What did she see in him, anyway. From what he has seen of him, he is rude, obnoxious, eats like a pig, and is ill mannered. I should have noticed her two years ago. How could I have been so blind.

Since it was the summer Hols, he was not able to gather any further information, so the Dark Lord had him do minor thing for him, in preparation for the the next school year. It looked like it was going to be an interesting year. The Tri-Wizard Tournament should prove to be the final spike to drive into the heart of the light side, when the Dark Lord takes the light's key players. Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and Doc Savage. It will be kicked off, with the party after the World Cup match.

TSL-}

Luna had a terrible vision, and sat up straight in her bed. She was sweating, and gasping for breath. She had two visions actually. One was Klinger being trapped in a cave somewhere, filled with jewels and gold. The second, was a group of death eaters attacking a crowd of people, and James, Sirius and several others were there. It was four o'clock in the morning, so no one would be up, to share this information with. But, she could not go back to sleep, so she went down to the kitchen, to make herself some tea. She was surprised to find Doc sitting there. "You had another vision, didn't you Angel?"

"Two actually. But how did you know Doc?"

"I'm not sure, but, I felt a disturbance in the house, like someone was having a nightmare. You are the strongest psyche in the house, so I assumed it was you, having a vision. Can you tell me about them, sweetheart."

"Well, first I had a vision of Klinger getting sealed in a cave that was filled with Gold, and jewelry. Second, was a group of DE's attacking a crowd of people, and James, Sirius and several others were in the crowd. I woke up, before I could see if anyone was hurt."

"Perhaps we should call Klinger back from Malfoy Manor, before this should happen to him. He has done more than we could have hoped for, and he should be with his familiar."

Luna reached out for Klinger, but could not find his link. She tried harder, but was not being very successful. "I can't find him Doc. It seems it has already happened?" Luna cried. Doc pulled her into a hug, to comfort her. He had a thought, and called for Dobby.

POP!

"You called for Dobby, Master Doc."

"Yes Dobby, I want to know if you can feel Klinger's presence any where. He is sealed in a cave somewhere."

Dobby probed with his mind, but, could not find the familiar. But he had another thought. He called for Hedwig, and she flashed into the kitchen. "Beautiful Hedwig, Dobby would like to know if you can feel Klinger's aura any where? He is sealed in a cave somewhere."

Hedwig reached out with her mental probes, and felt a faint pull. She probed deeper, and the pull got stronger. With one final Probe, she located the Mundiff. She looked to Doc, and Doc knew he needed Harry and/or Ginny down here. He sent Dobby, and he returned with both wide awake and alert teens. "Dobby said something about Klinger being sealed in a cave."

Angel answered, "Harry, I had a vision, where Klinger was sealed in a cave filled with Gold and Jewels. When I tried to reach out for him, I couldn't find him. Dobby couldn't find him either, but, it seems Hedwig did. She needs your permission to go get him."

"Hedwig, you didn't need my permission. Is there something wrong?"

'Yes Harry. I feel Klinger's link, but, it is very faint. The cave is unfamiliar to me. It is like a cave, but, not a cave. It has natural stone walls, but the cave itself is not natural. It seems man made.'

Harry listened to what Hedwig said, and passed it on to the rest . It was Ginny who made the connection. "Gringotts."

Harry knew right away, she was right. With the charms put on the bank, a mental link would be hard to connect. It took the link of a Phoenix to make a connection. Now, where in the bank was Klinger. Harry and Ginny changed into their Phoenix forms, and used their links, along with Hedwig's, to locate Luna's familiar. It took a while, but, they finally found him, in vault #337. The LeStrange vault. It was with this piece of information, that they knew where the last Horcrux was.

Harry and Ginny flamed to the vault, and began to search for Klinger. Harry found the Cup, and went to get it, but, when he touched anything, it got red hot, and multiplied. Everything he touched became red hot, and overabundant, to where it began to cascade down onto the two, and became more and more abundant, and red hot, causing blisters on their legs. "Ginny, we have to change back to our Phoenix forms, before we are burned to death." They changed back into the forms, and continued their search. Harry retrieved the cup, and was turning to continue his search for klinger, when he saw a small insect lying on the mantle, where the cup was. He reached out with his Link, and knew for a fact that it was Klinger. Using his link with Ginny, "Ginny, I am going to grab you. When I do, I want you to change back to yourself. I found Klinger, and he is not in very good shape. As a Phoenix, I can't pick him up. Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are." Harry picked her up by the back. and Ginny changed back into her self.

"Don't touch the cup, Ginny, it has the same protean charm on it as the rest of the stuff in this vault. If you touch it, about a dozen more cups will appear, and you would get severely burned."

Ginny avoided touching the cup, and picked up the small bug, cradling it in her hands, to protect it. Harry flashed back to the castle, and let Ginny down gently, before he changed back to his self.

Ginny Laid Klinger on the table, and Hedwig leaned over the small bug, and dropped Phoenix tears on him. It took a minute, but soon, Klinger was back to his old self, only not so tired. It did not stop him from gaining his favorite perch, which he missed so much. Angel's shoulders. He rubbed his head against her face, and she kissed his cheek. "You are never leaving me again, my baby. Never, you hear me."

Luna was crying, but, it was from laughing so hard. Klinger has said his first words, "Yes, mother." in a squirrely voice.

Harry had dropped the cup, when he arrived back at the house. He warned Doc, not to touch it. He then had Dobby go get Spyro.

Dobby came back with both Spyro, and Draco. He had Draco tell Spyro to use his green flame on the cup, which shocked Draco. "The green flame Harry? Don't you think we should do this somewhere else, if you want to use the green flame?"

"Probably. But where?" Harry thought for a minute, and got an idea. "Hedwig, do you know where the Chamber of Secrets is, in the castle?" Hedwig nodded her head, "Good, take Doc, Ginny and Draco, and go there. I will take Draco, Luna and Klinger, along with Spyro and the cup, and meet you there." Hedwig flamed to the chamber, with her charges, soon followed by Harry, in his Phoenix form, with his charges, and the cup. He landed, on the platform with his friends, and laid the cup down, before changing back to himself.

Spyro then used his green flame on the cup, which is his magical flame, like fiend fire, and the piece of soul that was in the cup, was released, and burnt to a crisp, before it could escape. The cup remained undamaged for some reason. It's healing powers intact. The protean charm that was used on it, was also destroyed. The two Phoenix took their charges back to the Manor, along with the cup, and waited for the rest of the family to wake up, to explain what had happened, and what was going to happen.

Doc knew what the second vision was that Angel had. It was the World Cup. He believed it would take place after the game was finished, when the fans would be celebrating the outcome.

Doc had his teams assemble, and with Ron's planning, they made their way to the location of the game, using the five Phoenix forms. The adults used portkeys earlier in the day, so that they could get to watch the game, which Ireland had one, by ten points, but, Krum had caught the snitch. The adults pretended to be drinking, and acting drunk. Around 8PM, the DE's arrived, with their wands blazing. But, their spells were stopping before they hit their targets. Then they were doing their best to protect themselves from return fire. It was a futile attempt, as the fire was coming from all around them. There had been ten DE's that arrived, and all ten were captured. Among them were McNair, and Rodolphus.

TSL-}

Tom was furious. All they had to do, was go in, scare the people a little, do some damage, and get out. Two minutes, tops, is all it would take. It has been an hour. Then the news arrived via the Wiznet news radio. How the DE's had arrived, and met heavy Resistance. They were then captured, and taken to Azkaban, to await trial.

How was this possible? How could they have known of his plans. There were fifteen writhing bodies on the floor, that had been subjected to the Cruciatus curse. Bella being the closest to Tom, taking the brunt of the curse. Her nose bled, and there was blood leaking from her mouth. If what she knew of the symptoms, she had some internal damage that needed tending to. But, there was no relief. Her Master was relentless. Why were we being subjected to his torture, when it was his plan. The people in the room had nothing to do with this at all. They were not even in on the planning. Her Master was losing his touch with reality. If he continued on in this manner, He would lose all his DE's.


	23. Chapter 23

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 23

Tracy Davis was so concerned about her brother, she was neglecting her blossoming romance with Draco. He tried talking to her, but, she was so drawn into her worry, Draco couldn't reach her. He also had others try to talk to her, and the results were the same.

Luna saw the concern written on Draco's face, and approached him, "Draco, would you be upset, if I tried talking to Tracy. Perhaps I can reach her, If I used Klinger to calm her down. She is distraught with grief, fearing some thing may happen to Roger. She needs to accept Roger's choice, but, she also can't approach him. We are not supposed to know of his ties to Voldemort, and if she does, he will alert him to our knowledge. That would ruin everything we are trying to accomplish."

"Every one else has tried, Angel, so you might as well give it a shot. I know what you mean about keeping from going to Roger. Please let me know how ir goes."

Luna took Klinger up to the girls room and found Tracy sitting on her bed, with her head in her hands, leaning on her knees. "Tracy, can you hold Klinger for me, while I do something right quick, Please. I will only be a minute."

Tracy looked up from her trance, "Sure Angel." and she took Klinger from Angel, and he went right up to her shoulders, and got comfortable. Luna walked out of the room for a minute, and went back in.

Klinger was rubbing his head against Tracy's cheek, purring softly. It seemed to have a calming affect on her. Luna sat down next to her, and asked, "Tracy, are you alright. I know you are worried about your brother, but, he has made his own choice. You can't go to him, and try to talk to him. It would ruin our plans to stop Tom. If you want, I will talk to Ron, and see if it would be alright to visit with Roger, and try to get him to open up, with out letting him know about his dealings with the Dark Lord. Also, you should talk to Draco. He is worried about you. He loves you very much you know. If you watch Klinger for me, and go talk to Draco, I will go talk with Ron? If he let's me talk to Roger, I will try to talk to him on the train ride back to school, tomorrow."

"Thank you Angel, It would mean a lot to me, if you could get him to open up. He needs to realize how bad he has screwed up."

TSL-}

The two girls had talked to their respective partners. After a considerable struggle, Ron had agreed for Angel to talk to Roger, as long as she told him, just before she did, so that he could come looking for her, if she took too long.

Draco and Tracy were talking again, and he did his best to keep her spirits up. She felt a little better, knowing that Angel would try talking to Roger, the first chance she got. It was much sooner than expected.

They boarded the train, and as she walked through the hall, Angel met Roger, "Hi Roger, have a good summer?"

"Yes, thank you Luna, I did. I was wondering if we could talk for a bit?"

"Sure, but only if you call me Angel, and I have to tell Harry where I will be. I will only be a few minutes."

Angel made her way down the hall to let every one that Roger made contact with her.

Roger, in the mean time, went into his compartment, wondering what was going on. He thought she was with Weasley, yet she had to tell Harry where she would be. Had she changed partners. If this was the case, then the Dark Lord would need to know. She could be useful, if this was the case.

Angel returned as promised, and joined Roger in his compartment. She sat do9wn, across from him. "Now, you had something you wanted to talk about, Roger?"

"Yes I did, but, first, why did you have to tell Harry where you would be? I thought you were Ron's girlfriend?"

"I am. Harry is the head student in Savage House, and he likes to know where every one is at all times. He is very protective of his house mates. Maybe a little over protective, but, it is nice to know he cares. So, what is it you wish to talk about?"

Roger took a deep breath. He had to be careful about what he said, and how he worded it. "Lu- ah- Angel, how do you feel about me. I mean, do you think of me as a friend?"

"Of course Roger. Why wouldn't I? You have never treated me with disrespect. You have always been kind, and understanding. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were developing a crush on me."

"And would that be bad?"

"No, Roger, except it would be one sided. You have to know that I care for Ron very much. He has made no moves to make me want to change my mind about him. If this hurts you, I'm sorry." And she stood up to leave.

"No, Angel, wait. Knowing that we could still be friends, after sharing how I feel about you helps with the hurt. I knew how you felt about Ron, but I had to let you know how I felt, before things start to happen."

"What things. Roger, do you know something that you aren't telling me?"

"I wish I could tell you Angel, but, I can't. I've said too much already. Any more could get us hurt. Just promise me that you will stay safe this year. Don't do anything foolish. Keep Ron and Harry around you for safety."

"Roger, are you in some kind of trouble? I can help you if you are. And if I can't, I know someone who can?"

"Believe me when I say, Angel, there is no one who can help me. I have done some bad things, and now, I am in so deep, it's too late for help."

"It's never too late Roger. There is always a way out. You just have to trust in your friends, like me. Tell me what your problem is."

"Sorry Angel, I can't. It is not something I can talk freely about. Just trust me when I say, stay safe. Now you best get back to your friends, before they send out a search party. I know they will be asking a lot of questions, especially my sister. Just tell her, that I made my bed, and I have to sleep in it. And Angel, keep away from me this year. Knowing that we are friends will be the best feeling I will have all year. Being friends, I want to keep you safe, and that is far away from me, as you can get. Now go on back to your house mates."

And Angel was pushed out the door by Roger, without further words. She made her way back to Harry's compartment, and told everyone what Roger said, and told Tracy that he was in deep trouble, and didn't know how to get out of it. She told them that if she read Roger right, something was happening this year, and it wasn't good.

TSL-}

The train arrived at Hogsmeade, and the students boarded the carriages for the school. Once seated, and the sorting was through, they ate.

Then Albus made his beginning of the year speech, but, thi8s time he had an additional comment. "Finally, I would like to announce that for the first time in a hundred years, the Tri Wizard Tournament will be held here at Hogwarts. It is a competition between three schools. Beauxbaton from France, Durmstrang from Bulgaria, and Hogwarts. The other schools will be arriving the day before Halloween, and the students who will participate, will be drawn from the Goblet of Fire, on the evening of the Halloween feast. It will be restricted to fourth years and above. All who wish to enter, will submit their intention into the Goblet prior to the drawing. The rules will be given to everyone when the other schools are here. Thank you for your attention, and everyone is dismissed."

Everyone made their way back to their respective houses, with all kinds of comments being made about the upcoming event.

Once seated, the Savage House students made their own comments. Fred being the loudest, "I don't know about anyone else, but, I for one will not be entering this competition. A person could get killed in this tournament. In fact, there have been deaths associated with the event in the past. That is why it has been a hundred years since the last one. A person would have to be a bloody fool to enter."

All of the other students shared this belief, and they all agreed that no one would enter. Doc heard this statement, but, had a bad feeling about the drawing. He knew somehow, one of his house students name would be drawn from this Goblet of Fire.

The time flew by quickly, and the time for the other schools was here. They were due in today, and the school cancelled classes for the next two days, in preparation for the upcoming event. The first to arrive, was the students from Beauxbaton. They were soon followed by the students from Bulgaria. As thew students from Beauxbaton entered, the first thing everyone noticed was, that all of them were female. The second thing they noticed was, that 70% of the male population was taken by the entry of one particular female. She was very beautiful, and carried herself with grace, and charm. They found out that this student was part Veela, and this is what caused the males to react the way they did. It was weird, but, none of the Savage House males reacted to her entry. This struck the young woman as strange, and as hard as she tried, she could not get them to react to her allure.

Another who was concerned about this, was Madam Maxine, the Headmistress of Beauxbaton. She had never seen so many males just ignore her beautiful young charmer. It was very curious.

The next to enter, was the Durmstrang students, who were led in by the Quidditch star, Viktor Krum. This time it was the female population that were taken by the famous student. Once again however, no one from Savage house showed any kind of attraction to him. He was like the French student, He couldn't believe that he was ignored by so many beautiful females.

After every one had eaten, and the rules were set, the students were free to enter their names into the goblet. The Savage House students remained in their seats, and as the crowd cleared, they made their way back to their dorm. Once they were comfortable, they were contacted by the Headmaster, asking of he could come through. He entered, and got all of the occupants of the house, adults included, together, and talked. "I have a feeling that one of you students will be competing in this tournament, whether you entered or not. If you are a fourth year, and your name is drawn, even if you didn't enter your name, you have to compete. I wanted to let you know before hand, to save any arguments from happening later."

Harry brought up the argument, "Why would we have to compete if we didn't enter our name? Isn't that a form of breach of contract, forcing someone to compete? Are we not supposed to be protected while attending this school?"

"Harry, and the rest of you, we try to do our best to keep you safe, but, the school is so large, and the students know more about the different ways to get into it, it is impossible for us to keep track of everyone. Plus, the Champion is under a contract, once his name is drawn. I just want you all aware of the possibility. Now, get some rest, and I will see you tomorrow."

Fred shook his head, "I knew there was a reason why I didn't enter. It's rigged. Does any one really believe their name will be drawn, besides Harry?"

Draco raised his hand, as did Neville, then Anthony. "So, four of us then have reason for concern. You do know, that if one of you are selected, the whole house will be behind you. They said not professors could help you, but, it didn't say anything about other students, or adults. They pick one of us, they pick all of us." Fred finished.

The next evening, after dinner, the Goblet of Fire was brought out, and the name drawing was begun. Albus stood by the goblet, and it flared up, casting out the first name, "From Beauxbaton, the first Champion is Miss Fleur Delacour." And a round of applause was heard as the young woman who they found out was the part Veela.

Albus stood by, as the Goblet flared once again, "The next champion is from Durmstrang, Viktor Krum." Another round of applause was heard, even louder than the one from Beauxbaton.

Albus awaited the final flair up, which finally occurred. "Finally, from Hogwarts, the champion is Harry Potter." The applause was deafening, for their own champion. Harry had a bad feeling about this all last night, and now he knew it was for a good reason. He had not entered his name, yet, it was drawn. He had a feeling he knew who entered his name, but there was nothing he could do to prove it.


	24. Chapter 24

A Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 24

Lily and James had the Headmaster cornered, in his office. They could not believe that Harry was being forced to partake in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, even though he did not enter his name. They even had Harry take veritaserum, but, it did not change the outcome.

Harry and the rest of the Savage House students were gathered in the common room, discussing his options, which were very few. There were no loop holes. He either took part in the tournament, or give up his magic. It seemed who ever put his name in the cup, knew what he was doing. Forcing Harry to partake in the tournament, was placing him in a delicate situation. He had to play by their rules. He didn't mind the fact that he was going to participate, it was the fact that he had to. He didn't like being forced to do anything.

Hermione was the first to voice her opinion. "Harry, you know that we will be there with you, and help you all we can. We know very little behind the reasoning. It was probably done, to get you into a position, where they could move against you, and to keep you away from any help if things go wrong. We are also sure that it was Roger that entered your name into the Goblet. If we knew what the challenges were, we could find a defense for them."

"All we know, is that the first one will only allow a wand to be used. It is supposed to be a challenge to test your bravery, and courage. Not much to go on, is there. It is supposed to take place on the 18th of November, and it will take place in the Quidditch stadium. Nothing there to work with. We'll just have to wait and see."

Draco added his comment, "Not the position we would have preferred however. A little more understanding of the subject, would come in handy. Do you think we could ask around, see if anything unusual is going on?"

"That might work. Hogwarts is a huge place to watch on our own, but, if we could get our fellow trainees in on watching for us, without telling Roger, or letting him know what we are up to. we may get an upper hand. If we do find out, we must tell the other two champions what we know. I will not take an unfair advantage into the tournament."

TSL-}

One week before the first challenge, Harry got the break he was looking for, from a most unusual source, Ron's brother Charlie. He asked Harry to meet him in Hagrid's Hut later that evening, for a chat.

Harry had made his way there, and knocked on Hagrid's door. He heard Hagrid tell Fang to quiet down, as he opened the door for Harry to enter. He saw Charlie sitting at Hagrid's table sipping a cup of tea. "Hi Charlie, what has you down here, and need to speak to me?"

"It's about the first challenge, Harry. All three of you have to face a dragon. I can't go into details, but it involves taking something from the dragon, that it will not give up easily. There are three different dragons, A Chinese Fireball, A Norwegian Ridgeback, and a particularly nasty Hungarian Horntail. All are females, so, I would assume it has to do with there eggs. I just want to let you know, dragons are a very protective species, when it comes to their babies. Be careful Harry, and if you get the chance, please pass on this information to the other participants. They need to know what they are facing, as well."

"That was always my intent Charlie. I could not take unfair advantage of a situation as dangerous as this is. They must be aware of the hazards they will be facing. Thank you for the heads up, it is greatly appreciated. Now, I better get back, and try to tell the others of what I know."

Harry made it back to the castle, and looked in the Great Hall, to see if the other champions were there, and he found Viktor sitting with his headmaster. He made his way over to them, "Viktor, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Sure Harry, I vas just going over strategies vith my Headmaster. Vhat is it you vish to talk about?"

"It's the first challenge, do you know what it is?"

"Unfortunately, no. Vhy, do you?"

"Yes, Viktor. has to do with taking something from a dragon. I believe it will be an egg. There are three different types of dragons. A Chinese Fireball. A Hungarian Horntail,and a Norwegian Ridgeback. I hope this helps you out, and you can be better prepared to face the challenge."

"Thank you Harry, this will certainly be a lot of help, in my preparations. To know what I will be facing, is a huge help. I hope I can do the same for you, as well."

"I just want to make sure we all get out of this in one piece. Do you know where Fleur is, she needs to know also?"

"I believe she is in her carriage, vith her friends. Good luck talking vith her, as she is quite full of herself. I tried talking vith her, and she just brushed me off."

"Thanks Viktor, and good luck." and Harry left to find Fleur. He went to the Beauxbatons carriage and knocked on the door. One of the younger students answered, and Harry asked to speak to Fleur. The young girl left him standing there, while she left to go get her. Fleur showed up a minute later. "Can I help you?"

"The question is, can I help you, Fleur? Do you happen tom know what our first challenge is?"

Fleur looked at Harry with interest, "Non, but even if I deed, Why would I tell you?"

Harry held his temper, as he answered her, "It doesn't matter to me how you feel about Viktor and I. However, I know what it is, and I cannot take unfair advantage of the situation. I told Viktor, and now I am telling you. The first challenge will be dragons. I believe we will have to retrieve an egg form it. There are three different types. A Chinese Fireball, a Hungarian Horntail, and a Norwegian Ridgeback. You can believe me, and act on it, or you can ignore what I say, and continue training the way you are, it doesn't matter to me. I said what I had to." And he started to walk away, when Fleur called him back.

"Why are you telling me this, Harry? Why are you telling Viktor this? We don't know you, and I made it point to not to get to know you, yet here you are, offering me information, that will better prepare me. Why?"

"Because I want to make sure we all get through this alive. I don't know about you, but, I did not enter my name in this tournament, and I damn sure don't want to die because of it. If I can be of help to either of you, I will passing it along. Good evening Fleur."

Before Harry could take two steps, Fleur had grabbed his arm, and turned him around, and kissed him on the cheek."Please forgive me, my attitude, Harry. My upbringing has taught me to protect myself against unknowns and unwanted attention. Being a Veela, has been both a curse, and a blessing. It brings people I wish no part of, to me, but, it also tells me, when to accept someone, for what they appear to be. I saw that you were being honest, but, I had to be sure of why. I will take you warning, and I will act on it. Thank you."

Harry bowed to the Veela, "You are welcome, Fleur. Oh, by the way, you might want to try and get to know Viktor. By being friends, we stand a better chance of surviving this ordeal. Besides, he is not a bad fellow, if you get to know him."

With that, Harry made his way back to Savage House, and pass the information to everyone. Hermione made her way to the library, as soon as she heard, and signed out all the books she could find on the subject, just beating Viktor there. She saw the look of disappointment on his face, and let him sign out the volume on the Norwegian Ridgeback. She then ran into Fleur. Fleur saw the books Hermione was carrying, and got the same look as Viktor. Hermione decided to let her sign out the volume on the Chinese Fireball. They all agreed, once they finished, they would pass their book onto the next champion, so that they all would be prepared for either of the three dragons.

TSL-}

The day of the first challenge had arrived, and the three champions were called down to the champions tents. While waiting for the officials to make their appearance, Ginny made her way into the tent, to give Harry a good luck kiss, and a scarf he should wear around his neck, to remember her by. Before she could leave, the officials came into the tent, "What are you doing here in the Champions tent Miss Weasley? You know it's off limits to spectators." Albus smiled at her.

"Just wishing my Champion good luck Headmaster." Ginny retorted.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with that, but, now, I must ask that you run along, as we brief or champions as to what to expect."

Ginny threw Harry a kiss, before departing. Every one laughed at her gesture, but, soon settled in for their briefing. It was as Harry expected. They were to try and retrieve a golden egg from the nest of the selected dragon. When they were drawn, Harry drew the Hungarian Horntail, that Charlie said was the most fierce. Why did he know this was going to happen?

The order of their challenge was set by age, and that meant Viktor would be first, followed by Fleur, then last, would be Harry. The horn sounded, and Viktor turned to leave, when Fleur grabbed his arm, and gave him a hug for good luck. Harry also wished him luck, without the hug, and Viktor left the tent. There was a silencing charm in place, so that the two remaining champions would not be affected by what went on. Fleur and Harry sat beside each other, to console each other. A half hour later, the horn sounded once more, and Fleur got up to leave. Harry pulled her into a hug, and wished her luck. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Thank you Harry, for all that you have done. If not for you, I would have no idea what I would do for this challenge. Good luck with your challenge my friend." And Fleur left the tent. Harry was alone this time, awaiting his fate. The wait was a little longer this time. 45 minutes. Then, the horn sounded for the last time this day. Harry made his way out of the tent, and into the arena. The heat was more than Harry expected. The flames from the other dragons must have been intense. Scorch marks could be seen on the surrounding boulders.

Harry continued down the path, when he felt the air start to heat up. He turned, and saw the Horntail sitting on a group of rocks, watching the entrance. As he became visible to the dragon. it let out a blast of fire, which was blocked by the rocks that formed a wall between him and the protective mother. The Horntail lashed out at him with her tail, hitting the rocks, and causing then to explode into debris, pelting Harry, and causing a few minor scratches. Harry took off the scarf Ginny had given him, and using his wand, magically placed it around the dragon's mouth, taking away it's most lethal weapon. He then used the levitation charm on a group of boulders around the dragon, and used them to pin her wings to her side. He then transformed a heavy chain, from a couple of logs that laid nearby, and secured her tail. The dragon was effectively secured, and it allowed Harry to advance to the nest, and retrieve the golden egg. He saw there were two other eggs in the nest, that must belong to the dragon. Instead of leaving, he walked to the dragon, and laid the egg down in front of her. She looked at Harry fiercely, and then sniffed the egg. She growled, then, using her nose, she pushed it back to Harry, allowing him to take it. In all, it took ten minutes.

Harry took his egg to the reception tent, where the champions would receive their final score. It was the first time Harry saw either of the other two, since before the challenge. Viktor appeared to have a broken arm, and a lacerated leg, which caused him to limp. Fleur had some bad burns covering her whole body. Her beautiful hair, was all but burned off. But the main point, was they were all alive.

They stood there waiting for the final scores. Harry holding Viktor up with one arm, and holding Fleur with the other, gently, so as not to agitate her burns, watched as they posted the scores. Viktor received a score of 43 out of fifty. His injuries were the reason for the deduction. Fleur scored 45. Her burns not as serious as Harry thought. Harry received a score of 49. His scratches caused this deduction. All in all, it was an interesting challenge. Harry act of kindness at the end of his challenge, allowing the dragon to see that he had not taken any of her eggs, earned him a Letter of Recognition, from the Ministry's Dept. of Care and Treatment of Magical Creatures. Hermione was extremely proud of this.

TSL-}

It was two weeks later that Harry was approached by Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, would you see me after classes are through for the day please. It is in reference to the tournament."

"I will be there Professor."

Harry finished the day, and made his way to the Transfiguration Professor's quarters. She answered his knock, and allowed him in. It only took about ten minutes for her to explain that there was to be a Yule Ball, and he was required to attend, with a date, and he was to open the ball, with the Champions dance.

Harry made his way back to Savage House, and made the announcement, causing all the girls to squeal with excitement. Harry made his way to Ginny. "Gin, would you be my date to the ball?"

"I would love to Harry, but, someone beat you to it."

Harry stood there shocked. How could someone beat him to it, when he just found out himself. before the rest of the school. He hung his head and said, "Ok Gin, I just thought of you first, when I heard. Someone must have known about it before hand. I hope you have fun."

"Oh, I intend to Harry. You see, your mother was the one that told me of the dance. She told me that this dark haired young man would be asking me to go, so I told her I would accept."

"Do you mind me asking who this dark haired young man is?"

"Of course not, Harry. You know, you're cute, when you are upset. It sort of takes the mickey out of teasing you. Harry, your mother told me to expect you to ask me to the dance. Yes, Harry, it was you, and yes, I will go to the ball with you. I would never go with any one else. Just remember that I will always be there for you."

Harry threw her over his shoulder, and had her screaming for him to put her down. He carried her all through the common room, offering her rear end to any who would spank her. No one passed up the opportunity, and Ginny couldn't sit for around an hour. She wouldn't talk to Harry for the rest of the day. By the time morning came around, she was back to her old self.

Neville had asked Hermione to go to the ball, and she excitedly accepted.

Draco and Tracy were going together, as were Daphne, and Anthony.

Ron and Luna were going.

The adults would be going.

The dates were all set. Now if nothing got in their way, every one would have a great time.

But in all this happiness, there are some who will be hurt.

Roger found out about the ball, and his first choice was to ask Luna. She had to turn him down, saying she had already been asked by Ron. He was of course expecting this, but, it didn't make it any less painful.

Fleur saw Harry heading for the great hall, and she approached him, "Harry, have you asked any one to the ball yet?

"Yes I have Fleur, Why?"

"I was hoping you would got to the ball with me, but I guess I will have to look else where. You do not happen to know someone in need of a date do you?"

"Fleur, it just so happens that Ginny's brother would like to go to the ball, and is looking for a date. Would you be interested?"

"I thought Ron already had a date, as well as Fred and George. There are more brothers I didn't know about?"

"Ya, three. Her oldest brother is here for the holidays, and I am sure he wouldn't mind taking you."

"What is his name?"

"William. Bill for short. If you are interested, I will have Ginny contact him for you."

"Thank you Harry. I am sure, if you mention him, he is a gentleman. I will accept this offer, but, only if you promise me one dance."

"It's a deal, and I look forward to that dance."

Viktor had seen Hermione in the library on several different occasions, and never once had she pestered him for an autograph, or try to flirt with him. She helped him with his dragon challenge, and he thought what better way to get to know her, than a dance. He was disappointed when she told him she already had a partner, but, she promised him a dance that evening.


	25. Chapter 25

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 25

Harry was sitting with his friends at breakfast, when a strange Owl approached, and landed in front of him, offering his leg so that Harry could remove the letter that was attached. Harry removed the letter, then offered the owl a piece of bacon, which he took.

He opened the letter, and saw it was from Bill Weasley.

Potter;

If this is some kind of a joke, I don't find it very amusing. I am not big on blind dates, and I am quite capable of finding dates on my own, thank you very much. Is this woman desperate, to agree on a blind date.

But, because you are my sisters Boyfriend, and because you are a friend to my family, I will agree to meet this young woman. I will then make my decision on whether to ask her out to the Ball or not.

You had better hope she doesn't look like the south end of a north bound donkey. I swear, I don't know why I am agreeing to this.

Tell the rest of my family I love them, and give Ginny a hug for me. Kiss her for your self, but tell her it was from me also, just don't enjoy it too much.

See you soon;

Bill Weasley.

Harry was still laughing, which gathered looks from the rest of the students at the table. He passed the letter along to Ginny, which got her laughing, and she passed it along. Soon the whole table was laughing.

Harry sent his reply, with a date for Bill to come by, and make his decision. It would be Friday evening at 5 PM, so that he could join them for dinner.

The week went by fast, and at 4:45 PM, Bill arrived, via the floo in Albus' office, and joined the family at the Savage House dining table. He sat next to Harry, and gave him a disturbing stare.

"OK Potter, if you would be so kind as to point out this damsel in distress, and get this over with."

Harry laughed, and pointed to the Slytherin table, and Millicent Bullstrode, "Do you see that young lady?" Bill shuddered. "Well, that's not her." He then pointed to Susan Bones. "Do you see that red head in the Hufflepuff table?" Bill looked and saw a cute young lady, though a little pudgy. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's not her either." He then took Bill with him to the Ravenclaw table. They passed a few of the Ravenclaw girls. Bill was interested in the black haired Asian girl, but they passed her. Then they passed a blond haired girl that was also kind of cute, but they passed her. Then Harry stopped at the most beautiful girl Bill could ever remember seeing. "Bill, I would like you to meet Miss Fleur Delacour. Fleur, this is William Weasley. Now, since I am quite hungry, I will leave you two, to get acquainted, and return to my dinner." and Harry left Bill to the graces of Fleur. Bill could not believe that this beautiful woman was without a date. He enjoyed his meal, though he could not remember eating it.

Fleur was just as shocked as Bill was. She did not know what to expect. She also did not like blind dates, as she had experienced several, and they did not go well. This charming man was more than she could have for. He was smart, funny, had manners, and was a very good conversationalist. When dinner was through, Bill asked, "Fleur, it would be my pleasure, if you would accompany me to the Yule Ball. Actually it would be my honor, but you can believe me when I say it would please me greatly. I don't know about you, but, I didn't know what to expect, and I am not big on blind dates. But, even if Harry had not set this, if I had seen you before the Ball, I would have asked you out."

"Thank you Bill. I would like very much to be your date for the Ball. Like you, I also do not like Blind dates. But, I must say, that Harry knew what he was doing, when he mentioned you to me. I think you should know, that I had asked him to go with me. There was no one else here that I took a fancy too. Harry had helped me during the first challenge, even though I acted like a snob to him. I must thank him once again, because he has helped me out one more time. I hope we will meet again before the Ball."

"I am sure there will be a Hogsmeade visit before the Ball to acquire gowns. If there is, I would be thrilled if you allowed me to accompany you there. I will also talk to Professor Dumbledore to see if I could come by for dinner a few times."

"That would be excellent Bill, I look forward to it." and Fleur gave Bill a kiss on the cheek, and Bill just sat there with a goofy grin on his face, which pleased Fleur. She had pleased a man, without the use of her Veela allure powers. Not just any man either. He was a beautiful person.

Harry and Ginny watched the play between Bill and Fleur, and loved what they saw. Bill was smitten, like Ginny had never seen before. And that goofy grin after Fleur had kissed him, was one for the records. He never looked so stupid in all his life. At least not to Ginny's knowledge. Harry was p0leased that they got along so well. They watched as Bill got up, and made his way back to their table. He hugged Harry, and said, "I don't know if I will ever need it again, but, if I do, I will come to you, if I need a blind date. Fleur is the most amazing woman I have ever met. Thank you Harry, for thinking of me, when she asked. Also, she thinks a lot of you Harry. So once again thank you for helping her with the first Challenge. Ginny, don't let go of this guy, he is one in a million. He must love you very much, if he turned down a dream such as Fleur, to keep his promise to you. And for her to be a part Veela, and he still did not accept, means more than you could imagine. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go talk to the Headmaster." And Bill left the two.

Ginny looked to Harry, wit admiration. "You know, I think he's right. I am going to go through your wardrobe, and brand all you clothes, with my property mark. Just to make sure that everyone knows you belong to me, lover boy." And to prove her point, she reached out and put her hands on his neck, and pulled him in for the most passionate kiss she knew how to give. Harry melted in her arms, and Ginny's toes curled in her shoes. They broke it off, when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, I think a detention is needed to cool your blood down. See me tonight at 8PM."

They both looked at her with a dreamy look in their eyes, "Yes Professor." They replied.

When they arrived at her office, Minerva took them to her room and had them join her for tea. She laughed at their reaction. "You don't seriously think I was going to punish you, do you?" They both sighed. "I do however, have to make a show, for the other students, so that rampant snogging does not become to normal around here. So, please try to contain yourselves, when in public."

Bill had become a regular for the next two weeks. He took Fleur on the Hogsmeade trip, and purchased the Gown she selected for the Ball, treated her to lunch at Madam Paddifoot's Love Shack, and then they spent the rest of the day, just walking around and enjoying themselves, holding hands the entire time.

TSL-}

The evening of the Ball had arrived, and the men were awaiting the appearance of their chosen dates, It was twenty minutes prior to the Ball, when the showed. It was worth the wait, as all of their jaws dropped when the ladies showed up. The colors of the gowns matched the ladies perfectly. Ginny was in a emerald green floor length gown, with matching flats for dancing.

Hermione was in a light blue gown, also floor length, with silver two inch heel strapped shoes. Her hair formed a crown on her head, held in place with a tiara. Neville looked at her with so much love, it caused Hermione to blush.

The rest of the ladies had the same affect on there mates. Luna looked absolutely amazing, in a lavender colored gown, and her hair done similarly to Hermione's, with two inch lavender colored shoes.

The group made their way to the great hall, with Harry and Ginny remaining at the entrance, awaiting the other two Champions. Viktor showed up with Hannah Abbott, and then Bill showed up with a most breath taking beauty. Fleur looked like an angel, in her silver white gown, and clear two inch heels. Her hair done in a French twist, which was wrapped around her head, to form a crown. Thin tendrils of her hair fell down the side of her face. Minerva joined them at the entry, and put them in order of their point standing, which meant that Harry and Ginny would lead them in, followed by Fleur and Bill, and finally Viktor and Hannah.

They made their way to the champions table and the men assisted the ladies in their seating, then took their own seats. They listened as the Headmaster made the opening speech, and then signaled for the music to start. The men took the hands of their ladies, and the Ball started. After the first dance, the rest of the school took to the floor.

About an hour into the ball, Fleur asked Harry if he was ready for their dance, and he led her to the dance floor, Bill taking Ginny's hand, and did the same.

"Harry, I can't thank you enough. Bill is so charming. He has been a complete gentleman. I don't know why you are helping me so much, but, you can be assured that it is much appreciated. Ginny is a very lucky girl, to have you as a boyfriend. I hope you stay together, and life the life you deserve."

"Thank you Fleur. I wish the same for you. If it is not with Bill, then someone equally as nice."

"To be honest with you Harry, I believe I have found my mate in Bill, but, do not tell him that, as it might scare him away." Harry laughed at his dance partner.

Luna was dancing with Ron, when Roger came and asked if he could cut in. Ron looked to Luna, and she nodded and Ron gave her hand to Roger. Roger thanked Ron, and began to dance with the girl of his dreams. They finished the song to quickly for Roger's opinion, but, was thrilled when Luna agreed to one more dance. Half way through the dance, Luna had a vision, that was soo devastating, she collapsed in Roger's arms. She had passed out. on saw this and came running to her, "What did you do Davis.?" He shouted.

"Nothing, I swear. We were dancing, when Luna got this strange look in her eyes, and she passed out in my arms. I don't know what happened." Roger tried to explain. Ron took Luna from him, and carried her back to his table, and set her down in a chair. Roger followed to make sure she was alright. Lilly rushed to the table, and chased the boys away, so that she could examine Luna. She could not arouse her though, so she had Tracy, who was not far away, go get Klinger. She ran off and a few nminute4s later, she brought the Mundiff and placed it on Luna's shoulders. This did the trick, as the mind link got through to Luna, and awakened her. Luna looked around, to see who was there, and saw Roger. She asked Lily, in a whisper to take her back to the dorm, and to get Doc. Lily sent Harry to get Doc, and had Ron carry her back to the dorm.

Once every one was there, Luna went into her vision. "I think I know what Tom is planning. The third trial is a trap. It seems there is a cup that will be the prize for the completion of the tournament. This cup is a portkey. If what I saw is correct, it will take the person who grabs the cup to a cemetery. I don't know where it is, but, I did see a headstone with the name Riddle on it. I'm sorry if this doesn't tell you anything, but, that is the extent of my dream. Tracy, I'm afraid it was Roger who put Harry's name in the cup, and he has a lot to do with the third challenge. If you want to know my opinion, I think the third challenge will be the final showdown, with Tom. It would be to our advantage to find this cemetery and set our own trap."

"Then, it is time to set this trap, as I know where it is." A voice shot out from behind the group. Albus had come through the floo and heard the entire statement. "However, I believe, you should get back to the Ball, so as not to arouse suspicion. there are still two hours left, and many people are worried about you Miss Potter. I am sure Ron wouldn't mind having a few more dances, if you are up to it. We came blame it on hunger, if the question arises. We can't let roger get suspicious, if we are away too long." There were complaints, but, Luna quieted them. "No, the Headmaster is right, and I am fine. I think Roger was a little suspicious, when he saw the look in my eyes. It was almost like he saw a glimpse of my vision, but, couldn't quite see it clearly. If I am away to long, he may put two and two together, and come up with a correct answer. Ron, please let's go back, I think I still owe you a few more dances, and I could use something to eat."

So they all went back to the dance, much to the pleasure of the rest of the students. Luna was well liked by them. She kept Klinger with her this time, and with his link, she felt Roger breath a sigh of relief, and doubt leave his mind. A possible problem was averted.

Hermione was asked by Viktor, if he might have a dance, and she agreed. Viktor was quite taken with her, but, knew she was in love with Neville. He thanked her for her help with the Dragon, and he said if he could be of any assistance to her, he would do what he could. They danced one more dance before Hermione excused herself, and left to find Neville.

Bill and Fleur never left each others side. She had been asked a dozen different time for dances with other people, but, the only dance she had besides Bill, had been Harry. She was having such a wonderful evening, she had to tell Bill what she told Harry She asked if they could sit down for a while, so that she could catch her breath.

Once seated, she began, "Bill, you know that I am part Veela, No? Then you must also know that when a Veela finds her mate, that it is inevitable for her to be with anyone else. I believe I have found my mate, Bill. It is you. Please, before you go running scared, listen to me. I know you barely know me, and to hear me say this is a bit much, Well, more than a bit, really, but, I know it in my heart, that it is meant to be. It does not have to be today, or next year, but, I know that it is true. I hope you find it in your heart to give me a chance to prove it to you."

Bill was floored by this admission. He was just going to ask her to be his girlfriend, when she makes a statement. "Fleur, believe it or not, I was just going to ask you to be my girlfriend. With this statement, it only makes matters easier, as I already know your answer. But, to make it official, Fleur Delacour, will you be my girlfriend."

The fireworks that went off in Bill's head. With the kiss that Fleur put on him, it would be something he would never forget. When they broke it off, Bill said, "I'll take that as a yes then."

Fleur looked into his eyes, and said, "Let me think about it."

Bill's jaw dropped two inches. "Well don't think too long, you just burst my bubble."

Fleur laughed, "Yes Bill, I will be your girlfriend." Bill picked her up, and twirled her around. He took her over to the table where Fred and George were, and told them, and they congratulated them both. He then took her to see Ron and Luna, and told them. Luna pulled Fleur into a hug, then gave one to Bill. Ron had shaken Bill's hand, then he stopped when he got to Fleur. She did the rest for him, and pulled him into a hug.

Ginny was the last one to tell, and he took her hand, and made their way to her, and Harry. They were seated, enjoying a drink, when Bill and Fleur took a seat next to Ginny. "Harry, mate. I want to thank you for this awesome evening. I can't remember ever having such a wonderful time. And thanks to you, I found me a new girlfriend."

"Well, I'm glad I could help. Has Fleur met her yet?"

Fleur hit him hard on the arm, "I didn't know you were such a, how do you say it, oh yes, arse. Bill has asked me to be his girlfriend." Harry laughed.

"Fleur, other than me, Bill is the only one you danced with tonight. Now, I know that we are not that close, and Bill danced with Ginny that one dance, so unless he is into incest, and I would have to hurt him for that, It had to be you. I was just pulling your leg."

"Don't let Ginny catch you playing with my leg, she could hurt you real bad. She may not be Veela, but, she is as possessive as one."

The rest of the evening went great. A little fast, but, great. And when the evening came to end, the students made their way back to their dorms.

Harry had already figured out the riddle of the Egg. He was in the Prefect bath one evening, just thinking about it. He opened it up, and it was even louder than in the common room. It startled him, causing him to drop it in the water. When he went to get it, he heard the song coming from it, and ducked his head into the water to listen to the song. Between Hermione and Ginny, they figured out the meaning. Now all they needed to know, was what he treasured the most was.


	26. Chapter 26

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 26

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE, DEATHLY HALLOWS, PLEASE SKIP THE A/N AND GO RIGHT TO THE STORY. SPOILERS AHEAD!

A/N: I would like to start of this chapter, with my comments on the Deathly Hallows movie. I took two of my grandchildren to see it last night, and they were thrilled. I myself was pleased at the way they stuck fairly close to the story line, but, was disappointed in a few of the scenes. First, was the Dursleys. By the way, If you intend on seeing the movie, then you might want to skip right to the story, so that I don't give anything away. The departure of the Dursleys was a big disappointment. I was looking forward to the scene between Dudley and Harry. In the movie, there were no words between Harry and the only real family he had left. Then, there was Hedwig. In the movie, they had her saving Harry's life, but in doing so, she told Voldemort who the real Harry was. She died protecting him, only to put him in greater danger. Next was the kiss between Harry and Ginny. In stead of in the privacy of her bedroom, it was in the kitchen and instead of Ron finding them, it was George. I liked this better than in the book version.

Next, was Dobby. Don't ask me why, but they made Dobby about thirty years younger than he was in the Chamber of secrets. How do elves de-age? Maybe in one of my stories, but, surely not in a movie based on canon.

There was more, but I don't want to spoil it too much for you all. The movie was not a disappointment. As a matter of fact, it was the best one yet, and leads me to believe, the second part will be totally awesome. I can't wait for July 15, 2011. Hope to see you there.

TSL-}

Yes, Harry had figured out the secret of the egg, by accident. This was because the rest of Savage House was tired of listening to the noise coming from the offensive device. It was driving Klinger, and the monkeys crazy. Hedwig herself was irritated by the noise. Quite annoying, it was.

Once Hermione was told what the message was, her, Ginny, Angel, and Neville were on the search for a way to solve the dilemma of trying to remain underwater for an hour. They tried Gillywig, but, Harry couldn't grip his wand correctly, because of the webbing created by the change. They tried a bubble head charm, but, it fogged up, blinding Harry temporarily. The Shark head charm would have worked, except that he knew Viktor was going to be using it, so he backed off, looking for originality.

Doc was the one to suggest a new device he and Sirius had been working on, with Remus' help. It was a device they had seen used in a James Bond movie, where he had used a breathing apparatus that allowed him to breath for 10 minutes under water. Doc had used the same principle, but instead of the two small tubes, he used longer breathing tubes, that was supported by his neck. A cannister sat there, filled with oxygen for his air supply. It was enough for about an hour. Harry felt he only needed a half hour, but, to be on the safe side, they went with the full hour. Harry tested it in Black Lake, also testing his spells, to see if the water affected them. They didn't.

Hermione and Ginny felt that the thing they would use in the challenge was a person close to Harry. They felt it would be Ginny. Harry didn't like this idea, but, Ginny told him she was confident that Harry would complete the challenge, and she would be safe. There was no way the people who thought of the challenge would put anyone in real danger.

He also learned that both Fleur and Viktor had solved the riddle on their own, and what they would use to complete the challenge. Fleur would be using the bubble head charm, and naturally, Viktor would use the Shark head charm. Fleur felt she knew who they would use to be her task, her sister, Gabriel. Viktor on the other hand, did not know, as he had no family with him.

The three champions trained together, using the Black Lake, until three days before the challenge, when they were told it was now off limits, in order to set up for the challenge. They all felt that they had trained enough, and saw enough of the lake to be able to traverse it, and find where the challenge would take them for it's completion. They knew what spells would be the most effective, and the least likely paths to be set with traps. What they didn't know, was that the creators of the task were adding Grindylows to the challenge. They were not common to the lake, because of the Giant Squid. They were a treat for the behemoth. This meant that he would be secured in another part of the lake during the challenge.

For his size, 6' 8", and about 290 lbs, or 16 stones. Harry moved through the water with the ease of a fish. Hermione had suggested putting a fin on the tube, that ran down Harry's back, for directional use, sort of like a rudder on a bost. This had worked out brilliantly. Doc had commended her for her brainstorm.

Every thing was now set for the task, and all the champions had to do was wait for one more day.

That evening, the two foreign champions joined Harry and the Savage House students at their table for the feast. They talked about many thing, and Ron, who had all of sudden had gained an interest in Quidditch had cornered Viktor, asking all types of questions, which had Viktor laughing through out dinner. Ron's enthusiasm for the sport had grown immensely.

Harry asked him if he figured out who he would have to save, and Viktor shook his head no. "I don't know of anyone who vould be used. I know no vone besides you and your friends, Harry. The only vone I could think of vould be my date, but she is vith some vone else now. So i vill have to vait and see."

"That has to be upsetting for you then, not knowing who will be used, I mean. Fleur and I are sure who will be used, so we have been able to talk to them, and ensure they are OK with it. Ginny has complete confidence in my abilities, and Gabriel has the same faith in her sister. It makes it easier for us to come to turns with the challenge. Not kno9wing, would make me upset, and worried, not knowing if they accepted the task, or were unwilling, and were used anyway."

The rest of the evening was spent talking, and enjoying each others company. Harry hadn't told the other two champions about Angel's vision yet, as he didn't want to worry them, but promised himself that he would tell them, as soon as the second challenge was complete.

TSL-}

The next morning, was the morning of the challenge, and the three champions had skipped breakfast, as they were not wanting to take the chance for them to get cramps, half way through the challenge. They just sat and had a cup of Hot Chocolate, and went over each others plans, so that each would know where the others were, in case of trouble. The champions had become very close friends, and made sure to watch over each other.

As predicted, Ginny was missing at breakfast, But so was Hermione. Also, Gabriel had shown up for breakfast, which baffled Fleur. Why would they use Hermione for Fleur's challenge. Looking around at his friends, Harry saw no one else missing. He was still wondering who Viktor's task would be, when he realised that Hermione was the one to help Viktor, when he needed it. "Viktor, I know who your task is. It's Hermione."

"Vhat? That can not be. I have no connection vith her. Vhy vould Hermoninee be my task?"

"That's Hermione Viktor, and who has helped you the most, since you have been here? Who showed you friendship first, when you were in a strange atmosphere. Now, before you say me, keep in mind, that I am also a champion."

"Vell, you could be right. She was a big help, vhen I needed it. She did share a dance vith me, at the Ball. She has been very kind to me, not showing to be like the star struck vomen trying to get a chance to date me or be my date for the Ball. Yes, you could be right. But, then who vill Fleur be tasked to find?"

Harry thought about it for a minute, and found the answer, "Fleur, the task makers couldn't use Gabriel, because she is under age. So, they went to the next most important person in your life, that is here. Bill Weasley."

Fleur gasped. What Harry had said made perfect sense. "Of course, Why couldn't I see that? Gabriel is only eight years old, and the committee running the Tournament would be in a world of trouble with my parents, and the French Government, if they tried using her for the task. Bill and I have become quite close. Thank you Harry for thinking of that. I would never have."

As soon as she had completed this statement, the champions were called down to the lake for the second task. They were all gathered on a dock, that was built specifically for the challenge, with a medical facility, in case of a mishap, and for a warm place for the challengers when they returned from the task. The three champions stood at the edge of the dock, ready to start, when a challenge was made about Harry's gear. This was supposed to be a challenge for magic use, and the use of a muggle device was unheard of. Arthur pointed out that even though it was a muggle device, no terms were set about their use. Harry was allowed to use the device, and the task was begun.

The three champions dived into the water, and where as, Fleur and Viktor had to resurface, to make their Charms, Harry continued to the spot they had determined would be the spot of the task. It took about twenty minutes for him to get to the Mermen village, as saw Ginny, Hermione, and Bill tied to pillars, that were erected on a stage. They appeared to be in some sort of trance. Harry waited to see if Fleur and Viktor would make it to the spot, and soon, he was joined by Viktor, but, Fleur did not show. Harry sent Viktor on, while he searched for Fleur, but, Viktor refused to do it. He insisted on helping Harry look for Fleur.

They left to stage, and split up looking for their fellow champion. Viktor was the one that found her, and used his wand to send a signal into the water, that would call the other champions to the spot. It was a dye that created a bright red cloud into the water, easily recognizable. Harry went to Viktor, and saw right away, why Viktor called. Fleur was being attacked by the Grindylows. She was bleeding in several places where she had been scratched and bitten.

Harry and Viktor used there wands to banish the creatures from the scene, and went to Fleur to give her assistance. Fleur was very weak, and would not be able to get to the surface on her own. Harry told Viktor to finish his task, and he would make sure that Fleur got to the surface. Viktor was not happy with this, but, agreed to Harry's plan. He left for the stage with the people being held for the task. He freed Hermione, and brought her to the surface, and to the dock, and helped her up. He then turned back around and left to go help Harry with the last two victims.

Harry had helped Fleur to the dock, and brought her to the dock, where the Savage House Students hauled her out of the water, and brought her to the hospital tent for treatment. Harry then turned back and went back down for the last two people. He was joined by Viktor, half way there, and the two went to retrieve their friends.

The Mermen tried to stop the two Champions, saying that they could only help their own task, but, they didn't listen to them, and freed both Ginny, and her brother Bill from their binds, and brought them to the surface, fighting the Mermen all the way. Once they reached the surface, The Mermen turned back, letting the two wizards take their prizes. Ginny and Bill were pulled from the water, and taken to the tent, and Harry and Viktor followed them there to receive treatment.

The judges were at a standstill, not knowing how to score the champions results. Harry told them to give them all equal scores, but, that could not be allowed, because Fleur did not complete the task. Both Viktor and Harry refused the scores they were given. Viktor received a score of 49 for being the first to arrive with his task. Harry received a score of 44, and Fleur a score of 25.

When they refused their scores, the judges approached the three champions, and asked what had occurred down below the surface. When they heard that the Grindylows had only attacked Fleur, and not the other two champions, they asked where they sent the creatures. Both Harry and Viktor looked at the judges, "We have no idea."

Just then, the Giant Squid surfaced, about twenty feet from the dock, and pitched one of the Grindylows onto the deck, while stuffing another one in his mouth. Arthur stunned the moving creature on the deck, and examined it. He found they had been put under a spell to only attack the female member of the group. Arthur joined the other judges and decided that Harry's suggestion was the only logical solution. Because of the Grindylows being spelled this way, all three champions had been given a perfect score, for their perseverance, and show of support for each other. Fleur gave both Harry and Viktor hugs and kisses, thanking them for their help.

They sat there with their friends, drinking hot chocolate, trying to get warm. The mood was good between the champions and the students who sat with them. Angel sat next to Harry, and whispered in his ear, and he nodded his agreement.

"Viktor, Fleur, could you join us for lunch, and then for a chat, in private. We have something we think you should know?"

Fleur looked to Harry and Luna, "Harry, you know we would be joining you for lunch. You also know that we have grown close since coming here, and if you feel there is a need for a private chat, both Viktor and I will be more than happy to join you in it. If not for you, it is hard telling where Viktor and I would be. Quite possibly both dead. So, in the future, there will be no need to ask. Just say the word, and we will be there."

"Harry, Fleur is right. Ve owe you everything. Vhat ve have accomplished ve have done it, only because of Savage House students help. Ve vill be there."

And with that, they finished their hot chocolate, and went to the great hall, and had their lunch, and made their way to the Savage House Common Room. I*t being the first time for the two foreign students being in the house, they were impressed by it's size and the comfort it provided. They sat with the students, Hermione sitting between Neville and Viktor, and Fleur cuddled on Bills lap.

"Alright, let me start out by saying, we made an awesome team out there. We worked together, to help out a fellow champion in need, All of our planning worked out perfectly, and things fell together in the end. Now, for the next challenge, we have to tell you a little story, so that it will make sense. Angel is a seer. A bloody good seer, at that. She has had a vision about the end of the Tournament, and I don't believe either of you are going to like it. Before I have Angel tell you what it is, I have to know if you want to hear it. I can tell you it gruesome. It does not paint a pretty picture."

Fleur spoke for the two, "Harry, it is like I said, we are here, because you cared enough to help us. If there is more to learn, then we both want to hear it. By staying together, we are stronger. Divided we are weak. Please Angel, tell us what you saw, so that we can be better prepared."

"Very well Fleur. I saw the final task as a maze. At the end of the maze, was a cup, the Tri-Wizard Cup. It is supposed to mean the end of the Tournament for the person who gets to it first. But, the cup, is a portkey, that will take the champion to a graveyard, where a ceremony is to take place, which will insure the Dark Lords reign in this world. It would bring about the death of Harry, the only person who could defeat him. You two will be used to make sure Harry is the one to get the cup. If you go in unprepared, you will fight each other, and take each other out. I don't know if you kill each other, or just stunn each other, but, either way, you would not be able to finish the task.

What we suggest is that, when Harry enters the maze, he waits for the two of you to enter, and you join together, and complete the maze as a team. We will have a team already in place, hidden from sight, by different methods, to help in the defeat of the Dark Lord. Now, I will let Harry finish what the plan is, if you have no questions."

Viktor asked, "Angel, I have no idea about you visions, but, so far ve have no reason to doubt your powers. Did you for see any of our deaths? It would be good to know if ve could avoid this, if possible."

"Viktor, my visions are only possibilities. But, in my opinion, to be forwarned is to be prepared. Yes, I did see some deaths, but, I have told no one of who I saw. It is best to go into a fight, not knowing of you destiny, so that you will not be going in expecting to die. I hope you understand my reasoning."

Fleur took up the next statement. "Angel, we understand completely. It is not good to go into a fight, knowing you are going to die. Now, please, Harry, continue with your comments."

Harry went into the plans for the battle. He told them of their knowledge of a spy, but did not say who it was making Tracy happy that she would not be questioned about her brother. Harry told them of the army of Elves they had trained, led by Dobby. He told them of how they used this spy, to place false information into the Dark Lords hands. He told them that they were being used during the whole tournament, but because of Harry's knowledge, and Doc's knowledge, they were able to contain the works of the Dark Lord, and bypass them with no one getting hurt.

Fleur and Viktor were asked if they wished to stay in the Savage House for the remainder of the term, so that they could learn some techniques they knew for defending themselves. The both agreed, with Fleur telling her Headmistress and Viktor passing on informing his, because of his doubts about him. Albus had been informed instead, so that he could cover for Viktor, should the need arise.

It did the very next morning. The Durmstrang Headmaster asked Albus where his champion was, and Albus got him and Madam Maxine together. "The Madam already knew, but, she knew not to say anything. "Igor, Maxine. It has been the decision of the judges, that the three Champions be secluded from the rest of the school, to give them the chance to train for the final Challenge, in private. They need to have complete concentration, and be able to train with each other. They need to know what to expect. They don't what the challenge is, and must be ready for anything."

Igor was not happy with this, but, did not say anything, when Maxine agreed. He had to accept this also. Igor did not like the idea of the dark Lord learning of this, and did not want to be around when he did. He disappeared soon after their meeting, and was never heard from again. No one knew of his fate. Whether he lived or died. They all knew of his ties with the Dark Lord, because of Severus and Lucius.

It would be two more months, before the final Challenge would be performed, and Fleur and Viktor, would be trained hard. Bill got a leave of absence from Gringotts, and trained with them. Bill was twenty-five, and Fleur was eighteen, but Ginny could see wedding bells in the near future.

At the end of the two months, the three new trainees were in the best shape of their lives. Viktor who had been a professional Quidditch player, thought he was already in good shape, but, he was only kidding himself. What he Bill and Fleur went through, was very physical, and demanding. At first, they thought they were going to die, but, after two weeks, they started getting used to it.

When they started to get pitted against the Savage House students, they were more than shocked, when they discovered they could not defeat them. Bills first challenge had been Angel. Looking across the room, and seeing the diminutive girl, he was at first going to try and take pity on her, but, when the duel started, he was immediately on the defensive, and could not take the time to try and start an offense. Angel was amazing. She she was everywhere, throwing curses at her larger opponent, keeping him off balance. Bill was starting to sweat. His wand became wet, and was hard to control. Finally, Angel let up, giving Bill the chance to mount on offense. Once again, Angel was able to take all he could give her, and still return offensive spells in his direction. While Bill was sweating his bollocks off, Angel looked like she was taking a comfortable stroll in the park. Then, she got serious. She started to swirl and dance and duck and dive, and before he knew it, She had Bills wand in her hand, and Bill was pinned with her wand at his throat.

Angel took the wand away from Bills throat, and offered her hand to help him up. Bill took her hand, and then tried pulling her down to him to take advantage of her situation. Angel would have none of it, and once again Bill had her wand pointed at her throat. He chuckled, and waved off her second offer to help him up.

The two months passed, with the three doing much better, though still not able to defeat the students of Savage House. None of them were given the chance to try to take on Harry, as he would only do it, if they were able to defeat one of the students.

The time for training was done, and now was the time for the final challenge to take place.

It was no time for the final confrontation to take place, and Angel cried, because she was certain she knew who was not going to make it, and she mourned for them, before they were gone.


	27. Chapter 27

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 27

There time for retribution was near, and the Dark Lord Has things he wanted done, prior to it's completion For one, was revenge for Malfoy, and Snape's betrayal. It would start with the death of Malfoy's heir, young Draco. He had tasked Davis to do this. It was no longer necessary for him to continue his spying, as Tom knew everything he needed to know. If Davis could do this task, then Malfoy, and Snape would become enraged, and quite possibly do something stupid, like attack.

It may even accomplish something else, like take every ones mind off of the Tournament, exposing Potter. Thee use of the muggle devices during the second task told Tom quite a bit. Potter was not as strong as he would have people believe. At least that was the message he sent out, and probably the message Davis read. Tom however felt it was something else. There was a time before the second task, that he felt closed in. Almost claustrophobic. Potter trying different spells to complete the task, he was sure of it.

No, he would not underestimate Potter. Training under Dumbledore, and Savage, has to have made him stronger. Not near Albus, or himself, but more than formidable for his Death Eaters.

TSL-}

Roger was nervous. What the Lord had asked was beyond anything he was expected to do. How could he kill someone. Especially his sister's boyfriend. If he didn't do it though, he was as good as dead. If he did do it, he was as good as dead, but, his chances were better than against the Dark Lord.

He was standing on the platform of the Astronomy Tower, watching Draco and Tracy walking around the edge of the Black Lake. He was waiting for some separation of the two, so he wouldn't put his sister in danger. No matter what, he did not want to harm Tracy. He watched, as they sat down under the trees bordering the lake sitting too close for a clear shot. He had his wand aimed at the two, waiting for his break. Sweat pouring down his face, even though it was a nice breezy day though somewhat cool.

His nerves were getting the better of him, and he was getting impatient. He dropped his wand hand down, and tried to settle himself. He stepped back from the edge of the platform, and tried some of the deep breathing exercises he was taught by Potter, during their training. He still could not believe ho easily Potter was taken in by his deception.

He finally got his nerves under control, and stepped back up to the edge and raised his wand once more. He watched as Tracy and Malfoy were getting up, and Tracy started moving towards the castle, while Malfoy was picking up the throw they used to sit on. This was his chance.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Screamed Roger. The jet of green light streaked towards Malfoy, but was intercepted by a stone wall, that suddenly appeared between them. Then he heard, "EXPELLIARMUS!" and Roger's wand was flying towards his sister, and he was falling off the edge of the platform. With out his wand, Roger had no way to stop the inevitable. Roger landed in an unrecognizable heap, at the base of the tower. Dead. Tracy ran to his body, and was crying for her lost brother.

She kept asking over and over, "WHY ROGER! Why did you turn towards the dark side? What did we do to make you turn against your own family? Why couldn't you talk to me? WHY?"

She took Roger's body, and pulled it to her chest, sobbing into his robes. People gathered around her and Roger. Draco tried to comfort her, but she was beyond control. Madam Pomfrey was soon there, and she stupified, and petrified Tracy, so that she could be taken to the hospital wing, and the body of her brother could be moved.

Tracy remained in the Hospital Wing, until the day of the last Challenge. For some unknown reason, the last challenge was not to take place, until night fall. This was a little upsetting for the three champions, but not something that would change their plans. Harry was looking for a chance to test his new spell during an actual situation. Looks like he finally found it. Incendiance Maxima created a light source above an area making it easier to see. Rather than the Lumos, which just put a small light in front of the caster.

When the three champions entered the maze, Harry would set one straight up, Vikto to the right, and Fleur to the left. It should provide enough light for the entire maze.

They then went over each others priorities. Fleur was to watch their backs, Harry was to watch their left and front while Viktor watched their right and front. Harry had borrowed some of the twins more subtle prank items, like the instant swamp, dozens of dung bombs, Smell away, that took away odors. Prank wands, that turned into chickens when used. And of course fire works. All three would be carrying these items, in case they got separated. They were also carrying the two way mirrors that were perfected by his dad and Remus. And the final object they carried, Harry got from the Wizard of Oz. If anyone was to get into trouble, all they had to do was click their heel once, not three times, and say the Start. It would bring them to where they entered the maze. Harry had even made Fleur's look like ruby slippers, which she liked a lot. She was seen wearing them every where once he had given them to her.

Each champion was given a wand holder supplied with the fake wand installed. They were to be swapped prior to the three grabbing the cup, at the end of the maze.

The final meal before the start of the final challenge was a solemn event. Very little talk could be heard, as most of the school knew what this evening meant. It was do or die time. The three champions ate very little, being to excited to eat anything, really.

An hour later found them walking to the Quidditch one more time. They entered the stadium, and went to the champions tent. Ginny, Bill and Hermione were there to greet them. Bill grabbed Fleur and pulled her into a hug. They had been together for six months now, and they were getting pretty serious. "Fleur, after you graduate, where are you going to live?"

"I don't know William, I was thinking of staying home for a while before looking for a job. Why?"

"How would you like to move to England? Gringotts is looking for another curse breaker, and you could become my trainee. That is, if you want to?" Bill added.

"I would like that William. Very much so. Perhaps in July, I will return, and you could start training me."

"That would be great, though I will miss you for those two months."

"I will miss you also William, but, I just can't up and leave Mama, and Papa. Gabriel also has to be considered. I have to get them to become adjusted to my leaving, no?"

"No, I mean yes." Bill laughed.

Ginny and Harry were holding each other close. "Harry, please don't take any un-necessary chances. I want you back here in one piece. Complete and whole. Nothing missing. Understand?"

"Yes sweet heart. I understand. Don't get my bits blown off."

"Yes, well those too. I plan to use those later in life, and I want them operable, and functioning, if you get my drift."

"Loud and Clear. Now, how about a little good luck kiss for you hero."

"I'm afraid Doc won't let me kiss him. Funny thing, he seems to think I like you or something. Weird, isn't. Imagine me liking someone like you. Just doesn't make any sense. Just to prove my point, I will kiss you instead." And she did just that, her left foot raising off the ground, and bending back in the air. It lasted longer than Harry thought, but, he had no complaints. "WOW, I look forward to another one of those."

Ginny leaned her head on his chest, "Me too."

Hermione and Viktor had become good friends, and she was there, because there was no one else to give him support. Neville knew they had gotten close, but, he was not the jealous type. He loved Hermione, and Hermione loved him. "Viktor, we don't know what to expect in there, so be careful. Hagrid said that he had supplied some nasty creatures for the committee to use in there. Blast ended skrewts. Lethifolds. A Sphinx. Acrumantulas, and more. Sprout has supplied Devil's snare, poisonous snap dragons. Venomous venticulars, and a small Whomping Willow. It all sounds so dangerous. The Devil's snare should be harmless though, because of Harry's new spell. Now, take care of your self, and I will see you when it's all over. I'll be there in the grave yard, with the rest of the house, waiting for your arrival, to spring the trap."

"Thank you Hermoninnie. I will be see you once it is over." He hugged her, and she gave Viktor a kiss on the Cheek. The three visitors were sent on there way, and the champions were led out into the grounds for the start of the challenge. The rules were explained to the champions, and the starting order was announced, with Harry having a 10 second head start, followed by Viktor, and then 10 seconds later, Fleur.

When Fleur entered the maze, Harry and Viktor were right where they said they would be. They got in their positions, and set of Harry's charm. The maze was lit up like it was Set up for a Quidditch match. They could see the Devil's Snare drag it self back into the bushes being used for the maze walls. They then moved into their protective stance, back to back in a triangle. Fleur was having trouble walking backwards through the entanglements that were being used, so her and Harry changed places.

The first creature they encountered was a Lethifold. Viktor told Harry, because he had the strongest Petronas. Harry sent his Stag forward, and it drove the Lethifold off.

Around the next corner, were three Blast Ended Skrewts. One of them got off a shot, that hit Viktor in his left arm, burning it, and setting his sleeve on fire Fleur put the fire out, and semi healed his arm, while Harry took care of the Skrewts, using a Levicorpus on them, raising them up higher than the bushes,allowing the three to walk beneath them with out fear.

It was a few minutes before they met their next challenge. It was a full lane of the VenomousTenticulars Their vines were waving, blocking passage. Fleur used a freezing charm on them, and Viktor used a severing charm to get them out of the way.

Just as they passed the vines, they came to their next challenge, the poison snap dragons. Harry put a protective dome around them, and they moved through. However, one of them was able to grow a sprout under the dome. and took a nasty chunk out of Harry's leg. Fleur had to use some of the Phoenix tears to heal the wound. Harry and Ginny were able to supply these, from their animagus forms.

They finally got through the snap dragons, and had a few minutes before their next encounter. They took it to rest for a minute, and have a drink before they continued. It was a pepper-up potion that Severus had supplied. They immediately perked up, and continued on with their trek.

The next hazard was something they were not expecting. Bill, Ginny and Hermione, being tortured by Voldemort. Fleur and Viktor started towards them, but, Harry stopped them, and shouted "RIDICULOUS" and the boggarts changed into Ginny, Hermione and Bill torturing Voldemort with tickling charms. The scene was so funny, watching Voldemort laughing his arse off, that they had to stop and catch their breath.

They turned the next corner, and saw the cup. But guarding the cup, was the Sphinx. The three approached the being, and it's eyes opened. "In order for you to pass, you must answer three questions, since there are three of you. First question First thing you see in the morning, Last thing you see at night. If they should meet, there would be no sight."

Viktor started to answer, when Harry stopped him. "Viktor, are you sure you know this answer?"

"Yes Harry, it is an Eclipse."

"Yes, but, which one?"

"Vhat do you mean, there is just an Eclipse."

"No Viktor, there is a Luna Eclipse, and a Solar Eclipse. If you had said just an Eclipse, we would have failed. A Luna Eclipse is when the Earth passes between the Sun and the moon, creating a shadow on the moon. a Solar eclipse is when the moon passes between the Sun and the earth creating total darkness. The answer would be a Solar Eclipse."

"Of course. How stupid of me. Please forgive me for jumping the gun. Please go ahead and answer the question, Harry."

"The answer is, a solar eclipse."

"Correct, next question, I start on four legs, then on two legs, and then on three legs."

"Fleur pulled Harry and Viktor into a tight group. "It is man Harry. You have to crawl before you walk, then you need a cane when you get too old."

"Good Fleur, go ahead and Answer."

"The answer, is man."

"Correct, last question. Who am I?"

The three looked at the Sphinx like there had to be more to the question, but, nothing further came from the Sphinx. Then Viktor brightened up, and the three were in another group talk. Harry looked up quickly, and then back to Viktor. "Are you sure?"

"No Harry, but, do you have any other suggestion?"

Harry looked dumb founded. "Nope, how about you Fleur?"

"Non Harry, I have nothing."

"Well, go ahead Victor, it's as good a chance as any?"

Viktor looked at the Sphinx, "The answer is you are Klinger."

The next thing they saw was the little Mundiff climbing Fleur's arm, to wrap around her neck, and get comfortable. Harry shook Viktor's hand for the right answer. "I would never have thought of that. That was brilliant. I bet that was Angel's idea, to Hagrid. I ma going to give her such a kiss when we are done. Are you ready to take this trip?"

The three looked to each other, and they all nodded. They stepped forward to the cup, switched wands, and grabbed hold.

They felt the tugging at their navels, and were soon standing in front of the Riddle head stone. Standing in front of them was the real Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort.


	28. Chapter 28

A Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 28

The minute they landed Tom disarmed them. It was as they suspected, and Tom gave the wands to Bella, knowing she was the strongest DE he had left. It would be hard for the brats to get them back from her.

"Harry, so good to see you again. Good for me that is, bad for you. You were brought here to end this once and for all. It's good you brought witnesses to your demise. 'PETRIFICUS TOTALOUS' With that, Fleur and Viktor went rigid, standing on either side of Harry. With his real wand hidden by his sleeve, Harry freed his friends, but, they remained rigid, acting out their part. So far, their plan was going as scheduled.

"It's too bad about young Davis, He would liked to have seen this, But, tragedies are a part of war, are they not. Casualties are expected, such as yours. You, who are the Chosen One, will be the first of many, before it is over."

"Tom, if you keep this up, you will be correct, as you will bore me to death. Is that all your good at, talk. I have defeated you on three different occasions, and I think I can do it again. You are weakened by the loss of your inner circle. What are you down to now, two. Bella and her dog mate's brother. The rest of these DE's are novice, and will run at the first threat to their numbers. Face it Tom, you are not who you once were. Yes, you are strong, and so is Bella, but, after that, there is nothing."

"How dare you speak of the Dark Lord like that, Potter. We are strong in numbers, and with the Dark Lords presence, we can defeat anyone. Where is all you help Potty? Are you all alone in this your final hour? Poor itty bitty Potty doesn't have any help to fight off the big bad Death Eaters?"

"If I needed help to defeat the likes of you, I would be laughed at by my fellow school mates. But, there is help, if I needed it. Like Klinger here. I think he could defeat you."

Bella looked at the neck piece wrapped around Fleur's neck. She jumped when Klinger moved to see what was going on. The spell that had hit Fleur, evidently did not affect him. He slowly removed himself from around Her neck, and made his way to the ground. There, he faced Bella, staring at her in his puppy dog eyes. Bella laughed at the creature before her. "You threaten me with a pet? Is that the best you can do Potty? Send little animals after me?"

Tom stood back and watched the exchange between Bella and Potter. He was smiling at his Lieutenant. He looked at Klinger with disgust. Not knowing of Klinger's capabilities, he decided to play with it. "Wingardium Leviosar." And Klinger rose up in the air, and was flown around his DE's causing the DE's to laugh. Klinger then changed into a Pterodactyl, and used the lifting spell to his advantage, decapitating several of the DE's as he flew by them, with his strong ripping jaws. He had taken down twelve before he took off. Tom never got a chance to retaliate. He looked to Harry, "You will pay for that Potter. I don't know what that thing was, but, if I ever see it again, it will be dead."

"Tom, Klinger was not my only help, I have more. Would you like to see him?"

"Enough of these games. You have no more help. We have you surrounded, and your friends are useless to you. The time for your end is here."

"Oh, come on Tom, at least grant a dying man his last wish. I really would like to see my friend Spyro again. I think you and Bella would like him. Spyro, would you please come here?"

Spyro arrived in a flash of fire, bright red fire, and landed on Harry's arm. Bella looked at the tiny Dragon. After Klinger, she was very skeptical about it. She saw the dragon inhale deeply, and dived out of the way, as he shot out a flame, that crisped a dozen more death eaters. Bella fired a curse at the dragon, which he turned away with another breath of fire. He then took off, and flew into the remaining death eaters, and got three more before Tom killed him with A killing curse. Spyro dropped to the ground and the remaining death eaters were ready to stomp it, when Draco burst through the group, and took out the four DE's trying to destroy Spyro's body. He was soon joined by the rest of the Brigade, the Order, and some Aurors.

The fight was on. Bella was in an intense battle with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. She was battling furiously, but, she was unable to get through their defenses. Then she saw a boulder behind the girls, and summoned it to her. Neville saw this coming, and pushed the girls out of it's path, and the boulder went flying right into Bella. She had thrown a shield up, but, it just slightly slowed it down. She went flying across the graveyard, and slammed into a tree. She fell to the ground, and laid there, quite still. No one had the time to go check to see if she was dead.

Remus, Sirius and James were taking on four of the remaining DE's. They were good, but, still no match for The Marauders. The fight was over quick.

Doc and Monk were fighting their way through to get to Harry. Monk saw a DE take aim at Doc and fire a green jet of light in his direction. Monk pushed Doc out of the way, and got hit with it, in his hip. That was all it took for him. He was dead before he hit the ground. Doc saw this and wept for his friend, but, didn't stop fighting. He pulled out a strange weapon, and fired it into the remaining DEs. The sound it made was deafening. As the bullets hit, the DEs dropped. He did not kill them, as his weapon was filled with what he called mercy bullets. They were filled with a potent sleeping potion. The ones hit, were held up by the rest of the DEs, using them as shields. Doc got hit by a spell, and dropped to the ground, and was out for the rest of the battle, but, not dead. He was hit a glancing blow from a Bludgeoning curse.

During the fight, Fleur, and Viktor managed to get away from Harry, knowing what was coming. They did not want to be there when Harry and Tom faced off. Unfortunately for Viktor, he left him self open, and the revived Bella hit him with a killing curse. Bella was then hit with a cutting curse by Severus Snape. It was His own creation, and only he knew the spell to stop the flow of blood. He neglected to use it on her. She lost her wand when the curse hit her, so she pulled out on of the wands she was given by Tom. She called out the final curse she had left, only to see the wand turn into a rubber chicken. She died laughing at the prank.

All that was left, was Tom and Harry. Harry called out for everyone to stay back. This was between him and Tom.

They circled each other, measuring each other for possible weaknesses, firing minor spells. They both flicked them off, and continued to circle. "Potter, there is no way you can defeat me you know. I know something you don't."

"I imagine there is a lot you know I don't, Tom. But, there are things I know that you don't. As a matter of fact, Tom, I am so sure that what I know is far more potent than what you know, that I will allow you the first shot. You better take it Tom, as it is the only one I will give you."

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Tom shouted.

The curse hit Harry in the chest, but, her just stood there, as a green mist rose up from his now shattered vest. It had contained the last bit of soul, Doc had taken when he first met Harry. As the mist broke down and dissolved into nothing, Harry looked to Tom, "Sorry about that, it would seem your spell didn't work. That means it's my turn. 'RICTUMSEMPRA!' the tickling spell hit Tom, and he went into convulsions. With no soul left, but, the tiny piece he had left, he did not know how to laugh. The spell worked it's way through his body, destroying muscle and tissue, that should have been reacting differently to the tickling charm He drew himself up into a ball, as his body spasms continued to work their way through his body. Tom was dying in a terrible amount of pain. Blood was dribbling down his chin, coming from his mouth. Soon there were no more convulsions. Tom Riddle was dead, killed by a tickling charm.

The remaining Brigade, Order, and Auror members stopped to take a toll of their losses. The Brigade had lost Monk, Spyro, Colin, and Anthony. The Order had lost Fletcher, and Diggle. The Aurors had taken the worst loss, as they lost ten of their own. All totaled, 16 members of the light. and one Champion. Viktor Krum was surrounded by Hermione, Harry, Fleur, Ginny, and Bill. He never even got into the fight.

Monk was surrounded by Pat, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, Tonks, and a now conscious Doc. He cried for his fallen companion, the last of his original friends. Pat was by his side, comforting him. Only she knew how much Monk meant to Doc. He was the last of his brothers.

Many were the tears shed this evening. They had ended the reign of terror, created by one Tom Riddle, but, had paid a severe price.

Back at the school, after they had brought the bodies of the light back for final arrangements, they sat around the table. Angel cried the hardest. Klinger was in her lap, and she was petting him, while she cried. "Angel, this is hard, but, did you see all of the deaths that we incurred?" Harry asked.

Angel took a breath, before she answered. "Those that died I did see Harry, but there was one that did not occur. Yours. I saw you hit with the killing curse, and assumed you would die. What was that, that saved you?"

"It was a vest, I had Albus make. It contained Tom's final piece of soul. It was only fitting that Tom destroy it, since he had destroyed all the rest."

Hermione asked the next question, "Harry, why did you use the tickling charm on Riddle. That was taking an awful chance."

"Not really Hermione. Tom had lost all but one tiny piece of soul, that he was clinging to. With so little left, I figured he would not be able to laugh. And since it was a such a simple spell. I didn't think he would try and stop it. Not having the ability to laugh, the spell turned deadly, as there was no way to let it out of his system. It destroyed all the nerves, it usually affected for the laughter."

Fred and George broke the solemn moment with their own style, "Only you Harry, would think a tickling charm could bring about the downfall of the most vile person to ever exist. Brilliant!" They completed each others thoughts."

There was soft laughter around the table, but, it didn't last long. Tracy was allowed to join the house members, and they greeted her with open arms, and she joined them in their tears.

TSL-}

Three days later, they were picking up the pieces of the battle, in Little Hangleton. The area had a confundus put around the area, in order to keep the muggles out. The group were getting their selves back together again. Their mood was a little brighter, but, they knew it would change once again, once it was time for the funerals. Everyone that had partaken in the final battle was to be given the Merlins Cross, second class, except for Harry, He was to get the first class. He tried to refuse it, but, his mom and dad told him to take, and say that it is in memory of all those who have fallen. Draco and the rest of the house had a burial service for Spyro. Klinger changed into Spyro's double. He told Angel with his mind link that he needed to burn Spyro's remains. He didn't give a reason, just that it had to be done. Harry thought it might be like a Phoenix, and Spyro would be reborn after he burned. That was not the case. Draco noticed that there was absolutely nothing left of Spyro. They buried his ashes to the same depth they would bury a human. Klinger told Angel why it had to be done, but, he told her, only Draco was to know the reason. Angel took Draco's hand, and led him off to the side. "Draco, Klinger told me why Spyro had to be cremated. Any body parts that remaind, would regrow, but, he would return opposite of how he was before. If Spyro was good, and gentile, he would come back Evil and hurtful. There had to be absolutely no remains."

"Thank you Angel, and tell Klinger thanks as well. One thing about it, Spyro and Klinger sure kicked some DE arse, didn't they?"

"Yes Draco, they did. If not for them, we may have had many more casualties, than we did."

Two days later, the funeral services for the fallen, and the Award Ceremony was held. After all the class two awards were handed out, to include Viktor, Colin, Anthony, Fletcher, Diggle and the aurors, Harry's was given, but, he would only accept it, if there was no name associated with it. Daphne and Tracy were holding each other, as they each lost someone in this war.

It was a hard time for everyone, but, they were lucky, as they had good friends to help each other through them. Doc felt if it wasn't for 3PO and Teema, he might not have made it.

After the Battle, Doc was asked if he could use his ressurection serum on the fallen, and Doc told them no. There was not enough, and if he couldn't use it on all of the fallen, he would not use it on any of them. They all agreed to this, as no one wanted to be the one to say who would get it and who would not.

TSL-}

Two weeks after the final battle, things were becoming normal, and school was ready to be let out for the summer. Doc got everyone together, and asked them if they wished to take a vacation to a very magical land.

The response was unanimous, "YES!"

Doc had made the arrangements, and they were set to go, where ever Doc was taking them. Knowing Doc, it was somewhere special.


	29. Chapter 29

The Savage life Keeperoliver Chapter 29

There was a week left to the school year, and the members of Savage house were getting excited about the adventure they thought they were going on. When Doc asked if they would all like to take a trip to a magical land, there were different thought, such as Lamuria, or Atlantis, something in that nature. Doc never told them where they would be going, but, knowing Doc, it would be fantastic.

After end of year exams were cancelled due to the need for people to recover from the loss of so many friends and family, the students had time to think of the way the final battle went. It was asked why Professor Dumbledore, or McGonagall were missing from the battle. Doc answered, "I had to have some powerful figures left behind, to protect the school, should we fail, or some of the DEs leave to do damage to Hogwarts. I had asked all the Professors to stay behind to protect the school, but, Professor Snape would not even think of it. He had to be there for the demise of his ex master. So the decision was made, and accepted by every one involved. You must never leave your self without a back up plan. I hope you understand, that even if Albus was there he may not have been able to stop any of the deaths that occurred. It may have been worse even, as Tom would have made himself more active in the fight. This was really Ron's idea, and I thought it was a brilliant one, as did Albus. It left us with strength in both fields. The students were our priority."

The subject was dropped with this explanation, as it made perfect sense. Then they switched subjects on Doc, trying to get where they were headed for their adventure, but Doc stood fast on his conviction that it should be a surprise. Hagrid was asked to watch the Brigades familiars, except for Klinger, which Angel would never go any where with out him. He was more than a familiar to her, he was her dearest friend, and protector. Besides, he was still mourning the death os his friend Spyro. They were almost as close as Klinger and Angel. Draco was also mourning the loss of his familiar, and friend.

Finally the last day of the school year arrived, and all of the students bags were packed and sent to Hogsmeade station to await boarding. Breakfast was a meal filled with mixed emotions. Sadness for the fallen, Excitement for the reality of looking forward to their adventure. Wonder, as to what was in store for them. And of course love for the ones who shared their lives with others. Draco was finally able to get to Tracy and show her that life went on, with the memories of her older brother when he was not being influenced by the Dark Lord. Neville and Hermione helped each other over the loss of Viktor. Hermione took his loss extremely hard, as she felt she should have got to know him better. She didn't love him, but, she did care for him. This however, made her love for Neville stronger, as he showed his love for her, through his support during her grieving.

The two sets of twins had shared their grief of the loss of Monk, as they had grown quite fond of him. He had been their mentor, friend, confidant and co-conspirator in their pranks. Monk always liked a good prank.

Ron and Angel were like one person when they walked together, they were so close. Klinger would always be there with them.

Daphne was the one exception. She lost the love of her life. Anthony had been her knight in shining armor, and now he was gone. It was a light was turned off inside of her. If it wasn't for her friends being there for her, she would have lost the will to go on. Tracy and Ginny were the strongest willed of her friends. They would make sure she would keep Anthony's memories in her heart. She was often found with Draco and Tracy, and sometimes with Harry and Ginny. This kept Daphne spirits up. They would not allow her to fall into a depression.

It was finally time to board the train, and after boarding, the long trip back to London began. The trip was filled with speculation of where they would be going. Angel was the one that got their attention. "Every one does know that all Doc said was a magical place, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well then that could mean a lot of different things, couldn't it? Do you suppose he may have planned a vacation, instead of an adventure? It would seem like Doc, to do this. I mean we have had enough adventure to last a life time, don't you think? I think it will be more of a muggle place, where the magic will be in the memories. Perhaps a beach, or an exotic location. Maybe even a place where the magic is in the imagination. Muggles are very creative in their technology. I mean look at their recreational facilities. Movie theaters, Bowling, Theme parks, Dancing. Even eating out is a recreation for them. There is a place called Branson, I think it's in Mississippi, or Montana, or Missouri, one of the M states anyway. The have a place where you can eat, and watch a show, where there is horseback riding, and different events that took place during what they called the wild west. What I'm trying to say is, Don't limit your self to thinking we are going on an adventure, where we will have to search for some thing."

Angel, was the most perceptive person of the group. She made more sense than any off them. Of course she was right. A magical place could mean a lot of things. Where ever it was, they were sure they were going to like it.

TSL-}

Since all the families were contacted, and knew what was happening, the group all gathered at the Potter Manor, and would remain there until it was time to go.

Doc had made all the arrangements, and told the group to pack light, as where they were going, was a warm climate.

When the time came to go to the airport, Doc had four Limos take them. They arrived to the airport in style, and treated like celebrities. They were loaded onto a private jet, and made their way across the Atlantic, and landed in NYC. Most of them had been there before, but, to those who hadn't, were treated to quite a sight. They were taking the scenic route, past the Statue of Liberty, The Empire State Building, The World Trade Center, The U.N. Building, and Time Square. The look of excitement was on the faces of the group looking at the wonder, for the first time. Every one was pointing at different things telling them to look at this, or, did you see that?

When they finally got to the Hotel that Doc lived in, back at the Empire State Building, the group settled down, in the luxurious furniture that adorned the house.

A few of the new guests, took seating on the large patio, that over looked the city. From this height, the traffic noise was minimal, and the view was spectacular. Draco, Tracy and Daphne sat together as did the two sets of twins. Fred and George having been here before, pointed out different locations to the other five enjoying the view. They made it sound like they were tourist guides.

They stayed there for a few days, to allow them to go out and experience the sights, and to buy trinkets to remember their trip there.

Then, it was time once again to board a plane for a destination, unknown. When they landed for the last time, they looked down when the were coming in for final approach, and saw ocean, then land, and then swamp, and then more land. They were still in the U.S., but did not know where, except it was very close to the Ocean. When they got into the main terminal, they saw the sign saying, 'WELCOME TO ORLANDO FLA. THE HOME WHERE MAGIC IS CREATED'

They looked to Doc, and they all yelled, "Yes, Walt Disney World!" Doc gave them a smile and said, "Among other things, yes, but, so much more."

They were taken to a mansion where they would be staying for the next two weeks. It was the most fantastic place they had ever been in, as the walls were adorned with picture of the famous people who had stayed there. Any one from Movie stars, to Royalty, with various other celebrities in between.

The first two days was spent, shopping. The girls went their way, with the female adults, and the boys went their way, with the male adults.

On the third day, it was their first visit to Walt Disney World. The entire day was spent on the rides, playing the games, taking pictures with the different characters, with Donald Duck, and Mickey Mouse being their favorites, although Angel liked Chip and Dale better. They tried the different venues of food. Ron was the biggest fan of this adventure.

Finally the day came to an end, and they found them selves back at the Mansion. They all ate a lite snack before retiring for the evening. The next day looked like it was going to be just as exciting.

The day started out with a breakfast at Denny's, and once again Ron was in seventh heaven, as the size of the meals served was just his cup of tea.

Then they were off to Universal Studios Theme Park. It was here, where Doc was to meet an executive from the park. He wished every one to be there, as he had an announcement to make to them all.

He met with the executive in a building in the center of the park, on the top floor. When the group arrived there, they were met by four people, and led into the room. They were all seated, and one of the executives began, "Thank you for all agreeing to talk to us. Mr. savage, as you know, we are planning a new park in the nearby area, and would like you to be a sponsor for it. It will be called (Heroes and Villains of Legend), and will be filled with different rides which will be following the different characters. Since you are a real life hero, we felt you should be honored as the official theme park sponsor. Also, if you can think of any one else who could be represented, we would be honored to speak with them about a theme attraction."

"I'm sorry, but what I do, is not for thrills or status. It is for help and protection. I don't throw my popularity around, or flaunt myself to people. I can't stop you creating this park, but, I certainly will not endorse it. People will come to your park, even with any endorsements. As for any other heroes, you do realize that heroes come from many facets of life. Firemen, policemen, soldiers, pedestrians and just about every walk of life. Perhaps you should honor the every day person as being a hero. You have a good idea, but, the wrong people. I.m not saying that you shouldn't honor the best known heroes, I'm saying you should honor all heroes."

"Well, you do have a point, but how can we honor all the heroes. We are restricted to how big we can get."

Angel asked if she could speak. The executive nodded, "Sir, couldn't you have a building dedicated to these heroes, where their name is engraved on a wall, with their accomplishment. I don't think that would take that much area, as you could expand up, rather than out."

The four executives were astonished by this statement. It was a brilliant idea, and it was brought up by a child. "I like that, we could call it, (The Heroes Hall Of Fame). Do you have any more thoughts on what could be done to make this a success, young lady?"

"Oh yes sir, I do. First, does it have to be from the US. I mean, can't you add people from other countries. It would bring in the tourists from across the world, to visit a monument that honored their heroes as well. Rather than amusements, you could have crafts from these countries for sale. Different foods to share their staples. There are enough amusements in the area, you need something to share history. Perhaps a theater to share moments of these acts. Also, bravery is the most prominent act, but not the only act, for being a hero. Explore different ideas for what you would call being a hero."

When Angel was done, every one in the room, gave her a round of applause. She had made some very strong points, and proved to the executives that their plan for a park was not to well thought out. Angel had given them a different path to follow. But Angel was not done.

"One more thing sir, why just stop with humans. Animals around the world save lives. Why can't they be honored as well? Doc was right when he said you had a good idea, but, you have to sit down, and really go over where you want to go with it. Don't make a joke out of their accomplishments by making silly rides. Make a point of what they did, and ask the people to strive to become one of the honored names that adorn the walls. I think this will be more receptive, than another amusement park."

The group left the meeting, giving Angel their appreciation form her suggestions.

The rest of the day was spent enjoying their day at the park. They took a tour of the park, on one of the tour rides. They were met by some of the famous people who visited the park. Doc and Harry got their share of starstruck people. This was mostly for their size, and looks. Ginny wasn't too happy with this, and the firey red head could be heard cussing out many a girls throwing them selves at Harry. Thankfully, she did not have her wand, or there would be quite a number of bat bogeys walking around.

Harry himself was not too pleased with the attention he was receiving. His clothes were torn from where girls tried to get to him. He was missing clumps of hair, and there were numerous scratches on his face and arms. He was glad, when Doc felt it was time to go. Universal was one park, they would not be returning to.

The next day, they broke up into pairs, and just walked around. Naturally Hermione and Neville found a huge book store, and she had to visit it. While looking around, Hermione found a book that would shock Harry. She bought it, and hid it away, to show him later, when they all got back together. Neville wasn't too pleased to see the book either. Hermione just thought it was amusing, as how could it be true. It just had to be coincidental.

They walked around for a while more, then decided it was time to head back. Hermione and Neville found Harry and Ginny sitting in an armchair, with Ginny snuggled in Harry's lap.

Hermione approached them, "Harry, I found a book that you might be interested in reading."

She handed the book to Harry, and he and Ginny read the title. "Harry Potter, and the Sorcerer's Stone", by J.K. Rowling. Harry looked up at Hermione and Neville. "Where did you find this?"

"Where else Harry, but a book store. There must have been a hundred copies."

"Do you know this Rowling person, Hermione? Has she wrote any other books that you know of?"

"No Harry. I think you should read it though, to see if it's like your real life. I can't believe it is though. What I can't figure out is, how she got your name?"

Harry and Ginny started to read the book, and it found them laughing. Harry could not believe this stuff.

The thing that got him the most was that though the book was not the real story, there were facts that mirrored his acts. Things like Fluffy, and Quirrell. The Troll, and Nicolas Flamel. Harry kept reading it and felt he knew who was behind the book, giving this Rowling person bits of Harry's true life adventures. The only person with the ability to get this information. Rita Skeeter. Although he couldn't prove it, this had to be the answer.

Harry also found out that the book was released in England as the Philosopher's Stone.

As If I didn't have enough attention thrown my way, He thought.


	30. Chapter 30

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 30

A/N: To all my faithful readers, I wish to apologize about that last chapter. It was a disaster, except for Angel's speech to the execs. For some reason, I could not get into the merriment of Disney world, or Universal Orlando. Hopefully this chapter will be better, but a little on the sad side. Thank you for continuing to follow this after that disaster called Chapter 29. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

TSL-}

Harry sat and read through the book given him. The Sorcerer's Stone had been a complete fabrication. It told of a false life for little Harry Potter, who's mom and dad were killed by Tom, when he was a year old. That part was half true. It told of him being raised by his muggle Aunt and Uncle, which was completely false. Parts of his first year had a bit of truth to it. Fluffy, the Troll, and Quirrell. But the rest was so far off, he could barely stand to read it. It had Draco as his enemy, barely mentioned Neville, had him, (Harry), in Gryffindor House. Had a very small mention of Ginny. To any who knew the real story, it was probably not a very good story. But, if he looked at it like fiction, it was not that bad. He did rather like the part of Harry depending on Hermione, as it was comical. He liked the twins being the new Marauders. He laughed at the way they made Severus appear evil. He was sure he would be using that against his stuck up Potion Master.

No, after thinking about it, Harry knew that although it was fictionalized, it was not a bad read. After finishing it, he passed it on to Hermione. After all it was her that found it. She would pass it on when she was done.

Harry then thought about Rita Skeeter. How had she received information about Harry's school year? He would have to do some investigative work when he got back. With Hermione and Ginny's help, and Angel's abilities, he felt he could find the truth eventually.

He looked over to Hermione when he heard her snicker at something she had read, then she full out laughed. She looked up, and saw Harry staring at her, "What? This Rowling person has a wicked sense of humor, is all. I mean having Hagrid breaking down a door to building that sits on a rock, in the middle of the sea. And then his trying to explain to you how Tom killed your parents, as if they were weak. Come on Harry, can't you see the humor in that. She totally makes Tom look like a super villain. Then she has you talking to snakes. I mean really. And the way she makes it sound like you had such a hard life, come on. Who would treat a family member like that? We met the Dursleys, and they weren't like that all. I haven't even got to the train yet, and think this is the funniest book I ever read. AND I READ M.A.S.H. ! Pulease, there is nothing funnier than MASH, or at least, I didn't think there was. I guess it would seem funnier to a person who knew the truth."

"Hermione, I really don't think that it was meant to be a comedy? I really think this Rowling guy was trying to be serious."

"Who did you say was trying to be me, Prongsie?" His dogfather asked, as he walked into the living room.

"I wasn't talking about you Scratch. I was talking to Hermione about this book she found."

"Bull, I distinctly heard you say Sirius, which every one knows that's moi." Sirius added.

"What were your mom and dad thinking when they named you? A person can't have a decent conversation with out you popping up with that lame joke when ever serious is used."

"Hey, no need to get hostile. I rather like the name. It sounds so, manly. Not like a sissy name like Harry."

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! If I ever hear you call my son a sissy again, you will never be able to walk again, or better yet, never be able to have kids." Lily yelled.

Pat then took over, "Lily, please, not that. I intend to put that part to good use, one of these days, and I want it functioning properly."

"Fine, but he better lay off with the insults. You were lucky you better half was here Padfoot, but, don't let it happen again, or you will be singing in a different tone for the rest of your life. A much higher pitch."

Sirius had been backing away from the angered witch that was screaming at him. He had seen her angered before, and did not like the outcome of those flare-ups. "No problem Lils, Harry and I were just picking on each other, weren't we Harry? Uh Harry? Say something buddy, things aren't looking too good here. Harry please, let her know we were just fooling around, for Merlin's sake."

Harry was laughing so hard, he couldn't answer right away. The look of fear on the face of his Godfather was priceless. "It's OK mom. We were just playing. Oh, and Mom, you have to read this book when Hermione is done with it. She seems to think it's a comedy, and I think it's meant to be serious."

"See, there he goes again, throwing my name around like it's nothing. Now do you see why I said what I did, Lily flower? It's an insult, I tell you."

"Get over your self Black, you buffoon. I swear, we can't have a decent conversation around here, without you making with those stupid jokes about being serious."

"Thanks mom, for proving my point, as I said the exact same thing to the lummox."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Don't you ever hear me calling your Godfather names around me again. Do you understand me?" Lily once again was yelling.

"Yes, mom. Whew, what's got her hair in a twist?" Harry asked?

"Oh, and the reason Pat and I came in here was to get every one together. Doc wants to talk to us. Now, you guys run along, and find the rest . Hurry along now."

Harry and Hermione ran off to find the rest of the Brigade.

TSL-}

Doc stood in front of the group, with 3PO and Teema standing by his side. 3PO stood about 5' 10" and weighed about 180 lbs. Teema was 5' 9", but weighed about 140lbs. Neither one of them had an ounce of fat on them. They were all muscle, and were able to take care of themselves in a fight. They were not able to do magic yet, but it did not stop them from learning the spells, or the wand movement. Harry and Ginny were the ones to teach them these. Hermione and Neville were the ones to teach them Herbology. Fred and George were the ones to teach them Potions. Miranda and Mariah taught them tracking skills. They still had a lot to learn, but, already, they were far better than the most learned muggle detectives, and government agents.

Doc got everyones attention, "Listen up please. I have something to say, and it's not going to be easy. The past fourteen years, the majority of you have been with me and my friends, learning our ways. You have all far exceeded our expectations, and with your own abilities, have become the best fighting force for the side of good, ever assembled. We have had some awesome adventures together, and shared in our losses, and grief. But, the time has come for us to go our separate ways. I have been asked to assist in recovering a very valuable artifact for a village in Africa, and I have accepted it. With you all preparing to go back to school, I think it is best that we say our goodbyes now, rather than wait till the last minute. I would like to know if I called you needing help, would you all respond?"

"Doc, I can't speak for everybody, but, I'm sure they all feel the same as I do. If you ever need our help, we will be there. What is going to happen to 3PO, and Teema if you go on this journey, and who will help you?" Harry asked?

"Harry, you are too brilliant for your own good. I don't know? I didn't want to ask anyone for help."

Pat stepped forward, "Cousin, you know I'll be there. Sorry Sirius, but, I can't abandon Doc, when he needs me. I hope you understand?"

"OH, I understand completely. You think I would let you go off, and I would stay here. Well, you're wrong. Where you go, I go. End of story. Sorry guys, but, I love Pat too much, to let her go on with out me."

Lucius and Narcissa pulled Lily, James and Draco off to the side, "Lily, James, Draco, This hurts us to say, but, I really think Doc needs more than Sirius and Pat to help them. James, would you and Lily take care of Draco for us. Draco, please understand that we need to do this. We have to redeem ourselves. We know James and Lily will take good care of you, and we will be back as often as we can. It's not like we are leaving you for ever. It's just that we need to prove to ourselves, that we are strong enough to get past our past, and move on, for the good that Doc has shown us."

"But why mother, father. Why you? I know you have changed, and so does every one else. What is there to prove? You helped in the defeat of the darkest Lord to ever walk this planet. Isn't that enough?"

Narcissa answered her son, "Draco, Doc has lost some very good friends, but, more than that, he lost two very big assets. Monk was as good as Severus in potions, and I may not be as good, but, I can certainly fill in. When he lost Ham, He lost a very strong ally both with his sword, and his knowledge of the law. Your father is very good at dueling, maybe not as good as Harry, but quite good. He worked for the Ministry, and knows how to get around laws. He needs us Draco, and as long as I know you will be taken care of, we have to help him.. Look what he has done for us? Can we refuse him? Can you refuse him?"

"No mother, I can't. I know you have to do what you feel is for the best. Promise me that you will come back to me. I love James and Lily, but, they are not your replacements." And they all hugged, gathering looks from the rest of the group. Then Lucius and Narcissa walked to Doc.

Doc, if you will have us, Narcissa and I would also like to join you in your adventure. We discussed it with Draco and the Potters, and all of them agreed that it is for the best."

"Thank you Lucius, and Narcissa. You are more than welcome to come with us, and be a member of our team." Doc stated. He looked over to Harry, and saw him with his house members, in a circle, talking among them selves. The he saw Harry turn and say, "Doc, we, the students of Savage house, have decided on a few things. First, on our house colors, They are Dark blue, and Gold. Our house emblem is a Phoenix, with crossed wands in it's claws and blue and gold sparks coming from it's tips. Second, we will no longer be called the Brigade. We will now be known as the Savages. We will never forget you, and we hope the same is true of you, and the rest of your team."

Doc's team all had tears forming, and as one they said, "To The Savages. May they Reign Supreme."

They broke up the discussion after that, but, Doc wanted to talk to Harry after it was done. He pulled Harry to the Lab, where Monk completed his potions for Doc. They sat opposite each other. "Harry, had just had to talk to you alone. I have never been prouder of anyone, than I have of you. I know why your mother and father would not give you up. You are the personification of the perfect son. I hope that 3PO, as you and your friends so affectionately call him, and Teema become like you.I just want you to know, that I didn't want to do this. I had to do this. I have to be available to the muggle community, just as you have to be available to the wizard community. Having Sirius, Lucius and Narcissa, with me, we can keep in contact with each other. I loved you like you were my own son, I hope you know that. I don't want to lose that feeling, because we are apart. When ever you need to talk to either of us, just think of me, and where ever I am, use your Phoenix form, and flash there. I will do the same, and you can flash to me. You are strong Harry, stronger than you could possibly know. Just keep up the training, and the help you are providing to the students, and make me proud."

"I will Doc, and I won't forget you. I could never forget you. You have done so much for my family and I, we could never thank you enough." They hugged as they sat there, knowing it will be the last contact they would have for quite a long time.

TSL-}

The trip back to England was a very quiet trip, that seemed to last forever. Draco was comforted by Tracy and Daphne, as he thought about his mother and father. He would miss them, as they had become closer than they were before Draco started school. When his father was a Death Eater, he was cold towards him and his mother. It was like they were strangers to him. But, once he got away from the Dark Lord, it was like a whole new world was opened up to him. Seeing the love that was shared by the families of the light, it spread to him, and took him over. He became the father Draco never knew he had. His mother became much happier, and Severus became a member of their family. He knew he would see his parents again, but they would be sorely missed by more than just him.

Harry and Ginny saw the display of affection going on between Draco, Tracy and Daphne, and Ginny asked, "Harry, is there a law that says a wizard can only have one wife?"

"I'm not for sure Gin, but if there is, I believe, Draco is going to become a criminal. Being able to see with your vision, as well as my own, sure has it'd benefits. I see what you are seeing, and what I am missing. I see Draco falling for both of them. I just hope they don't kill him with their affection. It's like that muggle song, 'Killing Him Softly' "

"What I really like about their situation though, is the way Tracy is sharing him with Daphne, with no objections. It's almost like she was expecting it. Not to change the subject Harry, but what do you think will happen now in school. With Doc gone, will the school keep Savage House going?"

"Well, I hadn't thought of that, but, maybe the school will stop sorting people into the house, and let us continue on until the members of the house have graduated. That's only four years of students, and six years of schooling. It would be sort of an honor, being a member of the house that brought Riddle down."

The plane touched down at Heathrow, and as expected, there were four Limos waiting for their use. It was a long ride back to Potter Mansion, and they were worn out, by the time they got their. They all headed to bed, to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Every one woke up to the smell of Bacon, and sausages cooking. They went down to see Dobby, Kreacher and Winky working together in the kitchen. Harry went to Kreacher and asked why he was here," Master Sirius asked that I join your house Master Harry, so that I bees happy."

"Are you happy to be here then Kreacher?"

"I cannot lie to you master Harry. So yes, Kreacher is more than happy to be here. A beautiful home, good partners, and a special family to serve. What is there not to be happy about sir?"

"Well then, welcome to the family Kreacher. Of course you will join us for breakfast, as will Dobby and Winky, right?"

"Wes be delighted Harry Potter sir." Dobby bowed.

Harry was in a playful mood, so he bowed, "No, we will be delighted for you to join us, Dobby."

"Master Harry is most gracious, but, the elves are more delighted sir." And Dobby bowed once more.

Harry bowed again, "The honor of being delighted falls upon the members of this household, to have such worthy friends such as Dobby, Kreacher, and of course the lovely Winky."

Dobby shook his head. "The honor can't be that of the masters, it always falls on the servants. How could we continue if we did not honor the master of the home where we work, and live?"

"How could the master allow the keeper of the home, spotless, without honoring them. If not for the keepers, how would eat, or when would we have time to clean. It is the owners of the home who honors the keepers of the home?"

The whole house was now watching Harry and Dobby going at it, laughing at the way Dobby was getting frustrated.

"Master Harry must know that house elves were here to keeping his home clean. Why else would house elves exist?"

"But Master Dobby must know that if a house is to be complete, it has to have the best keepers. Knowing that, how can an owner not honor the best Keepers any person could ever consider friends. The owner has to be honored by such loyalty, and as such, must also honor the loyal keepers."

"OK Master Harry, you win this round, but, I demand a rematch. Kreacher, stop staring at me like that. Next time you try to beat him. His is smarter than he looks."

"What was that Dobby?"

"Nothing Master Harry Potter sir, Just idle chatter between Kreacher and me sir. Nothing to worry your self over. Just sit and enjoy your breakfast sir."

"Dobby, you all will be coming back to Hogwarts with us this year, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes sir. We will all be there sir."

"Good, Moaning Myrtle has complained about her bathroom being the most disgusting bathroom in the school, and wishes someone would clean it. Guess who gets that job DOBBY?"

Dobby groaned, "That would be me sir, I would be guessing?"

"Good guess."

Even Winky and Kreacher were laughing at this exchange.


	31. Chapter 31

A Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 31

Life at Hogwarts was different without the presence of Doc, Pat, Sirius, Lucius, and Narcissa. James and Lily missed Sirius, as did Remus and Tonks. Lily missed Pat, and Narcissa, as they were constant companions. James Missed Lucius, but, not as much as he missed his brother. Him, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, and Severus had become close friends, becoming closer than he ever thought he would.

The Savages missed them all as well. Their mentors, parents, and godparents. But, Life had to move on. As their term went on, they were getting over their friends being gone. Another problem had surfaced, which took their minds of this. This problem being the Ministry wanting to become more involved in the teachings at Hogwarts. Since the defeat of Voldemort, the Ministry felt that DADA could be less structured. More into the learning aspect, than the physical aspect. In that endeavor, they had sent a member of the ministry to oversee the course being presented, by Professor Lupin. Tonks did not take to this very well, and told Albus of this. He told her, that his hands were tied.

The person sent to do this evaluation was A Miss Delores Umbridge. She sat at the Professors table, dressed in pink. Every thing was pink, including hose and shoes. There was so much pink, she reminded evry one of a wad of chewing gum, stuck to the bottom of someones shoe. A huge wad at that. She was as big around, as she was tall. If someone were to knock her over, on a hill, she would roll all the way to the bottom, even if it was just a slight incline.

Her visit to the school, and already she was getting on every ones nerve, when sh interrupted Professor Dumbledore's opening speech.

"AHEM!" Clearing her throat, to get his attention. Albus looked to her, and she stood up. "Thank you Professor For allowing me to speak. It has come to the attention of the Ministry, that the need for the Defense Against the dark Arts class need not be so set in the ways of performance, as in the actual knowledge of how it works. Just knowing it will work, will suffice to get you through your schooling. By doing this, more time can be spent learning what you need to know, rather than knowing you can do it. If You know how, then it is safe to say you can do it. The Ministry wishes you to have a full range of knowledge, when you are ready to graduate. It it is successful in your DADA class, we will then consider expanding this method to other classes. Thank you for being patient with me, and I will turn the podium back to Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, thank you Delores for that most enlightening speech. We look forward to this new aspect of teaching. " Albus said with a snicker, eyeing Harry and the Savages, and giving a nod.

Harry looked to the twins, and also nodded. The savages had a mission, set forth by the Headmaster. That would be meeting with the Head master later, to find out the limits of the mission. The twins had one evil look to their faces. It did not look good for one Delores Umbridge.

The next day, was their first class with the Ministry official present. She was in a discussion with Professor Lupin, and the professor looked rather upset with the official. As the class settled in, she had them settle down. "I am sure you all know Miss Umbridge. She has made it clear, that all wands will be put away, as they will not be necessary for this class." She glared at Delores, and turned back to the class, "However, this is my class, and it will be taught in my way. If there is anyone here who wishes to challenge me on this, may do so after the class. I do not want my class disrupted." And from there, Tonks ran her class like she had since she started teaching. Umbridge was furious, but, did not interrupt the class, but, she made sure Tonks knew of her report she would be forwarding to the Minister.

Umbridge also informed Albus of Tonks blatant disregard of the Ministry's proposal. Albus just said, "I have no control, over how my Professors conduct their classes. To date, Professor Lupin has shown a very good rapport with her students, and I would be failing in my support of her teachings, if I were to discipline her for doing her job. You will do what you have to do, but, do not expect any support from me, or from any other Professors. Tonks is very well liked here. Both by the other Professors, and the students, as well as some very influential people that reside here. I'm afraid if you upset too many people here, the consequences may be more than you bargained for. It is up to you, how you handle this."

Becoming upset with the lack of backing from the Headmaster, Delores left the room in a rage. She went to her quarters, and wrote a letter to the Minister, requesting a more stern approach to their decree. Her reply was less than she expected

My Dear Miss Umbridge:

We sent you there to gain the confidence of the Faculty, and the students, and presenting a more efficient approach to teaching.

It was not for you to try and take over the school. If the professor did not accept this course of instruction, you were to just observe the instructor, and take notes, and bring forth you recommendations to the school board. That was all.

If you continue your course of action, then we will pull you from this assignment, and give it to some one else. It was not our intention to change their curriculum over night, but, to offer an alternative course structure. We are not in the teaching profession, nor do we wish to be.

Please adhere to the guidelines we set forth before you took this assignment.

Sincerely:

Mafilda Marchbanks

Director

Hogwarts School Board

Delores was becoming more upset, as she kept getting these wimpy replies to her requests. Why did they send her, if they would not support her. True, they did tell her not to try and change things to fast, only suggesting they give it a try. But, in her in mind, the proposal was more like this is how it should be, as there was less chance of students getting hurt, and fewer reports to fill out, when it did happen. Delores was the one who had to handle these reports, and she hated them. She felt she could do so much more with her time, than to handle all this useless paperwork.

TSL-}

The Savages were ready to put their plan into action. Miss Umbridge was taking her Assignment way to personal. She felt she was right in giving detentions to those she felt deserved them, and was using illegal equipment while performing these detentions. Blood Quills were dark magic, and not allowed to be used at anytime, except for oaths. These had to be administered by only certain members of the Ministry, and were strictly accounted for. Delores was not one of the members on the list for their use.

Delores entered the Great Hall, and went to her chair to eat breakfast. She sat down in her chair, and jumped back up, when her chair gave out a load "MEOWWW!" She looked at the seat, but nothing was there. She used her wand to detect any spells that might be on it, but, there were none. She looked around the hall, but, no one was paying her any attention. She looked at her chance once more, and tried sitting down once again, "MEOWWW!" She jumped back up, and turned her chair upside down, looking for what was causing this noise. She still found nothing. She ran her hands over the fabric of her seat. She squeezed the arms. She pushed on the cushions. Still nothing. She sat back down, "MEOWWW! GET OFF ME COW!" Delores ran from the Hall.

Harry and the Twins walked up to Professor Flitwick, slapping him a high five. "Professor, if we knew you were a ventriloquist before, we could have had some brilliant pranks."

"Well, you never asked me before, why now?"

"We needed someone close to her to place this whoopee cushion on her seat. But once you said what you could do, that was much more brilliant. And the use of cats, seeing as how they are her favorites, and then telling the cow to get off, was the best. You need to be added to the Savage House prank masters."

Filius' eyes twinkled. "Is that an offer?" he squeaked?

Harry thought about it for a minute, and then grinned broadly. "Professor Filius Flitwick, it is with great honor, that I bestow upon you the title of Master Prankster of the House Of Savage, and all of the entitlements that go with the honor. I f you were to accept this title, then let it be known to all present, that you will be an official member of the group known as the Savages."

"I, Filius Flitwick, accept this title, and all it's entitlements. I accept being allowed to become one of the Savages, and to uphold the code of pranking to the best of my ability. Don't Smote me on that."

Those that heard the little guy say this, broke out in laughter. He made a non oath, and made it sound like it was an actual oath.

In the mean time, Delores was just changing her knickers, still trying to figure out just what was done to her, and by who. If she ever found out, she would make them pay. She knew a few tricks herself.

Draco and Ron wanted in on the fun, and Draco called for Dobby. "Master Draco called for Dobby."

"Yes Dobby, We want you to help up us get Delores Umbridge. She has been using some very nasty things during our detentions, and we wish to pay her back."

"Yous wish to be to be paying her back sir?"

Ron nodded his head. "Yes, Dobby. See what she has been doing to every body she gives detention to." and Ron showed Dobby his hand which had a bright red 'I ill not be disrespectful.'

written across the back of it. Dobby saddened at the sight of it, then gave the biggest grin he could.

"Dobby will be helping yous sir, but yous must be getting detentions for it."

"Is it really necessary? We don't relish the idea of anymore scars." Draco groaned.

"Oh, sirs will not be getting anymore scars. Sirs will be perfectly safe, but, yes it is important for yous to be in detention for it to work. Trust Dobby sirs."

"I don't know if I like the sound of this Draco?" Ron muttered?

"Me neither, but, if we want his help, then I say let's do it."

They got their detention, and at 7PM they were in Delores' office She had them sit at their desks writing 'I will not make an ass out of my sefl' 100 times.

They began their writing, but, the familiar burn associated with the quill was not felt on the back of their hands. This perplexed them, but, they continued to write and finish the lines. When they were done, Delores went to them and looked at their hands, and was satisfied when she saw the line written on them. Draco and Ron were once more confused. They got up to leave, following the Ministry Official and held back a laugh when they saw written on her backside, 'I WILL NOT MAKE AN ASS OUT OF MYSELF!" It was noticeable to everyone but, Delores. Dobby had done his job to perfection.

Draco and Ron went back and told all the Savages of Dobby's prank, and they couldn't wait till the morning, to see if it was still in effect.

The next morning, the sight was more than they had hoped for. Somehow, Dobby had made the words show up on the wall behind the Professors table. Every one just stared at the words on the wall, wondering where they came from. Delores turned and saw the writing, and walked up to it, to try and remove it. When she turned around to the students, the words disappeared off the wall, and became visible on her butt. The whole school laughed at this, including the Professors and guests. Delores turned around to see what they were all laughing at. She looked behind her, on her dress, but, found nothing. This was the last straw. She wrote a letter to the Ministry, and told them she was giving up her assignment immediately. When she returned to the Ministry, and the writing was still visible to every one but her, and every one laughed at her, she handed in her resignation, and was never seen in the Ministry again, except to get her final check.

Dobby was proclaimed a Master Prankster by the Savages, and given credit, along with a silent partner for the dismissal of the Ministry Official. Unfortunately, Professor Flitwick could not accept his credit, in public. Instead, they through him a party, claiming it was his birthday. He got to dance with all the women. His favorite was his dance with his favorite student ever, Lily Potter.


	32. Chapter 32

A Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 32

A/N: This chapter is for A friend, who wasn't expecting it for another chapter. I have decided to run ahead in time,to get to it. I hope you don't mind. I will give a brief outline of what would have taken place. As always, Keeperoliver.

TSL-}

The end of the year was 5 days away, and Harry was reflecting upon what turned out to be the quietest year the Savages had attended. Only two things of significance had taken place.

One being the fast exit of Dolores Umbridge. Both from the school and the Ministry. She had been a pain in the arse for both, and it was a welcome circumstance for each. Harry sent a letter to the Minister explaining that it was the concerted efforts of Professor Filius Flitwick, The House Elf Dobby, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy that caused her to leave both facilities.

The second event that was of significance was the creation of the holiday called Thanksgiving. This was Harry's idea, remembering the holiday being observed in the USA. Harry felt that Thanksgiving should be observed in any country that that had any reason to feel the need of giving thanks for the freedom they enjoyed. I was accepted in five different countries. Canada, the United Kingdom, France, Spain and Germany. It was being considered in many more. It was the genuine consensus that Thanksgiving was for the world, not just the United states of America, it's original founder. Harry had to admit, for a country as young as the U.S., it had quite few unique ideas. Of course it had some absurd ideas as well, but, what country didn't.

So, now all they had to look forward to was a quiet summer of lazing and fooling around. That is until Harry's dad received post that morning. A majestic Eagle Owl landed in front of James, before he prepared for eating. He gave the Owl three strips of Bacon, and three sausages, and a bowl of water, before the Owl left. James opened the letter, and was pleased to see it was from his brother in arms, Sirius.

Brother Prongs:

Greetings and Salutations from the rest of the family.

Pat and Narcissa hope that everything is well.

Doc wishes to pass on his greetings as well.

Lucius and I, on the other hand want to say, "GOTCHA!"

(And with that, a puff of pink powder shot out from the parchment and hit James in the face, causing him to turn the color of the female oriented shade.)

I wish I had a picture of you right now. Ha. I bet you look so girly.

LILY WE NEED PICTURES, BEFORE THE STUFF WEARS OFF. PLEASE! PICTURES! LOTS!

Now that, that is done with, let us proceed. Doc had extended his wish that the Savages and their adult companions join him in an adventure this summer, to begin the week following the end of the school year. Prongsie, let me know via the image reflector, and do it quick, as Lucius and I want to see our handiwork. ROFLOAO!

Please pass on to Angel that this adventure is dedicated to her. She may find this a most interesting adventure, as it will involve many mythical creatures. As she knows, all myths are based on fact. Some facts cannot be denied, there fore some myths can not be denied. Don't ask me? This was straight from Doc, and I have no idea what the hell he was talking about. He said Angel would know. Those two can be kind of strange if you ask me. I love them to death though.

Any way, give our love to the gang. OH! Tell them we heard about their solution to the Umbitch problem, and Lucius said to tell Draco, Dobby and Ron, he was quite proud of them all. I think he meant it, as he had shed some tears while he told me this, OUCH, damn Lucy. That hurt. Why the Head? What do you mean that was the only place that wouldn't actually hurt me? Thick headed, me? Git.

Hey, we will see everyone in a coup[le of weeks.

All of our love

Doc, Sirius, Lucy (Excuse me, Lucius), Pat and Narcissa, What? Because it just came out that way. Cissa I didn't mean anything by it. No, it is not because I love Pat more, well maybe but, that is beside the point. OK Fine

All of our love

NARCISSA, Doc, PAT, Lucy (Excuse me Lucius), and Sirius. Feel better now Cissa. You should.

OH Savages, 3PO and Teema can't wait to see you. They seem to miss you for some reason.

PAD FOOT

James was still laughing, as he passed the letter on to Lily. As the letter was passed on down the line, Lily had transfigured a candle stick into a camera, and took a whole roll of pictures of every one, but, centered on James, and his new look.

The Savages now had something to look forward to. Angel was thrilled to hear that Doc thought so much of her, that he would be making this adventure just for her. Well not just for her, but, she liked to think of it that way. It was her one selfish trait.

The time passed quickly, and the last day of school was here. Harry approached Professor Flitwick, before they left, "Professor, might I have a word with you, Please?"

"Of course Mr. Potter. What is it you wish to talk about?"

"I suppose you have heard that the Savages will be joining Doc on an adventure. Sir, you have been made a member of the House of Savage, and as such, we ask that you join us on this adventure."

Filius beamed at Harry, "Mr. Potter, I would be delighted to join you and your family on this journey. Is there anything in particular I should take with me?"

"I would say, just several change of clothes. You can transfigure anything else you might need."

"Harry, thank you for your kind offer. You don't know what this means to me."

"Professor, that is what families do for each other. Support, and and share in each others experiences. If you wish, you can join us on the train ride back to London?"

Once again Filius was stunned. He had wanted to take the train ride back to London, but, never was given the chance. "You astound me once again Harry. I have wanted to take this ride my entire career here. I will be joining you, but, only if you call me Filius."

"How about we compromise, and call you PHIL?"

"I like that, Fil. I would be honored to be called Fil."

No not Fil, PHIL. P...H...I...L. Much more manly."

Phil laughed. he promised to meet them at the station.

During the whole ride, Phil was torn between the conversations around him, and watching the countryside, as it zoomed by. He had to be brought out of his on several occasions, when he missed a question, or a remark directed at him. He even enjoyed the games they played, like exploding snaps, wizard chess, and even s short game of truth or dare. He had to put a stop to it, when Mr. Malfoy started to get a little risque with the game, causing Draco to blush, and the rest to laugh at his embarrassment. The trip had thrilled the tiny Professor to no end, and this was just the start of his adventure. He looked forward to the rest of his summer.

TSL-}

The plane ride was even more thrilling for Phil. The week leading up to it, was filled with stories about the Savages past adventures. He hoped this one would be just as adventurous.

He had taken a seat with Angel and Ron, during the flight, to question her on her thoughts on mythical creatures. He was amazed on her insights of the things she expounded on. Nargles, Flumpwumps and such. She was an amazing story teller. She had him believing in the creatures. Then she brought out her special glasses, and had him try them on. She had never offered her glasses to anyone, not even Ron. Phil put them on, and saw a hoard of flying creatures flying around Daphne's head. He asked Angel about these, and without a thought, "They are Nargles. They gather around someone who is confused. Daphne is still having feelings fro Anthony, but, likes her association with Draco, and Tracy. I think she may have feelings about both of them. Thus the confusion."

If Phil had not seen the Creatures buzzing around Daphne's head, he would have taken Angel's explanation as fanciful. But, to be witness to them, he knew better. Phil was delighted to be amongst all these amazing young people. They were so full of life, carefree, and spirited. Brilliant beyond doubt, and completely concerned about their fellow Savages well being. A more dedicated group, he had never seen. Not even the Marauders. The further into the trip, the more he looked forward to the next step, not just the adventure. The next step, would be the landing.

The final approach was announced to the passengers, and they prepared for landing. Then over the intercom, they heard, "Due to a problem with the landing gear, the initial landing was being aborted. Harry used his Legilimancy on a stewardess, and found out that the landing gear was stuck in the up position. Harry asked if he could use the bathroom, and she said to hurry. He went in, locked the door, and changed into his Phoenix form, and flashed to the gear. His inspection on the first one was negative, so her flashed to the other set. What he found was disturbing. There was a large dog crushed between the gear and the enclosure. The body of the dog had caused one of the hydraulic lines to rupture. A safety feture of the gear, was that if one gear could not come down, none of the gear would respond. This was to prevent over compensation when landing on one wing gear. This had to be an older aircraft, as the newer models had the gear in the belly of the aircraft. Harry waited until they were over the ocean, and discarded the body of the dog. He then used the reparo spell to fix the broken line. He flashed back to the toilet, changed back to himself, and returned to his seat. Ginny looked at him, and he winked. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. The intercom came back on, and said that the problem with the gear had been taken care of, and their landing would be in 15 minutes.

All the Savages looked at Harry, and gave him the thumbs up, for a job well done. He nodded to his companions, accepting their praise. They landed safely, but were escorted by a bevy of fire fighting equipment, and several ambulances. Once the aircraft was cleared of passengers, and inspection was done on the gear. There was evidence found that a large animal had been in the gear compartment, when the gear was raised. There was fur every where, and blood stains as well. They concluded that the continued attempts to raise and lower the gear, jarred the creature loose., allowing proper operation.

Harry repeated the story several times over the next few hours, to his friends and family, and then once again to Doc's group. Sirius looked sad that it had been one of his own kind that perished. He was however, glad that Harry had taken the steps to clear the problem and allow his family a safe landing,

The next two days was the planning stage of the adventure, which was to take them to the Black Hills of South Dakota. Sirius made it a point to tell every one that the Hills were named after his family. That's how popular they were.

After every on was finished laughing, the planning continued.

Then the day arrived for them to travel to their destination. Rapid City, South Dakota. The airport was out in the middle of no where. Desolate and undeveloped. The drive to Rapid City was a boring half hour trip. They learned they were on the outskirts of the Bad Lands of South Dakota, that's why it was so empty of life. Doc had to try and get a side trip into this barren wasteland. First things first though.

The first four days was spent sight seeing. They went to the twin cities of Lead/Deadwood, where the story of Wild Bill Hickok was told, and of the seat he was sitting in, when he was shot in the back, while hold a poker hand of aces and eights, which became known as the dead man's hand.

They visited the huge gold mining operation which included a trip through the Annie Springs mine. They purchased several small vials that contained a small amount of gold flakes.

Their next site was in Custer State Park, in the middle of the Black Hills. Included in this was the visit to the Mt. Rushmore Memorial, and the Crazy Horse Memorial. Using their forms, Harry and Ginny flashed to the tops of each, to show their friends just how big the memorials really were. Once on the tops of each, their forms could not be seen, until they flashed.

Since they were already there, Doc had asked for the best place to stay for their visit, from some locals. They all said the same thing, Sylvan Lake Lodge, which was nestled by the lake on the top of a mountain. The road up to the resort was thrilling in it's own right, with sharp U-turns, very narrow tunnels that were carved from the rock that was a part of the mountain. Mountain goats were seen on the sides of the mountain, as well as elk, deer, mountain lions, and many more species. They had stopped to take pictures of Rapid City, on a scenic overlook. While stopped, Angel had found a chipmunk eating a nut, and she walked over to it. "Hello there cutie, how are you? You're adorable, do you know that? Would you let me hold you?" She held out her hand, and after a few seconds, the chipmunk walked onto it and sat as she raised him up to her eyes. She smiled brightly to it, and talked to it as if he understood her. Ron saw this, and walked over to her. The chipmunk saw him coming, and jumped off Angel's hand and was lost in the shrubbery. "I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean to scare off you friend?"

"Oh, it's ok Ronald, we were just having a pleasant conversation, nothing serious. He did say something interesting though. He said a giant man thing, bigger than the two with her, has been walking the area. He was kind to the creatures, as she was, but, scared off all man things. He knew what they did to his friends."

"Man thing? Bigger than Doc, and Harry. I wonder if that what Doc is looking for. I think you should tell him Angel. If he is around here, and we are staying here, it sure would be convenient."

Angel did just that, and Doc thanked her, and if she should find her little friend again, to thank him also.

They finally got to the lodge, and the group was amazed by the opulence of the facility. It was like a log castle. Bear skin rugs were found on the floor and walls. Moose heads, Elk, and to James horror, a buck that resembled his own animagus form. He finally got over the shock. Their rooms were all on the top level, and they all had small decks for them to sit on during a peaceful moment, and take in the view.

The meals were in the range of fine cuisine, such as prime crown roast, Pheasant under Glass, and Chateau Briand. to local food, such as roast Buffalo, elk, and trout almondene, that was caught fresh from Horse thief lake, behind Mt. Rushmore. It seems Sylvan lake was filled with Bass, perch, and catfish. Ron, Draco, and Neville did their fair share of fishing while they were there, and caught quite a few. Neville was caught unaware once, and was almost pulled into the lake. When he finally landed his prize, he was honored by the owner of the lodge. Neville had caught Naiha, the oldest Blue channel catfish in the Black Hills. It was also the biggest. Neville had his picture taken with his prize, and then he returned it to the lake. The cat surfaced and looked to Neville, and then disappeared once again into the depths of the lake.

Every evening, patrols of four would go out, and search the area for their being here. It took six days, but, Fred, George, Miranda, and Mariah finally found a trail. They followed the trail, until they came to a weird looking structure. It was a number of trees that were bent over, and tied together, in the form of a tent. This was covered with Bear skins, to protect the inhabitant from the weather. The trail led right up to it. Using their wands, they sent sparks into the air for the rest to see, and awaited their arrival. Angel, who was out sitting by the lake, spotted the sparks, and used Klinger to get her friends. Klinger changed into phoenix, which he learned from Hedwig, and using his Phoenix skills, told The rest of the two twins signal. The Four Phoenix forms flashed the rest of the group to the search party, and the investigation was on.

Using Klinger once again, he changed into a form of a bear, but, it was from a long lost period in time. The likes of which has not been seen in ages. He approached the shelter slowly, and was almost there, when the largest creature they had ever seen on two legs exited the tent. when standing straight, it was over twelve feet tall. He resembled a man, but, he was completely covered in hair, not fur.

Klinger approached the Sasquatch slowly. Being about three feet shorter than the one he approached, made him appear foot roared at the approaching creature, causing it to stop.

Doc needed to give Klinger a chance to change his form, and become a Sasquatch. He thought of a diversion, and was ready to do it, when another diversion was crated, in the form of another bear entering the clearing. It was a black bear, and it was the smallest of the three creatures in the clearing. Sasquatch turned to this new comer, and faced off against him. Klinger took this chance to change into an exact copy of the bigger life form. When the black bear saw a second giant in the clearing, he turned and ran. Sasquatch turned and was surprised when he saw another of his kind standing there. He sniffed the air, as if testing it to see if he was friend or foe. Satisfied, he sat and looked at Klinger. Klinger then sat, each looking at the other. All of a sudden, the original Sasquatch began grunting and growling, and Klinger was able to understand him. He answered back, and soon, Klinger stood up, and walked to the trees where the group was hiding. He took Angel's hand, waving the others off. He led her to the clearing, and sat down, and pulled Angel into his lap. He used a mind link to talk to her, and they finally got a conversation going, that was lost on the other Savages. Angel stood up after about a half hour, and walked back to the trees, and called Doc, and Harry out. Ginny not wanting to be left out, went with the other two. Doc thought it was a mistake for Ginny to enter the clearing, but, was soon to learn, that it was more of a blessing, as the Sasquatch was charmed by the brilliant color of her hair. He was even more taken back by the scent of her shampoo. He stood up and went to her, and fingered her hair, taking in the scent.

Ginny stood as still as she could, but, was amazed at the gentleness the large creature was showing, while running his fingers through her hair. He was constantly sniffing the air for her different fragrances. He then sat down, and pulled Ginny down on his lap, as Angel sat on Klinger's lap. Unlike Klinger, Sasquatch continued to play with Ginny's hairs. In all honesty, Ginny liked the attention she was getting from the gentle giant.

Klinger and the Sasquatch continued their conversation with Angel, and Ginny was surprised when Angel asked her to join the talk. They learned he didn't know what they meant by name. He didn't know there were others like himself. He had been alone for many turnings, which they took as seasons. He was a friend to all the animals in the area. He normally hated the smaller two legged creatures like Doc, Harry, Angel, and Ginny. He thought them wild and vicious, with their hurting sticks. He had never met anyone like these four, and especially like the one he was preening. She was soft, and kind, and her odor was delicious, which sort of scared Ginny, until she found out, Sasquatch had no other way to describe it. She was so taken by the giant's calming affect, she fell asleep in his lap. Sasquatch feared he had hurt her, and looked to the visitors for a reason. Harry stood, and bowed to the giant, and took Ginny in his arms, and stretched her out, on the ground, resting her head on the giants leg. He covered her with his jacket, and they continued their talk, with the giant constantly looking down at his new friend, as Klinger had called her.

It was one of these times while looking down at her, he saw a timber rattler crawling under Harry's jacket, seeking the warmth of Ginny's Body. Sasquatch roared, causing the wildlife in the area to come to life. He grabbed the tail of the deadly snake, and hurled it against a tree. The snake Coiled, and was ready to strike any who came near it. Sasquatch looked to Harry to help him, and Harry stood, and took Ginny in his arms, and cradled her, while Sasquatch went after the viper. The snake slithered into the bush, but, Sasquatch was not to be denied. He caught the snake before he crawled into his den, and crushed it by beating it with his massive fists. Doc went to the scene, and lifted the rock that provided the den for the poisonous snake. He found the remains of two eggs, and one egg that was not yet hatched. Sasquatch was ready to crush the egg, when Doc stopped the giant, by putting his hands on his arm.

The giant gave in to Doc request, and walked back to the camp. He looked to Harry, and Harry smiled, and had Sasquatch hold out his arms, and laid Ginny in them and covered her back up, with his jacket He looked down at the sleeping girl, and he actually smiled at her, running a finger down the side of her face. Ginny smiled, and cuddled against his body, getting comfortable. Sasquatch hugged her closer to his body, making sure she was warm. Doc asked Klinger to see if it was OK to bring the rest of the crew out, and the giant agreed, and they talked for awhile. Fred brought out a bag of potato chips, and started munching on them. Sasquatch sniffed the air, and found the source. He sniffed once again, and held his hand out. Fred put a bunch of the chips in his hand, then showed him how to eat them. Sasquatch shoved them in his mouth, and smiled once again, and held his hand out for more. Fred saw that big foot could easily eat ten bags of the chips, so he did a replenishment charm on the bag, so that it would never empty, and handed it to Big foot. He would take the bag, empty the contents into his mouth, and would growl a laugh, when it would refill.

Doc was examining the egg he retrieved from the snakes den. He held it against the fire light, and was shocked about what he saw. Lily saw this, and asked what the problem was. Doc told her, "Lily this may sound hard to believe, but, this snake has one body, and three heads."

Angel's head snapped up, "What?"

"That's what I saw Angel. one body, and three heads. A two headed snake is quite rare, but a three headed snake, I never heard of before."

Angel's shocked reply, caught him off guard, "Yes you have Doc, it's called a Hydra."

"Holy shit Doc, Kill it, before it hatches." Sirius said.

Angel begged, "NO Doc, don't kill it. A Hydra, though vicious, is completely loyal to it's master. It is one off my most interesting findings. You have all heard of the tale of Jason and the Argonauts. Well A Hydra protected the Golden Fleece from any who attempted to steal it. Jason Managed to kill the Hydra, and take the fleece. Even in death, it was able to try and protect the fleece, when the king who ruled the land protecting the fleece, used it's teeth to create an army to fight to get the fleece back. An army of skeleton warriors, Jason was able to flee this army of the dead, and escaped with the fleece. That was the last instance a Hydra was ever seen. Don't you see Doc, if you could become it's master, he would be of valuable service to you."

"But, Angel, what if I can't be it's master. It is still a very dangerous creature."

"Doc, to be it's master, all you have to do, is name it, and care for it, as it grows."

"OK, what shall I name him. And how do I care for him, and you better hurry, as I think it is hatching."

"Call him MAX, Doc, as in maximum security. Feed him insects that he would be able to eat, until he can change to small animals. Feed him according to his size. He will become your familiar, and listen to you, and obey you. Don't treat him like a slave, but, like a loyal pet. He will get to know you and the rest of your group, and will become one with you. Do not let strangers around him, unless your with them, to control him."

A few minutes later, MAX was introduced to the world.

The group took leave of the giant Known as Sasquatch. He had tears coming from his eyes, as he stroked Ginny's cheek. Ginny couldn't reach his face, so she knelt down, asking him to join her. He did, and as soon as he did, she stood back up, and hugged him, and kissed his cheek. Ginny also had tears in her eyes, and a mouthful of Hair. She hugged him one more time, and helped him to his feet. She held his hand for a moment, then let it go, and walked off with her friends. She heard the mournful sound coming from the giant, and cried. She couldn't do it. She couldn't leave him here like this. Sher asked Angel to Have Klinger change back to talk to him. Klinger did this, and Sasquatch agreed to Ginny's suggestion. The Forbidden Forrest now had a new boarder, as Ginny Changed into her animagus form, and flashed him back to Scotland. Sasquatch and Hagrid instantly became friends, along with Fang. And he had constant visits from the residents from the school. The creatures from the Forest welcomed the gentle giant. He had found himself a new home.

Ginny made it back, to finish the adventure with her friends. Doc made his visit to the bad lands, MAX was growing faster than any one expected. In two weeks, he was now eating Three mice a week. He was now about three feet long. and like Angel had said, he loved and obeyed Doc.

When asked how big he would get, Angel said, "Probably about thirty feet long, and weigh close to 1000 to 1500 lbs."

Doc was now in possession of the strongest weapon he has ever had in his fight against evil. As strong as he was with his old friends, He was now a force that could take on a force the likes of Voldemort.

Thus was the birth of the DOUBLE S DOUBLE F, THE SAVAGE SQUAD FREEDOM FORCE.


	33. Chapter 33

A Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 33

The Savages sixth year was even more uneventful then their fifth year. With the knowledge they had gathered, they were all more than capable of completing their NEWTS. They all went through the motions of trying to not look bored to their respective Professors, but, It was noted just the same.

Albus had to come up with something for their final year, that would challenge the group of graduates. It was something to consider over the upcoming summer. He would seek Minerva's input for this, as she was always the brilliant one. Perhaps Phil could be of assistance as well, as he became quite close to the Savages, being one himself.

Before the final day, he got with the two colleagues, and asked for their help over the summer. This upset Phil, as he had plans with the Savages for a little field trip. "Albus, what if we already had plans for the summer?"

"Would it be possible for you to cancel them Filius, it concerns your young friends?"

"In what manner Albus? Perhaps we can settle the issue right now?"

Minerva agreed, as she had plans of her own. "I think Filius is right Albus, If we can help you before the summer Hols, it will not be interrupting this vacation, I mean break."

"So you both have plans for the upcoming break? I should have realised this, before I asked. What I would like to do is find something challenging for our group of graduate students in Savage House, to keep them interested. This year, though they were brilliant, they seemed bored. I am sure you noticed this as well. Filius, you are closer to them then us, have you any suggestions?"

Phil started to squirm in his seat. Oh yes, he had an idea, and it would fit in well with his summer plans. "I do, Albus. What do you think of sending them on an expedition. Hagrid has expressed an interest in finding his mother, as well as the rest of her tribe. I can have them research for the last sighting of the giants from the area Hagrid's mother is from. I will be there with them, and have them draw up maps, family trees, time lines, and such for this trip. I can separate them into groups and have the teams do the research. It may be beneficial for Sasquatch, or as Ginny so named him, Chewie, to come along with us for the trip. His tracking skills are are even more honed, than Miranda and Mariah."

"What do you think Minerva? Do you think this would keep their interest?"

"Albus, if they can go out and use their skills, rather than sit in a class room all day, being bored, it has to be better?"

"You're both right of course, and Filius, the giant idea is a good one. I am sure Hagrid will enjoy this, as he has always wanted to search for his lost mother. Do you think we could talk to the Savages before they leave tomorrow, perhaps give them a heads up? They might even be able to leave early, and come back and finish their school year."

Phil was going to the savage House that evening anyway, so he told Albus he would pass on the information. 8 AM was the scheduled meeting time.

After breakfast the next morning, the Savages found them selves sitting around the Headmaster's desk, listening to his proposition. It sounded like fun, and Ginny loved the fact that Chewie was going to be involved. It was decided that to do the research for this task, they needed to remain at Hogwarts. There was no complaints from the parents, and everything was settled.

TSL-}

Hagrid was thrilled to be going on this expedition, with his friends. Hagrid, Chewie and Ginny had become very close. He and Harry had always been close, and he accompanied Ginny, when ever she came to visit. Chewie came to respect all of the Savages, as they came to visit at least twice a week, but, Ginny and her mate were there every day. That was how he saw Harry, as Ginny's mate. Ginny loved this, as it was usually Harry and his girlfriend, when people referred to the couple, after just meeting them.

The teams were set up with Ron, Angel, George Fred, Miranda, and Mariah, for maps and terrain features. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Draco, Tracy, and Daphne for the research of family trees, different tribes, cultural differences, and feuds.

It took them the better part of two months to get them to where they could feel comfortable with the trip. Hagrid had been the greatest source of information, being half giant, but, another source had been the books written by Newt Scamander. This was from the suggestion by Angel as she had been following his books since she was quite young. It seems her father and Newt were very good and Ginny's birthday passed with a small party for each, as they disliked gala events. Two days after Ginny's birthday, they were off. The used port keys to known destinations, and apparated when they were finally close. At each port key stop, they stayed for two days, to gather information. They only stayed in magical areas, to protect Chewie, and he loved the attention he received from the children who ran to him when they saw him. It seemed no one was afraid of the friendly giant, in this new world. He was accepted as another source of magic, which in a way, was true. His senses were so far above normal, even Remus could not come close. Hedwig, with her vision, was probably the only one to best one of his senses, but, not by much, plus she had the advantage of flight to give her the upper hand.

The group finally made it to the base of the mountain range where the giants had last been seen, which was over fifty years ago. Not much to go on, but, they had to start somewhere.

Chewie looked up to the mountains and howled. Remus saw this, and joined him. They received some return calls from a pack of wolves. Remus and Chewie smiled.

They began their trek up the path that led to the valley, where they were to begin their search. Chewie was too excited to stay with the slow moving friends as was the first to reach the start of the upward climb. This is where the Wizards left Chewie behind, as they could see the area they needed to get to, and thus apparated. Chewie growled his disgust at being left behind, and the rest just laughed. Ginny then started to apparate with him, to conserve energy. The air was already starting to get thin, due to the altitude. Hagrid and Chewie had no problems with the breathing as they were born to these conditions.

They finally got the top of the ridge that over looked the valley they needed to get to. They watched the valley for two days,to make sure there was no surprises waiting there for them. Better safe than sure, Hagrid had been asked to grade the Savages on their skills, as was Phil. When Hagrid asked why they stayed at the top of this ridge, when it was so hard to breath. They could have entered the valley, and breathed normal air. Harry answered, "It is better to know you can breathe, rather than assume you will be breathe better. We didn't know what we may face in the valley.

A few minutes later, Both Chewie and Hedwig sent out an alarm. The group looked down into the valley, and saw a few trolls walking through. Although they would have been handled easily, the group wanted to keep their presence unknown. Both Hagrid and Phil were writing in their books.

After the trolls passed through the valley. the group landed on the floor of the valley. They saw the remains of a few animals, and old droppings, probably made by the giants. they searched the entire valley, which took about five days. The weather was very cooperative, and warm. they found a cave that had been used by the giants, and decided to make this their home for the next five days, while they searched the valley. They found some interesting tools the giants used for their every day needs. Stone axes, clubs, and small trees used for spears. Hagrid thought this impressive, as he thought that they would not be this advanced.

Chewie liked the stone axe, and claimed it for his own. Hagrid grabbed both the spear and the club.

After the five day, they found little evidence that would cause them to change their next destination. In their planning, they found that the giants never stayed in one place for too long, maybe five or ten years. Following the path they had taken, the group led by Ron followed the pattern the giant had taken, and stretched out to ten more possible locations. They stopped in a village for their next stop, this was to allow every one to bathe and eat some normal food. Unfortunately, Chewie had to wait outside the village, as it was a muggle village. He wasn't too upset, as he went to different sites to just be nosey.

While dining their fist night there, they heard some comments about a sighting of a Yeti, in the surrounding mountains of the village. They all looked at each other, and smiled. If it's out there, Chewie will find it.

And he did. It was not quite as tall as he was, and was pure white. Not a dark spot on him. His eyes were the only difference in color. They were a sparkling blue. Chewie found out he could converse with the Yeti. He asked if e was alone or with others. There were more of them, though not many. They were a family of six, with him being the oldest son. they had journeyed far, because of some giants taking over their valley. They had slaughtered their tribe, except for his family, which had escaped. Chewie asked where they were, and how long ago they left them. When Chewie finally figured out what the Yeti meant in his distances. He guessed that the valley was 600 kilometers away, with five mountain ranges between them. They had left them somewhere in the neighbor hood of 2 years ago. He thanked the Yeti for this information, and promised that if he found any more Yeti, he would inform them of his location. Chewie then went back to where he was to meet his friends.

The next day, he met his friends, and through Klinger, told them of what he found out. It took another two weeks to find the valley described by the Yeti. The weather had become increasingly colder, and the snow was beginning to fall. They watched the valley below them, and sure enough, there were the giants. Twelve of them ranging in sizes from Chewie's height to twenty feet tall. Hagrid and Chewie were chosen to visit the giants, and try and talk to them. Unfortunately, they were not very talkative. As a matter of fact they were very mean. They attacked Hagrid and Chewie right away. Klinger saw this, as well as Hedwig, and went in to help their friends. Hedwig landed, and let Klinger do his thing. Klinger changed into a tyrannosaurus Rex. He went through the giants like a hot knife through butter. His tail being the main weapon. Chewie and Hagrid did not stand back and watch. They were right there with Klinger battling the giants. Hagrid and Chewie took a beating, both being bloodied. and it looked like Hagrid had a broken arm. But, they eventually took down the last giant, and had them at bay, while the rest of the group came to stand by their side. James and Lily found the leader of the giants, and asked them some questions, with Hagrid's help. This was not the group they were looking for, but did find out there was another group about 200 kilometers away. They left the defeated giants, and continued on their way.

It took four more days, and the weather was getting worse, but, they finally managed to find the small group of giants. there were only sven giants in this group, and the tallest was only 16 feet tall. Hagrid and Chewie once again made first contact, and found these giants more, I guess you could say, civilized. Hagrid called the rest down, and they took sanctuary in a cave The wizards created a fire in the center, to get everyone warm. They transfigured stalactites into wood for burning. Klinger went hunting for food, and came back with two mountain goats, an elk and a moose. They all ate there fill, even the giants. Hagrid learned this was the tribe he was looking for, but, that his mother died over twenty years ago. She had, however, bore another son. He was sitting across from Hagrid now. His name was Grawp. He was about fourteen feet tall. He had light brown hair, and brownish green eyes. He was also quite taken with Hermione. He grabbed her, but, was gentle, and held her up to his eyes. Hermione let him examine her for a few minutes, then said, "Grawp, put me down, NOW!"

Grawp did, and Hermione stayed there, trying to console him. She must have hurt his feelings. Grawp pulled the leg off of the remaining sheep, and offered it to Hermione, as a peace offering, and she accepted it. She knew Ron would be hungry in the morning.

The Savages stayed with the giants for about two weeks. Klinger turned into Spyro's look alike, and melted snow around the cave so that they had some fresh water. The giants appreciated this the most, as the water was warmer than the freezing snow. Spyro also melted the snow over the cave entrance, creating a shower for the group to clean themselves off, somewhat. Hagrid tried to get Grawp to come back with them, but, he refused, wanting to stay with his people. At the end of the second week, they started the long trek back to civilization. It was the beginning of December by the time they made it back to Hogwarts.

The reports, and the grades that Hagrid and Phil passed on to the Headmaster were outstanding all the way around. The planning and the execution were perfect, they worked as a team. Chewie was a valuable member of the group, and worked well with Hagrid. They had achieved their goal, meeting two groups of giants, and a Yeti. Klinger was once a savior of the group, from helping with the first group of giants, to food, and drink.

Albus was so pleased with the outcome, he let the group go early for the Christmas Hols, and they decided to surprise Doc, with a visit.

It was a visit they would not soon forget, but, they wished they could!


	34. Chapter 34

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 34

As they entered the suite of Doc's and their family, they saw a solemn look on all their faces. Lily was the first one to ask, "OK, what's going on here, why all the glum faces? You all look like you lost your best friend."

Doc looked up at Lily, and then the rest. "Sit down all of you, and we will explain what's going on."

Lily and James took up seats next to Sirius and Pat, Lily taking Sirius' hand, and James taking Pat's. Neither of them looking up to thank them, but both squeezing their hands for thanks.

"Well, let's start at the beginning. We had just returned from that problem we told you about in Africa. It took us a little longer than we though it would, the person behind left no trail for us to follow up on. We got a break, about two months ago, when we captured one of his chiefs, and thanks to Narcissa, and her potions, we got him to talk. It then took us another month to finally track him down, and capture him. We thought that he was the big guy in charge. When returned back here, we were just settling in, when I received a letter from the lady that was watching 3PO and Teema. It seemed they had received some disturbing news about me. It said I had been injured, and that I was at the Mercy Hospital in Queens. When she took the kids there, she was upset that the letters were false. She took the kids home, but, she was knocked unconscious as they left the hospital. The kids were taken. We checked the hospital security tapes for who it may have been that took them, but all it showed was three hooded individuals. One of them had hit Meg, the lady watching the kids, in the head, with the butt of his weapon. The other two grabbed the kids. They all ran out into the street, and from there, we lost sight of them."

James and Frank asked the same thing at the same time, "Have they sent any message trying to get something from you. Like a ransom, or information?"

Doc shook his head negatively. "Sirius and I went to check the entrance of the hospital they used, for any clues. But found nothing. I think it is someone from my past, that is trying to get some revenge. I fear for their lives."

"I don't think this is a case of revenge Doc." Every one looked up to see Angel getting up, and pacing.

"Have you had a vision, Angel?" Asked Lucius?

"Not exactly. More like a premonition. Can I see the tape, if you have a copy?"

Doc nodded his head, and turned the T.V. and the VCR on, and rewind the tape, and then played it. The group watched it for about an hour, replaying the abduction about five times, and coming up with nothing.

Angel sat in silence, thinking there was something missing, but, couldn't put her finger on it. They took a trip to the hospital, and split up, to check all the exits of the hospital, thinking that, on order for the abduction to take place, they all had to be watched, just in case. They didn't find anything, They went in to the security room, and asked to look at all the tapes for each exits five hours prior to the abduction. Still they found nothing. No people loitering around for any great length of time.

Angel still wasn't satisfied. What was she missing. Doc saw her determined look, and walked up to her. "Angel, what is it you are trying to figure out sweetheart? We checked all the tapes, and even had Sirius change into his animagus form to search for scents, but, came up with nothing. Who ever it was, covered his or her tracks completely."

"I don't doubt you Doc, or you either Sirius. It's just that I think we are missing something. Something obvious, and I can't put my finger on it."

Ron was by her side, and started to rub circles on her back, trying to get her to relax. She sighed at this attention, and felt her self starting to finally get over the pressure she had been feeling. It didn't stop her from thinking on what they were missing.

The next week was one that was filled with apprehension and sorrow. They had still heard nothing from the kidnappers. Surely if this had been a case of ransom of some sort they would have heard from them by now.

Angel asked Doc if she could speak to Meg, and try to get some information from her that might have been missed. Doc called her, and she said she would be there in about an hour.

When Meg arrived, she was seated and the rest of the group sat, watching Angel ask Meg her questions. "Hello Meg, my name is Angel. I was wondering if you might answer a few questions for me?"

Meg was an elderly woman, looking quite pale. She had a nervous look to her, but, said she would answer any questions to clear this up.

"Did anyone know you were watching Doc's children?"

"Just the people in this room. I am a professional babysitter, and watch quite a few children for different families. It was a common practice for my neighbors to see as many as twelve children at any given time."

"Do you see a lot of strangers in your neighborhood?"

"A few, not many. Our neighborhood watch group is pretty close, with me being a member. I asked if anyone saw any strangers prior to the abduction, but, no one said they saw anything out of the ordinary."

"Had you been anywhere with the kids outside of your neighborhood prior to the abduction?"

"A couple of times. Once to the supermarket for groceries, and once to the drugstore, to fill my prescriptions."

"And you didn't see anything that might cast suspicion on what happened later?"

Meg thought on this for a bit. "Well, at the drugstore, there was a middle age couple that said they wished more children were as polite and well mannered as mine were. I told them that they weren't mine, that I was just watching them for a friend. That's all I can think of."

"They didn't ask any more questions, or talk any further?"

"No, about that time, I was called up, as my prescription had been filled. Since they were by the counter, they moved out of my way, and said good bye to the children and myself."

"Have you seen these people again, Meg? Think hard now. It is important that you remember this." Angel asked?

"I don't think I have. They were quite distinctive. The gentleman walked with a distinct limp, and she was quite a looker. I saw quite a few male heads turn as she walked past them, even some female heads."

Doc saw where Angel was going with this, and had a question of his own to ask. "Meg, had you been getting any phone calls that you couldn't figure out why you got it?"

"Funny you should ask that Clark. About two days before the incident, I got a call. They were conducting a survey, and asked a lot of questions, including how many were in my household. When I asked them what the survey was about, they said it was for a health care reform that was being up for approval, and they needed facts in order to submit it. Sort of like a census. I didn't see any harm in it, so I answered their questions. They never asked for names, or personal questions."

"Did you answer their question on how many were in your household, and if you did, how many did you say?"

"I told them one,Clark. That's how many there are. I didn't say anything to them about my being a babysitter."

"Thank you Meg. Angel, do you have any other questions?"

"I don't Doc, does anyone else?"

Hermione did. "Meg, did the kids ever go outside and play with other kids?"

"Every day. There is a playground in our block. Plus I have a pool out back that they enjoyed. Their like fish those two. They got along great with the other kids in the neighborhood, except 3PO's size sort of put them on edge at got over it though, when they found out he was a very well mannered and caring boy."

"When they were outside, were they ever out of your sight?"

"When they were at the park, but the house around the park, are a part of the watch, so it was always under scrutiny."

"Did 3PO or Teema ever ask you questions that might have given you some concern?"

Meg had to stop and think once again. "None that caused me any concern, but, one I didn't quite understand. They asked me if I thought they were different.I asked them in what way? They just said that some of the other kids that thought them different in a weird sense. They were not being mean or anything, they just thought it as a bit odd."

"Thank you Meg. Any one else have any questions?"

There were no more questions, and Doc thanked Meg for answering their questions, and she left.

"OK Angel, or anybody, Did you find anything that could lead us to who or where they might be?" Doc threw out to his friends.

Angel asked, "Did anyone find some of Meg's answers interesting?"

Ron answered, "Quite a few if you ask me. It seems she was being pumped for information. I think some of the kids in her neighborhood, might have a piece of information that could lead us some where. I wonder if anyone has thought to ask them if they had seen anyone suspicious in the neighborhood, or talked to any one?"

Angel looked over to her boyfriend, and reached over and kissed him. "Ron, I knew there was some reason why I love you."

Ron blushed, "Blimey, about time you found a reason. I was beginning to wonder myself."

"Doc, I think we need to pay a visit to this playground, and start asking some questions. However, I don't think you or Harry need to be there."

Harry looked offended, "Why not?"

"Harry, they felt a little off, at the size of 3PO. How do you think they will feel about you or Doc?"

"OK, I see your point. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it though." Ginny kissed his cheek.

"They just don't know what a teddy bear you are. I still love you."

"Thanks Gin. That made me feel better. I love you too."

Angel made a team up comprising of Her, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Tracy, and Daphne. She also took Klinger, after he turned into a dog. Doc took them to the neighborhood where Meg lived, and dropped them off about two blocks from the playground.

They were gone about an hour and a half, then returned. Angel was smiling, and Draco and Neville were blushing. The other girls were giggling.

They got into Doc's vehicle. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked?

Daphne laughed out, "Three girls hit on Draco and Neville. They gave them their phone numbers and address, as well as their Bra size."

After a few minutes of laughter, Angel made her report. "I believe we may have a very good lead as to who got the kids. It seems that the couple from the drugstore had been in the neighborhood, asking the kids there questions, when 3PO, or Teema weren't around. I'm not sure, but, I think we may be dealing with a witch and a wizard."

Doc went blank, with this announcement. If that were the case, then they may never find them. "So what do we do now?" He asked?

"We go to Meg's, and find out the number that was used to conduct that survey." Angel replied.

They went to Meg's and asked if she still had the number in her memory on the phone. She said her phone didn't have that option, but, that she wrote it down, to call back and find out what the final verdict was.

By using that number, they traced the call back from a residence in Manhattan.

A team was comprised of Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Sirius and Lucius, to investigate the residence. They used Doc's connection with the police to tell them of the situation, and what was planned. The Police Chief planned a back up, just in case, and the raid was planned for that evening.

Ginny asked Angel if she could borrow Klinger, and she handed him to Ginny. He wrapped himself around her neck and went to sleep.

They then had Doc drop them off, a block away from the target area, and proceeded on foot. The house in question was a huge mansion, that was surrounded on all sides by a ten foot tall stone wall covered in ivy. Harry and Ginny made sure there were no witnesses, and changed into their Phoenix forms, and with Ginny carrying Klinger, they flew over the wall, and entered the grounds, after checking for spells that might set off an alarm. they found two, and disabled them.

After landing, and changing back, they approached the house. Using their powers, they discovered there were more than ten magical signatures in the building, including 3PO, and Teema. Ginny left Klinger with Harry, and changed back into her Phoenix form, and got the rest of the team, plus Frank, Alice, Tonks, Remus, and Draco. That should even the score.

They grabbed her tail, and she flew them to the spot where she left Harry. He was still there watching what was going on in the house.

"They are keeping 3PO and Teema tied up in the basement. I think they may have some other children down there as well. I think I should change, and flash down, to protect them, in case one of the kidnappers breaks free, and tries to cover up their trail, and do away with the evidence."

"Good Idea Harry, Just signal me when you are in place." Ginny answered. Harry kept Klinger with him, just in case.

When Harry left, he used his Phoenix link to tell Ginny he was in place. She told James, and he sent out four teams to cover all four corners of the house. Lucius and Draco on one, Remus and Tonks on another, Frank and Alice on another Sirius and Ginny on the last. James and Lily were to enter the house, and start the operation. James looked to the corners he could see and signaled them he was ready. They looked to the other two couples, and then back to James to give the all clear. James then blasted the door off it's hinges, and went in sending stunners at the surprised group. between him and Lily, they had stunned five of the group, and they watched as the last five broke off in different directions. Three had tried to leave the house in different manners, including Apparation, but, them charms in place stopped this means. The floo network had been shut down as well. As they tried to escape out the rear of the house, they were stunned by the two teams in the back of the house. However they did get some spells in. Lucius had been hit with a cutting curse, and Alice had been hit in the leg with a bludgeoning curse. One went to the cellar, like Harry predicted, and burst into the room, where he got hit with the Expelliarmus. His wand went forward, as he was thrown backwards. Harry placed the kidnappers wand in his holster, and placed a sticking charm on his wand, so as not to lose it. He freed the kids being held. There were three besides 3PO, and Teema. Harry led them upstairs, while he levitated his prisoner and brought him up. The ten prisoners were all tired up, and the police were brought in, but, did not take them. They were told that these people were wanted by the government, and that special agents were on there way to collect them.

Harry saw the injured Alice and Lucius. Lucius had a severe cut across his chest, but Lily took temporary care of it. Alice's left leg was broken, but, once again, Lily was able to mend it, to where she could use it till she saw a mediwitch. The raid had been a complete success, and Doc caught 3PO and Teema in a hug, not wanting to let go.

They finally made it back to Doc's home, and they all settled in for refreshments, and a talk. Harry saw Doc cry for the second time ever. This time it was because he was relieved. He took his kids to bed, and stayed there till they were asleep. The other three kids they found were on the missing children list, and were taken to there homes. The reward offered had been refused by the team, but, they promised they would visit with them to see how the kids were doing.

Just before Christmas, Doc made an announcement to every one. "Friends, after campaigning for justice for over 60 years, I have decided to retire. I was hoping the four of us were still welcomed in your home. I have sold this apartment, and hope to be out of here by the first of the year. If you will accept us, we would be back by January 23."

Harry stood up and called out, "Dobby, Kreacher."

Pop

Pop

"Harry Potter had called Dobby sir?"

"Master Harry called for kreacher?"

"Yes guys, Doc wishes to move back to England with us, and I would like to know if you could help him?"

"Yes sir, Dobby will help Doc Savage."

"Kreacher Will be helping Master Doc as well. As will all of the other members of the elf squad." Kreacher snapped his fingers, and twenty four other elves popped in. In one hour, the flat was completely empty, and stored in a warehouse owned by Hidalgo Enterprises. Doc's company. The elves returned, and then took the wizards and popped them all back to Potter Manor. They were thanked by every one, and were ready to leave, when Hermione stopped them. "Doc, I think these helpers deserve to spend Christmas here with us. They were with us all the way, and I think it should be continued. Lily, James. I don't wish to speak out of place."

Lily looked at the young lady, "Hermione, you don't speak out of place, and you are right, they do deserve to be here with us. Please, every body make them selves at home."

The elves did this, by preparing a feast for every one, and then sat down and joined them in their meal.

They stayed with the Savages for the rest of the Hols, and went back to Hogwarts Three days before the kids.

Finally, every one was back to Hogwarts, ready to finish their final year of school.

Albus was there to great his friends, and welcoming back his Savages. He was looking forward to this half year, like no other.


	35. Chapter 35

The Savage Life Keeperoliver Chapter 35

Doc looked at the common room that he had missed. He then looked back at Dobby and Kreacher. "Dobby, I know you and Kreacher probably don't feel like doing this, But, there is still one more we are missing from our party, and was wondering if you and Kreacher wouldn't mind getting him for me?"

"If we is missing someone, then Dobby will be getting him, there is no need for Kreacher to be making this trip."

"I think it is best if you both went, MAX is kind of big, and maybe more than one of you can handle."

"Who is this Max you speak of Mister Doc Savage sir?"

"MAX is a Hydra Dobby. I have him hidden in a cave on upstate New York. It may also be best to take Klinger with you, as they know each other. MAX is a gentle creature to those he knows, but, a bit of a stubborn one, if he doesn't know you. If he cooperates, bring him to the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrid's shack. He'll be safe there, and we should be able to meet you there."

Dobby took Klinger, and him and Kreacher left with a soft pop.

Dobby was able to find the location of the cave from the description he got from Klinger. Klinger then turned into his Spyro form, and met with MAX. He then turned into his Phoenix form, and communicated with him, to tell him of what was going to happen. MAX agreed to his wish, and Klinger had Dobby and Klinger enter the cave. Dobby and Kreacher were shocked when they saw the twenty foot tall Hydra. "Mister Doc Savage was right when he suggested we come here together Kreacher. I thinks we need to join hands to do this."

"Kreacher agrees with Dobby for once. I hope he is not hungry."

Klinger changed once more, to his normal body, and took his place on Dobby's small shoulders, when Dobby asked, "Mister Klinger sir, would it be better for you to ride on Max's neck, to keep him calm?" Klinger agreed, and took his place around MAX's center neck, and all four vanished from the cave, and reappeared in the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrid's shack. They found Doc waiting for them there, with Hagrid. Hagrid's look of joy became apparent, as he saw MAX for the first time. MAX saw Doc, and he let out a loud roar before he came forward to his claimed parent.

Doc threw his arms around MAX's neck, and strokes his skin the way he knew MAX liked. MAX watched as Hagrid stepped closer, showing no fear. MAX knew instantly he was no threat, and allowed Hagrid to rub his head. As the two men released MAX, he raised his head, and looked at the surrounding area. He liked the fresh open air, and the comfort afforded him by the forest. He sensed other creatures in the woods, but, they posed no threat to him either. In fact, he sensed they welcomed him to their home, as another protector to the woods.

Hagrid asked Doc, if he could use MAX in his class, if MAX agreed. Doc agreed, as did MAX, when asked by Klinger. Hagrid then asked what MAX preferred for his meals, how often he ate, and where he wished to stay when not out roaming the forest. Hagrid knew of a cave that would house the large Hydra, And took him to it. MAX Entered the cave, and found it most appealing. They then went back to Hagrid's hut, and chatted a bit more, before Doc told MAX to behave himself, and try to get along with the other creatures. He did not know that MAX had already been accepted by the rest of the inhabitants of the wooded area.

Hagrid said good bye to Doc, and Doc, Dobby, and Kreacher made their way back to Savage House and the rest of their family. The evening soon passed, and they all made their way to their rooms for the evening.

The next morning, every one was up and ready to go eat, and visit with the friends they made from the other houses. They were al thrilled to see the four familiar faces, and were filled in on what they did in their absence. It wasn't long before they were back into their routine.

TSL-}

The rest of the School year went by fast. The Savages soon found themselves in the middle of their NEWTs. They couldn't figure out where the name for the tests came from, as they zoomed through each test, as if they were just quizzes. The observers were amazed at the speed in which all the Savage House members completed their tests, especially Hermione. As long as they were, she completed each one in record fashion. The observers thought that she was somehow cheating, but, could not find any thing to substantiate this. And to top it off, she never missed a single question. In fact, of all the Savage house students, not a single question was missed. Not a single practical was found in error. Perfect scores were achieved all the house members.

The entire class of 1998 achieved the highest overall score ever recorded, which met with much delight from the Professors. They decided to throw a party for the school, inviting all students, as the OWL test scores were just as amazing.

A Hogsmeade weekend was granted for the students so that they could get proper attire for the event. The Savage House students went as group, which kept the shops hopping, as the number of customers meant a profitable weekend.

The group went to the Three Broomsticks for their lunch, and Madam Rosemerta danced her way through the guests, serving food, and drinks to them, chatting with the students. She loved these students, as they were well mannered, and disciplined. There were no rude, or suggestive comments about her.

Harry finished his meal, and saw Ginny was as well, and took her hand, and asked her to go with him some place. She grabbed his hand, and they excused them selves from their friends.

Harry took Ginny to the What Not Shop, and Harry looked at the display case. He found what he was looking for. "Ginny, I know this is sudden, but, I want you to know I love you. Very much, do I love you. With that being the case, I want to know how you feel about me?"

Ginny was wondering where this was going. She looked into Harry's eyes, and saw the emotion in them. "Harry, you know I have always loved you. I could never love any one else. You mean the world to me."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Ginevra Molly Weasley, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Ginny had tears forming in her eyes. She was biting her bottom lip. She was having trouble catching her breath. She was trying to answer him, but found it hard to breathe. She finally managed to squeak out a whispered "YES!"

Harry barely heard her response, and asked her to repeat it. "YES! Harry James Potter, I will marry you." She said loud enough for every one in the store to hear, which brought a round of applause from them all, even the shop owner. Harry then had her select a set of rings to make it official. Ginny made her selection, which Harry payed for, and then slipped the engagement ring on her finger. Ginny held it up to her eyes, and marveled at what it meant to her. She threw her arms around Harry and snogged him in front of the entire store, not that Harry minded. He picked her up, and twirled her around. Harry had made Ginny the happiest girl in the world, For that minute anyway.

In another part of town, Hermione and Neville were going through the same ritual, as were Draco, Tracy, and Daphne. At this Daphne was hesitant. "Draco, Tracy, are you sure this is what you both want? I mean, I love you both very much, but, unless you both say you want this, I will not agree?"

Tracy looked deep into Daphne's eyes. "Daphne, both Draco and I talked about this. He told me he would not ask you, if I didn't want it. Believe me when I say, this is what we both want. I have seen how you were when we took you into our folds. You were despondent, scared, lonely, hurt, and heart broken. Since you have been with us, your spirits have grown, you enjoy life, and you are once again happy. We don't want to see you hurt again. We love this woman in front of us. So, yes we both want this."

Daphne wrapped her arms around both of them, and kissed them. She backed off, and allowed Tracy to go first. "Yes Draco, I will marry you."

Daphne then took her turn, "Draco, Tracy, I loved Anthony very much, bur, he is gone. I found myself again, with you two, and I can't imagine myself with anyone else. I agree to marry you both."

For now, those were the only proposals. Their will be more, later.

As the Savages gathered for their return. They all gathered around Ginny, Hermione, Tracy, and Daphne, to admire their rings, and to hug them for their new status, as fiances.

The four were once again treated to this attention, when they got back to their house. Lily, James, Lucius, Narcissa, Frank and Alice were the proudest people there. Not far behind were Severus, Sirius, and Pat.

The Graduation Ball was the best event the school ever held. There were more proposals, as Fred and George proposed to Miranda and Mariah. And Ron proposed to Angel. Once again, Lily and James were proud, as there adopted daughter was marrying the man of her dreams. They hugged her for all they were worth, and showed her that they would always be their for her. Angel's eyes were filling with tears, as Doc came to her. "Angel, I want you to know, you were always special to me. I loved all of you equally, but, with you, it was the love of a father for his daughter. If James and Lily had not adopted you, I would have. You will always hold a special place in my heart, sweetheart." Doc then hugged his special little Angel.

As the dance continued, and the students moved around the dance floor, swaying to the music, you could feel the love that was shared by the newly announced engaged couples.

Doc even got to dance with Lily, Alice, Narcissa, Tonks (Who was pregnant), Pat (Who was also pregnant), and Minerva (Who was not pregnant). He also danced with the fiances, and other students in the school.

Severus announced hid engagement to Septima Vector to the assembly, during a lull in the party. Lily rushed over to him, "Sev, I'm so happy for you. You know I loved you, but, it was always as a friend. I'm sorry I couldn't love you the way you wanted me to."

"I know Lily Belle. I always knew. That damned Potter was always in the way. The way you always called him a toe rag gave it away. The way you said it with so much hate, was like you were forcing your self to say it. I truly did love you though. Always remember that, Still do, if you want the truth, but, like you, it is as a friend. That doesn't diminish the amount though." He leaned down, and hugged Lily, and kissed he on the cheek.

The evening came to an end, and the students made their way back to their dorms to talk about the things that happened during the dance.

TSL-}

Albus and Doc were sitting on the dock where the second event of the Tri-Wizard tournament took place. They had fishing poles it their hands, and were relaxing. Albus had a bite, and he played with it, as the fish tried to get away. He released the catch, and the fish took off, and when it stopped, Albus reset the catch, and the fight was on once mare. Finally reeling it in, he took the fish off the hook, and threw it behind him, where MAX was waiting for it. He caught the fish in the mouth of his right head, and swallowed it in one gulp. Doc smiled at his familiar, and soon joined Albus with his bite. He brought it in right away, and like Albus, tossed it behind him, and MAX caught this one, with his left head, and swallowed it with one gulp.

"Albus, I never thought that retirement could be so peaceful. Although I wish my friends could be here with me, Knowing I have new friends makes everything OK. 3PO and Teema will be graduating soon. Harry and Ginny are expecting their second child. James II is getting big. Hermione and Neville have Frank II. And my Angel, and Ron, well, maybe soon they will enjoy the pitter patter of little feet. Draco and Tracy, and Daphne are like rabbits. Five children, do you believe it? Fred and George are something else. They both have a set of twins, born on the same day. ! April. Do you think they planned it that way?"

"Knowing the twins, yes. They always did everything together. Doc, do you ever look back, and wish things had been different. I mean would you change anything if you had the chance, not knowing how it would turn out?"

Doc thought about it, as he fighting another bite. He reeled it in, and once again he threw the fish over his shoulder for MAX to catch it, this time with the middle head. "To be honest Albus, no, I don't think so. Like I said, I miss my old friends, but, if it meant missing what I have now, I couldn't do it. Besides, I believe Renny, Johnny, Tom, Ham, and Monk are probably doing the same thing we are doing right now, enjoying each others company. That's the way it should be."

"True, but, I always wonder what life would have been like if you had decided to turn down the Minister's plea for help. those oh so many years ago. I know there are probably thirty or more people wondering this same thing. Lily and James, Frank and Alice. Sirius and Pat. Remus and Tonks. All of their kids, all of their grand kids. Even 3PO and Teema. You have affected many lives here Doc. What it would have been like if you hadn't showed up."

"Well, luckily, we don't have to worry about that. The day I met Harry Potter, was probably the most wonderful day of my life. We had some great adventures together. Now that it's over, and I'm retired, I think back to these memories, and wish I could relive them."

"You do know I have a pensieve, don't you. All it takes is a minute to retrieve a memory, and you can revisit it. Not the same thing as the original, but, none the less exciting. What say, we go grab a spot of tea, and do just that. I wouldn't mind seeing some of these adventures, as well as some of your original adventures, with your first friends."

"You know what, Albus, That sounds like a ripping good idea. Max, why don't you go back to Hagrid, and see what you and Chewie can dig up. Don't do too much damage though. Those trees you tore up, will never be the same again. And the Whomping Willow just isn't the same, now that it doesn't whomp anymore."

"I guess we will just have to plant another one. They are a pretty stout tree, for the first fifty years of their lives. Of course they may last longer, if they didn't have a Hydra, and a Sasquatch around to abuse them."

"Do you believe Albus, twenty five years it's been. Retirement sure does make you look back on your life."

"Come on Doc, you know as well as I do, that if you were needed again, you would be right there doing what you could to fight the forces of evil. Probably getting the Savages together one more time to fight at your side. Knowing them, they would be there, for another one of your exciting adventures. If you want to know the truth, I would probably join you on that one. I haven't been on a good adventure in many a moon."

"Well, then, why don't go get that cup of tea, look into those memories, and then check the paper for a possibility."

"Yes, let's." And they headed up to the Headmasters office

THE END?

TSL-}

A/N: Well my friends, I put another one of my stories to bed. I enjoyed writing this story, and like my others, I hated for it to end, but, it had to, sooner or later. I liked the end, where it was just Doc, Albus, and MAX. Will there be another adventure, I don't know, that's why the question mark, at the end. If I have a thought, then maybe a short story. Too early to tell. I have many other ideas for stories, but, it may be a few days, before starting on. It all depends on how itchy my fingers get, and how soon I run out of ideas on my other story. Hope you enjoyed this one. As always, Ollie the Keeper. THIS ONE WAS FOR YOU MAX.


End file.
